Six Paths Jinchuurki
by redlox2
Summary: Naruto in a new world will find new friends, help save the world and maybe find some love(s)? This is Naruto after 4th War. crossover, harem, OP Naruto, will follow canon in some parts. like all my stories sporadic updates. No intended Bashing. No other Naruto characters. Choose M-rating just in case. Naruto/harem (more then just in summary) suggestions welcome! flames ignored.
1. Beginning of a Tale

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Summary: This Naruto has all the power of Post War Naruto (Six Paths Sage Mode, Truth Seeking Orb, etc) along with the ability to use certain jutsu from all 5 elements (due to training after unlocking Six Paths Sage Mode) and the ability to use magic. Naruto brought to another world begins his life anew in Earthland where he may find love and a new place to belong.

Warning Naruto will be OP (will not nerf him but he wont actively be in every fight especially if he can only win by doing tons of collateral damage) Will be harem (of Fairy Tail universe girls as Naruto wont have his other friends in Earthland).

For tailed beast talking it will be **Bolded.**

**Chapter 1 Beginning of a Tale**

Naruto Uzumaki the current jinchuuriki of Kurama the Kyubi and all 8 other Tailed Beasts was considered the strongest ninja of his time. His former rival Sasuke Uchiha tied with him while Naruto held back and was exhausted from continued fights during the 4th Great Ninja War. After the War Killer Bee decided to split Gyuki chakra in half and sent half inside Naruto along with the toher tailed beasts choosing to be sealed in their mutual jinchuuriki. This was due to their own words "'o protect the Sage of Six paths legacy'. This along with the return of Kurama's Yang Chakra made Naruto something of a "New Six Paths Jinchuuriki" as he had the power of all nine Tailed Beasts inside of him along with half of the Hagomoro chakra mixed with his own.

Kurama had claimed to Naruto despite not having the Rinnegan, Naruto was for all purposes the true "Next Six Paths" due to having the same philosophy as his creator and the power to back it up. Naruto had spent a year after the war learning several jutsu from each of the 5 main elements which he had an affinity for due to unlocking Six Paths Sage Mode. He also learned how to use the Flying Rajin from the 4th Hokage and 2nd Hokage notes despite mostly using it for long distances or to escape with his allies. His speed in his various modes were noted to be comparable or surpassing the raw speed of the Flying Rajin.

One day Hagomoro appeared to Naruto in a dream.

"Old Man Six Paths?! How are you here? I thought Kakashi-sensei said your disappeared when I fought Sasuke!" Naruto said in surprise as he waved his hand in front of Hagomoro expecting it to pass through him. Hagomoro swatted his hand away much to Naruto's surprise.

"The chakra left inside Madara's Juubi jinchuuriki body did indeed fade away but you and Sasuke still have half of my chakra inside of you so I am still able to manifest inside your heart." Hagomoro explained as Naruto looked skeptical.

"Not that I don't mind talking to you as who can say they got to talk to the Sage of Six Paths himself Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a nervous tick much to Hagomoro's amusement. "But why are you here?" Naruto asked looking Hagomoro in the eye.

"Naruto it is time for you to learn of your destiny." Hagomoro said with a kind smile seeing the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Destiny? I thought I helped saved the ninja world from your mother and helped ninjas get along?" Naruto asked with a head tilt.

"Yes, that indeed was your destiny here but you have a calling somewhere else." Hagomoro explained as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Wait it makes it sound like I have to leave the Leaf?!" Naruto exclaimed in anger.

"Yes, and not just the Leaf but the Elemental Nations altogether as this place you need to save is in another dimension altogether." Hagomoro said with a sigh seeing Naruto's furious expression.

"If its in a new dimension make Sasuke do it! He has the Rinnegan that can travel through dimensions like your mother could! Or if you need to me do it have Sasuke pick me up so I can travel between the two worlds whenever I want!" Naruto shouted in annoyance as Hagomoro gave a look of sympathy.

"Forgive me. I should not have said "dimension" and implied it could be travelled at will. Rather this new place is a different 'plane of existence altogether' so it will be a one way trip only I can send you. Once you get there, there is no turning back. I do not know what will happen to your soul when you die so it could really mean the end of your time here if you choose to go." Hagomoro explained bluntly choosing to be honest for Naruto's impossible choice.

Naruto frowned and spoke "What about the tailed beasts? What will happen to them if I choose to go to this new world?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

Before Hagomoro could speak Kurama manifested in the dream "**We will go wherever you go since we are inside of you Naruto.**" Kurama spoke as Naruto beamed at his lefe long partner.

"What about the rest of you guys? What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked as the other tailed beasts appeared in the dream.

"**I don't care what you do as long as I get to show why Tanukis are better than Foxes hehe."** Shukakka chortled as Nartuto and Kurama sweatdropped.

"**Naruto-kun I will support whatever actions you choose to do. In this new world you might find some new friends and perhaps a mate or two?" **Matatabi suggested with a feline grin as Naruto face turned crimson as he sputtered in response. Kurama and Hagomoro chuckled in good fun.

Isobu and Saiken were content inside Naruto so they didn't give much of an opinon. Son stated he would go anywhere as long as Naruto didn't let himself grow weaker in times of peace. Kokuo stated his powers were Naruto's since he proved himself during the war. Chomei cheerfully exclaimed with him sealed isndie of Naruto they were lucky making Naruto laugh.

Gyui explained due the way the seal worked regardless of what happened to Bee or Naruto he would respawn at full strength wherever his siblings were so he was interested in the new world.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought carefully and when he opened them he looked resolute. Before he could talk Hagomoro raised a hand and said "I know you are wondering about your friends here and the chakra inside Sasuke has already told him about the situation. Sasuke's message is 'Knowing Naruto he will go where he can help others so I will tell everyone to send their regards.'" Hagomoro claimed as Naruto gave a dry smile in response.

"I guess he knows me well. Alright I will go to this new place!" Naruto declared as the tailed beasts sent a cheer in agreement. "What do I need to know about this place and the problem it has?" Naruto asked.

"This new place is called Earthland with the country you will be landing on called Fiore. The land is filled with an energy called Ethanano which is similar to the natural energy here but instead of charka sustaining their bodies mages have magic. Don't worry about the little things but in the new land you will have all your powers and memories but I will de-age abit so you will have time to adapt to the new powers tou be given. Look out for Agnologia and Zeref." Hagomoro explained quickly as he started during rapid hand motions with his staff creating a portal. The portal glowed as in started to pull in Naruto and in the real world his body started to disappear.

"Wait Old man Six paths! How young will I be and who do I look for?!" Naruto yelled as he started to get sucked into the portal.

"Look for Mavis Vermillion!" Hagomoro yelled as Naruto cursed before he disappeared.

"**That was mean Old man not telling him everything." **Kurama said with disappointment.

"The portal could only stay open so long anyways I am sure Naruto won't mind going through teen years again." Hagomoro said with a smile as the tailed beasts disappeared in puff of smokes to their seals inside Naruto body.

ON TENROU ISLAND

"Thank you Hagomoro for our saviour. He looks like a real trouble maker when he growing and a real heartbreaker when he is all mature again teehee." Mavis Vermillion said with a giggle as she picked up a sleeping 12-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. Mavis was a young-looking, blond-haired woman with wavy long hair, a white dress and pink and noticeable no shoes. She had large green eyes, peach colored skin and sing like ornaments in her hair.

Thus the era of the Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage was over but the beginning of Naruto Uzumaki the Magic Ninja was about to begin! The year was X787, 7 years before Lucy Heartfillia would join Fairy Tail.

**AN2: I know people want Reading Fox Scroll, Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath or possibly my GoT story to be updated but like all writers I CHOOSE what I want to write! I choose deaging him 7 years so he would the same age as Mira and Erza when he joins Fairy Tail. Plus it gives time from a timeskip for when he gets new powers off screen. He will NOT be nerfed and insanely powerful but like I said will not one-shot everyone or be involved in every event since he has his own things he wants to do.**

**Honestly my first Naruto/Fairy Tail story that is not a reading so be kind ok? I know right but I am just typing as I think honestly.**

**When do you want him to join? Same time as Lucy or a later time? (latest would be just before Tenrou Island)**

**Any ideas for ships for Naruto? Will eb a harem and I choose if a girl be accepted or not. Can be from any guild but most choices will be more popular girls like Lucy, Mira, Brandish etc. Girls like Cana, Juvia, Bisca etc will prob not be with Naruto since I feel they have canon ships. Mavis is hanging on the fence as she is an adult and Naruto isn't a child in his mind.**

**This was not Beta-ed just me writing and looking it myself! Short chapter cant promise long ones.**


	2. Beginning of a Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: Thanks so much for all the follows, reviews and PMs! Way more then I expected! I saw the typo with the year but whatever minor detail. Just remember Naruto will be 19(same as Mira and Erza) when Lucy joins Fairy Tail! Also I am considering all the harem suggestions! I am pretty sure I answered all the reviews directly through PMs but just to let you know Lucy, Erza and Mira are set, sorry if people ship them with other people but in this story they are Narutos!**

**Just a reminder Naruto is now stuck in Earthland forever with his world blocked off so nobody from there can visit. Sorry Hinata fans or anybody but it was rule I set for myself.**

**Also wanted to add for naming I think I will use the Japanese version for Naruto charka attacks (Harashin, Rasengan) except elemental, while his magic attacks will be in English (mostly as I don't know to spell half of the attacks).  
**

**This is the standing for the harem.**

_**Yes**_

**Lucy**

**Mira**

**Erza**

**Girls are no  
Angel  
Cana  
Juvia  
Evergreen  
Levy (although a reviewer did make a compelling case)**

**Anna**

**Layla(sorry still dead before Lucy arrives)**

**Ultear**

**Ur(sorry won't revive her)**

**Milliananna**

**Sherry**

**Other Edo girls besides Wendy(It is an one way trip to Earthland)**

**More then likely  
Brandish**

**Meredy  
Hisui (princess)  
Yukino  
Kinanna**

**Kagura  
Earthland Wendy (aged up somehow)**

**Sherria (same as Earthlannd Wendy)  
Edo Wendy  
Mavis (on the fence)**

**Irene(could be)**

**Chapter 2 The Start of Fairy Tail**

7 years later… Year X784….

"Man I can't believe it has been 7 years since I arrived here Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a grin as Mavis smiled fondly at him. Mavis being a spirit had not changed her appearance at all but Naruto was now 1 year older then he was before he arrived in Earthland. He now stood a respectable 6 foot 5 with a very muscular build. His yellow blonde hair had gotten slightly longer but retained its spikes while his blue eyes still sparkled with mischief. His 3 whiskers on each on his cheeks gave him a wild look that Mavis claimed would "wow the girls" much to his embarrassment.

"These years together have been some of the happiest I have had ever Naruto." Mavis said with a smile but with a sad look in her eyes as Naruto hugged her close.

"Hey this isn't goodbye ok?" Naruto said soothingly as Mavis wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into his chest. "It is time for the world to know the awesomeness of Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed with a fist bump making Mavis pull away and giggle.

"Sure Naruto, remember to say hi to the 3rd Master for me k?" Mavis requested as Naruto looked nervous.

"Uh how do I prove I talked to you as you are kind of a legend and Makarov sin gong to believe willy nilly a kid from nowhere has actually met and spent time with the First Master on Tenrou Island Dattebayo!" Naruto replied with a sigh.

Mavis made a letter appear with magic and put it in Naruto's hands and said "This letter should explain everything and if you need help just tell him about 'Fairy Tail greatest secret.' That will definitely convince my Godson that we met." Mavis looked determined at that and Naruto stared and nodded.

"Yeah you told me only the guild masters know about that and it should be enough from him to at least hear me out and hopefully believe me when I see I am from a different world." Naruto thought to himself as he started walking to the beach.

Mavis walked alongside him till they reached the water edge. "Well I guess tis is goodbye for now Naruto. And remember don't tell anyone else besides Makarov about meeting me!" Mavis reminded him with a pout making Naruto laugh.

"Right see ya Mavis-Chan and here I come Fairy Tail!" Naruto declared as he walked onto the water as if it was solid ground. After a moment he ran being little more then a blur gently pushing the edge of the water away as he ran toward Hargeon Harbour and then to Magnolia Town.

"Do you best Naruto!" Mavis said before she walked back into the forest humming to herself.

Meanwhile on an isolated part of Tenrou Island unbeknownst to Naruto or Mavis Zeref slumbered partly awake but still sleep. "Mavis you play a dangerous game brining someone like Naruto Uzumaki into our world." Zeref mused. "Natsu my dear little brother please hurry while I still want to die." Zeref prayed to his beloved younger brother as he closed his eyes in slumber.

As Naruto in his base form zoomed across the ocean, he was little more then a blur to the visible eye. What would take normally several hours or even days for a boat to reach Hargeon Harbour from Tenrou Island he reached in a matter of minutes.

"**Tch." **Kurama grumbled from inside Naruto's mind.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Naruto asked as eh closed his eyes and let his body run on auto pilot.

"**If you were using my charka or even Sage Mode it would take you seconds to cross the ocean and yet you are wasting time just running at your normal speed?" **Kurama grunted annoyed that Naruto was not using his chakra.

"Come on Kurama! We are no rush besides there is no point using chakra for a simple task like this. If I get hooked on using your guys powers and not adapt on my own, I am no better then Madara was. Constantly using his Sharingan like it was nothing and even using stolen powers like yours and Old Man First's Sage Mode!" Naruto declared making the tailed beasts smile knowing they picked the right host to follow.

Naruto opened his eyes just as he landed on the Harbour and he looked surprised. "What happened here?" Naruto wondered as the port was almost completely destroyed with smoke still rising in the air. "This feels like Fire magic but more focused? Maybe its _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_ that book Mavis-chan was showing me?" Naruto mused to himself as he walked past the port to start walking towards Magnolia town.

Soon Naruto arrived in town with him feeling several forms of magic signatures gathered in what he assumed was the Fairy Tail guild hall. When he peeked through the door, he was kinda flabbergasted at what he saw. He was expecting a place where people gathered to find work in an orderly fashion and yet what was inside was little more then a bunch of wizards brawling for no apparent reason.

He saw a pinked haired man whose magic felt similar to the damage done to the Harbour arguing with a dark-haired man whose magic felt cold making Naruto think of Ice. There was a busty brown-haired girl with a bikini top chugging a massive barrel of alcohol. He looked around and saw pure chaos as almost everyone in the guild hall was fighting someone else. He did take note of what appeared to be a talking blue cat but his main focus was when he saw a beer bottle fly towards an unspecting white haired woman in a red dress.

Naruto thought 'I gotta help Dattebayo!' as quickly moved and appeared in front of the white-haired woman with his arm around her back as he spun them around and smashed the bottle against his other hand effortlessly causing the shard to be destroyed as well.

The guild instantly became quiet as the unknown blonde had saved Mira without anyone sensing his presence and even holding Mira protectively while Mira was blushing!

"Excuse me. Thank you for the save but you can let go of me now." Mira said sweetly in a polite tone of voice while her cheeks reddened. She couldn't help it if she found it was the sweetest thing the mystery man had saved her and she could feel his muscles when she was held. She briefly looked into his blue eyes which she could easily get lost in and saw his whiskers which to her was a perfect blend of cute and handsome.

Mirajane Strauss was a beautiful 19-year-old wizard long white hair that reached her lower back with a small ponytail in the front. She had bright blue eyes and a slender figure. She was well known for her curvy body across Fiore due to modeling in bikini spread in Sorcerer Weekly. She was wearing a simple red dress that went well with her curves and large breasts showing a view of her ample cleavage. She was constantly in "Top 10 wizards you would want to be your girlfriend" articles with her being considered Fairy Tail Drawing card.

"Óh sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you!" Naruto said with a grin as he let go of Mira before he turned red as well. He was annoyed at being so flustered but to him Mirajane may have been the most beautiful woman he ever met! He had picked up a few Sorcerer Weekly magazines just to see what the culture was like but he always remembered the white-haired model and to his shock he was meeting her in the flesh! He could see why she was considered Fiores top model.

"No problem. My name is Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira like everyone else." Mira said with a gorgeous smile secretly rather pleased at Naruto's reaction. 'Hmm I am constantly told how beautiful I am but Naruto-sans expression fills me with joy.' Mira mused as she shook Naruto's hand.

"Ok Mira-chan! But please call me Naruto as I hate honorifics!" Naruto declared making Mira giggle.

"Sure Naruto-kun if that is what you would prefer." Mira agreed happily as Naruto starting looking around not noticing how the entire guild was looking at him at shock. It was well known that Mira had a motherly personality and treated everyone like family but she never used 'kun' on any guy she had met.

"Uh do you guys know what is happening?" Natsu asked cluelessly as Happy the blue cat shook his head. Natsu Dragneel was well known as 'Salamander' due his _Fire Dagon Slayer Magic _and his tendency to destroy buildings on his missions.

"Your guess is a good as mine Natsu. Mira-cha is nice but never **this** friendly with any guy especially with someone she just met." Gray answered as he shook his head not noticing his shirt and pants were gone again. Gray Fullbuster was an _ice- make_ wizard who had an unusual tenancy to lose his clothes without warning.

"Whoever the new guy is he is kinda a cutie." Cana said with a wink as the guild sighed used to her flirty tactics. Cana Alberona was a busty brown-haired woman who wore a bikini top and capri pants. She used various forms of _Card magic_.

"Nee-san seems to finally found herself a real man!" Elfman cried out with 'manly' tears much to the embarrassment of his younger sister standing next to him. Elfman Strauss was the younger brother of Mirajane and older brother of Lissanna. He was a tall dark-skinned man who used various forms of _Take-Over Beast _magic to change his form into beasts he had subjugated.

"Bro!" Lissanna complained as she rolled her eyes. She took a close look at Naruto who was laughin with an amused Mira and had her eyes widen. 'It can't be! Could it be him who saved me 2 years ago?' Lissanna thought to herself as she remembered a blond-haired man saving her and healing her when she was wounded by her possessed brother. Lissanna Strauss was the youngest sibling of Mirajane and Elfman. She looked very similar to her older sister with the same white hair and blue eyes but Lissanna was taller despite being two years younger. A big difference was Lissanna modest and petite measurements while Mira curvaceous form had very large measurements. She practiced _Take-Over Animal Soul _magic.

"Hmm it might be good luck we are getting two members on the same say. Lucy-chan and Naruto-san huh? I guess we will have to wait and see how they fight later on." Levy mused as she studied the two blondes. Levy McGarden was a young blue haired woman with short and petite figure. She was wearing an orange mini dress that ended at her lower thighs and showed her shoulders. Levy used _Solid-script _magic for various effects based on what she wrote.

"Naruto Uzumaki? I swear I heard that name before." Lucy said in frustration blushing when Naruto turned around to see who spoke his name. "My name is Lucy by the way." She said realizing she hadn't introduced herself yet. Lucy blushed when she saw Naruto up close with her swearing, she heard his name before and his face seeming familiar somehow. Naruto once again blushed when he saw Lucy up close. Despite not being a model in his opinion Lucy rivalled Mira in looks and once again took his breath away. Lucy had short blond hair which reached her neck and she kept styled to the side with a small ponytail. She had large brown eyes and a very curvy form. Naruto's perverted side from his godfather noted that her breasts appeared to be larger than Miras. Lucy wore a sleeveless blue and white shirt and a blue mini skirt with a set of keys and a brown whip hanging from her hips. She also wore knee length boots leaving part of her legs visible.

Mira frowned when Naruto checked out Lucy but smiled again when Naruto asked where the Fairy tail guild master was. Makarov made an appearance in his giant form expecting a fight but was shocked and relieved to see the guild hall relatively intact.

"What's this? Two new members? Welcome to Fairy Tail! Please ask Mira where you want your guild mark." Makarov said with a grin as the guild cheered. Lucy soon asked for a pink stamp on her right hand but Naruto shook his head.

"Master Makarov before I join I need to talk to you in private about something." Naruto said urgently as Makarov saw the conviction in his eyes.

"Very well come to my office young Naruto and we can talk." Makarov said with a sigh. Naruto waved to Lucy and Mira before the door closed.

**AN2: Another short chapter! This was mainly fluff and setting up the stage. As you can tell I put a lot more effort into describing Lucy and Mira as even now Naruto is quite interested in him.**

**For magic… would you guys care if I gave him something like Lightning Dragon Slayer (through a dying dragon) and something like Sky Devil magic? Or I was thinking of something like Storm Dragon Slayer (which is Water, Lighting and Wind)?**

**Tell me your thoughts in the reviews and PM! Till next time!**


	3. Explanations

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN: For the harem everyone it is not set in stone besides the 3 Fairy Tail girls but please don't give me too many suggestions of girls after the timeskip ok? I don't want o disappoint anybody but I can't promise until later on especially if the girl doesn't show up for awhile.**

**Pretty sure I answered all reviews directly. Very happy people are enjoying this! Also got 2 troll guest reviews (already moderated off). Can I ask if they had merit? One suggested I suggested one thing and instantly turned my back on it last chapter? (I thought I am pretty consistent). And another guest review suggested I was forcing my beliefs on others which I don't think I was?**

**Chapter 3 Explanations**

"So, Naruto my boy what can I help you with?" Makarov asked with a smile as he sat down at his desk in his private office.

Naruto sighed before speaking "I might as well just say it. 7 years ago, I landed on Tenrou Island and met Mavis Vermillion." Naruto said wincing when Makarov eyes narrowed.

"Naruto, I don't know whether you are mental or have trouble speaking the truth but that is a very serious claim especially since Fairy Tail first Master has been gone for nearly 100 years." Makarov said sternly as he stared intently at the whiskered blonde who shuffled his feet in nervousness.

"Dammit I knew you wouldn't believe me and I even told Mavis-chan that but she thought this was somehow a good idea!" Naruto ranted childishly as Makarov raised an eyebrow and a small smile seeing Naruto all flustered made it almost seem like he was telling the truth. However, he knew Tenrou Island had powerful magical barriers that only Guild Masters could penetrate.

"Look she told me to tell you this. I know about Fairy Tail greatest secret Fairy Heart or its code name Lumen Histoire." Naruto said seriously as he watched Makarov gape in pure shock.

"Where did you here about that name?" Makarov asked with eyes widened as Naruto spoke off the greatest secret of Fairy Tail and possibly the whoel itself.

"From Mavis-chan of course." Naruto said with a grin as Makarov still looked shocked. "She told me all about the start of Fairy Tail, her history with Zeref and even what Fairy Heart can do. We had a lot of time to talk when I wasn't training on Tenrou Island." Naruto explained fondly as Makarov tried to calm himself down at these revaluations.

"Naruto you speak of information nobody except someone told by the first Master could know and I would like to believe you but it is still rather difficult to believe you somehow ended up on Tenrou Isand and were trained personally by the First Master herself." Makarov admitted wincing at Naruto's crestfallen expression.

'What do I di to prove without a doubt I am telling the truth?' Naruto thought to himself.

"**Naruto-kun the letter." **Matatabi suggested as Naruto's lit up.

'I forgot! Thanks for the save!' Naruto thought happily getting a purr in response.

"**Nibi you baby Naruto too much especially since he was just recently your Jinchuuiki." **Kurama grumbled as the other Tailed Beasts snickered.

"**That matters little Kurama. He I the one father believed in and we do too, Besides Yugito would've liked him too if she had lived and perhaps dated him if he was a few years older." **Matatabi mused as Kurama gave a look of annoyance.

"**Yeah Fu would've liked him too!" **Chomei added happily.

"**He got the respect of ALL our jinchuuriki not just the female ones." **Son noted sending a suspicious glare at Chomei and Matatabi who gave nervous laughs.

While the tailed beasts were chatting inside Naruto, he was giving the letter created by Mavis to Makarov. Makarov quickly skimmed the letter before looking up at Naruto with a smile.

"I suppose you are telling the truth Naruto as this letter was specifically made with the First Master light magic and even included my relationship to her which I have never told anyone else." Makarov said with a happy smile.

"That you are her godson?" Naruto mused as Makarov nodded in surprise before realising, they must've talked about it as well.

"The letter just said before you arrived on Tenrou Island you were 'far away' in another dimension? Were you in Edolias?" Makarov asked quietly as Naruto gave a confused look.

"Where?" Naruto asked with a head tilt never hearing that term before.

"Never mind then. Could you please tell me about your history?" Makarov asked looked curiously at Naruto.

"This planet is called Earthland right?" Naruto began and seeing Naruto nod he continued. "Well the world I lived it is called Earth and we use a different energy source called chakra to do jutsu not Ethananio for magic." Naurto explained as he also told him about his mission for Hagomoro, the nature of chakra and the rough estimate of his life on Earth.

"That is fascinating. TO think there is another world out there where people don't have magic but another source of power that is completely different. It seems pretty surreal to be honest." Makarov admitted after a minute.

Naruto laughed and said "You're telling me! One minute I am 18 in bed and next I wake up as a 12-year-old in a new world!" Makarov joined in the laughter and after a minute Makarov grew sad and serious.

"Naruto how did you find the courage to leave your home forever for a place you never knew?" Makarov asked softly not knowing how anyone could choose to leave everyone they loved behind to help people they didn't know.

"Hey it wasn't a big deal or anything right?" Naruto said with a nervous laugh not wanting pity but he only saw empathy and sadness.

"Naruto you can be honest here and I won't judge you." Makarov said honestly making Naruto smile being reminded of his grandfather figure the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I could do it because I knew I couldn't live with myself knowing I walked away from people who needed my help. Besides Sasuke is still back at home and I know he will keep that promise and keep the world over safe while I keep the world over here safe." Naruto admitted with a few tears leaking until Makarov put his hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know what to say Naruto but I promise you Fairy Tail will do everything it can to make this world as real a home as tour original!" Makarov declared getting a grin from Naruto.

"Besides thanks to coming here I got to meet Mavis-chan! She is lie super smart and fun to hang out with!" Naruto said excitedly as Makarov looked amused at seeing someone describing the First Master so passionately.

"I never heard someone the first Master quite like that but how is Mavis-sama?" Makarov asked with a smile.

"Mavis-chan was really bright and cheerful but honestly I could tell she felt lonely a lot of the time." Naruto admitted with a frown.

"She could've visited even if we couldn't tell them about her body, she is more then welcome in the guild hall." Makarov said quietly looking down in some shame.

"I asked her once why she didn't come down here to at least talk to you and she said 'Because those of us who are dead should be laid to rest not mingle with the living.' No matter what I said afterward she would not budge and I decided to drop the issue." Naruto said with a sigh as Makarov looked down with sadness.

"What did you do during the 7 years before coming here?" Makarov asked deciding to change the subject.

"Well the first year I adapted to using magic and when I was 13 the fun stuff started to happening!" Naruto began as he started chatting with Makarov.

_Meanwhile in the guild hall_

"I wonder what blondie and the Master are chatting about up there?" Cana asked as she looked around her fellow guild members who shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gray declared with his shirt still on for once.

'I know I heard the name Naruto Uzumaki somewhere but where…?' Lucy thought to herself before she widened her eyes and shouted. "I remember!"

Everyone looked at the newest blonde in surprise at her outburst making her blush.

"Remember what Lucy-chan?" Levy asked her new friend with a head tilt.

"Where I heard about Naruto from! Here check it out!" Lucy said excitedly as she got a recent copy of Sorcerer Weekly out of her purse.

Everyone crowded around Lucy as she read from the article called 'Where is he now?' "Hello everyone! Staying cool? This is Jason your cool reporter! 6 years ago, all across Fiore was abuzz when rumours that the Magic Council had accepted a 13-year boy as S-class Wizard! That would make this mystery boy the youngest in the history of Fiore! Nobody from the magic council would confirm or deny the rumour but somebody did slip the name Naruto Uzumaki! Are these rumours true or something somebody made up? Will report ore when I have more cool details!" Lucy finished reading the article out loud.

"Wait isn't Erza the youngest S-class wizard?" Natsu asked remembering his childhood friend famous Titana title.

"No… Erza was S-class when she was 15 which 4 years ago… if this Naruto really did become S-class when he was 13 he would be younger still." Levy said in awe. The guild grew quiet as they took this in.

"I mean what are the odds of it happening we happen to find the mystery S-class wizard wondering into our guild out of nowhere." Gray said skeptically as several members nodded in agreement.

"Wait listen! Naruto looks 19 now and 6 years ago he would be 13 which would match the rumours!" Lucy insisted as Mira looked thoughtful.

"I wonder what Naruto had to do for the council to make him an S-0class wizard if he really is the same one from the legend?" Mira said out loud as everyone started thinking of their own theories.

_Meanwhile back in Makarov office_

"So, you had to fight A Wizard Saint and a high A-class for your S-class test!" Makarov asked in shock and outrage. Sure, the test was supposed to test a person but fighting Wizard Saints at least for Fairy Tail guild members was an outrage.

"Yeah some blue haired guy called Jellall and some Earth Wizard called Jura." Naruto said nonchantely feeling oddly touched at the concern Makarov showed him like a real grandfather.

"How did anybody in the magic council actually even sanction this?" Makarov asked still abut annoyed. He looked confused when Naruto smirked.

"Well you see the magic council really didn't want to give me a test especially since I was only 13 but I insisted so this old geezer I think Orc decided to _graciously_ offer me a shot by defeating two powerful wizards. He prob thought I would crap my pants and back out or lose allowing the council to show of its power but joke on him!" Naruto said with a happy laugh as Makarov smirked imagining those old geezers at the magic council.

"When I beat them since Orc made a show of it, he had to honour it but tried to hush it up which seems to not work." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Wait if you beat a Wizard Saint and a A-class wizard in combat why didn't the council make you one?" Makarov asked confused as he knew the council would want to try to keep Naruto under their thumb.

Naruto expected a question like this and answered "Orc more or less said he didn't trust a 'guildless wizard with the responsibilities of a wizard Saint but would revaluate if I become part of legal guild.'" Naruto said with a huff. "Old bastard." Naruto murmured getting a laugh from Makarov as they shared the same low opinion of the council.

"So how did you beat Jura and Jellall?" Makarov asked after a moment.

"Jura was strong but slow with his earth magic having times of recharge so I just dodged and blasted him with my magic. Jellall was pretty good at hand to hand but he was no match for my magic so knocked him out pretty quick." Naruto said with a shrug as Makarov raised an eyebrow. Sure he could easily beat them both his experience but for a 13 year old boy who just entered their world just a year prior was incredible.

"Although Jellall seemed odd. Almost like his power was not all there I guess? It is hard to explain." Naruto noted as Makarov nodded his head.

"What are your magics Naruto?" Makarov asked wanting to know.

Naruto said with nervous hand on his head "Most of my magic is too destructive to show you in doors but here is the one I used to become S-class _Sky Devil Slayer Magic._" He formed an aura of blue wind around his right hand making Makarov looked impressed.

"That is rather smooth control over wind it looks like it can be rather powerful." Makarov noted sensing its incredible power.

"Yup its magic to fight demons! I punched Jellall with it and used it in this form to cut through Jura Earth magic." Naruto said as he focused _"Sky devil Holy magic Sword Excalibur!" _Naruto said as the wind in his hand changed form. After a moment it turned into a 4 foot one-handed sword with a white shining blade, blue aura surrounding it, dark blue guard and hilt, (imagine as if chidori was running through it)

"Incredible so majestic and I can feel its power at close range." Makarov said in amazement as Naruto dispersed his magic.

"So, do I get to keep my class or do I have to take the test again?!" Naruto asked with a whine as Makarov looked thoughtful.

"If it was up to me the Magic council and Mavis-sama words would be enough but I am afraid most of the guild will not take too mildly to that decision. So I think a battle test would be best." Makarov said after thinking it over.

"Its cool with me! Just means I get to have some fun testing my strength against my guildmates!" Naruto cheered making Makarov laugh. "When it be?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm let think I guess after our S-class Wizard Erza comes back would be best. So she can witness your strength as well. Until then feel to do some jobs or just relax and get to know your new family better." Makarov declared as Naruto smiled.

"What to do next?" Naruto thought as they went to the door.

**AN2: Please review! I try to answer everything! (except guest since I cant directly). For people wondering about Cana-** **Dunno if added this but Cana is prob going to end up being single or with Laxus (I like weird ships sometimes)**

**I am still planning so nothing is set in stone I just have leanings one way or another.**

**For people who hate don't read simple as that.**


	4. Meeting the guild

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN: I honestly can't tell if people actually enjoy this story or not but I am going to write it anyways. These short chapters are my personal style so if you are expecting like 10K chapters it is prob not going to happen. Another short chapter.**

**I have to put this out there as much as I enjoy chatting the ships seem to be a big issue. I am writing as I go along, I don't plan everything from the beginning so things can change. For girls that appear after the timeskip can people hold on before you make all these suggestions?**

**Also I got a few reviews on Jellall… The way I see it when he made "Siegran" his magic power divided in half but each part could fight separately but neither would be at full strength. Hence why Naruto felt Jellall was off during his S-class test. (Siegran was posing in the magic council while Jellall pretended to eb his talented twin)-Jellall is not a wizard saint at that time as I am making Naruto the youngest S-class wizard.**

Chapter 4 Meeting the Guild

"Hmm Master can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as they walked to the door.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov replied feeling little point not to answer what he wanted to know.

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, right?" Naruto asked with Makarov nodding his head. "I wonder if I am sky devil Slayer do you think there is a Sky Dragon Slayer counterpart?" Naruto wondered as they both looked contemplative.

_Meanwhile at the Cait Shelter guild_

"Acho!" a young girl sneezed as she rubbed her nose.

"Child you must take care of yourself." A snobby voice said in worry.

"Carla! I am sure I wasn't sick a minute ago!" The young voice whined.

"Wendy perhaps someone was talking about you from far away?" Carla mused as Wendy looked up.

Wendy Marvel was a young 12-year-old girl. She had petite figure, dark blue hair that she kept as 2 long pigtails reaching her waist. She had big brown eyes, sharper canine teeth from being a dragon slayer, and her guild mark on her right shoulder. She wore a simple green dress with a yellow and blue pattern. She used Sky Dragon Slayer magic both for combat and healing purposes.

Carla was a white cat who could talk and fly using Aero magic sprouting wings on her back when she chose to fly. She had pink ears and brown eyes. She wore a red skirt, and yellow coat with a pink bow on her neck and tail.

"Maybe it's a future friend!" Wendy asked hopefully as she didn't know anybody outside her guild besides a boy called Jellall but he left some years ago.

"Perhaps as long its not a boy who tries something with you." Carla warned making Wendy frown.

"Carla if you keep talking like that, I won't be able to make friends if you scare them off like that!" Wendy chided while Carla merely huffed.

"I am merely worried about you child. You are far too young to be dating or thinking about boys like that." Carla said soothingly as Wendy face turned scarlet.

"Dating?!" Wendy squeaked as she was still very much a young teen in heart and body. "Anyways." Wendy said shaking off her embarrassment. "Maybe this will be the lucky year where I make a lot of friends?" Wendy asked hopefully.

"Maybe you shall?" Carla said with a smile.

_Back in Fairy Tail_

"Whoever that Sky Dragon Slayer is hopefully they are not as destructive as Natsu." Makarov said with a shudder.

"He's that bad?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.

"You have no idea. Anyways I think tis time you are properly introduced to your family." Makarov said not missing the smile on Naruto's face.

"Yosh, lets do this!" Naruto said with a grin as they opened the door back to the guild hall.

"Everyone meet Naruto Uzumaki our second new member!" Makaorv shouted with many cheers coming back. Naruto smiled happy to see so much comradery among the guild.

"Let's get a drink!"

"You are a real man!"

"Fight me!"

"looks like we got another newbie to babysit."

Were several of the cries Naruto picked up making him sweatdrop especially at the last remark.

"Now Naruto go to Mira and she will get you a Fairy Tail guild stamp to make it official." Makarov told him as he want to the bar to get a drink.

Naruto walked to the center where Lucy and Mira grinned at him. "Congratulations Naruto-kun! Where would you like it?" Mira asked him with a smile.

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment at all the attention and asked "Lucy where did you get yours?" making Lucy blink in surprise.

"On my right hand." She told him showing the pink mark as he thought to himself.

"Where do people typically get it?" Naruto asked not wanting to stand out too much.

"Oh the guild gets it anywhere they want, the shoulder, chest, hand anywhere. In matter of fact we have a member who has it on their tongue!" Mira told him airily. Seeing him think hard she saw an opportunity. "Naruto-kun can you guess where mine is?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"Um where Mira-chan?" Naruto asked nervously seeing a beautiful but deadly smile on the models face.

Mira leaned and whispered in his ear in a hot seductive tone of voice "On my thigh would you like a peek?" Naruto turned bright red with a small trail of blood running down his nose as Mira smirked in victory.

The reactions in the guild were amusing at the very least to Mira. Makarov giggled like a schoolgirl at the scene, Cana whistled in appreciation, Romeo turned bright red, Wakakba started crying, Levy looked on in disbelief, Gray raised an eyebrow, Natsu shrugged, Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance, Elfman started shouted how manly Naruto was and Lissanna looked at her big sister in shock.

"Mira-Nee doesn't really flirt at all so could it possibly she really likes Naruto-san?" Lissanna whispered to her self in disbelief. She was not blind to how popular her big sister was or how uninterested she was to dating.

'Mira-san is mature.' Lucy thought dreamily while another voice screamed 'How dare she flirt with Naruto so blatantly!'.

"Uh… I think on my hand is quite all right Mira-chan." Naruto said nervously once he got control of his perverted nature. "Orange would be cool." Naruto added realizing he could choose the colour.

"Whatever you say Naruto-kun." Mira said with a smile as she stamped an orange mark on his right hand.

The guild cheered again before Natsu ran up to Naruto with a grin. "Now you are apart of Fairy Tail I wanna know something!" Natsu said ignoring Lissanna telling him he was rude. "Are you the Naruto Uzumaki who became S-class at age 13?!" He asked loudly making the guild dead silent.

"Uh.. Yeah?" Naruto said with a nervous tousling of his hair in embarrassment. The guild converged on him in excitement and started talking all at once.

Luckily Makarov whistled to get the guild attention. "Listen up you brats! Yes Naruto is youngest S-class wizard and I do plan to let him keep his class here as well." Makarov shouted as several members grumbled instantly. Mira, Levy, Lucy and Elfman seemed fine with it but most other guild started shouting how unfair it was.

"Come one Gramps! How come he doesn't have to take the test like the rest of us?" Natsu shouted with Gray, Wakkaba and Cana agreeing.

Naruto sighed and shouted "Look I get where you are coming from so I agreed with Master to do a mock test when Erza comes back where I fight some of you guys so you can see it wasn't luck that got me this class ok?". This got the guild to calm down while Mira gave a look of sympathy for having to prove himself to the guild on his first day.

"So what kind of person is Erza anyways?" Naruto asked curiously as he read on every member before he got the guild.

"Erza is my rival!" Mira said wth a furious stare making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Erza-san has beautiful red hair." Lissanna added making Naruto smile.

"Erza is scary!" Natsu claimed making Naruto look confused.

"Erza is kinda tough on us." Cana explained making Naruto abit nervous while Lucy had an imagine of a monster in her head.

Lissanna walked up to Naruto much to his confusion. "Uh can I help you?" Naruto asked politely.

"Naruto-san were you the person who rescued me 2 years ago." Lissanna asked seriously looking at Naruto directly in the eyes. The guild grew quiet as Natsu eyes widened while Mira and Elfman looked urgently at Naruto.

"You noticed huh? Yeah I was there when you were injured and I merely healed you body and made sure your siblings could find you." Naruto said trying to downgrade his contribution.

Natsu did a quick bow and said "Thank you for saving Lissanna life that day. I don't know if my life would be the same if she died that day." This made Lissanna blush while Naruto waved the thanks off with a grin.

"Naruto you are the greatest man ever!" Elfman declared as eh gave Naruto a bear hug that made the guild laugh.

"Haha you're welcome Elfman." Naruto said patting the sobbing man on the back until he let go.

"Thank you for saving my life and making sure my siblings weren't alone." Lissanna said sincerely as she gave him a quick but warm hug. Naruto hugged her back and patted her on the head making her pout.

"You're welcome." Naruto said simply but raised an eyebrow when she looked somewhat nervous.

"Naruto-san can I call you Naruto-Ni?" Lissanna asked with her face looking down. This surprised Naruto as he never had siblings but made him happy as well.

"Of Couse Lisssanna if you want to, I wont stop you." Naruto said with a smile.

Mira walked up to Naruto and simply buried herself in Naruto arms in a tight hug crying slightly "Thank you for saving my little sister life!" Mira said in heartfelt cry.

"Mira-chan I will always try to help anyone I can." Naruto said softly as he hugged the white-haired beauty back. Mira pulled back after a bit and smiled at Naruto before Makarov told them to stop gawking.

**AN2: I know no real plot progression but I write what I feel is right for the story. I think Next chapter Naruto will go on a solo job or something as I don't think he needs to tag alone for the Macao searching job.**


	5. First Jobs

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN: I got a lot of suggestions for magic or what people want and I would like to please everyone but that's impossible so will simply do my best! Harem besides the 3 girls in the summary is not set yet ok! It is not like 20 girls right now as I haven't chosen anyone else YET! **

**People like Brandish or characters introduced after the timeskip I am still on the fence if their role will change because of Naruto. His Devil Slayer Magic won't make him go insane as he has self control from being a jinchuuriki for years. Sorry but no Gildarts till canon as he is still on his 100 year quest.**

**WARNING: Mira fan service chapter! There is a reason this a M-rated! Pretty descriptive but no lemons or limes in this chapter! Be warned! If you hate that kind f stuff feel free to not read anymore but I am continuing no matter what!**

Chapter 5 First Jobs

After the excitement of Naruto's announcement and the prospect of seeing him fight the guild organized themselves into various smaller groups. Naruto had decided to stay with the lovely Mira at the bar much to the ire of certain males and females.

Makarov was at a table by himself drinking his headaches away when the young Romeo went up to him. "Master its been a week since my dad went on his last job! Something must've gone wrong!" Romeo insisted with a plea while Naruto looked on with sympathy.

"Romeo your father Macao is a wizard and sometimes jobs take longer then expected." Makarov said patiently while setting down his mug.

"But Master what if something went wrong? Can't you send someone to Mt. Hakobe to check?" Romeo insisted while Makarov sighed.

"Alright since we got some new members, I think Lucy should go on this mission as her first step into the life of a Fairy Tail wizard." Makarov declared while Lucy looked horrified.

"Me?!" Lucy squeaked scared of going to a mountain by herself. Luckily for her Mira and levy both had similar concerns.

"Master it would not be right to send Lucy on her mission alone." Mira chided while Levy nodded her head furiously.

"I suppose you are right." Makarov conceded making Lucy sigh in relief. "Who wants to join Lucy on her first mission?" Makarov yelled as several members looked interested.

"I will Master." Naruto declared with Lucy looking awestruck while Mira frowned.

"Naruto, I believe it is best if you do not go on this mission." Makarov said seriously while Naruto growled.

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"If you and Lucy make googly eyes at each other It could compromise the mission." Makarov tried to explain seriously but his pervy grin quickly dispelled the reason. Lucy and Naruto blushed and quickly looked away from each other while the guild laughed heartedly at the new members expense. Mira however tightened her fist and eyes darkened briefly but returned to normal before anyone saw.

"Natsu, your brought Lucy to the guild so you should be able to work well enough together so you two should go on this mission." Makarov declared. Lucy looked disappointed but shrugged her shoulder while Natsu looked exited. "Gramps you can count on me! I am all fired up!" Natsu declared as he, Happy and Lucy went to the entrance.

"Bye Naruto! See you when I come back!" Lucy said warmly with a wave.

"See you Lucy! Have fun!" Naruto said waving back. "Master what should I do until Erza comes back?" Naruto asked referring to the test.

"Hmm feel free to do a job while you wait, How about this one?" Makarov replied handing him a flyer.

Naruto looked at the quest with a grin and said "Perfect! I am heading out now!"

"Wait I can't have my new members unescorted on their first jobs here so you gotta take someone from the guild to go with you." Makarov told him.'

"Alright who wants to go with me on an A-class job?" Naruto said widely. Most of the guild looked eager at the prospect of an A-class reward and seeing the new guy in action. However, before any one can volunteer Mira slid next to Naruto with a grin.

"I will be happy to Naruto-kun! I have some free time right now so how about it?" Mira asked with a wink.

"Of course, I will be happy to take you with me Mira-chan!" Naruto said with a massive smile as they left the guild together with not even a foot of space between them.

"Wow I don't think I have ever seen Mira-chan take a job with anyone except her siblings. How about you Lissanna? Does Mira really do jobs with anyone else?" Gray commented in his boxers.

"No Mira-Nee usually refuses to go on any jobs now a days and simply models but the one time she and Erza-san happened to meet up with was a disaster." Lissanna acknowledged with a wince.

Cana laughed and said "Mira has it hard for the new guy! I can see why but he's not really my type. Too bad Lucy also looked interested too!" Cana was incredibly pleased at the drama making everyone sweatdrop.

"That lucky devil! Too take the hearts of 2 our guilds maidens! My heart is broken!" Loke declared dramatically putting a hand on his heart for added effect.

"They probably wouldn't date you if Naruto wasn't here." Levy told him drily making his head collapse in defeat.

_Meanwhile on a train to West City (original town-sucky name)_

"So Naruto-kun what is the job we have to do?" Mira asked with a cute head tilt. They were seating in a private booth with various sandwiches and drinks in front of them.

"Lets see. **A-class job, Wanted: strong wizard or wizards to defeat Demon terrorizing our town. Reward: 750,000 jewels **(dunno if that is how much an A-class job worth but I am making it in this story)" Naruto told Mira reading off the job.

"I see so why did you tell Master this was the perfect job for you?" Mira asked Naruto curiously.

"Well I might as tell you since I will probably have to use some of my magic during my fight with Erza." Naruto told Mira making her perk up in interest. "One of my magic is called _Sky Devil Slayer Magic!_" Naruto told her making her blink in surprise.

"Devil Slayer Magic?" Mira asked in surprise never hearing about this magic before.

"Yeah it is a magic especially good for defeating Demons!" Naruto declared making Mira smile.

"I guess this would be your perfect job then." Mira mused as Naruto grinned. "By the way thank you for telling this Naruto-kun I appreciate it." Mira said softly at she leaned in and stroked one of Naruto's cheeks with her soft warm hand. Naruto face turned scarlet as he stuttered while Mira smiled happily. The Tailed Beasts inside of him roared in laughter while Matatabi purred her approval of Mira.

After this moment was over Mira went back to her seat right next to Naruto while they simply enjoyed each other presence for the next several hours. At one point a 20 year old man happened to walk by and instantly recognized Mirajane Strauss-Fairy Tail's Pinup model- and eagerly walked over to their private booth.

"Mira-chan!" The man said in awe making Mira silently cringe as he made no effort to hide his eyes wondering down her red dress. This made Naruto frown which was ignored as the man entire attention was on the white-haired model. "You might have heard this a million times but I am your biggest fan! I have read every one of your interviews for Sorcerer Weekly." The man blatantly said trying to flirt with Mira as his eyes kept alternating between Mira's face and cleavage.

"Oh Really? I have heard it a few times. I am flattered." Mira said with a nervous laugh as she thought 'Interviews my ass! You only seen me for my bikini spreads you damn pervert!' in a chibi angry version of herself in her mind.

Naruto growled softly as his new friend was being ogled like a piece of meat! He knew she probably got this a lot and was used to it but still he felt anger at the creep for taking advantage of Mira-chan nice nature.

"May I be so bold to ask for your paragraph lovely Mira-chan?" The man said with a massive perverted smile as Mira sigh and nodded lifting her hand up for a pen and paper. Much to her surprise and Naruto anger he instead grabbed her hand with his and attempted to lay a kiss on it.

'Oh, this man is going to die now! He is trying to make a move like that on me while Naruto-kun is watching?!' Mira thought in anger as she got ready to punch the man through the wall.

However, before anything could happen Naruto vanished and appeared right between them with his hand jolting the man's hands away from Mira's. He then pushed the man into the door of the cabin with a menacing glare.

"Look I would appreciate if you didn't flirt with my friend like that." Naruto said with a dark glare as the man glared right back not knowing who Naruto was.

"Look here kid. Go home before you get hurt. I don't know who you are but this is between me and Mira-chan." The man said arrogantly ignoring the growl from Mirajane.

"Cause next time I will break your wrist if you touch Mira-chan like that again." Naruto warned as he released a very small portion of his magic. This actually got Mira rather pleased seeing Naruto defend her while the man crapped his pants. The man apologized and ran for his life out of the cabin the instant he was released.

Mirajane giggled and said "Naruto-kun I had it handled. You didn't need to intervene." Just as Naruto was about to apologize Mira smiled a warm beautiful smile. She then said softly and with affection "But thank you anyways. I get this a lot but usually the men are not blatant enough to do anything besides try to take a peek or make lewd comments so you thank you."

This smile alone was enough to make it while for Naruto. He remembered how he thought Mirajane was one of the most beautiful if not beautiful women he met and with this smile she looked a lot prettier. He was even more pleased when she threw her arms around her neck burying her face into his shoulder in a tight hug.

'This feels right.' Mira thought happily as she sighed feeling Naruto's strong arms wrap around her smaller frame.

'Mira-chan smells so nice.' Naruto thought to himself as her hair was in his face and her smelled her sweet vanilla scent flow right into his nose.

"**Kits got it bad."** Kurama said inside his seal as the other tailed beasts yelled their approval.

"**I hope she is Naruto-kun's first mate!" **Matatabi claimed thinking Naruto would probably have at least a few girlfriends in his time in Earthland.

This sweet moment went on for a few minutes until the announcement "Next stop West City!" came from the speakers. They reluctantly pulled apart with slight blushes but smiles on both their faces. They excited the train with their luggage.

West City was a relatively large city a few hours away from Magnolia Town. It was mostly full of civilians who traded their technology with the rest of Fiore as they used capsules from turning things into portable carry-ons instead of magic. (**This is not a Dragon Ball Z crossover I just needed a town)**

A few minutes after arriving they found the mayor who was frazzled but grateful when both pf them greeted him. "Thank Goodness we got help so soon! Now who are you and how powerful are you both?" The Mayor asked urgently.

"I am Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail and I am an S-class Wizard." Mira declared smiling when he nodded and did not try to look her over.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just joined Fairy Tail but I am also an S-class wizard." Naruto said with a grin as the mayor looked thoughtful before shrugging.

"We are desperate and we will take any help we can get." The Major said pacing back and forth.

"What can you tell us about the demon terrorizing your city?" Mira asked professionally putting her hands in front of her as Naruto listened intently.

"Of course. A few days ago, a green creature appeared in the mountain outside our town and when our scouts disappeared, we started attacking it with guns, missiles and snipers but nothing worked." **(Don't know if these weapons exist in the FT universe but they do at least in this OC city) **the mayor said with a sigh as he continued. "Then people started disappearing on mass with nothing but their clothes behind." The mayor said grimly as both wizards' eyes widened. "Yeah I believe it somehow eat the people whole or somehow disintegrates just their flesh. Please destroy the demon! It has already killed about 10,000 of our citizens and if something doesn't stop it will destroy us all!" The mayor pleaded on his knees.

"Don't worry we will beat this demon for you and restore the town back to normal!" Naruto declared getting a grateful nod from the mayor and warm smile from Mirajane.

"can you tell us where the demon was sighted last?" Mira asked but before the mayor could answer Naruto beat him to the punch.

"It is about 5 km outside the city waiting to pounce." Naruto noted while Mira and the mayor looked at him in amazement.

"Naruto-kun how can you sense it?! I mean I can't sense anything around here?" Mira whispered to Naruto who smirked.

"Remember I slay demons so I can sense the even if they try to hide their magic power." Naruto whispered back as they exited the house.

"So, what's the game plan Naruto-kun?" Mira asked Naruto as they walked in the direction where the demon was hiding.

"Simple Mira-chan you sit back and relax while I show you why my magic works in demons so well!" Naruto said with a grin. Mira wanted to argue but she felt she could trust Naruto so she just nodded.

After a few minutes they arrived where the demon popped out of the ground with a surprised look on its face. The demon in question looked like an insect like humanoid creature. It had mostly green skin with patches of orange, black and different shades of green in certain areas. It stood on two feet with a large beetle like wings on its back. It had a long green tail with a grey needle like stinger at the end coming from its behind. It had 2 toes on each foot, an orange beak like mouth, for its head it had two sections on its head going in a V-like formation. **(Imperfect Cell from Dragon Ball Z).**

"I see. Two wizards how delightful! You might be more fun then those pesky humans I had to face in the last couple of days. Truth be told I only appear when I am ready to hunt but it so much more fun when the humans scurry in fear not knowing when I will strike!" It crackled as it swung its tail back and forth.

Both Mira and Naruto looked at it with disgust as Naruto asked it "What are you and what did you do to the people here?!".

Cell looked amused at the questions and decided to answer. "I am a demon created by the Dark Wizard Zeref and I am called Cell!" Celled declared proudly as both wizards narrowed their eyes at the information. "For those humans let just say they tasted rather tasty and leave it at that." Cell told them with a hungry smile.

"You ate them?" Mira asked in horror as Naruto visibly restrained himself from attacking the monster just yet.

"What else do you think this tail is for?" Cell mocked rhetorically. "It makes digesting you humans so much easier when you are nothing but paste. Besides what other purpose do humans have besides being tools or food for us demons? Your species lives maybe a hundred years if your lucky while us demons can live forever!" Cell crackled as Mira looked disgusted at the vile creature.

"Demon I am going to kill you and stop you from hurting anyone else." Naruto declared stepping forward as Cell scoffed.

"You a human will defeat me? I am a demon and you just a lowly human!" Cell declared as it licked its lips. "Now to see what a wizard tastes like!" Cell yelled as it vanished and rushed Naruto trying to punch his skull in.

'So fast!' Mira thought as she tried to yell out a waring for Naruto. Only to see to her and Cell shock Naruto causally move his neck to the side completely avoiding Cells punch with a bored look.

"Is that all you got demon?" Naruto taunted with a smirk as Cell growled. Cell sent a rapid barrage of punches, kicks and even sending its tail forward to jab Naruto only for Naruto to casually avoid each blow with no problem.

'This demon appears to be A-class or higher and yet Naruto-kun is dodging all its attack without trying?! Maybe the rumours aren't wrong about his strength?' Mira thought analyzing the fight.

'Time to test out how this magic does against real demons.' Naruto thought to himself tired of the cat and mouse. He summoned magic in his hand as Cell leapt back. _"Sky Devil Slayer Push_!" Naruto shouted as he punched the air and a blue wall of wind flew towards Cell. Cell growled as it summoned yellow demon magic intending to overpower the blue wind and pushed it forward. To its shock the blue wind went through its own magic and caused an explosion on impact.

Mira held her dress down (not wanting to flash Naruto) as massive wind picked up from the explosion as Naruto looked passively. The wind cleared as Cell panted having lost its right side of its body from the impact.

"I guess its just about over demon." Naruto said with a sigh gathering magic power again in his hand intending to finish the fight off once and for all. Much to his and Mira shock with a shout Cell body grew new parts to replace the destroyed parts with liquid dripping from the replaced parts **(imagine Cell regenerating in Dragon Ball Z canon)**.

"Shocked humans? I can heal any amount of damage and never die! I am the perfect being unlike you lowly humans!" Cell declared with a smirk as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'It seems like regeneration and the ability to consume other beings for more power is the power bestowed on this demon by Zeref.' Naruto mused remembering his conversation with Mavis about Zeref wanting to die. Naruto ducked underneath Cell tail and punched Cell with Devil Slayer magic sending it flying with a giant hole in its stomach. However, it got up slowly as the hole slowly healed. 'I need something abit more powerful to finish it off.' Naruto thought as he gathered magic in his hand again.

"You will never win human and when you are tired, I will consume you and your friend!" Cell gasped as Naruto growled.

Naruto vanished and appeared right in front of Cell with a blue ball in his hand "_Sky Devil Slayer Rasengan!" _ Naruto yelled as he pushed the small ball of doom into Cell and vanished back to Miras side. A massive explosion as Naruto shielded Mira with his body erupted as Cell scream of pain got quieter until the cloud vanished. All that was left of Cell was its head that was disinteresting.

"It cannot be! Me Cell a perfect creation of Zeref beaten by a mere human! Impossible!" It yelled as body refused to regenerate due to the damage and unbeknownst to it Naruto use of chakra. The _Sky Devil Slayer Rasengan _used both magic and chakra in its creation to increase its power and damage even more. In mere moments all that was left of the was dust which dissipated into the wind as Mira cheered and beamed at Naruto.

"You were amazing Naruto-kun!" Mira praised as Naruto rubbed his cheek in nervousness.

"It was nothing." Naruto tried to claim modestly while the tailed beast grinned at their host modest nature.

They went back to the mayor house with the good news and Naruto was raised as a hero much to Mira's job and Naruto's embarrassment. The reward was doubled due to the prompt actions of Naruto, the lack of collateral damage and sheer gratitude for Naruto saving the rest of their lives. Naruto tried to refuse the double reward but the mayors young daughter asked her "big brother" to take it and he couldn't say no to the 6-year-old child much to Mira's amusement.

The town was so grateful they even offered a fancy hotel room for 2 nights and access to their hot springs before Naruto and Mira could leave. Once again, he tried to refuse politely but Mira's puppy dog eyes made him relent. For the reward Naruto wanted to split is 50/50 (750,000 jewels each) but Mira refused only taking 300,000 as she did not fight and was essentially just a guide. Naruto tried to protest but Mira sweet smile made him relent making the tailed beasts call him whipped much to his annoyance.

The major had sent a letter praising Naruto's effort to Fairy Tail so Makarov demanded he stay there with Mira for another day while they waited for Erza return back in the guild.

That night Mira asked Naruto a question "Would you like to join me in the private mixed hot springs?" she asked with a smile.

"Join you?! Won't that mean you will be naked?" Naruto sputtered as imagines of Mira model like body assaulted his mind.

"Yes. Most people are naked in hot springs will that be a problem?" Mira asked with an innocent head tilt as Naruto felt blood leak from his nose.

"I mean I just don't think I could be comfortable knowing you are that close without clothes…" Naruto murmured reigning in his perverted nature as he didn't want to be called a pervert by Mira.

Mira blinked in surprise as she knew about 80% of all males in Fiore would jump and beg for an opportunity like this (not that she would let them) but was touched as how considerate Naruto was even though he clearly thought was attractive.

"Alright Naruto-kun you can wear some swim shorts and I will wear something so you can share a bath together without making it weird for you ok?" Mira asked him sweetly as Naruto looked surprised and nodded.

'Weird for me? It should be weird for you! Having a naked boy next your naked body and not expecting to be jumped int the water!' Naruto thought as he brought some swim trunks from a swim shop in preparation for the night.

Later that night Naruto got into the warm hot springs sighing when the water relaxed his tired muscles. "I always did enjoy hot springs even when I was in Kohona. Too bad Pervy Sage used them mostly for his 'research'." Naruto thought fondly.

**WARNING: FAN SERVICE BEGINS**

"Naruto-kun I am coming in now!" Miras voice said from the doorway as Naruto turned around and felt his jaw drop to the floor as he took in Mira's appearance. Gone was her tight but covering red dress that clung to her body and now she wore an incredibly skimpy bikini and blue sandals and nothing else. He could see almost all of Mira beautiful pale skin and her bikini only hid her private parts. Her "top" was nothing more then a blue clothe that was linked together by a golden ring in the middle. It covered the lower part of her huge breasts and nipples but left a tantalizing amount of cleavage he felt he could look at all day. He briefly looked down her entire midriff exposed due to the 2 piece bikini shooing off her curvy hips and toned stomach. Then her bottom was a blue drape tied together on her right hip that ended at her upper thigh protecting her maidenhood from sight but exposed everything else. It made her hips and waist look even more sexy and her legs went on for miles! He knew Mira was shorter than most of the guild members but in pure view he swore her slim legs went on for miles. He also noticed her guild mark on her thigh and how her thighs look so good on her frame… He felt the urge to touch it and her other thigh as well.

As Naruto could not help but look Mira over Mira giggled in excitement. She was pleased Naruto was eyeing her up as that meant she was attractive in her eyes and not "sisterly" love type. "I am glad you like this little setup! Does it look good on me?" Mira asked as she did a quick spin as Naruto eyes wondered to her backside watching her hips move.

"Look good? You look like the best woman ever!" Naruto blurted out making Mira blush.

"Thank You Naruto-kun! Usually when I pose for Sorcerer Weekly the photographers are too professional to tell me their opinion and it is always nice to look good!" Mira told him as she put a hand on her hip tilted her body slightly and put her arms underneath her breasts. This had the intentional effect of striking a sexy pose and making her large breasts even larger.

After a minute of Naruto dazed look, she decided she teased enough so she walked into the hot spring and went in sighing in relief just a mere foot from Naruto. Naruto gulped as he could feel heat rush into his face from the close proximity and resisted getting a nose bleed from the extremely attractive model next to his mostly naked body.

As Naruto was trying not to get too excited Mira lips her lips as she took in his muscular form. She had felt it briefly when they hugged but to see it up close made her feel rather warm inside. Mira tilted her head in confusion when Naruto tried looking away from her until she realized he thought if he looked at her in this state, he would be a pervert.

"Naruto-kun you can look. If I was not comfortable with you looking at me like this, I would have told you by now." Mira told him calmly as he went back to looking at her face. "Besides I suggested us being naked before so being in swimwear should totally be ok!" Mira teased as Naruto face went red at the thought of being naked in a hot spring with Mira.

"…." Naruto tried opening his mouth but literally could not get over how attractive Mira was especially in this setting as Mira giggled.

"Maybe we should share a bed clothed so we can get better acquainted?" Mira asked suggestively as she winked at him. Naruto nose bleed briefly before his healing factor quickly healed the damage but she till saw the blood. "Just kidding Naruto-kun. We have separate beds in one room." Mira assured him.

Naruto sighed in relief and slight disappointment as he felt a small part of him wanted to 'have no choice but sleep next to Mira if there was only one bed available'. The more rational part of him realized if he slept next to Mira, he might not be able to control his urges and desires for the model who was a dear friend to him.

Mira shocked him again when she walked next to him and laid her head into his shoulder and making her covered breasts squish against his arm. He found the new position rather enjoyable as she whispered "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun. Goodnight." As she laid there for a few minutes as he enjoyed her body next to his while she enjoyed his naked wet muscles.

She left the htosprings afterward and swung her hips as she walked away knowing his eyes were following her from behind. She picked up a towel and put it on which instantly clung with her naked body and made her look nearly as good as it only covered the lower part of her thighs and the lower part of her breasts. It left plenty of cleavage and legs to ogle as she walked away back to their shared room.

**FANSERIVE OVER **(mostly)

Naruto quickly changed into his PJs in the hot spring changing room wanting to avoid any more embarrassing situations with Mira and he entered the room. Much to his surprise and secret pleasure she was still in her towel just casually drying her hair with another one.

"Mira-chan are you going to sleep in that?!" Naruto yelped as Mira gave him an amused look.

"Of course not. Naruto-kun there is no sense you leaving the room just because I am in it. Feel free to stay while I change ok?" Mira told him with a smile as she started to undo the knot on her towel covering her body.

Naruto felt an eager part of wanting to watch Mira change in front of him but the part of him who was chivalrous quickly took over as he ran out of the room. "Too easy." Mira mused as she began to got undressed and redressed for real.

Outside the room Naruto heart began hammering as he tried to control his breathing.

"**Kit you missed your chance back there! She clearly wants you to make her yours!" **Kurama growled and laughed as the tailed beasts laughed inside his head.

"Shut up! Mira-chan is not that kind of woman!" Naruto yelled back at his tailed beasts much to their shock.

"**Naruto-kun are you alright? We just joking of course. If you do not feel that way towards Mirajane we won't force anything on you. It is not just about appearance it is about personality as well." **Matatabi said in a soothing tone of voice. Ever sicne she got sealed inside Naruto she had a maternal role in Naruto's life. Kuruma chalked it up being inside a female jinchuuiki Yugito Nii for over 20 years before death. Kurama declared itself as having no gender but it acted male as noticed by its fellow tailed beasts.

"Sorry I yelled at everybody." Naruto apologized when he realized they only had his best interests at heart. "Its just I don't know how I feel towards Mira-chan. It is completely different to anything I felt before. She is so nice and pretty and wonderful and yet I don't know how she feels about me. I don't want to rush into anything and have her hate me for being pushy." Naruto admitted with the tailed beasts smiling at him for opening up.

"Naruto-kun I am changed." Mira's soft voice said through the door. Naruto opened the door and much to his relief she was in plain pink Pajamas which made her look normal compared to her sexy outfits but still good looking. "Good night we gotta take a train tomorrow by noon to get home." Mira reminded him with a gently smile as he climbed into his own bed.

"Good night Mira-chan." Naruto said simply as he fell asleep thinking about his complicated feelings towards Mirajane.

The next morning. they both acted like the night in the hot springs did not happen and then they said goodbye to the town people. They boarded the train to Magnolia and sat in another private booth with a lock this time (as Naruto did not want another pervert to hit on Mira on the ride home). Naruto and Mira sat next to each other in silence before Naruto felt a warm pressure on his shoulder. He looked surprised when it was Mirajane asleep on his shoulder with a peaceful and happy expression on her face. He smiled and just enjoyed her presence as he pulled her closer.

"Beautiful" is all he said as she starred at her sleeping face for the next several hours.

"**I guess he just needs time to decide for himself." **Kurama declared as they could sense Naruto serene emotions around Mirajane.

Mirajane woke up just before they reached Magnolia as Naruto sent her a warm smile. She smiled back at him enjoying the best nap she ever took as they walked off towards the Fairy Tail guild hall together.

**AN2: I know I will get a bunch of complaints about how I intentionally setting up Mira and Naruto "TOO SOON" but here is the reality. They will end up together (along with a few other girls) so no matter how slow I make them it will happen in the end! I chose this fan service to advance their relationship and I stick to it!**

**For Clarification. Mira thinks she is already in love with Naruto (and doesn't even notice other guys anymore) and Naruto is confused as he has never been in love before and doesn't really get it. They are not together but they are still close.**

**Longer chapter as I wanted the job to be done (I had free day off and had this idea mostly planned out).**

**It looks like I am alternating between this Story and Hope of Sun and Moon but it not 100% it will always be this way.**


	6. Erza's First Appearance

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN: Just heads up since Naruto is at the guild waiting for his mock Test the Guild Master meeting is pushed back till afterwards (so Makarov will be at the guildhall when Erza first shows up)**

**I am going to add this to my AN now. The harem is NOT set yet. Odds are none of the girls I plan to add will even be added till after the time skip as a lot of the girls who aren't 'frozen' by Fairy Sphere are too young! Just had to put that out there!**

**Please Review! I answer all of them except some of them that just says "good update" or "Update soon". Sorry for those people I missed but I feel a lot of writers don't answer any reviews. Correct me if I am wrong?**

**Also I skipped the Macao mission and the Maid job just cause I didn't want to write it and u don't Naruto would go on those jobs anyways. (he was with Mira last chapter at the time)**

**(I wrote this yesterday and today so please give me a break on short chapters ok?)**

Chapter 6 Erza's first appearance!

Naruto and Mira arrived back into the guild to see Lucy angrily yelling at Natsu.

"I am done teaming up with you!" Lucy yelled angrily at a confused Natsu.

"What did I do?!" Natsu yelled back.

"Let see. You and Happy only took my on my last job because the flyer said 'wanted blonde maid'!" Lucy said indignantly while Happy snockered.

"Well it would've been worth it if you let me burn that book so we can collect the reward!" Natsu replied with Happy nodding his head.

"You idiots it didn't even matter as the client didn't have the money either way!" Lucy yelled before she smirked "Although I did get another golden key so I guess I can call it even." Lucy said as she lovingly stoked her new Golden Gate Key.

"Uh did we miss something?" Naruto asked confused as he sat down next to Lucy while Mira headed back to the bar.

"Naruto welcome back!" Lucy said cheerfully while Natsu gave Naruto a fist bump. "Yeah these idiots conned me into going on a 2 million jewel job after the Macao mission to destroy some book. However, the client was not rich at all so all I got was a Golden Key!" Lucy whined while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well I think you would look beautiful as a maid Lucy." Naruto said without thinking as Lucy blushed.

"What?" She asked looking at him strangely as Naruto stuttered getting a laugh from Natsu.

"Anyways Mira and I completed our job without a hitch so it was all good on our end!" Naruto said with a thumbs up as Natsu grinned at him.

"Good for you but now I don't have enough for my 70,000 jewels rent this month!" Lucy whined as Naruto looked sympathetic. He was about to offer to pay at least a month rent due to the large amount he got on his A-class reward when he heard a shout.

"Wait a minute! Where do you live Naruto? I mean we heard Lucy rents a place nearby but we don't know you live." Cana yelled from across the guild. Naturally every eye went to Naruto who looked surprised.

"Yeah man you should not hide where you live from us." Gray said with a disappointed tone of voice.

"Well I…." Naruto started before getting interrupted.

"Guys hold up. He just got here 2 days ago and already went with a job with Mira-san. Maybe he hasn't had the time to get a place of his own." Levy reasoned as several people oohed.

"Well maybe he can stay with Lucy as they are both newbies?" Cana suggested suggestively wiggling her eyebrows as Lucy face turned scarlet and Naruto tilted his head.

"Living with a boy?! My landlord would never allow that or would raise the price even higher!" Lucy screamed before muttering "and I can barely afford it now…"

"Too bad the Fairy tail dormitory is only for girls so that's out." Levy said with a pout.

"You could bunk with Natsu and Happy but their place is a dump so it might be ideal." Gray noted with a superior smirk as Natsu butted heads with him.

"What did you say Ice Stripper?!" Natsu shouted.

Several people made suggestions as Naruto eyebrow twitched from not getting a word in. Luckily Lissanna noticed and spoke up. "Guys I think Naruto-Nii has something to say!"

This got everyone to quiet down as Naruto sighed and shouted "Ok I have a place in Magnolia so I don't need a place to stay!" Lucy however noticed something in his last phrasing.

"What do you mean 'have a place'? Don't you mean renting a place?" Lucy asked as it seemed like he owned property not renting like almost everyone here.

"Well I mean I have a house outside of Magnolia." Naruto clarified as everyone looked shocked at him.

"You mean built a house or like brought a piece of property." Laki asked as she knew of some wizards who could use wood magic to make simple houses.

"I mean I put a down payment on a place a year ago and it just finished getting built when I got here." Naruto said with a shrug. "It was like only 1,000, 000jewels for the down payment and like 100,000 per month afterwards for the renovations and building permits and stuff." He said as the guild looked gobstopped at him. **(AN2)**

"Are you telling me you spent over a million jewels on a house that is yours?" Lucy asked in pure shock anyone could have that kind of money lying around.

"Well yeah. I wanted a place of my own when I joined so I made a plan and stuck to it." Naruto said plainly still not getting what the big deal was.

"Uh… Naruto-kun how did you have the money in the first place to get the property?" Mira asked nicely as even she was curious.

"Look I have been a S-class wizard for 6 years." Naruto started as he heard some grumbling "Whether you believe me or not. So, I have been of hundreds of jobs and once you start saving you can get a lot for a purchase like a house of something." Naruto said wisely as Lucy looked awestruck at him.

"Could you actually save that kind of money for a house?" Jet asked Levy who looked thoughtful.

However, Wakaba was not convinced. "Hey look! Even if you did hundreds of jobs like you claim ho could you actually save enough jewels at once for a down payment of that size?!" Wakaba said in accusation ignoring the look sent by Makarov.

"Its easy when you an orphan and you have to learn to live on your own." Naruto said quietly as the guild gasped at the new information. This got some guilty expressions on most of the guild for accusing Naruto of somehow being spoiled and looks of sympathy and sadness from Mira and Lucy. Makarov looked sadly at the blonde remembering how Naruto skimmed over his life in the leaf.

"Look man I am sorry. We didn't mean to bringing up bad memories or anything." Gray said with a grimace as Naruto gave him a fake smile.

"Its ok. My parents died on the same day I was born so I don't have any real memories or anything to miss them by." Naruto said with a grin but sadness in his voice. This made the guild feel worst that Naruto was alone right from the beginning. "Hey no biggie after the fight I will even let anyone come over to check the place out!" Naruto said with a real smile as the guild was somewhat at ease again.

'Naruto you should not feel obliged to hide your pain from people who love you. Your family here will accept you for who you are no matter what I know it.' Makarov thought as he starred at Naruto.

Naruto grinned before he got on guard. "I sense a powerful magic power coming towards the guild." Naruto noted as he looked at Makarov. Mira only smiled when she recognized the signature while Lucy looked uneasy.

"Don't worry my boy its just another one of our S-class wizards coming back from her job." Makarov said with a chuckle as everybody heard loud boots clanking towards the guild hall.

"Erza I have become stronger fight me!" Natsu shouted excitedly having recognized her scent. He ran towards the door with a _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_ all ready and fired up. All the guild could see was a metal first hit Natsu through the door to the guild and send Natsu flying back into the guild hitting a table and getting knocked through it.

"Natsu that is no way to greet a member of the guild when she enters." A stern voice chides as she entered the guild.

Naruto eyes widened as he briefly looked at the massive horn the woman was carrying but then focused on the woman. It was a young beautiful Scarlet Haired woman whose hair went to her lower back. She had bight brown eyes, a pretty face and slender yet endowered figure. She wore an armoured top hiding her chest but left her arms exposed along with metal gauntlets on each hand. She wore a blue skirt that ended at her lower thighs along with black boots that went to her knees. This was Erza-Scarlet the second youngest wizard to reach S-class status also famously known as Fairy Tail's Titania.

Naruto noticed her slender figure rivalling Mira and Lucy in beauty but the thing that instantly drew his attention was shiny beautiful red hair that reminded him of his mother. Although he did admit overall Erza Scarlet did seem to put effort into her hair then his mother did.

"Master I have returned." Erza said with a bow as she set her Trophy on the floor of the guild hall with a loud clank. Nobody in the guild wanted to answer her as they feared she would start yelling at them for their flaws like usual. However, Naruto was the exception.

"You have beautiful red hair." Naruto said loudly as he looked wide eyed at the S-class wizard. The guild turned to Naruto like he was both stupid and had a death wish.

"Oh? And you are?" Erza asked politely with a raised eyebrow as she turned her head towards the new Blonde wizard.

Naruto felt him get flustered when Erza's attention was on him so he could not answer. Luckily Makarov answered for him. "Erza welcome back! This one of our guild members Naruto Uzumaki! He is our newest S-class wizard!" Makarov introduced cheerfully as Naruto awkwardly waved at her. Erza felt confusion when she heard a majority of the guild grumble when Makarov mentioned S-class.

"S-class? I do not believe I was gone long enough for another S-class trial to pass…" Erza asked with confusion on how they got a new S-class wizard in the short time she was gone from the guild.

"I will explain inside my dear." Makarov told her as they walked into his office. As soon as the door closed the guild started talking loudly at the embarrassed blonde wizard.

"What are you doing?"

"Erza hates getting flirted with!"

"Naruto-kun you should explain yourself."

"You have guts kid I will give you that one."

"Haha youth these days have no filter control." Were just some of the voices he managed to hear among the talking.

Loke surprisingly decided to defend Naruto. "Guys I understand Naruto's position." As the guild gave him a weird look.

"You do?" Lucy gave Loki a dry look while she looked at Naruto sheepish face with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I do! I once tried to catch Lady Erza's heart once before and sadly I failed in my conquest as well. Harsh fate decided to give me her cruel hand!" Loke said dramatically as Naruto looked surprised.

"It means he flirted with Erza once so she punched him through the guild in response." Cana explained which dropped Naruto's respect for Loki down.

"Look I was not flirting!" Naruto yelled over the guild and they turned to him with a dry look. "It just her hair reminds me of my moms." Naruto said softly as he looked down at the floor.

This got the guild quiet and surprised as Lucy said softly "You mom?" with great sympathy.

"Yeah my mom Kushina Uzumaki!" Naruto said making a quick shadow clone that took the resemblance of his later mother. "And my dad Minato Namikaze!" He declared as another shadow clone popped up to his first one. Nobody realized he hadn't used magic as they were too transfixed at the appearance of Naruto's parents.

"Naruto looks like his dad." Happy noted their near identical appearances.

"Naruto's mom looks beautiful" Lucy added as Naruto just stared at his transformed clones with a sad expression.

Everyone else looked away as they thought Naruto must have great longing for his parents if they died the same day he was born.

"Master is it true about his parents?" Erza whispered quietly from the slightly open office door.

"Yes, it is. He never knew a parent's love so that is why I suspect he is so empathetic and happy all the time. He tries to fill the gap as best eh can with everyone he meets. In time I hope he can see the guild as family as well as that is what this guild was made for: a place for people who don't have family to find them with each other." Makarov said wistfully. Erza stared down at Naruto with newfound kinship as she grew up an orphan as well. They retreated back into the door as not to appear to be eavesdropping.

After a minute both shadow clones disappeared as Naruto sighed.

Levy however had a dying question. "Naruto if your parents were married why is your and her name Uzumaki not your fathers last name?" She asked with a confused look. The rest of the guild looked up in realization.

Much to their surprise Naruto chuckled and said "My Dad may have been the man but from what I hear my mom bossed him around! I heard she refused to change her identity to meet the norm and I was named after her because it was my mothers wish!" This got nods of respect from every female while the guys trembled wondering what kind of woman had that much control over her husband. **(AN3)**

Erza and Makarov decided to open the Door loudly as if they just finished an important discussion. Erza walked up to Naruto and looked at Lucy as well. "Hello Lucy and Naruto I am Erza Scarlet nice to meet you." Erza with a nod and warm smile making them both abit more at ease with the powerful wizard. "Master has told me you both joined 2 days ago so on behalf of the Master welcome to Fairy Tail!" She declared as the guild cheered. "Now Master has told me of Naruto's S-class status. Normally I would adhere to the Magic Council decision and Master but Master tells me a lot of members here disagree with this status unproven?" She asked with a sigh as the guild looked sheepish and away from her.

"I also wish to see how strong Naruto is so I accept the challenge of Naruto Uzumaki against me! It shall of course be not a fight tot the death by rather a test of skill and power." She declared as the guild roared in excitement as Naruto looked eagerly at Erza ready to test himself.

**AN2: I don't how much a house would actually cost so go with it ok?**

**AN3: I changed it up a bit and had Naruto speak of them in a formal way since he doesn't think people will believe him if he says he met them as chakra spirits.**

**/Before anyone asks "Wait wasn't he on Tenrou Island at that time? How did he buy a house!" He never stayed on Tenrou full time, he was there a majority of the time, he left time to time and he simply never joined a guild before Fairy Tail. He was in Magnolia for the details of his new home but it was never close to the Guild hall so he had to find it himself in chapter 1 ok?!**

**I WAS going to do the fight this chapter but changed my mind as I want it to be fresh and good and half assed just to cram it in here. I used this to flush out some of Naruto's past and that way Naruto could start connecting more with the guild instead of just Mira and Lucy (the rest of the guild trust him abit more after hearing some of his past)**


	7. Naruto vs Erza!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN: I will be adding music to the fights. Feel free to not listen to them but it is just an option. By the way fi the fight sucks I am sorry I have not written much of them before.**

**BY THE WAY! Guest reviewers! If you put something, I think is rude I will just moderate the review before it pops up in my review section. OK I just want people to know I do read every review and respond to most.**

Chapter 7 Naruto vs Erza!

The entire guild cheered as they went outside of the guild to a large empty outside arena for the fight between Naruto and Erza. Naruto and Erza stood 20 feet from each other ready to begin this prompt to test.

However, before any fighting could begin Cana yelled "Place your bets on the winner of this fight!". Naruto head dropped as he watched his new guild mates come up the Brunette with fistfuls of jewels to place on bets.

"Does Cana do this at all fights or this one special?" Naruto asked Erza drily.

Erza raised an eyebrow and said "She does this for anything she thinks can make a profit. I feel it is fine to place friendly bets between family." Erza shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto turned back to Cana only to see a large Lacrima screen showing that only 4 people voted for him to win while 44 bet on Erza to win (with certain subsets on how fast it would take) "What the hell Dattebayo! You ALL think I will lose this fight?!" Naruto shouted to the guild who gave him a wave in response. It turns out Mira and her siblings bet on him along with Lucy. Everyone else besides Makarov, Levy, and Reedus had bet on Erza.

"Sorry blondie but the crowd has picked their favourite!" Cana told him in a fake sad expression as Naruto growled.

"Don't worry what other people think of you Naruto and just enjoy the fight." Erza told him as she requipped a single sword in her right hand.

"Let the Fight begin!" Makarov announced as the guild cheered.

'Here she comes!' Naruto thought as he watched Erza quickly cross the distance in a few seconds swiping at him with a quick slash. Naruto stepped back letting the blade pass him only to move his head when she changed the slash into a slice at his head. This continued with a pattern of Erza continuously attacking him with her sword with Naruto dodging each slash with ease.

On the sidelines. The guild was abit shocked Naruto was countering Erza with her sword while he was unarmed except for Mira (who saw him go faster against Cell) and Makarov who remembered Naruto's stories about his life before.

"Naruto is doing pretty good, isn't he?" Lucy asked in excitement watching the 2 S-class wizards dance around each other in battle.

Gray and Natsu scoffed with Gray claiming "New Guy isn't bad but Erza is just getting started.". Jet and Droy nodded while Levy looked thoughtfully at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is just getting started too." Mira informed the guild as Natsu noticed something.

"Wait a minute! Why is neither of using magic yet?! This isn't how a fight suppose to be!" Natsu said loudly as the guild looked at Natsu weirdly.

"Natsu. If S-class wizards just fought like you suggested then they would not deserve to be S-class." Makarov lectured as everyone turned to him.

"What is that suppose to mean gramps?" Gray asked with some surprise.

Makarov waved to Mira to explain and she did with a smile. "Part of being S-class is being able to read the situation and plan during a fight. Naruto-kun and Erza are just testing the waters right now and seeing how the other is going to react." Mira explained as several members looked at Naruto with more respect.

"Something is happening!" Lucy said with surprise as the guild went back to the fight.

Erza had changed tactics and had tried to stab Naruto in the foot to immobilize him however Naruto had read her move so he stepped back in inch causing the sword to get stuck in the ground instead. Naruto thought 'Requip!' as he summoned a plain looking chokuto(Sasuke part 2 sword) into his right hand. Naruto swung his blade at Erza's left shoulder now while Erza other hand was occupied with her sword which was in the ground.

Much to his surprise though she had requipped another sword in her left hand and quickly blocked his strike. She also let go of the sword in the ground to requip another sword and began a barrage with her two swords at Naruto. Naruto began to feel the pressure of trying to defend against two swords while only having one to block and attack with. Naruto could still block her assaults but could no longer find openings to attack while Erza was getting impressed that Naruto was keeping up with her in swordplay.

"It looks like Naruto is on the defensive now." Makarov noted while Natsu and Gray were cheering Erza on.

"Yeah but looks like Erza is having a hard time even fighting seriously getting any attacks through." Mira noted back as the guild watched this sword fight continue.

"I think this is the first time I have ever seen anyone keep with Erza when she is fighting at this level in a swordfight." Gray acknowledged as Naruto avoided another blow while parrying another.

"So, Naruto uses requip magic?" Lucy questioned but Mira shook her head.

"No Lucy, he merely uses to get a weapon on hand not as part of his main like Erza does." Mira told the younger girl.

'You can do it Naruto-Nii!' Lissanna thought believing in her older brother figure.

Naruto blocked a double sword strike but failed to see the kick in time so he got sent flying back. He flipped in mid air and landed on his fight as he had fought enemies with more physical strength but he was impressed. "Erza! You are something else you know that?" Naruto told her with a grin as Erza nodded her head in respect.

"You too Naruto. I don't believe I have had a fight like this ever." Erza admitted ignoring Natsu's yells that their fights were more intense then this.

"**Hmm. This girl may be able to give that Uchiha brat a run for his money if he didn't use his Sharingan." **Kurama noted with a grumble as the tailed beasts watched the fight from within Naruto.

"**Wait Sharingan? That's it!" **Gyuki said with a look of realisation. **"Naruto do what I showed you and you can get by her swordmanship!" **Gyuki told Naruto who widened his eyes before a smile appeared.

"I guess I have no choice. Let see you handle this one Erza!" Naruto announced as the Chokuto he used disappeared. Then 7 one handed blades with no guards appeared in the air. Much to everyone shock Naruto twisted his body so the blades landed in the joints as Naruto balanced on one foot. "Acrobat." Naruto thought (**Seven Sword Style used by Killer Bee) **

"What is that stance?!" Loke yelled bewildered at how anyone could fight like that.

"It looks stupid!" Natsu yelled as the rest od the guild including Mira and Makarov.

**(Battle Music- Fairy Tail Main Theme Tenrou Island Version)**

"Here he comes." Erza said s she put her two swords out in front of her in a guard format. She saw Naruto jump with the swords in his joints but she was surprised to see him spin and somersault in mid air almost like a buzz saw. She blocked his assault but her shock still felt two small cuts appear on each of her arms.

"She got cut?!" Gray asked in shock.

"But her guard was perfect!" Levy said watching Erza appear to block the assault.

"Naruto-kun sure is full of surprises huh?" Mira said with a surprise as her dear friend started to overpower her rival.

"What is with those movements?" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"I can't get a read on him at all right now." Gray said with surprise.

"clang! Clang! Clang!" rang out the collisions of blades as Naruto and Erza's fight raged on. Naruto kept the pressure up with Erza unable to exploit an opening but her own skill allowed her to fend off the worst of the cuts.

Erza began to get frustrated as no matter how much she blocked she still ended up getting cut when he adjusted his body slightly his blade movements got through her guard. She decided to try offensive by slashing her swords at Naruto who jumped. Then he started throwing swords at Erza who backflipped away while Naruto kept throwing swords at her. He reached the ground and picked up his swords back into his unique stance.

"**That Erza sure is quite a swordsman. She doesn't have the perception of the Sharingan but she is blocking almost as well as Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha." **Gyuki praised.

"**Hmm… Naruto-kun is not going full out trying to avoid fatal strikes so his movements are abit ragged compared if he was using this style on somebody like Madara." **Matatabi noted seeing how stiff Naruto appeared to be.

Naruto's continuous strikes managed to break Erza's swords from countless hits so Erza was now open. Naruto decided to try to end this in one blow so he slammed the swords into Erza's form only to see a light. He felt himself hit something hard and when the light cleared Erza was in her Adamantine Armour and absorbed the blow. The force of Naruto's swing managed to dent the armour but in return the swords themselves broke as both Naruto and Erza panted. The Adamantine Armour gave her full study armour all over her body except her face. IT also gave her 2 shields in front of her arms. She had used both shields to brace for the impact and as a result the shield itself looked heavily damaged.

**(Music end)**

"What kind of armour is that?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"It's called her Adamantine Armour and it is her strongest defence!" Happy claimed.

"Phew I thought it might be it for Erza." Macao said with a sigh of relief.

"Nah. Sure the kid is good but this is Erza we are talking about." Wakaba claimed confidently but he was sweating inside as well.

'To think Erza would have to go this far means Naruto drove her to a corner. If she hadn't requipped at the last moment it would've been all over.' Makarov thought critically as the guild cheered Erza on.

"Wow you got me!" Naruto said with a chuckle as he relaxed his muscles causing the broken swords to fall on the ground with a clang. He had hundreds of copies of his weapons but he never expected them to break in this kind of fight.

'Requip!' Erza thought as she took this moment to requip into her _Flight Armour _and in the same instant appeared right behind Naruto with both swords in mid swing. "This will end it!" Erza shouted as her swords were set to disable Naruto and finish the fight in one swing.

"**Naruto!" **Kurama shouted with some worry. Sure, the damage would heal but if he got hit at this range, he would lose the fight.

'Dammit no time to block or dodge!' Naruto thought as the blades edged closer to his back.

"Clang!" rang out Erzas blades as a dust cloud appeared from the impact obscuring both Erza and Naruto from the crowd.

"Well the kid did good but looks like Erza won." Wakaba said with a chuckle as the guild members grew money signs in their eyes.

"Hey pay up Erza won!" Natsu whined as Mira looked intently at the dust cloud.

"Its not over yet." Mira said simply as she continued to look at the dust.

"Mira-san I wanted Naruto to win but there is no way he could be conscious after that right?" Lucy asked.

"Here he comes." Makarov said as to the shock of the guild a burst of air cleared the dust cloud. This revealed to the shock of the guild Erza struggling with her two swords against Naruto. The swords were about 6 inches from piecing Naruto with Erza seemingly unable to cross the distance.

"No way." Macao said with his mouth opened in shock.

"Naruto is still in it?!" Loke shouted in surprise.

"Naruto is a real man! I knew it!" Elfman cried out in happiness.

"Naruto-Nii is really amazing." Lissanna said putting a hand over her pumping heart.

"What's wrong with Erza? Why can't she cut him?!" Natsu asked loudly.

"Its almost like the wind itself is protecting him." Lucy said in awe.

Erza grunted as she could not break whatever was around Naruto no matter how much strength she put in her swords. Naruto grinned as he spun around delivering a kick to a surprised Erza. Erza got sent flying with a shout of pain as she eventually used her swords to slow down her push back and fall on the ground with a thud.

"looks like you weren't going all out either huh Naruto?" Erza asked with resect and a smile as she huffed trying to catch my breath.

"Damn you are good Erza!" Naruto praised as he stood up stretching his shoulders and arms. "Never thought I would have to use my magic like this but you got me to reveal it so congratulations." Naruto told her as the guild leaned in to hear what his magic was. "My main magic is called _Sky Devil Slayer Magic_!" Naruto announced as the guild looked shocked and confused at the unusual name for magic.

"Devil Slayer Magic?" Erza asked as she stood up.

"Yeah Magic designed to defeat demons!" Naruto explained as the guild whispered excitedly at the reveal finally of Naruto magic.

The only one who did not look shocked was Mira which Lucy noted. "Mira-san did you know about his magic already?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yup! He told me on our job together and I even got to see him slay a demon with it!" Mira chirped in happiness.

As everyone was admiring Naruto's magic Gray tightened his fist and his eyes grew dark for a minute. 'Magic to kill demons?' Gray thought of his hated enemy Deloria. 'If someone used this magic would Ur have…' Gray thought resentfully as his teacher died to seal away a demon when there was magic specifically made for killing them.

"So, what was it I hit back there?" Erza asked remembering hitting something solid instead of Naruto with her _Flight Armour._

"Oh that. It is my _Sky Devil Slayer Wind Armour!"_ Naruto announced as he pointed to the space in front of him. Sure enough now that they focused they could faintly see blue wind surrounding Naruto almost like armour. "I don't like using it to be honest as its not a 'perfect defence'." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"**Not like my sand hmph!"** Shukkakku bragged as Naruto chuckled.

"Yup nothing likes yours." Naruto agreed mentally. Naruto finally got a good look at Erza's _ Flight Armour _ and he admitted she really was a looker when she didn't cover her chest with steel armour. The armour itself involved making Erza hair unbound and flowing to her back. She had two earmuffs on her head that looked like Cheetah ears, a white neck choker, with a revealing fur lined bra exposing a large portion of her ample chest. On her left arm there was cheetah armour on her shoulder and the middle of her arm while her right arm hand a blue arm warmer. She wore very small black shorts-shorts that had a belt connecting the shorts to a green cape that she wore from her hips to her legs. Part of her thighs were exposed from the bottom of the black short shorts to the middle of her thighs where she wore blue stockings till her toes. She also wore white boots of different legs on each foot. This armour greatly enhanced Erza's speed.

**(Battle music-Fairy Tail - Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring)**

Erza smirked when she saw the blush at her armour. Naruto had requipped his Chokuto in his right hand as he gave her a "come here" gesture with his hand. She then tried to attack him again in a burst of speed however she quickly learned that without the surprise factor she was no longer quicker than Naruto in speed even in her _Flight Armour. _Naruto easily blocked her strikes as he continued to parry and strike with his singe blade against her two swords. With Naruto beginning to have the edge as Erza started having to step back to avoid some for Naruto's blows.

"Erza is getting pushed back again even in her flight armour." Gray said in awe.

"What is going on?! Erza was kicking his ass a second ago!" Natsu asked Makarov who chuckled.

"Natsu Erza caught him off guard but no he is fighting seriously so Erza is the one getting her ass kicked now." Makarov explained as the members who bet against Naruto started to become nervous.

'I can't beat him in speed or skill now.' Erza thought urgently narrowly avoiding a strike to the head. 'I guess it comes down to sheer numbers now!' Erza thought as she leapt back several feet.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as a flash of light appeared around her. "_Heaven's Wheel!_" Erza shouted as she appeared in new armour once again. The _Heaven's Wheel _armour essentially gave Erza a look of a deadly angel. She wore silver ears behind her back, 2 large silver wings from her back and small metal choker on her neck. She wore a very small silver breastplate that exposed the top half of her breasts, and most of her stomach and hips. She the then wore a silver skirt that went all the way to her ankles along with silver boots. She wore silver armour all across both of her arms. This armour was mainly for multiple weapons for multiple enemies.

She then summoned several dozen different swords and weapons in front of her as she jumped and flew a dozen feet in the air. The weapons followed her through the power of telekinesis as she pointed them down aiming at Naruto who only raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this a bit much for a friendly fight?" Lucy asked freaking our at all the weapons.

"She's right Gramps. Naruto is strong but this is getting dangerous." Gray warned Makaorv who looked intently at the fight.

"Tell Erza to call it off now!" Natsu yelled as the guild kept shouting.

Erza then made the swords convene on Naruto's location with a mental command. This caused a massive dust cloud from the impact as she floated down. The guild freaked out worrying about the worst but they heard a sound coming from the dust.

"Clap. Clap." Rang out as Naruto's voice also came from the smoke.

"Very impressive Erza! Here I gave you a flower as a reward!" Naruto said childishly as he used _sky devil magic_ to clear the dust. It revealed Naruto sword jabbed in the ground with all of Erza's sword around him in a perfect formation forming a flower with not even one cutting Naruto. (**think FT episode 312-or possibly 313- Irene deflecting Erza's attack)**

**Battle music ends**

"I would be shocked but nothing about Naruto can surprise me anymore." Lucy sighed in relief.

"I know what you mean. Naruto-Nii seems to be stronger and stronger every second." Lissanna agreed with a grin.

'To think this is just the tip of the iceberg if I am right about Naruto.' Makarov thought with pride.

"**Nicely done Naruto." **Kurama praised with the other beasts also shouting their praise.

Naruto had used his one Chokuto to hit the blades as they came towards him every so slightly to divert their paths ad make them hit around him in a perfect formation. Naruto then used _Sky Devil _magic to destroy the swords as Erza looked down.

**New Battle Music-The Last Magic FT soundtrack**

"Erza! Prepare your best armour and we will end this in the next shot ok?" Naruto shouted to Erza swinging his sword back and forth. It was now imbured with _Sky Devil Slayer Magic _for his final attack.

Erza nodded and requipped one last time. She now was in her _Purgatory Armour. _This armour like her _Adamantine Armour_ was covering and unlike most of her others not particular sexual looking. She wore black armour and a black mace. This granted her more strength for hard attacks. She considered this her most power armour she had.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted swinging her mace with all her strength.

"Here goes." Naruto said quietly as he swung his sword in front of him,_ "Sky Devil Slayer Secret Art: Wind Scar!_" Naruto shouted as a burst of yellow (**Sky Devil Slayer magic is not always blue it has different colours) **_Sky Devil Slayer_ magic came from his sword and rushed towards Erza.

Erza sued her mace to block and grunted but after a second the energy broke through her mace and smashed into her breaking her armour. "Aagh!" Erza screamed in pain but to her relief the attack split around her after she fell to the ground in defeat. To the shock and amazement of the guild the attack went on the several meters before it went into th air and ebeentually dissipated. The ground now had a 'scar' fromt eh attack.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Makarov said with pride as the guild burst into cheers.

**Battle music ends**

**AN2: Before complain we didn't Naruto instantly beat Erza: He was playing to her strengths-swordsmanship- for most of the fight. He didn't play to his own strength till near the end. (he held back A LOT of his power while Erza held back a bit too she was far closer to maxing out then Naruto)**

**I suck at fight scenes ok?!**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Next chapter will continue after this one.**

**You got you see more of Naruto's magic: Sky devil and Requip! While Erza tried her best with a lot of her best armours.**

**The Wind Scar is from Inuyasha the manga/anime series. (plus chapter 5 Cell's last words were a reference to several Inuyasha movies XD did anyone catch that?)**


	8. Naruto's Home and Reactions!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: OK I want to be clear: If Naruto wanted to, he could've beaten Erza easily ok? However, if would not change the Guild's opinion of him and he might be seen as a jerk or power hungry if he did that. I even added the line of Makarov saying that S-class have to be able to adapt. Naruto only rose his only powers when Erza did to prove he was not only powerful but also smart in how he fights.**

**Erza is powerful but Naruto is still far stronger with him holding back A LOT while Erza basically maxed out and still lost decisively.**

**BTW there was one reviewer (they know who they are) who criticized me for having Naruto 'suddenly' get Devil Slayer magic in the 7 years gap… seriously? You do know I put Naruto is OP in the actual summary, right? Devil Slayer magic is NEVER once said to have to be taught be demons (Silver just learns it somehow after his resurrection while Gray gets magic transferred in canon). Sorry for the rant but reviews like that make me sigh. Naruto learned his Devil Slayer magic from a book with Mavis helping him out. (He got a good enough gasp in the 1 year to defeat Jura and Jellall for his S-class test )**

**BTW I don't work on chapters on the weekend as I am simply too busy so I post chapters when I got them ready. So, it could be quick or long depends on the week.**

Chapter 8 Naruto the S-class wizard and his House is revealed?!

When Erza's _Purgatory Armour _was destroyed luckily she automatically requipped back into her normal skirt and armour so she was not naked when she finally collapsed.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Cana sputtered thinking of the bets she would lose as she had bet on Erza as well. Several members were still trying to pick up their jaws from the ground from the upset. Erza was considered on par if not stronger then Mira with only Laxus, Gildarts and the Master himself being stronger inside the guild. Yet this newcomer who was rumoured to S-class had beaten her with little to no injuries. Mystogan was also another S-class wizard but since nobody had even seen his face it was rather difficult for the guild to rank him in strength.

Nobody was happier than Lucy at Naruto's victory. Not only did the guy she like win she had won enough money for several months of rent! 'Take that for betting against Naruto just because he was new!' Lucy thought victoriously thinking her new friend Levy was right to stay out of it instead of betting for the simple sake of betting.

Most of the guild was now weeping at their lost bets on what they thought was going to be a sure win for them. Elfman and Lissanna were happier their new 'brother' won more then the money while Mira being fairly wealthy didn't care at all about the bet.

Naruto offered the tired Erza a hand which the redhead graciously accepted with a smile. "Thanks for the fight!" Naruto told her with a grin.

"It was indeed an amazing spar Naruto." Erza replied warmly as the guild walked towards the S-class wizards.

Makarov coughed getting the guilds attention. "Listen up you brats!" Makarov yelled. "Naruto fairly beat Erza in a spar thus proving without a doubt his S-Class ranking!" Makarov announced as the guild cheered although to vary degrees of enthusiasm. "However, for the rest of the guild I will have to share my disappointment." Maakrov said with a sigh as everyone looked shocked. Naruto frowned having a n idea where this was going while Erza stayed quiet.

"Let me make this clear: Whether someone is a S-class or not is NOT a popularity contest." Makarov announced sternly as everyone looked confused at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Gramps?!" Natsu shouted back as Happy shouted as well.

"What Masters means this fight should not have been necessary." Erza responded with a glare making several wizards flinch.

"What do you mean Erza?" Levy asked politely with a confused look.

"Master decides who becomes S-class in our guild based on their merit and his decisions NOT based on whether the guild members like the wizard or not." Erza explained as Makarov nodded.

"My mind was made up to let Naruto keep his rank before any fight was sanctioned. I merely indulged this fight because Naruto agreed to it as a way to get the guild to trust him." Makarov said coolly as the guild looked down in guilt. "Next time you youngsters question my decisions you better have a good reason for it!" Makarov yelled as almost everyone in the guild flinched.

"That's enough Master. I think they get the point." Naruto said with a chuckle as the guild looked at him in surprise.

"Wait you're not mad we mistrusted you and wanted Erza to win?" Natsu said bluntly as everyone else gave him an incredulous look for his lack of tact.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad?" Naruto asked with a shrug. "I mean you guys grew up with Erza right I know wherever you are you have to prove yourself." Naruto said nonchalantly as he flashed the guild a warm smile. This made the respect for the S-class blonde skyrocket at his cool attitude and friendly nature.

"Well put Naruto." Erza praised as Makarov nodded his head. "Naruto you held back in our fight correct?" Erza asked Naruto as most of the guild looked gobstopped at the knowledge.

"Well yeah. It was just a spar, right? You held back too right Erza?" Naruto asked in a confused tone of voice.

'You got to be kidding me?! Naruto actually held back and still beat Erza decisively? How powerful is this guy?' Cana thought to herself in disbelief.

"No, I fought as hard as I could and you still beat me even at my best." Erza humbly admitted as she smiled in defeat.

"Well there will always be somebody stronger than you. Nobody can claim to be the best as there will always be people stronger than we are now that makes us strive to be better." Naruto remarked wisely as some of the guild looked at him in awe at his knowledge. Naruto was secretly thinking back in his previous world he always continued to fight stronger and stronger opponents no matter how strong he got and knew this world would not be different in that regard.

"Master don't you have the Guild Master meeting you are suppose to be at?" Erza asked Makarov changing the subject.

"Yeah… I guess I will take the train to Clover Town later today." Makarov said in a sheepish tone of voice having forgotten about it in the excitement.

"Hey Naruto-kun while Master is here why don't we check out your place!" Mira suggested with a beaming smile as Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment at the entire guild attention.

"Yeah man you did make us that promise." Gray snickered as the guild chanted at Naruto. He decided to leave his feelings for Naruto's magic for later and to just enjoy having fun with the new guild member.

"Yeah I guess I did promise so everyone follow me!" Naruto announced as they started walking to the forest outside of Magnolia. Everyone kept looking around to spot some kind of home but to their surprise it seemed like they were walking into a dense forest.

"Uh Naruto? Are you sure you are going the right way? All I see are trees." Lucy asked awkwardly as the guild started getting anxious.

"Yup almost there!" Naruto announced as he stopped in front of a bunch of trees together. "Here it is." Naruto mumbled as he quickly put his hand out and unbeknownst to the others had done several hand signs rapidly so no one could see them.

"What is Naruto doing?" Lucy whispered to Natsu who looked even more confused.

All a sudden a flash of light appeared and when everyone eyes blinked back into focus everyone jaws dropped since where once was a hunch of trees was now a house that looked more like a mansion! It was simple design with white paint and several doors and windows but looked easily bigger than the guild hall or any of the places the wizards were currently living in!

"I guess welcome to my home in Magnolia town everyone!" Naruto announced as he chuckled at the astonished looks on everyone face including Erza. Makarov and Mira.

"YOU LIVE HERE?!" The guild universally shouted at once.

"Well yeah?" Naruto responded awkwardly not sure how to answer back.

"When you said you had a home for yourself, I thought it would be a piece of crap like Natsus house but this is a bloody mansion!" Gray stuttered as Natsu grew angry.

"What did you say about my house Stripper?" Natsu yelled grabbing Gray until two quick bonks from Erza quickly ended the feud.

"I got to admit I am rather impressed with your house too. How did you get something like this?" Erza asked with genuine curiosity as Naruto shrugged.

"I mean I used the money mostly for supplies and the permits but this place I basically built on my own. Every time I finished a job I would come here and keep going till I finished it a few weeks before I joined the guild." Naruto said nonchalant as everyone looked incredulously at him.

"**Choosing not to tell them about your hundreds of clones working on this place while you designed it?" Kuruma** teased as Naruto pouted in his mind.

'Shut up!' Naruto thought back not wanting to admit wanting to look cool in front of his guild mates. Naruto noticed while everyone was admitting his house Levy looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Yeah levy what up?" Naruto asked as he decided he didn't like referring to people by honorifics unless they asked for it. He swore he saw Jet and Droy mumbling about getting too 'personal with their Levy' but he ignored them.

"Naruto you used Rune magic to hide your house, right?" Levy asked in amazement. Naruto swore she looked like a puppy so he resisted the urge to pat her on the head as eh could swear he felt killer intent from Mira but he thought that was impossible.

"Yeah I put a special variation over my house for protection and cloaking so unless you know where it is and have my specific magic you can't get into it." Naruto informed as Erza nodded her head seeing the logic into wanting to protect your home. Naruto secretly also adding some Uzumaki style sealing arts to the mix to prevent a rune type wizard or solid script style wizard from overriding the seals/runes. With both magic and chakra in the array it was impossibly for anyone else to activate or enter his home without his permission.

"Why would you need something like that for your home? Its pretty far out here." Loke noted gesturing to the forest around them.

"To prevent people from breaking and entering." Naruto replied flatly seeing Lucy give a glare to the shrugging Natsu. "Let's go in." Naruto told everyone as he opened the door to his house.

The house looked amazing to everyone eyes. It had a huge kitchen with full appliances and fully stocked pantry. It also had a large living room with multiple tables and chairs for a lot of guests and they could see at least several bedrooms and bathrooms. It short it looked like this house was built for a family more then a single person.

Natsu was about to run to the pantry and start digging in until a hand grabbed his arm and held tight. He could see the annoyed look on Naruto's face. "Don't even think about eating all my food Natsu." Naruto warned him a dark aura surrounding him.

Natsu was about to protest but Naruto interrupted. "Look I made this place so my guild family could hang out here once in a while." Naruto admitted getting touched looks from the guild. "However, this is still my home and I worked my butt off to make it look nice and have plenty of food so I don't want people trashing this place ok?" Naruto asked with a sigh letting Natsu go.

Natsu frowned but a glare from Erza made him relent as Naruto lead them back outside. "Look I am sure we can hang out here some time but Master has to catch his train and it is starting to get late so lets all head back the guild hall ok?" Naruto asked as Makarov eyes widened as he realized the last train to Clover Town was leaving in a less then an hour. So, he bid everyone a farewell and ran to the train station in a hurry.

Everyone got abck tot eh guild in a good mood as Erza pulled Naruto aside. "Naruto I would like you to accompany me on a spying mission. Would be acceptable?" She asked with her arms underneath her chest.

"Sure lets go! It should be fun! Bye everyone!" Naruto waved goodbye to everyone as he left with Erza.

"There he goes without a care in the world." Lucy said with a sigh and giggle. She secretly thought both Erza and Naruto were amazing and incredibly powerful.

Naruto learned from Erza she had heard a tip several members of Eisenwald were meeting a pub to discuss plans. Erza was too well known to just causally enter the bar so she thought if she changed her outfit and had Naruto pretend to be her boyfriend, they could eardrop without trouble.

Naruto stuttered "Boyfriend!" to the confused Erza's raised eyebrow.

"Yes? Will that be a problem? We are both single so pretending we are a couple should be no problem, right?" Erza asked as she starting tying her hair into pigtails so she would not be so recognizable.

"I guess not." Naruto murmured as he got control of his blush. Naruto knew Erza was extremely attractive but he was not looking to be in a real relationship right now despite the weird situation with Mira. They had both went into a clothing store to buy some disguise getups and change.

Naruto wore causal shorts, vest and sunglasses for his disguise. Erza had gone with shorts, sandals and a tank top which Naruto noted made more of her beautiful skin was shown then her normal armour.

They entered the bar and ordered some drinks and went next to a table where they thought the Eisenwald were and pretended to be holding onto each other while secretly listening in on the conversations. They learned Erigor was leading the attack on Oshibana Town and they had a 'little surprise planned'. Naruto and Erza knew they had their work for them. Erza was up for attacking the members now but Naruto argued that even if they arrested these minor members the big guys would still be active. He noted it was better for the small guys to lead the to the rest of the group and they could arrest them all. Erza agreed and praised his smart thinking as they headed back to the guild with a game plan.

**AN2: ok I was going to do the Eisenwald** **chapter now but I realized I promised his home so I had to add this in this chapter. A smaller weaker chapter but it's the aftermath after the BIG fight. His home I dunno is big but I could not describe it justly so use your imagination ok?**

**Erza and Naruto were acting as Erza doesn't see anyone more then family right now and Naruto is confused about romance in general.**

**Naruto's Magic (confirmed)**

**-Sky Devil Slayer**

**-Requip(basic less then Erza)**

**-Rune Magic (have a palkn for the Laxus arc so don't worry too much(**


	9. Forming the Strongest Team!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: since Thursday I didn't get AN****Y email notifications from fanfic! Did anyone else get that problem? I finally solved it Monday by resetting my email settings so sorry for late responses and everything!**

**By the way I really would appreciate if people stop complaining about short chapters! If I don't do them in bite sized chapters I lose interest and don't work on them at all (look at Reading the Fox Scroll!)**

**Btw the way I was going to do the arc in ONE chapter but I realize even in the anime this arc is like 4 episodes so I am splitting it. (hey I am one writing this story so if you don't like t don't read! simply as that!) Naruto is not going to be a loner and solve every problem himself. He learned from Itachi if he tries to do everything by himself, he will become arrogant like Madara after all. He wants to grow WITH his guildmates not treat them as kids he has to protect.**

Chapter 9 Gathering the Strongest Team in Fairy Tail!

"Ok Naruto let us go to Clover town, ambush this despicable guild and stop whatever evil they are trying to spread!" Erza declared with a fire in her eyes.

"Uh how about backup from the guild?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and I should be more then enough." Erza insisted as he placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"True." Naruto admitted. "But it would be better if we had at least 2 members tag along so they can get some experience for the future." Naruto remarked as they started walking back to the Fairy Tail guild Hall.

"No, I will not put our comrades in harm's way! This is a Dark Guild not some bandits or anything!" Erza growled protectively.

"Yeah it's a dark guild and guess what? They will still be around forever! We need our friends to get experience fighting them and with me and you it would be a perfect experience instead of them getting ambushed on another job out of nowhere!" Naruto retorted knowing that this was experience was similar to how 3-man squads in Konoha got sued to harder missions.

Erza glared at the defiant Naruto until her warm brown eyes softened and she smiled warmly "You're right I am being too overprotective and with 2 S-class wizards it will be perfect with a few others. Sorry I lashed out at you Naruto." Erza apologized with a slight bow.

Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up "No Problem! Any suggestions of who we should pick? You have been in the guild longer." Naruto asked as they continued walking no longer in disguise.

"I think Natsu and Gray would be good on a job like this." Erza remarked as Naruto nodded absentmindedly. "Oh, and Lucy too!" Erza added after some thought.

"Lucy?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Yeah I heard some good rumpus about her job with Natsu to the mountains." Erza claimed as they neared the guild hall.

Naruto frowned but then shrugged 'I guess with Erza and I we can protect the others if worst comes to worst.' He thought.

They arrived back in the guild where most od the members were still there chatting happily until Erza cleared her throat loudly causing everyone to stare at her at once.

"Listen Naruto and I have found disturbing news so we have decided to investigate. I am inviting Gray and Natsu to join us." Erza announced as Natsu and Gray go angry looks at each other.

"I gotta work with him?!" Natsu fumed silently.

"No Way him?!" Gray fumed as well.

"Will that be a problem gentleman?" Erza asked with frown.

"Of course not! We would love to Erza!" Natsu said with a fake happy smile as he put his arm around Grays shoulder.

"Good also I would like Lucy to join us too. Please meet me at the train station tomorrow by noon. That is all." Erza announced as she walked back outside giving Naruto a nod.

"Wait Erza!" Natsu yelled as Erza turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Erza asked curious.

"I will come along if you fight me when we get back!" Natsu declared as everyone gave him incredulous looks.

"Very well I shall see how powerful you have become." Erza replied with a smile as she left the guild.

"Wait I gotta come too?!" Lucy said afraid as Naruto went over.

"Don't worry! Think about it as a learning experience! Us 4 will do all the hard lifting while you will be support." Naruto told reassuringly. When Lucy still looked afraid, he said with conviction "No need to worry as I will protect you with my life." Naruto declared as Lucy face went crimson and Mira frowned deeply.

"Anyways try to get to sleep Lucy! Bye guys I will see everyone tomorrow!" Naruto declared as he walked out with a grin. He didn't hear the snickering of the guild of his loud declaration to Lucy.

"I am going home too…" Lucy said timidly with still a blush as she ran out of the guild shortly.

"Wow Naruto-Nii, Erza-san, Gray, and Natsu together. They may be the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lissanna declared as she winced seeing her big sister glare at Erza's name.

"Why does Naruto get all the luck?! He gets to be on the same team as Erza and my dear Lucy!" Loke whined before he whimpered seeing a demon glare from Mira.

_The next day_

"I know Mira-san secretly asked me to watch over those two and make sure they don't fight too much but it seems like a lost cause." Lucy whined as she sat patiently with her spirit Plu in her arms. Her one piece of luggage sat on the ground while Happy the Cat was chewing on a fish from gods knows where.

"Haha only Erza can actually make those two cooperate." Happy laughed as they watched Gray and Natsu tussle and argue much to the crowd's fear.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long." Erzas calm voice asked behind Lucy.

"Of course not we were just-" Lucy answered back cutting off her herself when she saw Erza dragging a wagon filled with luggage easily towering herself. 'So much stuff! Does she think we are going away for a month or something?' Lucy thought to herself in shock.

"Where is Naruto?" Erza asked looking around as Lucy clinked realizing she had not seen her fellow blonde.

"Haha Naruto is late!" Natsu laughed as Natsu and Gray had stopped arguing as soon as Erza had arrived.

"I am behind you guys." Naruto said calmly as everyone turned to see Naruto causally standing there with 6 Bento lunch boxes in his arms. Everyone leaped not realizing Naruto was standing there with even Natsu dragon enhanced sense of smell not picking anything up in such a crowded space.

"Anyways I arrived beforehand so I brought everyone lunch so we could eat on the ride there." Naruto said cheerfully pointing at the lunch in his arms.

"You are the best friend ever!" Natsu declared drooling at the Bento boxes in Naruto's arms.

"Uh thanks I guess?" Naruto said awkwardly as they walked into an empty cabinet with Erza dumping her luggage in an empty compartment.

Naruto handed one Bento box to each of his new teammates when everywhere sat down in a large compartment that could hold 8 people easily. Naruto sat in between Erza and Lucy since he had gotten used to them enough not to blush instantly while Happy sat in between Gray and Natsu across from them.

"Geez only one box for me!" Natsu said with a pout as he finished half of the box in little over a minute while the rest of the team calmly ate into the boxes.

"Show some matter Natsu! Naruto was being nice for buying us lunch when the rest of us didn't even bring food!" Gray scolded in annoyance at Natsu's rudeness while Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Gray's right Natsu. What Naruto did was wonderful for us so don't spoil it by whining." Erza scolded with a glare as Natsu meekly apologized.

Naruto sighed as he gave Natsu the last box in his arms which he hadn't even eaten yet. "Here. I was planning to give this one to Happy anyways but he has a fish so here." Naruto explained as Natsu started having manly tears of gratitude. Natsu thanked Naruto about 10 times before he snatched the box and dug in.

"Wait what are you going to eat then Naruto?" Lucy asked guiltily as she realized they ate Naruto's food and didn't get him anything.

"And where is your luggage?" Gray decided to ask looking around and not seeing Naruto carry anything else onto the train.

"Same answer." Naruto said cheekily as eh brought out a scroll with a letter for 'travel' on it. He put a small amount of magic in it and much to everyone surprise there was a suitcase on the floor now and a steaming hot bowl of ramen with chopsticks in Naruto's hands.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked excitedly as Erza and Gray also looked intrigued.

"It's a special form of rune magic that seals away objects and food in their current status into a scroll and can be released with my magic." Naruto explained as he slurped ramen in between words. Erza and Lucy looked impressed.

"**Nice one Naruto!" Kurama **chuckled from inside the seal.

"**Yeah in reality you had to reverse engineer the generic sealing jutsu ninjaa use to be able to seal and unseal using magic instead of blood or chakra." Chomei **elaborated while Naruto grinned to himself at his partial truth.

"Anyways Naruto, Erza I think it is about time you tell us what we should expect ahead." Gray said seriously as everyone finished their meals.

"Right so we learned that Eisenwald is planning something big in Clover town with their head mage Erigor being there too." Naruto explained as everyone but Lucy gulped.

"They are a dark guild that specialize in assassination." Erza explained darkly as Lucy looked afraid and Naruto glared heatedly at the window.

"Now we don't know their actual objective but from what we heard it sounds like the entire guild will be there so we best be on our toes." Naruto concluded as everyone eyes get resolute.

"Uh what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy decided to ask as she just noticed Natsu look pale and about to barf.

"Uh right his motion sickness seems to have caught up to him." Erza sighed as she got up and punched Natsu in the stomach knocking him out 'solving' the problem.

"Idiot forgot he had it while he was eating but as soon as he was done, he got it again." Gray snickered at the downed dragon slayer.

"Wait there was one detail I remember that might help. One member claimed someone called Kage was coming back with 'Lullaby', which I think is a magic item." Naruto piped up.

Gray and Lucy shared a look "Lullaby! I think those guys we saw on our last job said something about Lullaby." Lucy noted.

"They seemed to be deserters of Eisenwald who didn't want part of their latest plans." Erza said thinking it over. "In ay case if they have something that can cause harm to innocent people, we won't let them get away with it. So, we are storming the Eisenwald guild!" Erza declared as Happy, Lucy, Gray and Naruto raised a fist in agreement.

"Aye!" they all yelled. The train continued onward to the next designation Onibus Station where unbeknownst to the Fairy Tail wizards one Dark Guild member was already on the train.

_Meanwhile_

Makarov was at the Guild Masters Meeting in Clover Town. He was socializing with the other Masters loudly bragging about the hotties of his guild including Lucy Heartfillia.

"You blokes are just jealous I get all the smoking hot ones in my guild! Like Lucy she is new but still has a body that won't quit!" Makarov bragged as several people whistled.

"Makarov your wizards attractive qualities aside…. You should really tell them to reign in their destructive impulses as sooner or later the Magic Council will disband your guild once and for all." Goldmine warned. He was the Master of the Querto Cerberus guild.

"Those blow hearts up there can blow it for all I care." Makarov replied eating another chicken leg and drinking another gulp of beer.

"Master Makarov a message from Mirajane-san!" A bird piped up holding a letter in its feet. Makarov grabbed the letter and applied magic on the seal on the back of the letter. A hologram of a smiling of Mira in her red dress appeared in front of him. Instantly almost every man there whistled with blushes seeing the beautiful Mirajane nearly in person. Mira glared sending a demonic glare (**AN3) **making everyone back off. She smiled again once people backed off while Makarov just chuckled.

"That my dear Masters is Mira-chan from Fairy Tail! Quite a cutie huh? She is our pride and joy model!" Makarov boasted raising his glass in the air. Mira just laughed as the men were much more subtle checking her hologram out.

"Thank You Master." Mira said simply. "Anyways I just wanted to tell you wonderful news! Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Naruto-kun formed a team this morning! I hope you well! Bye!" Mira chanted as she waved making the message disappear.

"Geez 3 of your most destructive mages on a single team. Tough break Makarov." Goldmine said sympathetically while he chuckled.

"Yeah but they have Naruto on the team so it should work out." Makarov said in a proud and serious tone as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Who is this Naruto-chan? I don't believe I heard of him before." Bob the Master of Bleu Pegasus asked.

"He represents the true soul of our guild. He may be new but I trust him to handle situations." Makarov said proudly.

"Don't you think of all your members as children? Its not very nice to have a favourite." Goldmine reminded him as Makarov just chuckled.

"You are probably right. I hope one day you can see him in person." Makarov getting back to his drink. 'Let see I get home tomorrow afternoon so I hope my children don't get into trouble before then.' Makarov thought worriedly.

**AN2: I am ending it there as I realize if I burn myself outside doing long chapters I wont actually finish this story so you get what you get!**

**AN3: it appears to be real time in the anime so I am going with that in the story.**

**Not much happens but it is loosely following canon. (not every event happens at the same time. For example the conference technically happens a day later as Makarov stayed behind to watch Naruto fight Erza)**

**I do read all reviews and when people point out mistakes, I do notice them but I DO NOT REDO CHAPTERS!**

**Sorry for people who don't like I added Naruto to the canon team but I like it for flow and I like all the characters so I chose not change it.**

**The last part may not have been needed but I wanted to wrap it up before they started fighting Eisenwald.**


	10. Falling Into a Trap!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1:**

Chapter 10 Falling into a Trap?!

"I think as a team it would be best if familiarize with each other magic." Lucy suggested as everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Lets see. Naruto uses _Requip, Rune and Sky Devil Slayer Magic_ right?" Lucy started as Naruto nodded his head. "Erza uses _requip_ and a lot of armours, Happy can fly and I use _Celestial Spirit_ magic." Lucy said out loud. "What kind of magic do you use Gray?" Lucy asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, mine is simply this." Gray said putting his hands together an ice Fairy Tail symbol appeared in his hands. "_Ice-Make _magic" Gray revealed as Lucy clapped impressed.

"I see that is why you and Natsu don't get along. Its because you are ice and he is fire." Lucy thought after a moment as Erza looked intrigued.

"Nah I just hate his guts." Gray claimed stubbornly.

'I think they are just too stubborn to admit they are close friends.' Naruto thought in amusement thinking of his and Sasuke's friendship.

"So why exactly does Natsu get motion sickness?" Lucy decided to ask the group as they continued their ride to the next stop.

Before Happy could answer Naruto decided to speak up "It is a side effect of the _Dragon Slayer magic_ Natsu uses. The magic causes an imbalance with the mage and their senses so moving vehicles equals motion sickness." Naruto explained as Lucy nodded her head.

"How do you know about _Dragon Slayer magic Naruto_?" Gray asked as most of the guild never heard about the magic till Natsu showed up and ate fire to prove it wasn't just normal fire magic.

"Oh, I read about lots of different types of magic." Naruto said vaguely with ironic amusement. "Anyways the train is stopping so let's head off here." Naruto said in a hurry as everyone picked up their luggage and left the train.

"Now leaving Oshibana Station" The train conductor announced.

"Are we forgetting something?" Lucy asked as the group looked at each other.

"Where's Natsu?!" Happy screamed as the group saw the train in the distance and realized they left him behind.

"Natsu! It is all my fault! We were discussing Natsu's weakness and I completely forgot to take him off the train!" Erza said dramatically on her knees in defeat.

"Well you did knock him out so it would hard for normal people to walk off the train themselves." Lucy and Naruto whispered together.

"I must be punished! Somebody please hit me!" Erza begged as Gray sweatdropped and pretended he couldn't hear her while Lucy looked incredulous. Naruto however had a very different thought running through his head.

"**You know you could spank her and you could claim you are 'hitting' her." **Shukakku remarked with a grin as Naruto had a vivid erotic thought of Erza moaning in pain and pleasure if he slapped her ass.

"Shukkakku!" Naruto yelled in his mind as he fought hard to keep his face neutral.

"**Its true plus I wouldn't mind if this girl became your mate." **Kurama grumbled muttering to himself about crazy redheads which Naruto presumed to mean his mother.

Naruto stutterd unable to respond to the tailed beasts who were laughing at the face he was making.

"**I think she would make a wonderful girlfriend for Naruto!" **Matatabi chimed in and then added **"along with that Lucy girl and Mira girl too!"**

Naruto cut the connection to his mind as he realized that Erza was still asking them to punish her. "Uh shouldn't we be more worried about catching up to Natsu right now?" Naruto asked trying to steer the conversation away from the Redhead need to be punished.

"Of course, you are right Naruto." Erza said as she composed her face much to Naruto's relief. "I will rent us a magic mobile to catch up but first things first." Erza said as she went up to the startled Station conductor. "Forgive me but I need to stop the train right away." Erza said politely as the Conductor got annoyed.

"Look Lady we can't stop the train every time you forgot something! We would wreck the entire system if we did that!" The conductor insisted while Erza got impatient.

"I must insist!" Erza replied as she shoved the conductor aside and pulled the Lever causing the train to come to a halt. Erza then paid the scared vendor outside to rent a magic mobile for a cheap price. Little did she know the vendor was too scared to charge full price.

Lucy, Gray and Happy quickly went into the vehicle while Naruto looked sheepish. "I apologize but it really is for the best." Naruto apologized as he quickly slipped in some jewels to the poor Vendor and Conductor for the trouble. Naruto then sat inside the vehicle along with Lucy while Gray sat on top.

Erza quickly strapped in SE plug onto her left arm after taking her armour on that arm off and the vehicle started zooming across the road towards the train. Lucy screamed in fright while Gray kept advising Erza to slow down which were ignored by the Knight. Naruto himself was impressed with the technology they invented in this world which was superior to his old world. He never actually ridden in a Magic Mobile before as he preferred walking but he admitted it was useful for people not a fast as him for travel.

After several minutes of driving they saw the train which was smoking from one compartment which everyone knew was the one with Natsu in it. Erza sped up a bit and right when they started to catch up Natsu flew from the train with a yell.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as Gray grew wide eyed when he saw he was in the way of Natsu's fall.

"Aagh!" Natsu screamed as a 'thunk' was heard from the collision of Natsu and Gray's skull bashing into each other.

Lucy looked embarrassed at her new team mates while Naruto and Happy laughed in delight.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray screamed butting heads with Natsu who looked equally as annoyed.

"Shut up! Its not like I wanted to slam into you either! Besides how could you leave me behind!" Natsu screamed in outrage.

"I am just glad everyone is safe." Erza said in relief as she slammed Natsu's head into her armoured chest.

"Thunk!" was heard as Natsu eyes widened in pain. Naruto winced as he knew based on her skimpy armours that Erza was rather well endowed in the chest area easily being in the same league as Mira and Lucy. However, he thought with her chest armour getting slammed into her chest would probably not be pleasant with possibly her perverted sensei being the only man alive who might enjoy it.

"Its ok! Anyways I got attacked on the train!" Natsu explained once Erza let him go. Lucy gave him a concerned look while Naruto, Gray and Erza eyes narrowed. "He said he was from Eisenwald guild!" Natsu claimed as suddenly Erza got mad.

"You idiot! He was part of the group we were looking for!" Erza screeched after slapping Natsu silly with her bare left hand as a visible red mark was shown on Natsu's cheek.

"Huh we were? This is the first time I heard about them!" Natsu protested rubbing his throbbing cheek.

"How could you not be listening! Naruto and I explained it on the train!" Erza insisted lecturing the confused Dragon Slayer.

"Kinda hard to listen when you knock somebody out." Naruto whispered drily to his fellow blonde.

"She is kinda crazy after all." Lucy replied agreeing with Naruto just as drily. Meanwhile Happy and Gray were deathly quiet not wanting to be heard by the irate Erza.

"Anyways what did the guy look like?" Gray asked once Erza calmed down and headed back to the Magic Mobile to start the engine running.

"He had black hair and didn't look like he was part a dark guild." Natsu recalled. "However, he did have this creepy flute with 3 eyes drop out of his pocket!" Natsu added as Lucy looked deadly serious and scared.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Guys if that flute is what I think it is we are in big trouble. It is called Lullaby and it is Dark Magic that kills people!" Lucy explained as everyone eyes widened.

"Yes there is certain black magic created specifically to kill people." Erza said darkly as her hands tightened.

Meanwhile Naruto's eyes narrowed in disgust. True he had no reason to be outraged as his old world created Ninjutsu as a means to start wars. It was changed from connecting people as Ninshu to killing each other as Ninjutsu. However, he still thought this world should know better to play with powers that they couldn't understand.

After everyone got back in the Magic Mobile despite Natsu's protests Erza funnelled magic back through the SE plug and the vehicle sped after the train. They were heading to the next train station and hoping they could stop Eisenwald before they caused any harm.

They arrived in Kunagi Station only to find they were too late. They stopped briefly to hear some passengers complain that Eisenwald had taken over the train and dumped everyone and everything behind.

"I guess their target is the next town over." Erza theorized as they got back to the road.

"Yeah if they went out of their way to unseal Lullaby they would probably want to use it on a lot of people and Kunagi station is pretty small. The Next town Oshibana Station is a lot bigger." Gray added as Naruto had a determined look.

"No matter what their plans are we are going to stop them." Naruto said with no hesitation as everyone nodded. Natsu looked like he was going to die but weakly raised a fist in agreement.

They soon arrived in Oshinbana Station only to see a large crowd of people gathered outside of the train Station looking angry. The newly formed team quickly went off the Magic Mobile much to Natsu delight as they quickly went inside.

Lucy looked close to tears as several solders were bloody and dead. "They killed them!" Lucy said in sheer shock while everyone else looked angry.

"They are going to pay." Natsu said quietly as flames burst from his fists.

After walking deeper into the Station, the team was quickly surrounded the entire Eisenwald guild who looked cockily at the Fairy Tail team. The guild consisted of several dozen members who looked at girls with lust and superiority as Lucy looked creeped out.

"There's the guy I fought." Natsu pointed out the Dark hared man with a white vest.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in confusion as everyone looked at him confusion.

"Who?" the black-haired man replied. "Listen here Fairy Tail flies! I am Kage and this is Eisenwald!" Kage announced as the Fairy Tail team tensed.

"You must be Erigor?" Erza said in disgust pointing at the smirking white-haired man on top with a scythe.

Erigor merely laughed as he jumped hovering in the air before landing on a lamppost.

"He's flying!" Lucy said in surprise.

"Its wind magic." Happy informed as Naruto looked unimpressed.

"I am guessing you plan to broadcast the Lullaby song over the speakers to kill everyone around?" Naruto guessed.

"Haha those fools living their peaceful lives will never see it coming! They shall get eternal sleep!" Erigor announced with a sneer as the Fairy Tail Team looked disgusted.

"What did these citizens ever do to you!" Lucy cried out as Erigor looked bored.

"Nothing but we lost out rights a guild so everyone has to suffer now." Erigor explained.

"You took on assassination missions after being outlawed by the Magic council!" Erza retorted as the Eisenwald members snickered.

"You, legal guilds are the fools listening to the magic council instead of doing what you like. Anyways I must be going. People are _Dying_ to listen to Lullaby." Erigor claimed as he floated away with the Eisenwald guild circling and surrounding the team.

"Natsu and Gray you go after Erigor! Together you can beat him while the 3 of us will handle the rest." Erza commanded the tow wizards who ran towards the exit.

"Wait you mean we gotta take out the rest of them by ourselves." Lucy said in fear as several members looked at her with lust.

"Well look it here boys it is just a blondie and two women to take us all on!" One member said with a laugh

"After we beat you to submission, I think we can have fun with the redhead and the booby blonde." Another wizard said with Lust as Erza and Lucy looked disgusted.

"Nope just me. I won't even need to use magic on scum like you." Naruto declared with his blonde locks covering his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked with some worry.

"Don't worry about it. Recover your magic while Lucy can see how I fight in hand to hand combat." Naruto said with a grin.

"Charge!" One member screamed as several bursts of light magic converged at Naruto and a puff of smoke could be seen. Lucy screamed before the smoke cleared to show Naruto with his left hand in front of him looking bored and unhurt.

"That all Eisenwald can do?" Naruto taunted as Eisenwald screamed as they began to attack him again.

One member tried to hit Naruto from behind with a spear but Naruto easily sidestepped the assault. He then grabbed the guys wrist to snap it causing the spear to drop into Naruto hands. Naruto then used his elbow to knock the wizard out and spun throwing the spear at another wizard. The appear got caught in the shoulder of the wizard making him scream in pain and lose control of the magic he was charging up. This caused the spell to explode prematurely and take out another 10 wizards around him. This all happened in a span of a few seconds as Lucy looked at Naruto in awe.

"Naruto is amazing!" Lucy announced with her eyes shining.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Yes, Naruto is something else. To think he is doing this without any magic or even a weapon." Erza noted thinking to herself she couldn't be this effective without at least some weapons and requips.

"**Yeah it reminds me when Madara faced the 4****th**** Division using that blasted Sharingan of his." **Kurama grumbled as much as he despised Madara he could admit his skills were well above normal ninjas but not on Naruto's level.

This pattern of pure destruction on Naruto's part continued for several minutes as not even one wizard could lay a hand on Naruto while Naruto decimated the entire guild with no problems. He could even steal swords and arrows in mid air to briefly use them to attack the guild.

"Done." Naruto said as he stretched just as the last member dropped in defeat.

"Well done Naruto." Erza praised as Naruto grinned back at her.

"Guys we were tricked!" Gray yelled as he ran back in at the same time Natsu carried a knocked out Kage on his back. "They wanted us in here to trap us! Their real target is Gramps and the Other Masters in Cover Town!" Gray informed them as everyone ran outside of the Station. Only for them to see a giant wind barrier surrounding the station.

Erza was about to touch it till Naruto halted her with a hand on her shoulder. He instead threw a sword he 'borrowed' from an Eisenwald member into the wind. Everyone eyes widened when the sword got shredded to pieces when it hit the barrier.

"I see so that was their plan from the get go. Lure us inside where the barrier was set beforehand. Have Erigor leave and activate the barrier while we wasted time with his goonies and fly to Clover town with wind magic." Naruto analyzed with a frown as everyone screamed in frustration.

**AN: ok I made some parts short or skipped as they didn't change from canon. I think next chzatper will wrap it up as let's face it Erigor is implied to be in the B or A class while Naruto is high S-class (plus he can eat wind) …**

**Gray and Natsu fights were same as canon with Naruto allowing Lucy and Erza to rest (ply he was insulted when the Eisenwald members hinted they wanted to rape his female friends).**

**Please review!**


	11. The Flute is no more

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: Dunno if people noticed last chapter, I had a blank AN1, well I use the same template for all my chapters and forgot to put something lol. If people are wondering no Naruto did not change anyone besides the Strauss siblings (briefly) in his past so everyone else strength is the same as canon. He didn't cause such huge changes yet. Mira's personality is this one is not quite the sweet motherly one from canon as she never actually lost Lissanna so her trauma wasn't so huge. So instead of a 180 like canon it is more like 145 (she still has hints of her Goth/Demon self).**

Chapter 11 The Flute is no more

"Hmm so we can't force our way through since the wind would shred us to pieces." Erza remarked as the wind had not gone down at all even after Erigor had left.

"Hmmm Lucy did I forget to tell you something?" Happy asked as he paced back and forth.

"Why are you telling me now?!" Lucy screamed at the cat who shrugged.

"Lucy couldn't you summon one of your spirits outside the barrier and have them carry us past the barrier?" Natsu asked as everyone turned to Lucy who sighed.

"That's not how _Celestial Spirit Magic _works Natsu! For one thing I can only summon a spirit to where I am so they would be trapped in the barrier as well! Plus, even if they returned to the Celestial Spirit world none of us could join them as it would a huge violation of the rules to _Celestial Spirit magic_!" Lucy explained patiently as everyone looked down.

"Dammit is there nothing we can do?" Gray shouted in frustration resisting punching the wall after Naruto showed what would happen. He knew there would no way he could freeze the spell and he doubted Lucy or Erza would have anything powerful enough to destroy the barrier.

"Well I can~~" Naruto began to explain before he was cut off by an excited Happy.

"Lucy, I remembered what I had to tell you!" Happy said flying up to Lucy as everyone forgot about Naruto. "On our last mission you got a new Gold Key!" Happy exclaimed as Lucy looked confused.

"New Key?" Lucy asked not remembering any new key from when she joined Fairy Tail.

"Yeah this one! I forget to give it you but the last job guy decided to give it me to give to you." Happy exclaimed as Lucy sighed wishing he piped up earlier.

"This will help as Virgo can use _Earth_ Magic to tunnel us out!" Lucy said in realization before Natsu eyes widened.

"Happy let's fly out pf here! If we don't catch Erigor first then Erza or Naruto will hog all the glory!" Natsu shouted as Happy picked him up.

"Aye Aye Sir!" Happy replied as they flew high and past the opening of the wind barrier and flew high speed towards Clover Town. The barrier only covered around the Station not above or below it so Happy flew safely above the gap. **AN2:**

"Come back you jerk!" Gray exclaimed angrily as Erza sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped as Happy can only carry one person at a time. Lucy can you please get your spirit to tunnel the rest of us out of here?" Erza asked Lucy who nodded.

"Alright! Open the Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!" Lucy shouted as she spun her new Gold key in her hands and it glowed with magic. There was a flash of light as a young, beautiful slender girl appeared with a dull calm expression. She had pink hair, blue eyes and a typical maid outfit with thigh high white stockings and peculiar shackles on both her wrists.

"I am at your command Lucy-sama." Virgo said calmly with a bow.

'That's not how I remember her but I will take what I can get.' Lucy thought to herself not willing to test fate and get the huge Gorilla woman from before. "Uh… Sama seems a bit formal.." Lucy said awkwardly to her new spirit as Virgo hummed in thought.

"If Lucy-hime alright with you?" Virgo asked as Lucy thought it over before nodding.

"Anyways can we finalize the contract later as we are a bit of a rush?" Lucy asked as Virgo nodded her head as Naruto looked intently at the new spirit.

"Cute." Naruto said simply as everyone looked oddly at him. Little did they know he was thinking of his former teammate Sakura.

"Oh? Who are you? Are Lucy-Hime boyfriend?" Virgo asked curiously as Gray smirked, Erza smiled, Lucy turned bright red and Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Its nothing like that!" Lucy declared as she glared at the smirking Gray. "He is Naruto Uzumaki and he one of my guild mates."

"Whatever you say Lucy-Hime. Nice to meet you Naruto-sama." Virgo said with a bow. In her head she thought 'Naruto Uzumaki-likely Lucy-Hime future boyfriend.' "Anyways I shall begin digging a hole out of here." Virgo declared as Lucy cheered.

"Guys seriously I can~~" Naruto tried to explain only to walk back abit when Lucy and Erza glared at him for interrupting. Gray just gave a look of surrender as Virgo spun and like a drill dug a giant hole underneath the Wind Barrier and onto the other side.

As everyone was walking through the tunnel Naruto thought sourly 'Sorry for offering to eat the wind as I am a Sky Devil Slayer but no, I guess I should shut up.' The Tailed beasts inside of him tried to be supportive except Kurama who laughed at him misfortune and Shukkaku who crackled he was whipped. **AN2: **Naruto also realized with the Wind Wall still up the Eisenwald members would be stuck inside instead of trying to escape once they woke up. The hole they walked through quickly disappeared once he left the tunnel which Naruto attributed to _Earth magic_.

Naruto was dragged from his wonderings when he saw they were back in the Magic mobile with Erza once again put on the SE plug on her arm. Gray resumed his spot-on top of the magic Mobile while the passed out Kage laid on the floor while Lucy patted the spot next to her on the seat.

"Hey why are we carrying that Kage guy with us?" Naruto asked as he hopped onto the seat next to Lucy.

"Once we beat Erigor we will make Kage tell us if Eisenwald has any plans." Erza said menacingly as Gray, Lucy and Naruto shuddered.

"Right…" Naruto said drily as Erza popped magic into the SE plug and the Magic Mobile drove off quickly towards Clover Town.

Naruto noticed Lucy looking nervously so he patted her on the shoulder so she turned to him with a worried look.

"I hope we can stop Erigor on time and save the guild Masters." Lucy said with uncertainty laced in her voice.

Naruto smiled and said "Look don't worry Natsu went on ahead and I believe he can beat Erigor. True he might not be as strong as Erza or me but I can tell he can tap into untapped power when he needs to.".

Seeing the confident look on Naruto's face Lucy smiled and said thankful. "Thanks, I needed that." Naruto blushed abit when he realized the close proximity as Erza and Gray smiled from his words. The next several minutes were spent racing across the canyon trying to catch up to Natsu and Erigor who both had quite a lead.

By the time they arrived at the bridge on the way to Clover Town Natsu stood over a burnt and defeated Erigor. Erza parked the Magic Mobile past where the defeated Dark Wizard laid and everyone piled out to congratulate the Fire Dragon Slayer. Naruto whistled an impressed tone as he noted that Natsu and Erigor magic powers were roughly equal. Gray tried to hide how impressed he was by claiming that Natsu took too long wheel Lucy marvelled at Natsu's strength.

"Look how hard you had to fight! If it was me, he would be frozen solid long ago!" Gray claimed butting heads with Natsu who seemed far more energetic then before.

"Well if you're so cocky why not test me out right now Ice Stripper!" Natsu taunted with fire coking out of his head as he glared at the ice wizard.

"That's enough boys." Erza scolded as both boys backed off in fright. "The important thing is Erigor was defeated so job well done Natsu." Erza parised as Natsu grinned.

"Remember our deal Erza! When we get back to Fairy Tail we fight!" Natsu said excitedly as Erza chuckled.

"I haven't forgotten. Now we just to grab Lullaby and this job is done." Erza said as they turned around only to hear a scream.

"Arrgh!" Lucy screamed as everyone turned to see Lucy with a black shadow at her throat.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted as they were about to rush to save her until the shadow moved closer to her throat making everyone stop.

"I would stop if I were you Fairy Tail scum." Kage warned with a cocky smile hiding behind Lucy with one hand on her shoulder and one hand in front of her commanding his shadow magic.

"Kage." Erza growled with narrowed eyes as everyone reluctantly stayed still seeing the fear in Lucy eyes.

"That's some good wizards." Kage taunted before he raised a finger which caused another shadow to shoot out and grab the Lullaby flute that was lying next to Erigor's prone body.

"He grabbed Lullaby!" Gray shouted as Kage smirked.

"Why are you doing this, coward?" Naruto asked angrily as he resisted the urge to blast the dark wizard off the bridge knowing he might hit Lucy.

"Erigor and I might have come up with the plan together but he is a goner now so its up to me to finish our revenge." Kage claimed holding the flute reverently. "Now before you Fairy Tail flies try anything funny just remember I can cut Blondie throat quicker than anything you can throw at me." Kage taunted as he slowly walked towards the Magic Mobile with Lucy as his hostage.

"Lucy." Natsu shouted as he took a step forward but Kage was ready.

"Let's see how her blood looks shall we?" Kage asked as his shadow moved ready to cut her cheek until Naruto grabbed Natsu.

"You win we won't make a move." Naruto said in defeat as everyone reluctantly stood still making Kage stop his shadow and move with triumph. "Just remember this. Whatever happens to Lucy I will repay a thousand times more." Naruto promised with his eyes in slits making his teammates and Kage shudder in fear.

Kage went to the driver seat of the Magic Mobile still holding onto Lucy as a shield. "The look in your eyes makes me think you are not kidding but how fast are you blondie?" Kage asked sadistically as he used his shadow to push Lucy off the bridge as he drove full speed towards Clover town.

"Help!" Lucy screamed as she was falling high speed to the water below.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted as they all tried to save her. Happy was too exhausted to fly anymore, Gray and Natsu wouldn't make it in time and Erza was unable to requip fast enough.

Faster than anyone however Naruto without regard for his own safety jumped off the bridge after Lucy and using _Sky Devil Slayer Magic _ to accelerate his fall to catch up to Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes expecting to a hard fall but instead she felt the air stop and she felt her body in something hard but warm. She kept her eyes closed in fear until she heard a warm voice.

"Its ok Lucy I got you." Naruto warmly as Lucy opened her eyes in surprise.

"Naruto you saved me." Lucy said in awe as tears starting forming in her eyes. She noticed she was in his arms with one of arms underneath her legs and the other on her waist in the bridal style. She noticed how warm and muscular Naruto's body felt against hers.

"Of course, I did silly." Naruto teased as they stood on top a pocket of _Sky Devil Slayer _magic and now that Lucy was aware, he slowly began an ascent upwards back to the bridge.

"**Hmph if you sued my Sand you wouldn't need to use that magic of yours." **Shukkaka grumbled from inside the seal.

"**Hush and let Naruto and Lucy have their moment." **Gyuki scolded as Shukkaka grunted but relented.

Lucy decided to just go for it and push her head into Naruto's shoulder and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight and warm embrace. Lucy blushed when she felt how safe and right it was to be in Naruto's arms but let herself enjoy the moment. While Naruto blushed when he felt Lucy very soft and curvy body press right against his but he didn't make a move to pull away. Unbeknownst to the other Lucy smelled Naruto's masculine scent while Naruto smelled Lucy sweet scent due to the proximity.

After a short while both blondes flew back until the bridge to their relieved teammates. However due to the essentially lovers embrace every member had blushes on their faces.

"Uh do you guys need a minute." Gray asked awkwardly as Lucy pulled her face out of Naruto's neck but Naruto kept a hold of Lucy.

"Shut up Gray." Naruto said in annoyance but the effect was ruined with how he still held onto Lucy.

"So I didn't know your magic allowed you to fly." Erza commented changing the subject as Naruto snorted.

"IF that Wannebe Shinigami can fly why wouldn't I be able to do _Sky Devil Slayer _Magic?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Anyways let's catch up to that Kage and stop Lullaby! Naruto should carry Lucy so we can move quicker." Erza suggested as neither Naruto or Lucy had a problem with that. Lucy did not even seem offended that it was implied she was slowing down the team.

Natsu, Gray and Erza ran full speed while Naruto carrying Lucy kept pace towards Clover Town. Happy was holding onto Natsu shoulder since he was still exhausted from using so much magic beforehand. After awhile they arrived near the Clover Town conference Hall where Naruto set down Lucy but kept her close in case of attack. They saw Kage with the flute near his lips while Makarov was waiting impatiently to play the song.

Before they could intervene, Master Bob came up to them and stopped them. He hit on and complimented Gray and Natsu much to their discomfort, called Erza mature but oddly left Naruto alone due to his close proximity to Lucy. They heard Makarov start talking before Kage could start playing.

"Nothing will change." Makarov suddenly said.

Kageyama's eyes widened.

"The weak will always be weak. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak to begin with."

Kageyama just continued to stare with wide eyes.

"Alone, we feel insecurity, that is why we form guilds. That's why we have comrades."

Naruto grinned, now seeing there was no need to intervene.

"We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than others, and it may also take them longer to get there."

Kageyama started trembling.

"If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your own strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong."

Makarov grinned. "Without having to depend on such a flute, of course."

Kageyama sank to the ground on his knees, dropping the flute to the ground as he did. "I... I lose..."

Instantly the entire team came up the surprised Master with Erza saying how touched she was by banging Makarov to her armoured chest.

Naruto himself was impressed with the speech noting it was something the 3rd Hokage would've said to inspire the village. As everyone was relaxing on preventing a massacre a voice came from the flute.

"**That will not do! I will eat souls one way or another today!" **The voice declared as smoke enveloped the flute until it become a massive wooden Demon towering over the Hall and the surrounding mountains.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked in shock and fear.

"That must be a demon from the books of Zeref." Goldmine said gravelly.

"How unfortunate legacies from that Era have awakened in ours." Master Bob sighed.

As the team prepared to fight besides Lucy and Happy Naruto stood up and put his hand out. "Wait, you guys have used quite a bit of magic this job so I will finish this one off." Naruto declared. As everyone was about to protest Makarov shook his head agreeing with Naruto as they reluctantly stood down.

"**Just one human?!" **Lullaby shouted in surprise. **"Don't make me laugh! A thousand of you could not defeat one of demons!" **Lullaby declared glaring at the human that dared to mock it.

"Well this one human managed to kill Cell the Demon so you must be even weaker than humans!" Naruto mocked as he had his left hand in front telling it to 'come on'.

"**You die first!" **Lullaby screamed as it threw a massive fist at Naruto intending to squish him. Everyone scurried out of the way buy Naruto calmly held his ground with _Sky Devil Slayer Magic _coating his hand not moving an inch.

"That all you got demon?" Naruto taunted with a cocky smile.

"Impossible he caught it with one hand!" someone from the crowd shouted. His own team was shell shocked at how powerful Naruto was.

"Who is this wizard Makky?" Master Bob asked a smug Makarov.

"My guild newest S-class Wizard Naruto Uzumaki." Makarov said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki?! I thought it was just rumours started by the council." Goldmine said in shock as everyone turned back the frustrated demon.

"**That was just a flute nothing else! Die!" **Lullaby declared as it sprouted fire at the smirking blonde intending to roast him alive.

Natsu looked ready to eat the fire until Naruto coated his right hand with _Sky Devil Slayer magic _and punched the air in front of him. "_Sky Devil Slayer Force Push_." Naruto said calmly and much to everyone shock not only did the shockwave overpower the massive fire it even sent Lullaby itself flying!

"That's impossible!" Lucy and Gray shouted at the same time.

"That's incredible." Erza declared with wide eyes.

"He's stealing the spotlight!" Natsu whined.

'To finish this while he is in the air to prevent collateral damage.' Naruto thought as he summoned a bleu ball of magic in his hand except it had small shuriken like blades around it. "_Sky Devil Slayer Wind Rasengan!" _Naruto shouted as he threw the ball into Lullaby airborne self.

"**There is no way a mere human could kill me! Impossible" **Lullaby screamed as the ball hit it and expanded enveloping the demon with massive winds and explosion following. Lucy and Erza held onto their skirts while everyone braced themselves for a a few seconds until the explosion disappeared revealing the demon was gone.

"What kind of wizards are Fairy Tail? He defeated a demon in 2 attacks!" Somebody shouted from the crowd as Naruto's team cheered him on while he was modest about his win.

'Powerful and kind along with worrying about damages to property. Naruto really is worthy of S-class." Makarov thought to himself as he joined in on the celebrations inside the Conference Hall which was unscathed. Unbeknownst to anyone Naruto had snatched the broken flute while nobody was looking. Thus, ended the first of Fairy Tails newest team jobs,

**AN2: not sure if its actually true but decided Natsu and Happy needed a way to beat them to Erigor.**

**AN: ok I was going to go him eating the wall but I realize this was when in canon Lucy gets Virgo key and I couldn't think of anywhere else to add that scene so I decided Naruto would get interrupted so he couldn't eat the wall.**

**AN: Ok for people asking why Naruto wasn't quick enough is because he hasn't actually marked any of his teammates with a Harashin marking (since it would be an invasion of their privacy) and Lucy was in danger so he backed off.**


	12. Naruto is Arrested!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: I am pretty sure I am keeping my word by trying to answer every review I get but simply ones like "great update" or "more" I think are implicit I read them and appreciate them. **

**ALSO I have thought this through and Naruto will NOT have an Edo counterpart(he was reborn in Earthland but Edolias did not create a "Naruto" to fill in the gap). Also the tailed beasts are still one fo kind so no Exceed version of them either.**

**-people I saw the mistake on chapter 1 with the year (and still getting people commenting it)… I don't repost chapters as the reviews stay on the site (and would make people confused if I changed it).**

**Posted-August 19 2019(Monday)**

Chapter 12 Naruto is arrested?!

The group of seven got back to the guild hall without an incident although Naruto did have to endure Natsu yelling that Naruto was holding out on the guild which was not cool with him. Naruto just sighed and explained he didn't like using more force then needed as he knew what it was to be homeless. He told Natsu sharply that property damage hurt more then the guilds finances it destroyed actual people homes. This shut up Natsu while Erza and Makarov looked approvingly at him.

When they arrived home, it was full on celebration with every member drinking and partying.

"Welcome back everyone!" rang out the guild as everyone held a banner saying "Congratulations for not dying!" making both Lucy and Naruto sweatdrop.

Everyone separated into groups while Natsu looked eagerly at Erza.

"Erza its time to fight!" Natsu begged lighting up his hands with fire.

"First we eat and then we fight." Erza said calmly trying to walk past the annoyed dragon slayer.

"No! We fight now! You promised!" Natsu said heatedly but quickly shrunk back when Erza gave him a glare.

"Natsu I am hungry right now." Erza said with annoyance.

"Yes maam." Natsu said meekly stepping aside as Erza walked to Mira to order her favorite strawberry cake.

Naruto had sat on a table with just Lucy who him gave a chuckle as he just slurped up his ramen which he didn't know was made by Mira specially for him. He didn't know that Erza told Mira for his fondness for ramen and she had brought speciality ingredients for his return. "Wow this taste great! Maybe the best food I have ever had!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness as Mira with her back to him sighed in happiness.

"Uh Naruto?" Lucy asked nervously shuffling around her feet as Naruto gave her his attention.

"Uh what's up Lucy?" Naruto asked finishing the noodles on his chopsticks.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me back there." Lucy said softly as she felt guilty, she could not even get him a gift as thanks. Despite what people thought she did not have a huge clothes budget or a lot of jewels to spend. She had basically enough for food and rent with the jobs she had done so far.

"Hey don't worry about Lucy." Naruto reassured with a grin making her blush at his rugged good looks. "How about when we settle in, I take you on a harder job so we can get more jewels together?" Naruto offered having guessed about Lucy's financial situation. Honestly with the amount he had he didn't really need jewels but he knew Lucy would not take charity so this was the next best thing.

Lucy beamed as they stared into each others eyes. Luckily nobody was paying attention to the blondes as everyone focus on Erza and Natsu. Erza was savoring every bite of her strawberry cake while Natsu kept desperately to get Erza to hurry up with him several times almost knocking the cake over to the guild's amusement. The only one to pay attention to Lucy and Naruto's table was Mira who frowned guessing that Lucy had gotten closer to Naruto during the Eiseinwald incident. She sensed another rival for Naruto's attention.

After Erza finally finished eating, she accepted Natsu's challenge as the guild cheered. Everyone walked out back to the same battleground where Erza and Naruto fought earlier as Natsu and Erza prepared to fight.

"Step right up to place your bets! Erza or Natsu? Titania or Salamander!" Cana announced as everyone started hurrying to place their bets.

"500 jewels on Erza!" Happy announced as Lucy looked surprised.

"You're betting against your best friend?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Why not? Erza is going to cream the floor with Natsu anyways." Gray said drily as once again he was down to his boxers.

"Uh Gray your clothes." Lissanna remarked as Gray freaked out.

"But won't this be bad having another of Fairy Tail strongest wizards fight each other?" Lucy asked freaked out as everyone gave her confused looks.

"Strongest wizards? Who told you that Natsu and Erza were our strongest wizards?" Gray asked with slight mocking in his voice.

Lucy pointed to a sad Lissanna as Gray looked awkward. "I just meant they are powerful." Lissanna said sadly as everyone turned to Gray with an annoyed look.

"Gray I hope have prepared your funeral." Mira threatened with a dark look until Lissanna calmed her down.

"Look Natsu is a pretty powerful kid but he is not in Erza's league." Elfman commented as Wakaba and Macao nodded.

"Erza along with Mira are definitively our strongest female wizards." Levy declared as her teammates nodded eagerly.

"But for most powerful men. Well that's a toughie. Nobody really knows how powerful Mystogan is but I think Laxus or Gildarts would take that honour." Wakakba said thoughtfully.

"How about Naruto? He's S-class too." Lucy piped up as everyone looked conflicted.

"Honestly Lu-chan we haven't seen the full power of Naruto but a fight between him and Gildarts or Laxus would be pretty exciting." Levy told her as everyone attention went back to Natsu and Erza who had begun fighting.

Natsu had began swinging his fists with Fire Dragon Slayer magic at Erza who elegantly dodged with her fighting back with a sword. She swung her sword at Natsu who leapt back and shouted "_Fire Dragon Roar!"___as he spewed out a breath of fire at Erza. Erza jumped straight into the air to dodge.

"_Requip!"_ Erza shouted as a light appeared around her. Once it vanished, she was in a new armour. She had orange and red coloured armour appear on her body. Her hair was in two high Pigtails with 2 black clippings holding them into place. She had two loose strands hanging by her ears while she wore an orange and black neck choker. She wore an orange, red and black breast plate that exposed some of her cleavage and ended barely covering her crotch while leaving her arms bare. She wore separate fur covered gauntlets on each arm that covered halfway up her arms and her hands. She wore armour on her legs that left a patch of skin visible between her bottom of her breast plates and top of her leggings revealing a patch of thighs.

"That's her _Flame Empress Armour _which allows her 50% resistance to all fire-based magic. She's got this in the bag." Macao said happily as he would not be losing twice in a row.

Naruto whistled in appreciation at both the properties of the armour along with its colouring. "Man she must have an armour for everything! Colour me impressed." Naruto praised as Mira narrowed her eyes at her rival getting such high praise.

After she requipped the fight continued with Erza being less focused on defence and Natsu struggling to keep up. Naruto estimated that soon Erza would end up being the winner as now she could ignore the damage and focus on pure offense with the armour protecting her.

"Stop this fight this instant!" a loud voice yelled as everyone paused to see a frog like woman in council robes walk to the guild with a clap of her hands. "As representative of the Magic Council I am here to take Naruto Uzumaki to the council to explain the incident of the Einseinwald incident in person." She announced as everyone turned to Naruto who sighed.

"Should've expected it." Naruto said calmly walking up without a fight.

"Naruto will you be ok?" Makarov said in a worried voice as Naruto waved his hand lazily.

"Continue the fight and tell me how it ends. I will be back before you know it." Naruto told the members as he entered the carriage without a fuss.

Several hours later they arrived in Era with Naruto waiting until it was his turn to enter the council room. When he entered, he saw he all 9 members of the head of the magic council there although there were pixelated.

"Hmm… Thought projects how nice it must be not to even be here for my trial." Naruto said mockingly as several members glared at him.

"You brat! You will treat us with respect!" A member Naruto didn't know sneered at him as Naruto just picked lint out off his coat.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Org the Chairmen yelled as the members settled down. "Naruto Uzumaki you have been called to the council to explain your actions during the Lullaby incident. While it has pointed out there was no collateral damage Fairy Tail still went after a dark guild without authorization. What say you to that?" Org asked with heat as Naruto glared right back.

"We did what anyone should have done. Saved lives and if that means we have to do decisive actions I would gladly do it again." Naruto declared as several members glared at him. "Would you rather the guild Masters all perish while we waited for approval for an issue the Magic council could not handle?" Naruto asked with a mocking smile as the glares intensified.

To his surprise he heard laughter and a giggle from two members. "Naruto Uzumaki does have a point. The actions of Fairy Tail prevented lost of life and it is true that our rune knights may not have been enough to stop the issue." Siegrain remarked as Naruto gave him an uneasy look. Naruto remembered him as Jelall twin bother although he still sensed something off with his magic power.

"I believe that issue should be put to rest no?" Ultear suggested with a sultry smile on her plump lips. Ultear was attractive female wizards just slightly older than Naruto who wore a provocative white top exposing some of her chest. Despite her pretty looks Naruto sensed deception around her like an aura.

"Sigh. Very well we can ignore the bash actions of Fairy Tail this time." Org said reluctantly as the other members grumbled. "Naruto Uzumaki what happened to the Lullaby flute? It disappeared and was not retrieved after the fight." Org asked Naruto sharply as Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the broken halves of Lullaby with gasps being heard.

"You mean this?" Naruto asked rhetorically as shouts were once again heard.

"Blasphemy! Destroying council property like that is a crime."

"Lock him up!"

"How dare he?!"

"He is out of control!"

"Naruto Uzumaki explain yourself at once!" Org demanded with a barely controlled rage.

"I stopped Lullaby and made sure it could not be used by any more dark guilds ever again." Naruto explained slowly as if talking to small children making the magic council even more outraged.

"Why would you destroy it completely when we could simply reseal it away after the demon was defeated?" Siegrain decided to ask resting his face into his hands.

"Why would you keep it intact?" Naruto asked furiously and before anyone could retort he continued. "This whole mess started when dark wizards broke the seal and planned to use it on innocent people. The way I see it by destroying the flute completely it can never be used again and you don't have to worry about sealing it up again." Naruto told them coolly.

"It is not any wizard's decision to make on what happens to the tools!" a member yelled at him as he glared back.

"What about the King?" Naruto asked with a sadistic grin seeing the horrified looks on most members of the council. "I am sure he would love to hear how his Magic Council would rather seal away a dangerous object and risk it being used on the public rather then destroying the evil magic outright hmm?" Naruto asked enjoying the looks on the old cronies' face. As much as they hated it, they knew the King would dismiss them if it looked like they were more worried about power and public imagine then keeping security around Fiore.

"No charges. You are free to go now." Org said gritting his teeth as Naruto gave a mock bow.

"Don't bother sending a carriage I am sure I can run home myself. I am sure your poor old backs would need them more." Naruto said with a mock as every hologram except Ultear and Siegrain vanished.

"Naruto Uzumaki send my regards to Erza for me, would you? I hear she has gotten rather pretty recently." Siegrain told him making Naruto narrow his eyes in protectiveness. Something about Jellall and Siegrain made him on edge.

"Naruto I would like a word if you would?" Ultear asked with a pleasing, seductive but dangerous smile as Siegrain gave her an amused look.

"No thanks. You look pretty but have lips like a dangerous snake." Naruto told her with a glare as he walked off.

Ultear eyes narrowed as she thought 'Can he see through my mask?' Most boys become putty when I smile at them but he looked me in the eye and warned me off.'

Siegrain laughed and told her "Haha Naruto Uzumaki told you off good." Ultear gave a dry laugh as Siegrain once again went over 'his' plan with her. Little did he know he was nothing but a pawn in her plans.

Naruto ran home at a casual pace arriving back in Magnolia town in just under an hour as he walked back into the guild halls with a grin. "Miss me guys?" He asked as everyone ran up to him.

"How was it my boy?" Makarov asked in concern knowing the Magic Council would use any excuse to blame them.

"Free of all charges!" Naruto told him smugly as the guild cheered. "So how did the fight end? Who won?" Naruto asked everyone as everyone looked at the annoyed Natsu who had a lump on his head.

"Well after you left Erza decided to call the fight off to wait for you. As you can see Natsu didn't take it well and Erza wasn't happy for his defiance." Lucy explained as Erza sent him a warm smile.

'I don't care what that Siegrain wants with Erza. I will protect her and everyone else no matter what.' Naruto thought in determination as he smiled back at Erza. 'But first I gotta find a job for me and Lucy to do so she can get some more money in her savings.' Naruto mused as the party continued.

Suddenly a wave on tiredness hit Naruto and every member of Fairy Tail. Naruto magic reserves and chakra prevented him from falling asleep but he could detect the magic trying to influence him.

"Here it comes again." Makarov said with a sigh as every member except himself and Naruto fell asleep.

Naruto eyes widened when he saw Lucy about to crash her head on the table, Mira about to fall face first into the bar table and Erza about to fall out of her chair. Making two seal less shadow clones he quickly grabbed Lucy into his arms and sent a clone to Erza and Mira in less then a moment. They grabbed the S-class wizards into their arms and quickly ran back to Naruto's table setting the girls gently besides Naruto and Lucy at their table before dispelling. Naruto gently set Lucy across from him in a comfortable position as Makarov sent him a grateful smile. Little did they know a blonde man on the second floor was watching this with an intrigued look and savage grin on his face.

"Master who is this man?" The new man covered in a mask and a cloak that hid his entire body asked. The only noteworthy thing about him was a wooden staff he carried in his right hand.

"Mystogan meet Naruto Uzumaki our newest S-class wizard." Makarov told him while Naruto have him a wary look. After a moment Mystogan nodded before taking a job request with his left hand and started walking away.

"I shall be back again." Mystogan told his master blankly.

"Wait undo your sleeping spell first." Makarov told him sternly.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Mystogan counted as he was gone by the time 1 was said and everyone woke up groggily.

"Dammit not again." Gray complained rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Erza and Mira looked around confused sure they were not at Naruto's table before they slept.

"What was that?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"Mystogan supposedly shows up once in awhile but puts everyone to sleep so no one besides Master has ever seen his face." Cana explained until they heard laughter from above.

"I have seen his face. Mystogan is just a bit shy." A blonde-haired man with eyephones said.

"Laxus." Natsu glared as Laxus just smiled cockily from the second floor.

"Of course, new blondie there was awake too. He even put Erza and Mira in a nice position before they slept. Isn't that nice?" Laxus mocked as everyone turned to Naruto who glared at Laxus. Something about his attitude just made Naruto on edge.

"I hear you beat Erza newbie. Don't think that's anything to brag about as I am Fairy Tail strongest wizard not her!" Laxus declared as Naruto stepped up towards Laxus. Erza gripped her fist angrily. She had no problem losing a fight to Naruto who fought her but to be mocked by Laxus set her on edge.

"Laxus come down here and fight me!" Natsu yelled with fire ignited.

"Come up here and fight unless you're not ready yet?" Laxus retorted mockingly. Natsu yelled ready to punch Laxus until Makarov massive enhanced fist pinned him down.

"No, you are not allowed up there yet Natsu." Makarov said sternly.

"How about you blondie? Ready to play with the big boys?" Laxus asked pointing at an infuriated Naruto.

"I don't care what you have to say about me but when you mock my friends you go to far!" Naruto yelled as wind gathered his hand while Laxus gathered lightning around his. Everyone stood on edge as the tension rose between the two S-class blonde wizards. It looks like a fight was going to occur until Makarov went full giant form after letting Natsu go.

"There will be no fighting between S-class wizards without my say so!" Makarov declared as Naruto and Laxus glared at each other. After a tense moment they deactivated their magic while Laxus walked away with a grunt.

"Doesn't matter anyways. When I become Master, I will get rid of all the weaklings either way." Laxus promised as he walked out the doors.

"Who's that jerk?" Lucy asked with a pout crossing her arms above her chest.

"That's Laxus Dreyar. The master's grandson." Mira said with a sigh as Lucy gave her an incredious look.

"How can that jerk be related to Master Makarov? They are nothing alike!" Lucy asked in shock as Mira gave a giggle while Naruto suppressed a smile. He remembered Old Man Six paths telling him that children do not always inherit the strengths of their parents so he assumed it stood to reason personalities did not get passed on through generations.

"What did Laxus mean when he said he was going to be Master?" Lucy asked as Mira and Erza looked down. "You're not really telling me that jerk will be guild master one day?" Lucy asked a little afraid.

"Sadly, Lucy Laxus is likely the next in line if something happens to the Master." Mira acknowledged sadly as Lucy gasped and Naruto frowned. He knew some of the Hokages were related or at least taught by one of the others but he didn't think it was right that Laxus should become Master just because he was Makarov's grandson.

"Don't worry too much about it Lucy. We should instead be looking for a new job soon." Erza said soothingly pointing at the job board on the first floor as Lucy looked confused.

"Why can't we go for the ones on the second floor?" Lucy asked in confusion as Erza sighed.

"You see those jobs up there are S-class or higher so only S-class wizards can take them. They are much more dangerous but the pay is worth more." Mira explained as Lucy gulped.

"Yeah I think I am fine. No amount of jewels is worth my life." Lucy said in a depressed voice as the S-class wizards gave her a laugh.

"In our guild we have 6 and 3 of them are at this table!" Mira said excitedly as Erza and Naruto smirked.

"Well anyways I think I will turn in as the last couple of days have been so exhausting! Bye everyone!" Lucy announced as she waved to everyone and walked out the guildhall. Soon everyone started going back tot heir homes with nobody noticing Natsu and Happy looking at the second-floor door with evil grins.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he thought that Laxus would be trouble in the future if his attitude was anything to go by. Little did he know his own teammates would be more a drag the next morning.

As soon as he walked out and nobody was looking, he teleported using the Harashin jutsu into his house. Due to being the seal and barrier creator he was the only one who could teleport into his own home. He cooked himself a quick meal and went to sleep unbeknownst to him thinking of a certain blonde, model and even knight in his dreams that he forgot the next morning.

**AN: So I finished off the Lullaby arc now! I decided to have Naruto steal the flute so there would be a legit reason the magic council would arrest him (as he didn't destroy anything), The flute is back in the magic council hands but now useless so they are annoyed their 'authority' is being ignored. Org is also not happy Naruto us with the most troublesome guild. Hope you like the update! (hint for next chapter-remember Naruto is S-class. Important clue on Naruto's role)**

**Naruto doesn't follow Lucy around like a lost puppy (he missed her first 2 jobs after all) plus he could do almost any job by himself but he is not a loner so he ok helping out instead of going on solo jobs.**


	13. Naruto the S-class babysitter

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: as everyone who follows me (not just this individual story) has seen I uploaded a chapter for two of my older fanfics: KH3 aftermth and Reading the Fox Scroll (with the latter with great joy to most of my fans lol)**

**I know the ending is rushed but I wanted it done so if you have a problem I will probably ignore it,**

**Posted August 28/2019 (Wednesday)**

Chapter 13 Naruto the S-class babysitter

The next morning Naruto woke up a bit later than usual. He usually woke up just after dawn for some daily training and exercise but he figured he deserved a break from all of the recent events. He had slept till just past noon. He had discovered after arriving here that instead having dreams his consciousness could enter the Tail Beast sanctuary while he slept.

He had spent a few hours inside there just talking with all of the tailed beasts inside of him. For him it was a reminder of the world he had chosen to leave behind while the tailed beasts were happy talking with the prophesized saviour and their partner.

After waking up and making himself a quick breakfast he did something that was basically routine if he was at home or on Tenrou Island. Pray to his parents and his godfather even though they were in a different world and no longer alive. It helped reaffirm his belief that the choice he made was the right one knowing they were true heroes like he strived to be.

"Hey dad. I haven't had to use chakra much but if you were here with me, I am sure you would love to learn from this world." Naruto said to a plaque dedicated to his father. The plaque said 'Minato Namikaze, loving father, fastest ninja to ever live.

"Pervy sage. I am sure you would love this world as for some reason almost every girl is super big in the chest area." Naruto said with a flat tone and sweatdrop to a plaque dedicated to Jiraiya of the Sannin. The plaque said "Jiraiya-sensei, proud super pervert, greatest sensei ever, man who wanted true peace.

"Hey mom. I have still tried to live with the lessons you taught me when I was a baby. The hardest one of choosing a girl since it is all so confusing what some of my new friends who are girls means to me. I still wish you were here to tell me what do. I love you all." Naruto said quietly with a single tear running down his face as he closed his eyes in prayer. The plaque said "Kushina Uzumaki, badass mom, beautiful hair, loving mother, person I wish I could talk to most.

The tailed beasts inside of him stayed quiet but they all could see Kurama hang his head down with some shame visible. Despite Naruto repeatedly saying he did not blame Kurama for his parents' deaths Kurama knew he was responsible. Even if he had not driven his claw through their bodies his attempts at freedom forced Minato to use a Justus that resulted in his death and the removal of him would have eventually led to Kushina death one way or another.

Naruto than walked to the guild ready to take on a job with Lucy liked he promised the night before although he had a feeling that Natsu would want to tag along. Much to his surprise when he got to the guild everyone was on high alert and sombre.

"Guys whats up?" Naruto shouted as he entered the guild. Everyone inside jolted up and rushed to Naruto to his surprise.

"Thank God Naruto-kun! Something terrible has happened!" Mira said in relief as Naruto gave her a look of worry.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Natsu, Happy and Lucy stole a S-class job during the night and ran off to do it." Mira said with a frown.

"Those idiots." Naruto said with a sigh and a hint of disappointment. "So what is being done to bring them back?" Naruto asked as he knew that even simple S-class jobs would be too much for the team of Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"I have sent Gray to bring them back and I will punish them for breaking one of the guilds rules." Makarov said gravely as he sat at the bar with a beer half drunk.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed as he looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong Naruto-nii?" Lissanna asked.

"Gray might be able to bring them back but he could just as easily join them on the job instead." Naruto said after a moment of thought. This greatly shocked everyone but none so much as Erza who walked urgently to Naruto.

"Why would Gray approve of doing something so foolish?" Erza demanded with a scowl on her face.

"For the same reason Natsu and Happy convinced Lucy to go on a S-class job without telling anyone." Naruto answered with a frown. As everyone looked confused at him, he decided to elaborate. "Erza and I are the same age as Natsu is now but we have been S-class for several years now while Natsu's power is still only at A-class. Natsu and Gray probably feel the need to prove themselves and they think beating this S-class job is the way to do it." Naruto said out loud as everyone eyes widened in realization.

"Those idiots! Master I request to bring them back right now for punishment!" Erza asked Makarov urgently who looked thoughtful.

"Wait. Let us wait for a few hours to see if they return. If they return voluntarily than the punishment will be lighter but if they don't return, I will go with Erza and bring them back for sure." Naruto suggested while Erza frowned but nodded her agreement.

"Very well. Erza and Naruto will go to Galuna island to bring back if they have not returned by sundown." Makarov announced as everyone gave a sigh of relief as two S-class wizards would soon bring back the reckless team.

Naruto walked over to the bar where Mira resumed bartending with a massive smile seeing Naruto again. "Hey Mira. You are S-class. Why didn't you volunteer to bring them back?" Naruto asked as Mira huffed her cheeks cutely.

"Silly Naruto-kun. As bad as they think Erza would be bringing them back I would break all their bones so they couldn't escape before brining them back." Mira said with a dark smile making everyone besides Erza shudder. "Just kidding." Mira giggled as Naruto laughed nervously although he thought Mira may not be 100% kidding.

"Honestly I am really disappointed in them thinking that doing a single S-class job would be a shortcut to make them S-class." Naruto mused as everyone listened closely. "In life there are no shortcuts to become S-class or getting stronger besides hard work and having the support of your friends." Naruto declared as most of the wizards looked at him in admiration. Mira openly smiled and blushed at his words; Erza gave him a look of respect while Makarov could not be prouder of him.

"Hey Erza do you want to do something while we wait to see if they come back?" Naruto asked the redhead as Mira frowned.

Erza realized that it would not worth doing a job in the short time thought for a minute. "Perhaps you can accompany me to taste some delicious cakes around Magnolia?" Erza suggested as she also realized she had not had time to enjoy the simpler things recently.

Naruto chuckled and nodded letting Erza take the lead as the left the guild hall to walk around to various bakeries in Magnolia town. Erza quickly discovered that despite not loving sweets as much as she did Naruto did enjoy sweets like her. The 2 S-class wizards had a fun afternoon hanging just chatting and eating sweets until the deadline drew near.

They both walked to the guild hall where to neither of their surprise Gray, Natsu, Lucy and happy were not inside. An enraged Erza crackled her knuckles menacingly and cried out "Ok times up! Now we are going to get them back to face punishment!" Erza started walking out of the guild without waiting for Naruto.

Naruto said with a nervous chuckle "Don't worry Master I will make sure Erza doesn't hurt them too bad." Naruto gave a thumbs up to seal the promise as he ran after the irate Knight. Makarov gave a sigh of relief as he was afraid Erza would lack any kind of restraint but Naruto would keep Erza focused.

"Now where do we get a boat?" Erza asked as she and Naruto walked to the harbour with no ships around.

"Don't worry about it. I got this." Naruto told her with a grin as she raised an eyebrow waiting for him. He took out a small strange capsule that had the word 'boat' on it before he tossed it into the water.

Erza was going to ask him why he was tossing that away but to her shock there was a puff of smoke. Before the capsule hit the water she heard a splash from inside the smoke and saw a shadow. After the smoke cleared she gasped a speed boat that was reasonably big was suddenly in the water where the capsule was.

"What was that?" Erza asked in amazement as she and Naruto stepped into the bat with Naruto setting uo the controls.

"Oh. This is a boat from West City transformed by their Capsule Corp technology." Naruto told her as she blinked. She had heard of West City and their advanced technology for innovations without using magic.

"When did you buy a boat from them?" She asked as she had heard West City technology was effective but expensive.

Naruto looked nervous "I got one on my last job with Mira-chan to West City. The mayor was so grateful for the help he offered me this boat. I tried o refuse but he insisted so I took it as well." Naruto admitted as only Mira knew of his job to that city.

Erza looked impressed as the boat started up and zipped across the water at high speed. Naruto told her it would likely take a few hours to get to the island so she decided to take a small nap in the pantry which had blankets as well.

Seeing Erza asleep Naruto felt no reason not to summon a shadow clone to pilot the boat while he laid back and relaxed. He did a hobby that Shikamaru was well known to do cloud watching. After a few hours Naruto felt the boat start to slow down.

"Boss we are here." His clone told him before dispelling. Naruto nodded before he turned off the engine to go wake up Erza.

"Erza wake up we are here." Naruto said softly gently shaking Erza's shoulder. She blinked for a few seconds to get the sleep out of her eyes before she is alert again.

"Yes. Let us go." Erza announced as they went back up with Naruto pointing to the island as eh parked the boat.

"I sense Lucy's magic power weakening over there so I think we should go after her first." Naruto suggested pointing in a direction as they walked onto the beach. Naruto had returned the boat back into capsule form so nobody would try to steal it while they were gone. Erza thought for a minute before nodding as she agreed it was the best move.

Naruto and Erza instantly started running towards Lucy's location. After a few minutes they arrived to a different part of the beach to a bizarre situation in Naruto's opinion. Lucy was on her back exhausted while a rock golem was poised to crush her with him sending small amounts of magic connecting the golem to a shaky pink haired woman. He also saw a rat in the corner about to strike.

Naruto pointed to Erza and the rat which made Erza nod as she ran sword in hand towards the huge rat.

"Now my lovely Rock Doll. Crush her!" Sherry said with glee as she barely held on with the last of magic being used. The Rock Doll obeyed her commands as it raised it foot up.

'No I can't move!' Lucy thought to herself as she closed her eyes expecting pain. After a few moments she still felt nothing until she heard a family voice.

"Need a hand Lucy?" Naruto said with a grin as Lucy widened her eyes with happiness and glee.

"Naruto! You're here!" Lucy said happily before she realized Naruto was holding onto the rock golem foot with one hand!

"What's wrong?! Crush them!" Sherry said in frustration as her Roc Doll was stuck unable to escape the grasp on Naruto's hand.

"Sorry lady but nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it." Naruto said coolly as Lucy eyes sparked touched by Naruto's words.

Naruto tugged making the Rock Golem fall towards him and to Sherry shock he punched the Golem with one punch destroying it completely.

"No. Angelica avenge me." Sherry said dramatically as she felt the last of her magic disappear with the destruction of her golem. She slumped over and gasped in horror to see a red-haired woman walk past her beloved Angelica who was knocked out.

Before Sherry could say another word, Erza ran and punched her in the gut knocking her out. Seeing as Lucy could not move Naruto pulled her into his arms once again as Lucy had a mild blush.

"Lucy would you like to explain yourself?" Erza asked angrily as she held a terrified Happy by his tail. He had come back to check on Lucy only to be caught by Erza before he could fly away.

Lucy whimpered and stammered to afraid to talk so Naruto decided to be the peacekeeper. "Erza lets find the others first and let explain themselves first ok?" He suggested while Erza sighed and nodded. Lucy gave Naruto a grateful look as he sent her a small grin in response.

After tying a rope to his stomach so he could not escape Erza had Happy do recon until he found where the villagers had relocated themselves. They entered the new spot while Erza roughly tied up Lucy's hands and not her whole body after Naruto's protest that she was still injured. Erza kept a hold of Happy's rope while they waited for Gray and Natsu to show up. Several minutes later an injured but bandaged Gray walked in surprised to see Naruto and Erza.

"Naruto? Erza? What is going on? Why are Happy and Lucy tied up like this?" Gray asked but flinched when Erza gave her a dark glare.

"Gray where is Natsu?" She asked impatiently as Naruto just watched silently in the corner.

"Well he and I got separated awhile ago but I am sure he is still around here." Gray told her as she sighed.

"Very well. I will now hear what you have to say for yourselves." Erza said with a black expression.

For the next several minutes Gray and Lucy explained about the job, the demon hidden in the temple and the curse affecting the towns people while both Naruto and Erza were silent.

After a moment Erza said emotionlessly "Gray, once we find Natsu we are heading back to Fairy Tail." This got shocked gasps from Lucy, and Gray while Naruto frowned.

"Erza, I know we broke the guilds rule but these people need our help." Lucy protested but flinched when Erza's glare turned to her.

"And?" Erza said flatly as her expression did not change.

"Erza! Let us finish this job at least and save these people!" Gray protested angrily as Erza looked unmoved.

"This job is posted across all the guilds in Fiore. Another guild can handle it once we leave as this was not an approved job." Erza said coolly refusing to back off. When Gray looked ready to argue she summoned a sword pointing at him threateningly. Seeing this Naruto knew he had to step in.

Naruto walked in between Erza and Gray so Erza lowered her sword down. "Erza is right, people who break the rules are trash." Naruto said seriously as Lucy lowered her head down in shame, Erza nodded approvingly while Gray glared. "However, those who abandon their comrades are worst then that so I am choosing to become trash to stop becoming worst." Naruto announced passionately as he stood with Gray.

Erza eyes as she became speechless, Lucy looked at Naruto with star filled eyes while Grays respect for Naruto skyrocketed. Erza was still indecisive so Naruto decided to add the cherry on top. "Besides Fairy Tail's reputation will plummet when everyone hears 2 S-class wizards quit a job halfway through." Naruto said with a wink as Erza blinked and scowled.

After a minute she sighed and cut Lucy and Happy binds away. "Very well. They can finish their punishment after we finish the job." Erza declared as Lucy and Gray cheered while Naruto smiled.

The group than heard a loud rumbling in the distance as Lucy shouted "Guys it must be the temple!".

"Natsu is probably the cause." Gray said as everyone agreed and they started running in that direction. While they ran Gray explained his past with the Demon Deliora and how his teacher sealed it away using _Ice Shell. _Naruto was in particular interested in a spell that sealed away a target in exchange for the castor life force. He thought it was similar to the Reaper Death Seal.

However, Kurama decided to interject **"It is not the same Naruto. From what I can understand the Ice Shell keeps the target sealed in this world meaning it can be broken. That moon drip can I fluence and melt it since the target is still in this world. However, the Reaper Death Seal seals away the soul of the target which makes it impossible for the seal to be broken unless they are willing to kill themselves using that accursed Uzumaki Reaper Mask." **

Naruto teased Kurama that he was starting than people thought before he cut off the connection as they neared the tower.

"Listen up! Lucy and I will take care of the followers on top to stop the ritual and Moon drip! Naruto and Gray will go below the temple and take down Lyon and anyone else!" Erza commanded as everyone ran in their own paths.

When they got inside they were stopped by Lyon but Gray decided to fight him alone while Naruto went on ahead to fight the last lackey Zalty.

"Good luck Gray." Naruto shouted as he went past Gray and Lyon deeper into the temple. 'That must be the demon.' Naruto thought as he saw a massive demon somewhat smaller than Lullaby but bigger than Cell. It was trapped in an ice barrier like Gray told them but its head was no longer frozen and it looked like the ice was melting even now. 'That must be the moon drip affect to dispel magic.' Naruto analyzed before he heard a loud explosion.

"Naruto!" Natsu yelled as he turned around to see the S-class wizard walk towards him.

"Bad move Salamander!" Zalty yelled gleefully as he used _Arc of Time_ to control an orb and smash a distracted Natsu into a wall trapping him.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Well now that he is out of the way I get to play with the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. S-class extraordinaire." Zalty said with a grin as Naruto stepped forward.

"For some reason I feel like I should know you but I can't quite out it in down." Naruto told Zalty who looked confident but was sweating on the inside.

'Dammit I was not expecting him of all people to interfere.' Ultear thought furiously as 'he' used _Arc of Time _ to control a dozen robs at once. He than launched then all at Naruto who looked bored. After the smoke cleared to Ultear's shock Naruto was standing in the same spot but the orbs were surrounding him with not one hitting him.

"Your are a fast one aren't you? Doesn't matter though! Nobody can escape my magic!" Zalty claimed as he kept launching balls by speeding their time up and even trying to stop it in mid air to confuse Naruto. To his frustration Naruto effortlessly dodged every attempt without with a bored look.

"It won't work. It doesn't matter how you effect their time you won't hit me." Naruto told Zalty. He once again dodged another assault but this time leapt up and flipped in mid air. "_Sky Devil Force Palm_!" Naruto said as he launched a burst of wind at Zalty. Zakty was quick enough to jump backwards as the air bomb destroyed the platform he was standing on and made the cave creak.

Before they could continue their fight, everyone heard a massive "ROAR!" as a loud screeching could eb heard.

"It can't be!" Naruto said in shock.

"It is!" Zalty said with glee.

"Deliora has been revived!" Naruto and Zalty said at the same time.

"I have waited all these years and it has finally come. My time to surpass Ur is here!" Lyon said as he crawled exhausted from his fight with Gray towards the demon.

"Hmm it seems the odds are no longer in my favour. Farewell for now!" Zalty chuckled as he ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Tcchh. He is nothing the real problem is Deliora is back now." Naruto mused as Gray entered the cave.

"Dammit you can't even stand up let alone fight!" Natsu yelled at Lyon since he got free of the wall finally.

"I will beat Del~~" Lyon said before Gray went behind him and chopped him on the neck. Lyon instantly collapsed as Gray gave him a look of pity.

"Don't worry I will clean up your mess like our master did for us." Gray said coolly as he crossed his arms in a X shape. "Ice Shell!" Gray announced before Natsu or Naruto could protest.

Before the spell could take effect Deliora roared and shot a beam of energy at Gray. "Aargh!" Gray shouted in pain as the beam hit him and the spell was cancelled.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted in concern as Deliora started firing beams randomly at the ceiling. This caused the cave to start to shudder as debris started falling.

"Dammit at this rate it is going to collapse the whole cave on us!" Naruto yelled in realization as he avoided another rock from above. "Natsu! Gray! Take Lyon and get out of here! I will take care of the demon outside!" Naruto commanded.

Natsu was about to argue but Gray shook his head as he picked up Lyon. "Be careful ok?" Gray told Naruto who gave him a thumbs up.

"I will never let me friends die." Naruto told him as Gray gave a nod. Gray and Natsu along with Lyon ran though the entrance as the cave continued to get weaker and weaker.

As soon as his friends were safely out, he gave the demon a look of determination. "Now it is just you and me big guy." Naruto announced as the Demon yelled in response.

Naruto put a massive amount of Devil Slayer magic into his hand and leaped towards Deliora. It tried to punch him but he swerved in mid air and did a massive blow at the demon's chest sending it flying through the cave and into the ocean many miles away.

_Meanwhile outside the cave several minutes after_

Erza and Lucy had joined up with Gray and Natsu.

"This is bad! Some it feels even more powerful than before it was sealed!" Gray revealed to the shock of the others.

"How could that be? It was sealed by your master all those years ago!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Could it be? That the moon drip not only released the demon from its seal but somehow gave the demon more strength?!" Erza said in horror as Gray glared at the prone Lyon.

"We need to help Naruto now!" Natsu yelled as everyone nodded and prepared to head back into the cave.

"Help who?" Naruto said playfully as he appeared behind them without a scratch except some slightly damp clothes.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled as they gave him looks of relief.

"Is it done?" Erza asked referring to the demon.

"Yup! I guess I can be called the Demon Killer huh? That is 3 for me!" Naruto said cheerfully as everyone sweat dropped at his attitude.

Naruto thought back to what happened minutes ago

After sending the demon flying Naruto flew towards it at high speed using _Sky Devil Slayer _magic. He arrived to see the demon already standing with its magic power keeping the water away from it.

"So, it looks like you are a toughie huh?" Naruto remarked as the Demon gave him a look of loathing.

"**That magic…" **A growl could eb heard from Deliora.

"What you can talk?" Naruto said in mild shock as eh thought Deliora was a mindless beast.

"**That accursed magic used to slay my brethren. Devil Slayer magic. Ha!" **Deliora hissed ignoring the jab at its intelligence. **"What gives the right for humans to slay us huh?" (AN2:) **Deliora shouted in hate as it glared at Naruto. **"Is it because we live forever unlike you mortals? Or is it arrogance for killing what is different than your species?" **Deliora asked as it charged a beam intending to end the life of the human in front of it.

It only saw a flash of light before it felt great pain with its beam dissipated.

"Funny I never said I was killing you because you are a demon." Naruto remarked from behind Deliora.

Deliora could only look down in horror as a giant hole appeared on its chest with cracks appearing and spreading across. It looked behind at the human and was shocked by what it saw. Naruto had yellow energy covering his entire body with black markings. The energy looked like yellow flames while one hand was outstretched. It realized somehow this human had torn through its body before it could react.

"I killed you so you would no longer hurt my friends anymore." Naruto revealed with a serious expression.

"**Human! This cannot be the end! Praise lord Zeref! Banzai! Banzai!" **It shouted as the hole in its chest expanded and it turned to dust in the next moment.

"**Well you haven't used my chakra in some time." **Kurama remarked from inside the seal.

"I guess I haven't." Naruto agreed as he deactivated chakra mode and starting flying back to his friends since he could tell they were at the cave again.

_End flashback_

Erza reminded them that breaking the curse was the S-class job not defeating the demon so they went back to the village. The elder insisted that destroying the moon would be the solution and much to Lucy and Grays shock Naruto and Erza agreed.

"Do you want me to toss a Rasen-shuriken up there?" Naruto offered but Natsu angrily said he wanted to destroy the moon.

Erza sighed and allowed Natsu to use his fire to booster her throwing strength and used a spear enhanced with light magic to throw. Naruto only grinned while Lucy and Gray looked at shock when the spear hit something and cracked the sky.

It turned out that the moon drip released an evil membrane surrounding the island and by destroying it the villager's memories returned. The villagers were really demons who could transform into humans and not humans cursed into demons. They decided to celebrate and even the troublemakers were forgiven and allowed to party with them all night long.

By next morning Lyon and his friends had already disappeared and the village elder was insisting on paying them.

"Please Erza-san let us pay you and your friends the 7 million reward." The village elder pleaded. Gray, Natsu and Lucy eyes widened in greed as Naruto just looked intently at Erza.

"It is hard to refuse but we must. This was not an official sanctioned job so it would bring shame to our guild if we accepted the money." Erza declared as their heads dropped and the elder looked disappointed. Naruto leaned over and whispered into both the elder and Erzas ears. After a moment they all nodded. The Village elder put something into Naruto's hands as they said their goodbyes.

"Here Lucy." Naruto said as he handed her a golden Celestial key and 70 000 jewels.

"Wait I get all this?" Lucy asked in shock as she put the money away and held the key in reverence.

"Consider this your months rent Lucy." Naruto informed her with a grin.

"Why does only Lucy get money?!" Natsu whined before Erza bumped him on the head.

"If you guys wanted to go on an S-class job you could've asked and Erza or I or both would happy to take you along." Naruto chided as Lucy looked wide eyed.

"Wait I thought only S-class wizards could take S-class jobs?" Lucy asked in confusion as Natsu and gray suddenly looked very nervous.

Naruto sighed and explained how non-S-class wizards could go on S-class jobs IF they followed a S-class wizard with the pay usually being split in favour of the S-class wizard.

"THAT is why you don't get anything but a punishment. Next time you trick someone to prove a point it will be a lot worst." Erza warned Natsu. "Next tie you are ordered to bring someone home do it!" Erza yelled at Gray as both boys looked terrified.

Naruto than put his boat back in the water (which impressed Lucy and horrified Natsu) before they were on their way back to Fairy Tail. Lucy kept asking what the punishment was with Natsu and Gray being terrified, Naruto shrugging and Erza just smiling in amusement.

**AN2: I used a Bleach quote (modified) here. Hint its from the Heunco Mondo Arc.**

**I did intend for a chat between Naruto and Ur (in kinda a linked mindscape) but choose not to do it because it would require a lot of explaining and I knew I would get bashed for something so random.**

**Yeah I KNOW I condensed an arc in one chapter but I felt a good portion of it was off screen (the parts with Lucy, Natsu and Gray happened like canon). Next chapter will be a short Changling (from anime episode 19) than Phantom lord arc! I need some help with that arc so please send some suggestions and PMS my way for what you think I should do with it! (Juvia will still end up with Gray so DON'T ask me to change that!)**


	14. Mavis's Quest

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: Technically this is a "filler" chapter just like Fairy Tail episode 19 "Changeling" but I want to use part of it for my story! Did anyone see the episode 324? Mavis and Zeref finally died! I am adding a small scene with Mavis in celebration! **

**Be truthful guys. Would you prefer if Mavis ended up with Naruto or died in a similar way as canon to kill Zeref? (I am still not 100% sure what her relationship with Naruto is)**

Chapter 14 Mavis' little Quest

_Back on Tenrou Island_

**Posted September 02/2019(Monday)**

"Hmm. I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Mavis thought out loud as she was sitting on a branch kicking her feet childishly. After she was cursed, 'died' and came back as a thought projection, time for her meant very little. She just passed days without even really thinking about it but ever since she met Naruto 7 years ago on her birth island. Things had changed again.

She looked forward to each day when Naruto woke up, had chats and planned out each day. She even walked with him off the island when he had errands to do outside of their little home. Since she was essentially a 'spirit' she didn't have to worry about people seeing her but Naruto did have to make conscious efforts not to look like he was talking to himself when they were on public.

Naruto was also the only being she knew who could actually touch her 'ghost' making her feel like she was alive and able to enjoy the sensations of touch which she solely lacked. They had discussed it theorizing it had to do with Naruto inheriting Hagomoro's Yang chakra but neither of them could prove it conclusively. They had decided just to enjoy the hugs and close contact for what it was. Mavis admitted to herself she enjoyed it more than strictly needed while it seemed for Naruto it was just friendly contact.

Those seven years learning magic **(AN2:) **made Mavis remember what is was to have fun and enjoy life instead of just existing waiting for something to happen. It had only been a short while since Naruto left but Mavis already missed him greatly.

"Maybe I should go to Magnolia town to go visit him?" Mavis thought as she weighed it in her mind. "For all times sake and everything." She justified it as a mild blush appeared on her face as she realized she sounded a bit clingy.

Mavis decided to think it over on what would happen if she went up to Naruto right now unannounced.

"_Naruto I am back!" Mavis yelled as Naruto looked over in surprise._

"_Mavis-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in shock as Mavis started running towards him._

"_I missed you!" Mavis shouted as she leapt into his warm arms._

_Naruto caught Mavis and held her close as she whispered "I missed you too Mavis-chan."_

Mavis blushed and giggled as she imagined a happy reunion between the two of them. Then Mavis eyes widened as she thought of another very different scenario but equally possible one.

"_Naruto I am back!" Mavis shouted as Naruto looked at her shock before he became frantic._

_Before Mavis could react, Naruto vanished with his ninja speed, picked her up and carried her to an empty alley before anyone could see._

"_What are you doing?! We agreed I would come to you when I was ready!" Naruto hissed in annoyance as Mavis whimpered._

"_I just wanted to see you again…" Mavis said sadly as Naruto sighed._

"_Look Mavis I care for you but you are being abit too clingy right now." Naruto announced as she started crying._

Mavis started to have an imaginary storm cloud above her head as she looked depressed of the thought that Naruto would reject her if she came back unannounced.

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Mavis thought for a moment before chuckling. "Nah but I don't think popping up out of nowhere would eb ok either. I think it would be best if I just follow him for abit to see how is doing." Mavis decided to herself after thinking it over.

Mavis said goodbye to all of the animals on Tenrou island even though she was not quite sure if they could actually see her. They seemed to react to her presence but she did not talk woodland animals so she could only guess. She than flew towards Magnolia town ready to start her little quest.

_Meanwhile in Magnolia Town_

"Man time to relax!" Naruto said happily as he walked to the guild hall. After they arrived back in Magnolia Town Erza told the 3 trouble makers they would still get punished by Makarov for going a S-class job without a S-class wizard to supervise. Gray and Natsu had looked terrified making Lucy fear for the worst. However, Makarov said he would let them enjoy this one day of peace before he would enact the punishment to build suspense.

"Hi guys its me!" Naruto shouted as he entered the guild hall with everyone giving him waves. He noticed Mira, her siblings, his team, Makarov, Cana, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo were the members currently inside the guild.

"Thank god we get to skip the punishment till tomorrow!" Natsu sang happily as Makarov just smirked.

"Mira-chan it looks like due to all the recent celebrations we are pretty low on supplies. Do you think you can go the market and pick some up?" Makarov asked the model who nodded.

"Of course, Master. Can I get somebody to help carry the bags home?" Mira asked with a glint in her eyes as Makarov smirked knowing where this was going.

"Sure ask anyone in the guild you like." Makarov relied as several people looked ready to offer their aid.

"Mira-Nee! I am a real man and real men help out when needed!" Elfman offered with a grin.

"Its ok Elfman. I am sure Lisanna would need you more at the guild." Mira said kindly as Lisanna nodded her head. Elfman was not offended and just gave a thumbs up.

"Well Mira-chan if the bags are too much for you I can offer to take some off your hands. It can be treated as a date." Wakaba told her suggestively as every female in the guild shuddered in disgust.

"Not a chance." Mira said flatly as Wakaba hung his head at the rejection.

"Mira-chan how~~" Macao asked excitedly.

Mira did not even offer a response but her glare sent him scurrying.

"Mira-san may be super nice but she also scary too!" Lucy noted with a scared expression. This got a laugh from Lissanna.

"Yeah Mira-Nee is nice to all of us but she hates being asked out. She doesn't mind people looking at her in the magazine but she almost maimed a guy for asking for a 'private show' one time." Lisanna remarked as Lucy looked at Mira with respect and fear.

Mira than walked up to Naruto with a giant smile as if the rejections had not even occurred. "Naruto-kun would you like to help me?" Mira asked with a beautiful warm smile.

Naruto thought it about it for less than a second. Getting a super pretty, nice girl to ask him out for a fun little chore. No brainer. "Consider it done Mira-chan!" Naruto said with a grin as Mira beamed in response.

Mira and Naruto started walking out of the guild with Mira calling behind her. "Lisanna you are in charge of the bar while I am gone!"

Lisanna shouted "Got it Mira-nee!" while she thought 'Do your best Mira-nee!'.

After the walked out of the guild doors Mira instantly looped her arm around his and snuggled into him. Naruto felt his face turn red as he once again felt Mira's very busty and curvy body press against him. He could even smell the vanilla shampoo of her hair at this range. Mira face smiled happily as she felt Naruto's embarrassment knowing he enjoyed this like her.

"Mira-chan! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Mira pressed against him like that were in a relationship.

"Naruto-kun do you not like this?" Mira asked with a fake pout as Naruto instantly felt bad.

"Mira-chan I don't think there is one guy in all of Fiore or even the world who would not kill to be in my position right now." Naruto told her making Mira giggle. "I mean I must super lucky to be even considered for something like this but won't this look bad if people saw us." Naruto asked in a worried tone. He personally did not care what people said about him but he knew Mira's reputation as a model made her one of the most desired single ladies in Fiore.

Mira pouted but she thought seriously and reluctantly untangled herself from Naruto before they started walking. "I guess you are right Naruto-kun. I mean if we were in a relationship it would not matter but we are not in one yet." Mira remarked putting great emphasis on the 'yet' part as Naruto bushed. 'He really is too easy and that is one of the reasons it is so easy to love him.' Mira thought happily.

Naruto and Mira had gone to the market and started selecting the needed groceries for the Guild hall kitchen. Unbeknownst to them Mavis was hiding in an alleyway watching Naruto and Mira.

Naruto then looked at the alleyway with a strange look as Mira gave him a concerned look.

"Naruto-kun is something the matter?" Mira asked in worry.

After a moment Naruto shook his head. "Nah Mira-chan I just thought I saw something but I must have imagined it." They went back to talking and picking out groceries.

"Phew that was close." Mavis sighed in relief as she leaned against the alleyway. She had almost gotten caught by Naruto but she was quick enough to duck her body into the alleyway before he saw her. She knew only Naruto and the white-haired girl could see her but she still wanted to be discreet. She did want to be caught on the off-chance Naruto did want to have some space instead of her fussing over him.

Mavis peeked out again and looked at the girl Naruto was with. "This Mira looks so pretty and she looks likes she really does enjoy being with Naruto." Mavis remarked as she looked at Mira with some envy. Her own body and soul halted aging at age 13 due to the curse so Mavis had her petite figure. However, Mira looked around Naruto's age and her mature figure would make any woman envious. She had a gorgeous face, well developed chest and perfect hourglass figure.

"It looks like Mira wants to be more than friends with Naruto judging by the looks she sent him." Mavis noted but she knew Naruto was not ready to be in relationships as a lack of parents made him not have the correct perspective on relationships right now.

_Meanwhile in Fairy Tail_

"How long has it been this_ Changeling_ Spell been activated?!" Natsu in Loke's body asked urgently.

"16 minutes so you have 14 minutes left." Lisanna said confidently having decided to keep track of time.

"We are so screwed!" Lucy inside Grays body whimpered as she started drooling chunks of ice.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto and Mira had spent the next 8 minutes chatting and buying the rest of the groceries. "Mira-chan it has been fun but I sense that our guildmates have gotten themselves into trouble back inside the guild." Naruto told her as she gave him an impressed look.

"Your ability to sense magic really is amazing Naruto-kun." Mira praised as Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, but do you mind if we cut our time abit short so I can fix things?" Naruto asked as Mira nodded while they walked quickly back to Fairy Tail.

Mavis sighed from her hiding spot in the alleyway. "I guess Naruto is doing fine." Mavis said in relief as she appeared to fly back to Tenrou Island.

"Mavis-chan if you wanted to know how I was doing; you could've just asked the real me." Naruto voice appeared from behind her.

"Eek!" Mavis yelled in surprise as she leapt up making Naruto laugh. "Naruto?! How are you… Right Shadow clones." Mavis said in realization.

"Boss sensed you right away before but thought if you wanted to hide you would have had a good reason." Naruto remarked as he stared at Mavis.

"I didn't want to intrude on Naruto's time here." Mavis explained as Naruto frowned.

Before she could react the clone of Naruto pulled Mavis into a hug holding one hand behind her head and one on her small of her back.

"Naruto?!" Mavis squeaked as she felt her face turn red. They had hugged many times on Tenrou island but never so suddenly.

"Its ok Mavis-chan. Naruto feels you are one of his important people and promises he will find a way to get rid of your loneliness for good." Naruto promised as Mavis cried.

"There will be a S-class test in a few months so I will see Naruto than. Tell him all this when you dispel won't you." Mavis asked as she pulled away with a watery smile. Naruto's clone gave her a grin as he dispelled and Mavis flew back to Tenrou Island.

Naruto thought 'Just wait a bit longer Mavis-chan' as he and Mavis ran back the guild.

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Even after Levy and Team Shadow Team had come back to the guild nobody could solve a way to undo the spell.

"Ok now are done to the last 10 seconds. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6." Macao said counting back the clock. He had a massive bump on his head from when Natsu in annoyance smashed his head though a table. Each second the affected wizards' hearts sank. "5. 4. 3. 2." Macao counted just as Naruto's voice appeared from the guild hall doors.

"**DEUS ZERO**!" Naruto shouted as a bright light enveloped the guild hall. **AN3:**

All the wizards who were swapped closed their eyes expecting the worst until Lisanna awed voice called out "Everyone I think you are ok.".

Lucy, Erza, Loke, Natsu, Gray and Happy opened their eyes and saw they were in their own bodies with their own magic again! They started cheering in pure happiness as Naruto and Mira had walked to the kitchen giving the groceries.

"Congratulations Naruto! You undid the Changeling Spell!" Makarov announced as the guild erupted in cheers. Lucy and Erza looked at Naruto with star eyes while the guys gave him nods of respect.

"Um sure. But why are you so happy I undid the magic?" Naruto asked as everyone gave him looks of shock.

"Because if you didn't undo it in the first 30 minutes its permanent!" Natsu said indignantly.

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked as everyone pointed to the sweating Makarov. "No here is how it goes. The effects last 12 hours and if you don't undo it in the first 30 mins you can't undo it early. You have to wait the full 12 hours before it deactivates itself." Naruto revealed as the affected wizards looked murderous at Makarov for making them believe it was permanent. **(AN4)**

"Naruto how about you explain how you undid the magic?" Makarov asked as it successfully made the wizards forget their anger at him.

"Sure. One of my magic is called _enchantment_ magic. It is the ability to pout magic into something or somebody or take it out." Naruto lectured as he used it to give Natsu his _Sky devil slayer magic_. Just as the ecstatic slayer was about to use it he took the magic away much to the amusement of the guild.

"The spell I used _Deus Zero _is a spell to remove enchantments placed on people. The Changeling Spell essentially takes the personality and magic of one person and gives it to another. My spell removed that effect and put everything back to normal." Naruto revealed as the guild gave him another round of applause.

"Naruto-Nii is really Suigo!" Lisanna said in amazement.

"He sure is." Mira said with a smile.

"How many magics does this guy have?" Gray said in slight envy.

"I don't care! It was unfair for him to give me his magic and take it away before I could use it!" Natsu whined.

"It was pretty funny." Lucy said with a chuckle as Natsu grumbled.

"Naruto sure is something else." Erza said with respect as she watched Naruto try to avoid Cana 's attempt to force him to drink with her.

**AN2: She didn't teach him ALL of his magic but she was a good person to bounce ideas off of.**

**AN3: I don't think Changeling is TECHINCALLY an enchantment spell but I think its close enough so in my story Deus Zero would be able to undo it. (it puts one person's personality and magic into another persons)**

**AN4: I know not said in canon but I highly doubt even for a filler it would permanent.**

**Another Magic for Naruto! That makes 4 confirmed ones! **

**Yeah Mira at this point is ready to be in a relationship with Naruto but doesn't want to push him. She kinda gets the vibe that Lucy might have feelings for Naruto but she doesn't want to push the issue. Naruto still doesn't really know how to handle girls let alone be in relationships.**

**I choose this chapter to add some Mavis perspective and show Mira's feelings. Nice way to change a filler into something to move the story forward. Cute Mavis moments are always fun to write! Same with Mira's!**

**Tell me your thoughts! **

**How do people want the Phantom Lord arc to play out? I have one plan where Naruto one shots everyone when he eats the Jupiter canon, one where he uses Fairy Law instead of Makarov, one where Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail directly without going through the pretense of waiting to get attacked first.**

**Tell me what people would enjoy! (can't promise I will write it but I am curious).**


	15. Phantom Lord Attacks!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

**AN1: Minor detail. I decided to have Chelia be 12 (Wendy age) so after the time skip she is 19 (she looks about 13-14 in canon timeskip). Just so it could be possible Chelia could part of the harem (and not have Naruto be basically a Pedo for going out with a teen)**

**This arc will eb quicker than the anime mostly because with Naruto here Phantom Lord is more fearful of what will happen if they 'let' Fairy Tail get stronger. Remember Naruto is a rumoured S-class wizard and his exploits in the story have spread even more rumours. Phantom Lord figures if they get rid of Fairy Tail than the Magic council will have to back down due to their might.**

**Thanks for all the suggestions! I considered them but like all writers I have to go with what I feel like!**

**ALSO I cannot predict if I will do more updates this week for my other stories as basically right after I post this one I am getting a wisdom tooth removed so I might be in pain and just want to relax. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 15 Phantom Lord Attacks

After the excitement with the Changeling spell was over with everyone decided no jobs for the rest of the day was the better idea. Gray and Lucy still blamed Natsu for reading out the job request and starting the mess in the first place. Makarov was also quick to point out tomorrow they would all receive the promised punishment making Natsu and Gray sweat while Lucy shivered in fear.

Afterwards everyone eventually returned to their own homes with Naruto teleporting directly inside once nobody was looking. The only one who knew he could use the Harashin or the fact it could be used with the seals active was Mavis herself while Naruto decided to turn in early.

The next morning, he regretted that decision to turn in early as when he walked to the guild hall he stood outside with the rest of his team in shock in anger. What used to be a nice if not abit small guildhall was now mostly destroyed with metal poles still stuck in the roof and the sides of the building proving without a doubt it was sabotage.

"Who could do something like this?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" Natsu promised with his eyes narrowed while Gray nodded his head eagerly.

"It was Phantom Lord." Mira hissed angrily as she and Lissanna came out of the guild hall.

"Phantom Lord?" Lucy asked with some confusion as Erza narrowed her eyes.

"They are our rival guild. They are second strongest guild in Fiore but their strength rivals ours with their Master being a Wizard Saint like Master." Erza explained as Lucy looked in fear.

Mira seeing no reason to stand out of the guild walked back inside while Lisanna gestured the team to follow. They shortly arrived inside the basement which was mostly intact with the rest of the guild in sour moods except Makarov who was clearly drunk.

"Master what shall we do about this?" Erza asked calmly but with an edge as she clenched her fists in silent fury.

"Nothing." Makarov said flatly as eh hiccupped making Naruto and his teammates glare angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about Gramps?!" Natsu shouted as he was restrained by Erza.

"Why should we stoop so low to fight back with cowards who only attacked when the guild was empty?" Makarov retorted rhetorically as Naruto grudgingly nodded his head in agreement. It was like with Obito starting the 4th Ninja War just to provoke a response. Phantom Lord clearly was trying to achieve the same thing.

"He's right Natsu." Naruto said sombrely as Natsu and Gray looked at him in betrayal. "If we fight back against Phantom Lord it will eb starting a guild war. Even if we win the Magic Council could easily try to use this incident to disband the guild and we would eb the real loser." Naruto said with a sigh as Mira and Erza nodded with frowns.

Lucy looked at Natsu who looked ready to explode but a glare from Erza made him simmer down.

"Glad to see one of you has common sense!" Makarov praised before his eyes gleamed. "That reminds me! Punishment time!" Makarov announced as Natsu and Gray attempted to escape.

However, an enlarged hand thumped them quickly into the ground as Happy cried and tried to wake up Natsu who had been knocked out.

Naruto saw a perverted grin on Makarov face as his eyes focused on Lucy skirt covered bottom as his hand shrunk back to normal size. Just as Makarov was going to 'punish' Lucy by slapping Lucy bottom Naruto grabbed his hand with a too sweet grin.

"Master you won't planning to spank Lucy butt as punishment, were you?" Naruto asked with far too sweet voice as Makarov started sweating. "As I believe some would consider that sexual harassment." Naruto warned as he released Makarov hand as Erza and Mira glared at Makarov for trying to cop a feel of the busty teen.

"Eep!" Lucy squealed as she gripped the bottom of her short skirt as if she felt phantom pain from the attempted assault on her poor bottom. After Makarov was yelled at by both female S-class wizards Lucy sent a thankful look at Naruto who just grinned back in response. He could appreciate Lucy and several female wizards' beauty but he would never try anything like that without permission.

"Gramps are we really going to leave it like this?" Gray asked furiously as he gripped his fist in fury.

Makor just continued to drink so Cana decided to answer "You heard Naruto, Gray, it would not worth making a response if we were the ones who got disbanded in the end." Although most of the guild grudgingly agree several members were less pleased about it.

"This just feels wrong. It is not manly to just take it like this and not fight back." Elfman complained as Lissanna just sighed patting her older brother on the shoulder.

"Go that right. We should be teaching those Phantom Lord jerks a lesson." Joy said menacingly as Droy nodded his head in agreement.

"Guys we can't. We are better than this." Levy tried to calm her teammates down but this time even their crush on her did not seem brighten their mood much.

As Naruto and his team along with Mira sat down at one of the tables, they had in the basement Lucy decided to speak her mind up. "Why would Phantom Lord do something like this to us?".

Makarov hearing this just chuckled mirthlessly and said "Because they are jealous idiots." As Natsu growled while Naruto just stayed quiet.

"Jealous?" Lucy asked with a head tilt.

Erza decided to answer her "Years ago Phantom lord used to eb the strongest guild in Fiore. However, with myself, Mira and Laxus all rising to S-class ranking in the last 3 years the scale have tipped so now Fairy Tail is considered number 1." Lucy could not help but feel a sense of pride with being part of this family.

"It also helps Naruto-kun has tipped the scale even more now as he is one of our strongest wizards and being Erza and my age that sends a message in itself." Mira added as Naruto got a bit flustered at all the sudden attention. Several wizards grumbled at the 'strongest' part but nobody was paying attention.

"It is likely me joining Fairy tail has spread across the world by now along with the rumours I am S-class has made Phantom Lord realize that our rivalry maybe too much to handle if this continues up." Naruto said with a guilty look as he realized he may be part of the reason his guild was being threatened.

Naruto was not expecting a slap to happen as everyone suddenly become quiet as Naruto looked at the furious eyes of Erza with surprise. "You idiot! You cannot blame yourself for something like this!" Erza shouted at him as Naruto blinked with his face still throbbing.

"She's right Naruto-kun. Phantom Lord has always wanted to pick a fight with us and it is likely even without you here it would've come down to this." Mira said with a soft chiding voice.

Naruto realized he was downing in self pity so he just smiled and said "Thanks Mira-chan, Erza." This got a beaming smile from Mira and a warm smile from Erza. The guild just chuckled as one of their newest members was chided for trying to take on this conflict by himself.

Makarov decreed due to the destruction of the main part of the guild they would spend today relaxing and tomorrow rebuilding with it being pointless to start any new jobs in the meanwhile.

"So how scary is Phantom Lord compared to us?" Lucy asked as she had heard about other guilds before deciding on Fairy tail but Phantom Lord did not seem to stand out.

"Honestly their overall power is about equal to our own." Mira said gravely. "With Naruto-kun we have 6 S-class wizards plus Master a wizard Saint but Phantom Lord has 5 S-class wizards and their Master is a Wizard Saint as well!" Mira revealed gravely as Lucy gulped.

"The real problem is currently we have only 3 S-class wizards at Fairy Tail right now while Phantom Lords S-class wizards never seem to leave their guild very much from what I heard." Erza added with annoyance as she waved to herself, Mira and Naruto who all had grim expressions.

"Yeah Gildarts has been gone for years, Mystogan only pops in to do jobs and Laxus is too stubborn and proud to help us out no matter what the crisis is." Wakaba mused as everyone mood was at an all time low.

As the guild was bickering to themselves Naruto was having a silent conversation with his Tailed Beasts.

"**Naruto. 5 S-class wizards and a Wizard Saint would be nothing for you if you used our powers."** Kurama noted in his deep voice.

"You know that's not the way I want to do things here." Naruto retorted as he tailed beasts shuffle around nervously.

"**Just know Naruto-kun if you need help you can always ask." **Matatabi said kindly as Naruto looked away. He and Mavis had vowed when he learned magic, he would not use his old powers to solve every problem and be seen as a conqueror so he rarely used chakra in the open.

Naruto blinked just as Lissanna was explaining about Phantom Lord S-class wizards.

"Lucy. There are 4 of them called the Element 4: Aria the Wind, Juvia the Water, Sol the Earth and Totomaru the Fire." Lisanna explained as Lucy blinked realizing there was one more on the list. "Finally, there is Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer who is rumoured to be the most powerful member besides their Master Jose." Lisanna said grimly as Lucy blinked.

"Wait Dragon Slayer? You mean he is like Natsu?" Lucy asked as Natsu growled.

"I totally going to kick that guys ass for doing this to our guild someday!" Natsu promised as Lucy realized being the Iron Dragon Slayer, he was likely the culprit for the attack on the Guild Hall.

The Fairy Tail guild would spend the next few hours unaware of the real attack coming very soon from Phantom Lord.

_Several Hours Later in Phantom Lord real Guild Hall outside Oak Town_

Gajeel Redfox had returned to his guild a hero for destroying the 'fairy tail flies' guild hall and gwttign away successfully as part of a pla to make Fairy Tail provide an 'unprovoked' attack at Phantom Lord.

"Gajeel my boy well done." Jose praised with an evil smile as Gajeel chuckled along with the rest of the guild. "However, it seems like old Makarov did not take the bait and chosen to not retaliate." Jose noted with a frown.

"Master let me go back. I will string up a few of those Fairy tail losers up and knowing those sentimental idiots they will fly at us in a rage." Gajeel suggested with a demented grin as Jose looked thoughtful.

"That won't be necessary. We will simply use the Jupiter cannon and destroy that bothersome guild once and for all!" Jose yelled as Gajeel grin grew and the guild yelled in delight. However, one female wizard was a bit reluctant.

"Master Jose forgive me but if we use the Jupiter cannon will they not destroy Lucy Heartfillia as well?" Juvia Lockster asked timidly referring to their job with Jude Heartfillia to get his daughter back not matter what the cost or price.

Jose scoffed but smiled at one of his S-class wizards. "It is no matter my dear Juvia. I already got a substantial pre job deposit from that fool so even if we don't compete the job let say 'correctly' there will be nothing he can do if we 'accidently' kill his daughter along with the guild." Jose chuckled as Juvia still looked unsure.

"But Master Jose. What about the Magic Council? If we launch the Jupiter Cannon and destroy Fairy Tail they might be forced to disband us for violating the No attacking Guilds Treaty." Juvia pointed out as Gajeel scoffed. It was well known the Magic Council hatred of Fairy Tail but everyone knew if any guild destroyed another guild it would mean disbandment from the magic council.

"It will not matter. Once we become the strongest guild once again with Fairy Tail destruction the Magic Council will have no choice but to ignore this little dispute or face our wrath!" Jose said in demented and psychotic voice as the cheers ran. "Prepare the Headquarters to move and the Jupiter Cannon to Fire!" Jose ordered as everyone started to disperse.

"Wait Sol. I have a special assignment for you." Jose told Sol who stopped and turned to face his Master. "When I go to Magnolia Town and get that blasted Guilds attention, I will cause a ruckus making everyone focus on us. The smart move for Makarov would be in the back as a commander until he must go to block the attack. I want you to hide your magical signature and use your **Drain** magic to suck that old man dry!" Jose told Sol who nodded at their secret plans.

"Without Makarov to stop the first blast they will be forced to sacrifice Erza Scarlet and without them it will easy to pick off the rest of those weaklings!" Jose schemed as Sol decided to voice a concern.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki? If the rumours are true, he might be a problem." Sol said with some worry.

"If that brat is truly a problem, I will deal with myself." Jose said in a dismissive voice as he did not believe somebody so young could actually be any threat to his guild. 'Soon Fairy Tail will be gone and my guild will eb number one again.' Jose thought to himself happily as he dismissed Sol.

**AN: I am thinking instead of Naruto joining Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu for the Tower of heavens arc he will do an original 'teaching' job and only arrive when it is mostly over. (He is most qualified to teach after all) Before people complain: Naruto has several varieties of magic, he has studied the theory on dozens more, he is not the 'shoot first ask questions' type, and understands how to deal with difficult students being one himself. **

**There an explanation on why Naruto doesn't just use chakra mode or Rikudo Sennin Mode for everything. Not only does he NOT need to he also doesn't want the world (yet) to know he is from a different world.**

**Also not bashing Gajeel but before he met Levy he was a punk and likely hated Fairy Tail due to Jose's influence.**


	16. Jupiter Cannon? Not on Naruto's watch!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted September 18/2019(Wednesday)

**AN1: I actually thought of several ways this could go and tried to incorporate as unique a method to really kick off the arc with a bang!**

**Thanks, guys, for catching the Sol/Aria last chapter! I think one more chapter next to finish the Phantom Lord Arc (it goes quicker because Jose feels more threatened)**

Chapter 16 Jupiter Cannon? Not on Naruto's Watch!

Everyone at Fairy Tail heard several thumping noises as water in glasses and beer in mugs started to slosh around.

"What's happening? Is it an earthquake?" Lucy asked as she started to panic.

"No, it feels almost like a building is moving buts that's impossible." Erza said with narrowed eyes.

"Everyone get outside now!" Naruto yelled as his eyes widened. Instantly everyone ran out and looked across the town to see something far off in distance approaching Magnolia Town.

"Jose that fool! This will only lead to a full-on war! What is he thinking?" Makarov said in frustration as he stayed behind to try to plan a line of defence for the town as phantom Lord clearly had no objection involving the innocent in this petty rivalry. He did not notice a shadow approach him with a massive grin.

"What is that?" Mira asked trying to focus on it.

"Whatever it is. Its coming right towards us!" Lissanna yelled in fright as everyone got into a line in front of the guild hall.

"Fairy Tail members welcome to your end!" Jose magical enhanced voice rang as everyone glared at the moving guild hall in the distance.

"Wait that is?!" Bisca shouted urgently as she used her scope on her gun to focus on the guild hall.

"What is it Bisca?" Erza asked having requipped into her **Flight armour **already.

"Guys they have a Jupiter cannon mounted on their guild and its aimed right at us!" Bisca shouted as everyone eyes widened and they got into defensive positions.

"A Jupiter Cannon?! I have only read about that kind of magic! It is said to be able to destroy towns so if its aimed at us." Lucy said in shock.

"It will destroy Magnolia along with the guild hall." Gray said in horror as he prepared to create as big of an **Ice Make: Shield **as possible.

"Those bastards!" Natsu growled as his right-hand light up in fire.

"I see you have seen our little present for you." Jose said mockingly as he stepped aside to reveal a bloodthirsty Gajeel. "May I introduce you to the man who destroyed your guild?" Jose asked with a mock bow.

"Fairy Tail ants! I think I like the decorations I added to your guild hall! It makes it look more like a guild for men instead of little pansies!" Gajeel exclaimed chuckling in delight at the anger shouts sent his way.

'This doesn't make sense. If he wanted to destroy us, he would have fired that cannon as soon as it was in range not make a show to let us know he had it. A rule in war is if you want to destroy somebody do it before they have time to set up defences. Catch them off guard not announce your presence. If he wanted to use it as leverage, he would have given us a list of demands. It is almost like he is stalling but why?' Naruto thought to himself analyzing the situation.

Naruto saw Erza requip into her **Adamantine Armour **which to him made no sense why Jose was still bragging instead of firing the cannon. 'Surely he must know Erza can survive one blast of the cannon so why not fire it now and cripple us instead of gloating?' Naruto kept thinking to himself until he heard a voice.

"**Naruto! There is a mage emitting killing intent inside your guild hall!" **Kurama informed him as Naruto eyes widened.

'Dammit! I am such an idiot! This is a trap! They are after Makarov!' Naruto hissed to himself. "We are such idiots!" Naruto shouted before he sprinted back towards to the guild hall to the shock of his guild mates.

"Naruto! Whats wrong!" Lucy shouted after Naruto.

"The fight is that way!" Natsu shouted pointing towards Phantom Tail.

"Oh, it seems like Naruto has figured it out. Too bad he won't make it in time." Jose said in amusement with an evil smirk. 'How did Naruto find out? Aria has the unique power to erase his magical presence so not even the most skilled wizard could sense him yet Naruto clearly found him out.' Jose thought to himself.

Naruto sprinted through the doors and saw a massive man with his hand towards Makarov who was still unaware of the danger he is in.

'Dammit I won't make it in time to stop him!' Naruto thought as he saw magic being focused into the air. Then before he could think of anything else his body just moved shoving Makarov aside as he was forced to take the way of the blast.

"Aaah!" Naruto screamed as he felt his magic power sucked out of his body before he felt the sweet embrace of sleep.

Makarov grit his teeth in anger as he watched Naruto fall having taken a spell meant for him. Makarov gently picked up Naruto's prone body and cradled it while Aria cried.

"Master Jose will be so mad. I failed my mission. I did not get Makarov guild Master of Fairy Tail but instead Naruto Uzumaki. The shame." Aria sighed not noticing Makarov grow steadily angrier with each word.

"I suppose I shall have to try aga~~" Aria started only to get cut off with a huge pain in his stomach. He looked up to see Makarov holding Naruto with one arm while another enlarged arm had punched him so hard in stomach, he coughed up blood.

"Stay down and I will deliver you back to Jose in one piece." Makarov warned with pure anger as Aria collapsed onto the ground defeated.

"Naruto I am sorry I did not see the danger in time and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind heart." Makarov apologized to Naruto's prone form as he gently laid him on the wall and picked up Aria in one hand. "I promise you we will grab your magic after I finish this war and revive you. Just wait a little longer my boy." Makarov swore to him as he stormed off with light magic filling his eyes in righteous anger.

"JOSE!" Makarov yelled as he pushed the guild doors violently open and threw Aria at high speed towards Phantom Lord guild hall where Aria hit and slumped over in front of Jose.

"Aria was defeated?! Makarov is still alive?!" Jose shouted in frustration as he glared at the angered wizard saint.

"Master where is Naruto!" Erza asked urgently relieved to see her master well but worried about her friend.

Several voices also voiced their concerns as Makarov growled ad glared at Jose. "Naruto sacrificed himself for me due to Jose's dirty little trick so no more playing around! This ends now!" Makarov declared as Lucy gasped.

"Is Naruto alright?!" Lucy asked with tears as Mira and Erza gripped their fists as well Natsu and Gray had magic leaking out of them in anger as the guild looked ready to get revenge.

"Naruto is drained of magic but once this is over and those brats are on their knees in defeat, we will find Naruto scattered magic and restore him back to normal." Makarov promised as Lucy wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Well it looks like Aria failed to get rid of Makarov but at least Naruto Uzumaki is near death now so I suppose not all is lost." Jose growled before raising his arm. "Fire the Jupiter Cannon now!" Jose declared as the cannon channeled magic and both Erza and Makarov looked ready to try and block it.

_Shortly before inside Naruto's mind_

"**You done screwed up Naruto-kun." **Matatabi said with a sigh as Naruto was once again int eh tailed beast telepathy as his body was unconscious right now.

"I know I did but I couldn't let the old man get hit." Naruto said with a frown as he rubbed his head in embarrassment but to his surprise the tailed beasts still looked serious.

"**We are not talking about taking the hit Naruto." **Gyuki claimed as Naruto looked confused.

"What are you talking about than?"Naruto asked as he titled his head.

"**Naruto you have gotten so used to using magic your body has forgotten how to function without it and hence why you are a lump right now." **Kuruma explained in disappointment.

Naruto looked down in shame as he realized that Kurama was right and he had gotten used to suing magic more than chakra without magic his body right now was shot.

"You're right. I am sorry." Naruto apologized as he got on his knees humbly but to his surprise, he heard snickers from the tailed beasts.

"**However, you have us so we already restored your body to normal but your magic is still gone so you can't use any right now." **Son told him sternly as Naruto blinked awake in his real body but still rather sore.

"Nice to be awake but I don't have any magic right now and they need me." Naruto mused as he looked around the empty guild.

"**Why don't you use Sage Mode to gather your magic flying around and absorb it back?" **Saiken suggested kindly as Naruto grinned.

Mavis, Naruto and the Tailed Beast learned early on Naruto unique mastery of Sage Mode helped tremendously in enhancing his magic container early on. Naruto could absorb magic forcing his small magic container to grow, have the tailed beast force it out and continue many times a day. This was how Naruto was capable of growing his magic container enough to become S-class after only 1 year of livening in Earthland. **AN2:**

"Yeah I guess I should." Naruto said as he prepared to enter Sage mode until he felt a massive build up of magic. "Dammit thy are firing the Jupiter Cannon! Although this gives me an idea?" Naruto said with a grin.

"**You are stupid but I guess stupid ideas work for stupid people." **Kuruma huffed although everyone could see his concern under his grumpy disposition.

"**Hehe. Naruto I already sent some sand with one of your marks in front of your guild mates." **Shukakku announced knowing of Naruto's intentions.

"Thanks, Shukakku." Naruto said with a grin as he disappeared in a flash.

"**See I am more helpful than you are, you grumpy fox." **Shukkakku bragged as Kurama growled and the other tailed beasts rolled their eyes.

"**Shut up you useless Raccoon. Everything Naruto is because of me. I have been there since day one." **Kurama growled back from inside his seal.

The giant of light called **Jupiter** shot towards Makarov who stood in front of his beloved children in Giant Mode ready to tank it. He saw Naruto appear in front of him out of nowhere and open his mouth.

There was a flash of light as the **Jupiter **Blast exploded and smoke covered Magnolia. Jose laughed in triumph "Finally Fairy Tail is gone! Now Phantom Lord is supreme guild of all time!"

Jose kept laughing until Juvia and Gajeel shouted to him "Master Jose look!"

Jose opened his eyes and his shock the light and smoke seemed to shrink every second until it revealed the town and Fairy Tail alive and well with Naruto Uzumaki the one who took the blast and somehow survived.

"Impossible! Your magic was drained and yet somehow you took my Jupiter Blast unscathed!" Jose fumed in anger as he heard that it would take 15 minutes before another blast could be shot. "Raise the Barrier!" Jose ordered grinning to himself for the foresight not to leave his precious cannon vulnerable during the recharge times. Now he could safely taunt his hated foes with the knowledge that their fates were sealed in 15 minutes.

"Sorry to worry you guys but I am fine now." Naruto said with his back to his guild mates as several girls had tears running down their faces in relief.

"You are ok Naruto-kun!" Mira cheered in happiness.

"You saved us again Naruto!" Lucy said with tears of joy.

"How did you?" Makarov asked in shock having seen the boy still as a doll not even a minute ago.

"Naruto you smell funny now." Natsu noted as he sniffed.

(Fairy Tail OST Dragon Force-playing)

"Don't worry about it. I just had a great meal and like Natsu says am all fired up!" Naruto declared as he spun around with a wild grin on his face. Everyone gasped when they saw his face. His yellow hair had turned bright red, his blue eyes turned violet and most shocking was his face had scales with his whiskers more prominent on top of the scales! **AN3:**

"Naruto what happened to your face?" Erza asked in shock seeing Naruto appearance completely different after the Jupiter blast disappeared.

"Natsu this is what happens when you get to the highest point." Naruto told him seriously as Natsu eyes widened.

"You don't mean?" Natsu asked having heard about it from Igneel.

"Jose! I couldn't have done this without you draining my magic first!" Naruto told the wizard saint smugly.

"What did you do you brat!" Jose hissed as Naruto just kept smirking at him.

"Simply I ate the Jupiter Blast and now we can say the **Jupiter Dragon Slayer!" **Naruto announced to the shock of everything.

"Dragon Slayer like Natsu?!" Lucy asked as Natsu looked gopstopped along with everyone else.

"That appearance. Don't tell me you reached the **Dragon Force?!"** Jose said in denial as Gajeel growled in anger.

"Master you are telling me that blonde managed to get to the Final State of Dragon Slayer Magic by eating the Jupiter Blast?!" Gajeel screeched in outrage.

"Now you try a Jupiter blast." Naruto said coldly as he raised his hand and fired a yellow beam at the Phantom Lord Guild hall only for a Bubble to surround them and dissipate the blast with electricity running around the barrier.

"Well I did not expect this but it changes nothing. I went the liberty of installing the finest Barrier Lacrima so not even 5 Jupiter Blasts can pierce this barrier. Merely repeating the same attack will not breach our barrier!" Jose announced as he smiled evilly. "Be warned in less than 15 minutes our cannon will recharge and I will fire a blast 10 more powerful and nobody will stop it this time!" Jose proclaimed as the guild started to panic.

"Dammit less than 15 minutes and they have that dammed barrier!" Erza shouted in frustration.

"What can we do Master?" Mira asked as Makarov grit his teeth.

"Don't worry I have something in mind." Naruto said calmly as he walked towards the Phantom Lord guild with no fear. **"Requip." **Naruto chanted as he summoned a new sword into his right hand. It was a black Daito or long sword. **AN4:**

"That's not the same sword he used against you Erza-san!" Lisanna noted as everyone decided to out their faith in Naruto.

"Here goes." Naruto muttered as he focused and yellow Jupiter magic flowed into his sword making it expand in length and power.

"Fool Master Jose explicitly said that using Jupiter power is not enough to breach our barrier." Juvia said with a huff only to widen her eyes when Naruto ran towards the barrier and swung his sword at it.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled as he swung his sword infused with Jupiter magic and although the barrier held it started to crack as Naruto leapt back and continued a furious barrage of swings at the barrier.

"Gramps what is Naruto doing?" Gray asked with awe as everyone saw the barrier continue to crack.

"I see Naruto is a genius. Instead of releasing the power of the Jupiter magic like a blast he is keeping it contained inside his blade!" Makarov said with pride.

"Dammit that means each swing of his blade is like a Jupiter Blast in itself!" Jose hissed in outrage. 'Dammit the barrier is not meant to take so many blasts at once as it supposed to be one strong blast not dozens of blasts at once!' Jose thought in worry. **AN5:**

"Dammit! We are trapped like ants as the barrier won't let us out like it was suppose to keep them out!" Sol growled as they could not attack while the barrier was active.

'Time to finish it off before my magic runs out.' Naruto thought to himself. "Time for a new one! Here Goes!" Naruto announced as he leapt high into the air and summoned a massive amount of **Jupiter** magic into his blade. "New Art! **Jupiter Dragon Blast Explosion!" **Naruto yelled as he fired the blast in the form of a dozen streams of magic before they exploded destroying the barrier and the guildhall while the members were alive but injured.

There was massive smoke as Naruto felt the Jupiter power fade so he released it, went into Sage Mode and absorbed all his left-over magic before anyone could see. Naruto hair had returned to its natural blonde, scales faded away and his eyes returned to sky blue.

(Fairy Tail Dragon Force stops)

"Hey guys anytime you want to join in feel free too! I am going after Jose!" Naruto announced to his guild mates as it awoke their fighting spirits as they ran into action to finish the fight with Phantom Lord once and for all!

"We can't have Naruto show us up!" Macao claimed.

"You got that right!" Wakaba agreed.

"Its our fight too Naruto-kun!" Mira yelled.

"That brat trying to tell the guild master what to do. For shame." Makarov said with a smile.

"Naruto you better teach me how to do that afterwards!" Natsu yelled.

"Curse you Fairy Tail! Phantom Lord attack!" Jose hissed as pulled himself out of the rubble and sent hundreds at Shades towards the Fairy Tail guild while his remaining S-class wizards got ready to battle.

**AN2: For people who asked about Sage Mode early on. He can use it to gather magic but he can still get sick if he absorbs large amounts of magic that he doesn't use. If he absorbs his own from the atmosphere no problem. After the first year of using the spam trick he got a S-class magic level magic container and than he naturally let it expand as he learned more magic.**

**AN3: Magic number 5- unspecified Dragon Slayer Magic! His Dragon Force changes his hair to red and his eyes purple (wanted something different so yeah) He loses the Jupiter Blast power after this chapter so it won't be a 'natural' magic he can turn on or off.**

**AN4: Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach Bankai sword.**

**AN5: same strategy Ichigo from Bleach tried to use against Ulquiorra. Same principle as using a Getsuga Tenshō.**


	17. Flashback-where Mavis's heart is

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted September 24 2019(Tuesday)

**AN1:** Did not expect so much bad feedback from the last chapter. Wow guys you totally misread how it was intended to be seen. (if Naruto hadn't taken the spell from Aria, Makarov would be near death and he wouldn't be able to eat the Jupiter cannon and break the barrier). Glad SOME people liked the Jupiter Dragon Slayer mode. Just to be clear Naruto is a dragon slayer before he ate the blast (he did not 'become' one from eating the blast).

**I think people are misreading the last chapter. Naruto passed out for like a MINUTE before waking up pretty much good as new without his magic. (most mages stay unconscious if their magic is drained and they cannot wake up without an infusion of magic)**

**Naruto still full access to his chakra and his being using in subtle ways just nowhere near as much as he did when in the EN (where he used it freely and openly)-Naruto doesn't spam shadow clones right now.**

**-he used chakra mode to one shot an empowered Deloria (who withstood Devil Slayer magic with ease) in chapter 13**

**-he uses chakra and magic to keep his house safe**

**-he used the Harashin sparely (including using it and Shukuka sand to get in front of the Jupiter blast)**

Chapter 17 Flashback-Where Mavis's heart is

Mavis had arrived safely back on Tenrou island where she had sat back on her favorite branch where she noticed something.

"Huh? Isn't this?" Mavis said quietly as she picked up a book gently and saw the title. 'Sky Devil Slayer magic 101 basics.' Mavis smiled to herself as she chuckled remembering how much fun she had teaching the basics of magic to Naruto and them learning how Naruto could use Sky Devil Slayer magic.

"Those were the days huh?" Mavis mused as she gripped the book tightly near where her heart was before she blushed realizing her heart was racing again.

As she tried to calm her racing heart, she could not help but remember a particular memory that happened shortly before Naruto left to join Fairy Tail.

_X784 (shortly before Naruto leaves Tenrou Island)_

_Mavis and Naruto were laughing as they watched two squirrels growling at each other fighting over the same acorn until a third squirrel came out of nowhere and stole the acorn while the first two were distracted. Then the first two squirrels ran after the 3__rd__ one making the scene even funnier for the two blondes._

"_This is the quite the simple lie Mavis-chan." Naruto said with a grin as Mavis smiled happily._

"_I know when you leave to join Fairy Tail things won't be the same anymore but can you promise me one thing Naruto?" Mavis asked with a shy smile._

"_Anything Mavis-chan." Naruto swore._

"_Don't forget me please?" Mavis asked sadly as Naruto was her first and truest friend she had in ages and the only one who could make her feel alive despite being mostly dead._

_Naruto instead of answering pulled the girl into his arm as he rested his face into her hair while Mavis just snuggled into his shoulder._

"_I will never forget Mavis-chan. That is a promise of a life time." Naruto told her warmly as Mavis just nodded her head numbly still remaining in Naruto's hug. _

_They spent several more minutes in this warm embrace before Naruto pulled back but Mavis still sat right next to him without any space between them._

"_Mavis-chan can I ask you something?" Naruto asked with a serious voice as Mavis blinked in surprise._

"_Sure Naruto. Anything in my power I will answer." Mavis replied with a tilt of her head._

"_I want you to be honesty and if you don't wish to answer that's ok but I want a real answer ok?" Naruto said as Mavis still looked confused._

"_Why are you being all serious Naruto? Its not like you." Mavis asked suddenly nervous._

"_Mavis promise me." Naruto pressed as Mavis nodded her head. "Ok you told me the reason you are liked this is because you were cursed with the contradiction curse and Zeref kissed you right?" Naruto asked as Mavis nervously nodded her head dreading where this was going._

"_Ok my question is do you love Zeref?" Naruto asked seriously without a hint of playfulness as Mavis eyes widened._

"_How could you ask something like that?" Mavis said with a hurt look as she felt tears running down her face._

_Naruto pulled her back into a hug as he felt tears stain his shirt but he didn't care. After several more minutes her tears dried up and she looked Naruto directly in the eyes._

"_Why do you want to know something like that?" Mavis asked as she stared directly into his eyes as if she could find an answer just by looking deep into them._

"_I think Zeref loved you with all his heart so when he kissed you the Curse of Contradiction took the life force of the thing he loved most-you- despite your immortality." Naruto said with sad eyes as Mavis nodded sadly. "Yet he still around so that means you did not have the same feelings or do you Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked with eyes full of empathy and kindness that filled Mavis heart full of happiness._

_Mavis stayed quite for a awhile as this was an answer she tried to hide from herself as she feared the answer but she knew if she could not trust Naruto she could not trust anyone._

"_I know Zeref loved me more than anything so the curse took my life as a price for his sins but my curse did not take his life away." Mavis stated clearly as she looked away hesitantly. "It's not important why that happened. All that matters is we defeat him for the sake of the world right?" Mavis said changing the subject as Naruto frowned seeing the forced smile on Mavis's face._

_Naruto surprised Mavis by pulling back and grabbing her shoulders staring directly into her eyes with disappointment._

"_Mavis-chan. I told Sakura this before and I mean it. I hate people who lie to themselves." Naruto said clearly as Mavis gasped as her eyes grew wet again. She wanted to avoid answering more than anything but she knew she could not bare it if Naruto looked at her this disappointed again._

"_Alright the truth is back than I did not feel love for Zeref. I felt compassion and gratefulness towards him for him teaching me and my friends magic. For giving me the power to save Yuri, for setting us up to start Fairy Tail! I also felt like the only person who could understand him and since I was cursed too, I thought maybe I could grow to love him if he was the only one, I could ever be with." Mavis admitted shamefully. She closed her eyes unable to bare the disappointed look she thought Naruto was casting on her._

"_However, the curse knew my feelings for Zeref were not genuine so it only took my life force and not his." Mavis finished with tears running down her face again only to feel her face get buried into Naruto's warmth and neck._

"_I understand Mavis-chan." Naruto said simply as Mavis eyes grew wide in surprise._

"_How can you treat me normally after learning I was willing to love Zeref if there was no other choice?!" Mavis demanded staring at Naruto kind eyes with tears._

"_Because I did the same thing. I wanted love so bad I pulled pranks for any type of attention, I convinced myself that Sakura was the love of my life simply because I thought she had to be or that was it for me. So, I understand better than anyone how you feel Mavis-chan." Naruto admitted freely as Mavis cried more and buried face deeper into Naruto's neck and wrapped her arms around him as Naruto wrapped his arms around her._

_For several minutes the two blonde orphans just sat there holding each other for warmth and comfort before Mavis hiccupped and pulled away with a warm smile that Naruto returned._

"_Naruto one day Zeref will return and I will not be able to kill him with the curse. He did not die when my feelings for him were at the brightest and now these decades alter those positive feelings have all but disappeared." Mavis informed Naruto who nodded. "However, I know you will be the only to defeat Zeref and save this world." Mavis added looking at Naruto who shot her a thumbs up._

"_I promise I will end Zeref and defeat Agnologia." Naruto swore as Mavis beamed at him before giggling._

"_Why are you laughing?" Naruto said with a pout making her giggles louder._

"_It's not that. Its just I don't know if will be able to find love for real but this right here might be enough." Mavis admitted as Naruto flicked her on the forehead making her give a cute cry of annoyance._

"_Mavis-chan I promise you will find love again and I will get you back into your real body." Naruto promised as Mavis shyly looked away with a blush._

"_You don't have to promise me something like that. Just this here is enough for me." Mavis insisted ut Naruto refused to relent._

"_No! You died so young so you deserved to feel things and not just when I am here! You deserve everything I have you deserve too!" Naruto insisted as Mavis hiccupped and nodded._

'_Its not just my physical state that is the problem Naruto. I don't think anyone could love me not just as family member.' Mavis thought to herself but she decided to change the subject. "How about you Naruto? I have a feeling love will greet you when you get to Fairy Tail." Mavis tried to say wisely but her massive smile ruined the imagine._

_Naruto chuckled but said "I don't think that will happen. I wouldn't know the first thing to look for if someone actually had feelings for me or what to do if she told me she did love me." Naruto d=sad smile made Mavis heart flutter in sympathy and a need to comfort him._

"_Fine than. If you are going to promise me to find love you have to too ok?" Mavis said seriously as she grabbed Naruto's hand in her smaller ones._

"_Alright it's a promise than. We will both find love in our lives." Naruto said as he squeezed Mavis's hands back to seal their promise. _

"_Oh man I have a tough mission. The only person I thought I loved only loved Sasuke from the bottom of her heart and only saw me as a friend." Naruto whined as they sat next to each other on the tree log._

"_Hey the only person who loved me killed me so if you thought you had it rough get in line." Mavis retorted as Naruto gave her a mock glare. A few seconds later they burst in laughter at how whiny they sounded._

"_Hey Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked as Mavis turned around and hummed at him. "How about this? What if we can't find loves before too long, we love each other?" Naruto suggested as Mavis gave him an odd look._

"_Don't say that! You will find love! If anybody is not going to find love its going to be me." Mavis moped before Naruto shook his head._

"_I can't find any reason why somebody wouldn't love you. You are pretty, have super long hair, are smarter than anyone I know, have a giant heart and eyes a guy could get lost in." Naruto admitted with him rubbing his head in embarrassment._

"_Naruto." Mavis said with her eyes wide and her face burning red._

_As if sensing this was getting awkward Naruto seemingly decided to add a joke in. "Of course, we have to get you back into your body first of course! Its what almost a 100? So when you are alive again I guess I should call you Mavis-Baa chan right?" Naruto joked as Mavis eyes twitched._

"_Naruto you big idiot!" Mavis screamed as she started chasing the laughing Naruto who ran away from the fuming ghost almost as if was another day._

_Flashback End_

_Present Day_

"You really are the biggest idiot in the whole wide world Naruto." Mavis claimed as happy tears ran down her face. She remembered how Naruto's clone said he would find a way to end her sadness but little did he know her happiness came from being around Naruto.

"Claiming nobody could love you but making the cursed girl fall heads over shoulder in love with you makes you a real idiot you know?" Mavis said as she started wiping happy tears with her sleeve. "I guess I can only admit it when you aren't here but Naruto Uzumaki, I love you more than anything in this world from the bottom of my heart." Mavis said as her smile threatened to break her face. She put her hand over my heart as it beat happily as if it was happy, she finally admitting her feelings out loud.

Luckily Zeref was still fast asleep so he did not hear Mavis's proclamation. He did not hear that the woman he loved had picked another and the previous speech that indicated she had never loved him even before. He blissfully slept ignorant that his heart would be shattered again in the coming years.

_Back in Magnolia_

While Fairy Tail was fighting furiously against Phantom Lord, nobody was near the true basement of the Fairy Tail guild hall where Fairy Tail greatest secret was sealed. Lumen Histore or its true name Fairy Heart aka the real comatose body of Mavis Vermillion. In that vessel lied infinite magic and Mavis true body.

Nobody not even Mavis herself who was still on Tenrou Island, knew for the first time since it died and somewhat came back to life Mavis's body moved. Her hand moved above her heart like her 'ghost' half did and its face despite its eyes being closed smiled. These movements only lasted a minute before its hand fell back to her side and her smile vanished showing her lifeless expression.

However, if Precht or Makarov were there to bare witness to this unique phenomenal they would each claim this was proof that Mavis love for Naruto was real and pure. Powerful enough to transcend the powers over life and death itself.

Naruto unaware of another girl pouring her heart out for him just continued his march towards Jose while his guild mates supported him.

**AN2: I know not the chapter you wanted (for people who read this story and not people who complain I don't update the reading lol) BUT it is confirmation in chapter form Mavis has chosen Naruto to place her heart to. I thought about since I watched the anime of Mavis death and posted chapter 14 of Six Paths Jinchuuriki and I decided I want Naruto and Mavis together.**

**So, I changed Mavis feelings to admiration for Zeref and love for Naruto.**

**August will be PO like his dad when he discovers Mavis has chosen Naruto (who will cure her later on).**

****I know August is Mavis kid but I still consider Mavis a virgin (Mavis and Zeref did not have sex but his contradiction magic entered her body and created new life despite being impossible.-another contradiction).**

**For reference girls that are in Naruto's harem (in the future).**

**Mavis-knows she wants to be with Naruto, Naruto has no idea at all.**

**Lucy-pretty sure she feels strongly about Naruto, Naruto is pretty close but confused on his feelings on her.**

**Erza-both close friends right now. (Erza has no problem Naruto checking her out but Naruto is embarrassed about how much he is attracted to her).**

**Mira**-She knows she is in love with Naruto but is willing to take it slow for his sake. Naruto is pretty sure she likes him but has no idea how he is suppose to react or even what taking it the next level is suppose to be.**


	18. Phantom Lord's Utter Defeat

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted October 01/2019(Monday)

**AN1: I am ending this in one chapter so it might be rushed but actual fight scenes have never been more forte in any of my stories. Please read my AN on the top and bottom for a lot of information (I try to think of commonly asked questions as I write these).**

**Also noticed this story has over 1000 followers! My most followed story (even more than the reading)! Thanks a lot everyone! Makes me super happy so many people actually follow my works! And over 900 faves! **

**Reviews did not work for abit so super sorry if I forgot to respond your reviews… (that applies to all my stories). I think it working now so review away!**

**Also so happy people liked my Mavis chapter 17! It seems people are on board with her ending up with Naruto and having the chapter from her POV on how she fell in love with our favorite blonde!**

Chapter 18 Phantom Lords Complete Defeat

The explosion caused by Naruto's final Jupiter Dragon Slayer attacked had sent what remained of the Phantom Lord guild hall and the members inside flying into a nearby forest. This was the stage for the final confrontation between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

Naruto was already running towards the guild hall to confront Jose when he was confronted by Sol of the Earth.

"No No No! You shall not take another step towards Master Jose! Instead you shall face defeat for the humiliation we have suffered!" Sol declared as he sent a barrage of **Earth Magic** towards Naruto who stepped back to avoid the rock barrage.

Just as Sol was about to send another barrage at Naruto, he was sent flying back curtesy of a kick from Mira who had leapt into battle. Naruto noticed she had changed from her normal red dress to a more form fitting black dress that although still looked good on her made her seem more dangerous and combat ready.

"Naruto-kun! Go on ahead I will take care of him!" Mira declared as she faced Sol who slowly picked himself up with a glare. Naruto bit his lip in worry for a moment before he remembered she was a proud S-class wizard like him.

"I will leave it you Mira-chan!" Naruto said as he ran past Sol who was now forced to fight Mira instead.

Naruto continued to run until he ducked underneath a ball of blue fire. He looked to the side to see Totomaru of the Fire with a katana out and blue fire in each han respectively.

"It appears you are rather fast Naruto Uzumaki however you shall not make it past here!" Totomaru declared as he sent several more balls of blue fire which Naruto easily blocked and shattered using his Daito which he was holding onto. Totomaru growled before he ran towards Naruto with his Katana withdrawn with Naruto ready with his Daito to fight back. However, before a clash could occour Erza appeared in the middle of them and blocked Totomaru strike with her own sword.

"Erza Scarlet!" Totomaru growled as he leapt back to avoid a swing from Erza.

"Naruto I will handle thing here!" Erza told him as Naruto locked eyes with her.

"You got this Erza?" Naruto asked only to get a smirk in response.

Naruto nodded to himself before he leapt forward as Erza clashed with Totomaru to make him unable to chase Naruto further.

Within Naruto;s seal there was one particular tailed beast hissing in anger at the blue fire used.

"**Grr! How dare that wannabe mage use something resembling my fire! My fire can destroy towns not that tiny ball of nothing!" **Matatabi hissed as the other tailed beasts gave the cat like tailed beast her space. Gyuki in particular was far way from Matatabi as she was venting.

He remembered a particular memory involving his other host Killer Bee and Matabi previous jinchuuriki Yugito Nii. Despite being on well respected relationship with each other Killer Bee had a healthy fear of the blonde ever since that day.

_Memory Yugito is about 19 and Bee is about 25_

"Time to take a look and see! Who else can bathe and please me!" Killer Bee hummed to himself as he was peeking inside Kumo's fanciest hot springs much to Gyuki annoyance. He peeked through the whole to see a blonde with a well figured body relaxing in the baths by herself with naught any clothes on. Killer Bee eyes went straight up when he recognized the girl he was spying on. "Lucky me it is little miss Two! Her busty little body makes me want to do!" Killer bee hummed softly enjoying the site of his fellow jinchuuriki in her most naked form.

This went on for several glorious minutes before Yugito sniffed around and eyes narrowed. She went out of the bath and put on a towel much to Killer Bee's displeasure before she vanished.

"Huh where did Ms. Two go? She is no longer here like winters snow!" Bee announced as he looked around until he felt killer intent from behind him.

"Are you enjoying the show Bee-sama?" Yugito dangerous voice asked sweetly as Bee turned around to see Yugito's dark eyes hollow and her hair seemingly possessed. Despite only wearing a towel Bee feared for his life despite being the more powerful jinchuuiki, a woman wrath made any guy whimper.

Yugito despite her reputation as being a jinhuuriki was well known for her beauty across Kumo with Bee no exception to having a passing fancy towards his jinchuuiki student. However Yugito had no interest in dating so her fierce attitude put guys off from asking her out. She only revealed a sweeter kinder personality to her close friends like B and Team Samui. However, in this case her inner cat as Bee would call it was rearing her ugly face.

"Yugito it is not what it looks like! I was checking on your safety like a good pysch!" Killer Bee tried to lie as he put his hands in surrender especially when tailed Beast chakra surrounded the blonde forming a blue cloak and a single blue tail behind Yugito.

"The only one who needs help is you! Pervert-baka!" Yugito shouted before she uppercutted Bee into the sky. "Cat Flaming Roar Fire!" Yugito announced as she shot a blue fire ball which sent Bee into a forest and demolished a good portion of the forest when it exploded. Yugito was not in Tailed Beast Mode so it was not at full strength but it definitely sent a message to Bee never to peek on Yugito again.

_Memory end_

Gyuki shuddered at that particular memory. Afterwards the 4th Raikage forced his brother to apologize and Yugito had to take a week from missions due to the damages but Bee never peeked on Yugito again.

Naruto was oblivious to the thoughts of his tailed beasts as he continued to run forward cutting down any Shades that dared to try stop him.

"**Water Slicer!" **A female voice shouted as several blades of water shot at Naruto who stopped and leaped back several times to avoid them all. Naruto looked forward to see a frowned Blue haired woman who had a slender and busty figure hidden beneath covering clothes.

"Stop! Juvia will stop you for the sake of Phantom Lord." Juvia announced confidently but Naruto saw her eyes had no real hatred in them.

"Look I have nothing against you or anyone really from phantom Lord but I need to beat Jose so this war can stop." Naruto said as he dodged several more waves of water.

"Juvia cannot let that happen." Juvia said stoically until Naruto dashed forward beneath her guard. 'He's fast!' Juvia thought as Naruto swung his Daito at her aiming for a non vital shot at her shoulder. To his surprise his sword passed through her body as if she was made of water.

"What?!" Naruto said in surprise as Juvia used this opportunity to send water all around him intending to surround him. However, Naruto just swung his Daito several times around scattering the water before he leapt backwards.

"It is useless. Juvia body made of water cannot be hurt while you will eventually run out of magic." Juvia said with confidence as sent a burst of **Sky Devil Slayer** magic at her making her fly backwards but she regained her balance quickly.

'Tch this is annoying. Her magic appears to turn her body into water at the point of impact while allowing her to make contact with physical objects the rest of time. She has to be able to keep her shape consistent until she is hit or else the water in her body would not be able to stand upwards.' Naruto thought to himself irritated as nothing he did seem to make much of an impact.

"**Naruto." **Gyuki said as Naruto kept his body on autopilot as he focused on his seal.

"What's up?" Naruto thought back as he slashed a barrage of water in half.

"**This girls magic reminds me of that Uchiha Teammate of yours teammate. A Hozuki clan member. He had the ability to turn himself to water at will when he fought Bee." **Gyuki informed Naruto as he frowned.

"Ok so any idea how I deal with her?" Naruto asked as Gyuki looked thoughtful.

"**Hmm. He went unconscious when he tried to block Bee's non full power Tailed Beast Bomb." Gyuki **suggested only to get a dry look in response. **"Ok not a great idea I must admit. How about lighting style or magic? He was unable to solidify his body with lighting flowing through him and it should eb the same with that woman and her magic." **Gyuki remarked as Naruto looked hesitant.

Naruto could sense various levels of bloodlust and hatred from the members of Phantom Lord directed at him and Fairy Tail in general. Particularly Jose however Juvia had new true hatred towards him but felt more like she was obligated to do so because it was her guild fighting. He had no true desire to hurt her if he did not have to but he knew he had to beat Jose eventually.

All the sudden Juvia and the water surrounding her was frozen as Naruto looked back to see Gray standing there with his hands clapped together. "Naruto go on ahead! I will handle her." Gray told him as the ice started to crack as Juvia started to vibrate from her prison.

Naruto bit his lip before nodding. "Ok she's yours!" Naruto said as he leapt forward letting Gray engage Juvia in a fight.

"Ok almost there." Naruto said as he sensed Jose magic patiently waiting inside the ruined guild hall before he lifted his sword above his head in time. Gajeel's medal hand slammed into Naruto sword as Gajeel bloodthirsty grin shot at Naruto.

"Nice looking sword! Mind if I take a bite!" Gajeel mocked as he opened his mouth revealing sharp canines.

"Just try it!" Naruto retorted as he kicked Gajeel in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Gajeel recovered in mid air and used his sword arm to dig into the ground and used the momentum to fly back at Naruto. Naruto had transformed his other arm into a medal chainsaw as Naruto took a defensive position.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu shouted as he came from the sky and bashed his fist at Gajeel causing an explosion to happen. When the smoke cleared Gajeel had some minor burns but had his fist deadlocked with Natsu's own.

"Natsu!" Naruto shouted as Natsu shot him a grin.

"Hey I can't you steal the spotlight all the time, right? Gajeel is mine!" Natsu declared as his fire Dragon slayer magic clashed with Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer magic.

"Aright. Dragon vs Dragon." Naruto decided as he let the First-Generation Dragon Slayers slug it out as he finally reached the guild hall where he decided to dismiss his Danto wanting to settle things with his own fists.

Naruto walked up the stairs where a smug Jose waved his hands in greeting.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki. So glad you are the one to reach me. Not one of your worms you call friends. At least this way I can bring the body of one of Makarov strongest wizards at his feet when I beat you." Jose boasted as Naruto grit his teeth.

"Don't you dare mock my friends." Naruto hissed as Jose expression did not change. "I heave heard of your hatred of my guild for years but why start a war now?" Naruto asked as he lifted his arms up in case of an attack.

Jose looked thoughtful before he shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose telling you will not change the outcome. A week ago, a rich man Jude Heartfillia offered my guild a substantial amount of money to get his daughter back from Fairy Tail and I of course accepted." Jose revealed as Naruto eyes widened when he remembered something.

'Wait Lucy never said her last name when she introduced herself. Can it be?' Naruto thought as Jose smirk widened.

"So, you realize it. Yes, our target was Lucy Heartfillia!" Jose chuckled at the outraged expression on Naruto's face.

"You started all this just to force Lucy back to her dad who she clearly does not want to be with?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed. Jose surprised him when he started laughing.

"That fool thinks that is the reason I am doing all this but no. I forced him to give me a large deposit so even if something were to 'happen' to Lucy Heartfillia our guild would still be rich." Jose stated as Naruto realized something.

"So, you really intend to kill us all and the town with those Jupiter blasts!" Naruto accused as Jose just closed his eyes and waved his hands around.

"It is the only way to kill cockroaches. You got to kill them all at once." Jose said lightly before he opened his eyes and his eyes grew mad with madness. "Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail! It is all anyone talks about now a days! People even think it has surpassed my guild! How preposterous!" Jose shouted as eh sent a wave of shade magic at Naruto who cancelled it out with **Sky Devil Slayer Magic**.

"Your guild was weak till just a few years ago with rising stars like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar and not even you Naruto Uzumaki! Yes the boy who was rumoured to have reached S-class status earlier than any mage in history! The boy whose deeds are known across Fiore!" Jose hissed as he continued to send magic out at Naruto who dodged or blocked them with ease.

"You did all this out of jealously?" Naruto asked in disgust as Jose got even madder.

"Oh no. Not jealously. Just to prove your puny guild place! Underneath Phantom Lords foot!" Jose declared as Naruto eyes narrowed. "Now show me the same power you sued to take down my beloved Jupiter cannon!" Jose demanded as Naruto instead shot a burst of **Sky Devil **magic at him which he dodged.

"I see. You must have used all that magic up to shatter my barrier and restore your magic." Jose deduced as he gathered magic. "**Dead Wave!" **Jose yelled as a giant wave of black magic flew towards Naruto.

"**Sky Devil Force Push!" **Naruto yelled back as he sent a blast back as the attacks cancelled each other out. This back and forth continued on for several minutes with neither of them having an edge.

_Meanwhile_

"_It is no use Erza Scarlet I can control any fire and my swordsmanship is second to none!" Totomaru declared as he clashed with Erza with a single sword._

_Erza leapt back and smirked "__**Requip**__!" She shouted as a light shone as Totomasu then felt his Katana shatter and a slice across his stomach. "Too bad for you I don't use fire in this armour and it looks like my swordmanship is better than yours." Erza said with pity as she was in her flight armour with a blade out._

"_Shit. It looks like I got the worst opponent." Totomaru declared as he looked back before he fell unconscious. _

"_Naruto please be careful." Erza said with concern before she joined the rest of her guild mates in fighting off the Shades._

"_So, I get the model as my opponent. It should be quick so I can assist Master Jose in defeating Naruto Uzumaki." Sol said cockily as he sent another burst of rocks at Mira who was forced to jump back to avoid them._

"_It looks like people only see a pretty face when they see me however in reality, I am a demon." Mira said darkly as she summoned up magic to surround herself. "__**Take Over: Satan Soul!" **__Mira roared as she summoned her magic to the surface._

_Before Sol could even utter another word, she ran forward and in a single blow destroyed all the rocks he used as armour and knocked him out. She let him fall to the ground as she deactivated her magic returning to her human form. "Naruto-kun." Mira said softly in worry as she placed a hand over her heart for her crush/love. She looked at the ruined guild hall to see bursts of light wrecking the place even more._

_Natsu fight with Gajeel ended abruptly when Makarov sent a Giant enhanced punch knocking him out in one blow._

"_Gramps what the hell? I had him!" Natsu complained only to flinch when he saw the angered face of Makarov._

"_Natsu this is no time for such childish thoughts as one on one! This is finishing a war Phantom Lord did against our family!" Makarov declared as Natsu frowned but nodded. "I will assist Naruto in defeating Jose. I want you to round up all the members of our family and make sure everyone is safe." Makarov ordered as he looked at Natsu expectedly who nodded and started sniffing around._

_Makarov flew forward towards where Jose and Naruto were while Natsu turned around only to see Gray._

"_What happened to you and her?" Natsu asked pointing to the sleeping Juvia in Grays arms. Gray looked abut exhausted and covered in bruises but relatively ok._

"_Oh. We fought and I won. She isn't bad person or anything so I think I can forgive her for Phantom Lord's actions." Gray admitted as he carried her back to the guild with Natsu joining them. __**AN2:**_

_They eventually joined up with Erza and Mira who fought against the seemingly infinite number of Shades._

_Back with Naruto_

"That is enough Jose!" Makarov yelled as he entered the room to see Jose and Naruto glaring at each neither of them giving an inch.

"Finally, Master Makarov has finally got tired of hiding behind his little children." Jose mocked in delight as Naruto leapt back so he was by Makarov side.

"Master let me finish him off!" Naruto asked only for Makarov to shake his head.

"No, my boy it is my duty as master to settle disputes like this." Makarov explained as Naruto looked unhappy.

"But." Naruto said before Makarov whispered in his ears.

"I know you want to keep some of your magic secret for now especially the ones pertaining to the First Master so I shall end it instead." Makarov whispered as Naruto sighed but nodded.

"Alright but remember **Fairy Law** is meant to be used on single targets or alt of weak opponents not a lot of strong people." Naruto whispered back in concern as Makarov eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Of course, she would teach you those spells as well." Makarov remarked as Jose got tired of waiting sending a wave of Dark magic from his hand which Naruto and Makarov dodged with ease.

"Jose, I don't care why you did this but I will give you to the count of three to repent or I will crush you." Makarov warned as Jose snarled.

"Why on Earth would I repent!" Jose asked as a bright light gathered in Makarov's palms.

"ONE!" Makarov said as his eyes glowed with light magic.

"**Dead Wave!" **Jose yelled as he gathered dark magic in his palms.

"TWO!" Makarov yelled as he clapped his hands as the light magic built up.

"THREE!" Makarov yelled as the **Dead Wave **dissipated upon reaching the pure light.

"**Fairy Law!" **Makarov declared as the light shone above the room and expanded covering not only the guild hall but the entire field enveloping everyone in its glow.

'This really is Mavis-chan magic. Well done Master.' Naruto praised silently as he was basked in the light without fear only feeling warmth.

A minute later the magic disappeared revealing all the Shades destroyed and Jose deathly white as he gasped in defeat. However, no Fairy Tail members or even defeated Phantom Lord members were harmed.

"This is finally over." Naruto said with a smile as he and Makarov walked out to see the entire Fairy Tail guild waiting outside for them with cheers.

"I defeated Jose using our sacred magic **Fairy Law!" **Makarovdeclared as everyone shouted in happiness.

"It is one of the three legendary spells associated with Fairy Tail! **Fairy Law** a spell that punishes everyone who the castor deems a foe but leaves allies and innocent people alone. It is one of the strongest spells in existence." Erza told an awestruck Lucy.

"Three cheers for the Master!" Erza started out as everyone boomed in celebration before Makarov raised his hand up.

"It was not just me! Everyone here continued to our victory!" Makarov stated as the cheering got louder. "Special thanks for Naruto for defeating the Jupiter Cannon and holding off Jose till I got there!" Makarov announced as Naruto tried to wave him off.

"Here my part was not big deal." Naruto said modestly as he got abut flustered when eh got a loud cheer from the entire guild.

"Hehe Naruto-kun really is a sweetie downplaying his role in this huh?" Mira mused as she watched Naruto try to fend off her younger brother 'many hug'.

"Naruto sure is something else." Erza agreed with a smile as saw Lucy try to thank Naruto only for him to get dragged off by person to person to give their thanks.

'We really are a family here.' Naruto thought with a grin. 'Just need those old fossils to know we dd not start this war.' Naruto thought as he watched Makarov tie up the captive Phantom Lord members waiting for the Magic Council to send their army to Magnolia Town.

**AN2: The Juvia and Gray fight happened basically like canon. I did not know how rewrite the fight so I left it the same. People have shown their concerns about Juvia ending up with Gray like canon but I don't rally care. Juvia and Gray in this story will have moments mostly off screen. I am NOT PAIRING JUVIA WITH NARTUO OK?! I keep saying it and I will say it again. I don't care if I do get some heat for it its my story.**

**Naruto can use Both Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter (he learned it from Mavis) but he is reluctant to use them in the open since it would hard to explain how he knows it since it suppose to be a guild master only spell. (and the fact he can't just willy nilly tell everyone he lived with Mavis for 7 years beforehand). SO, Naruto let Makarov finish off Jose. (Naruto held back as usual as he does not want to kill people or stand out too much).**

**Also, Jose was hinting he wanted to see Naruto's 'true' Dragon Slayer magic (since he just used the Jupiter Cannon power in chapter 16) but Naruto did not use it in this chapter. He will eventually use it before the Tenrou arc I just haven't figured when.**

**I rearranged the fights so Fairy Tail would not be matched up so poorly. Erza easily beat her fire opponent; Mira one shot Sol. Gray fight was the same but Makarov did not let Natsu drag his fight with Gajeel so he intervened. Ok that was my thought process.**

**Did you people enjoy the Yugito and Bee flashback? (he did check out her chest in canon so I figured not a huge stretch he would have a passing fancy of her in the past). IN MY STORY of course.**


	19. Naruto gets some interesting Guests

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted October 11/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Yup another chapter! This one like I mentioned quite a few times will skew away from canon (so Naruto can have some solo time and not be a puppy tagging along on everything with his team). I guess this is considered 'filler' too as it does not advance the plot much besides some character interactions.**

**Warning: Some fan service in this chapter.**

Chapter 19 Naruto has some interesting visitors to his house

The next day after the successful end between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail when a Toad arrived from the Magic Council.

"Crap the magic council again!" Natsu yelled trying to run away only to be held by the scoff of the neck by an impatient Gray.

"I would happy to explain the events that occurred to the magic Council in person." Makarov offered stoically but his surprise the toad shook its head.

"Thank you for the offer Master Makarov but I have explicit orders to bring Naruto Uzumaki to Era." The toad said sternly as everyone turned to the bored Naruto.

"Are you ok going on Fairy Tail's behalf my boy?" Makarov asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Its no biggie. I know Magnolia Town will back us up if trouble does come along." Naruto said as he waved to the guild who looked nervous.

Naruto began walking to the carriage before he turned back and shouted "Don't worry about it! Just make sure you start rebuilding the guild when I am gone!" This got chuckles from his guildmates as Makarov started talking to Mira about reconstruction.

Naruto entered the slow carriage and was once again bored it would take a few hours just to get to Era. He muttered "I am guessing they would not be happy if I send a thought projection for this meeting huh?"

The toad had a small smile and chuckled "I believe they would indeed not be happy if you did that.". After several hours Naruto finally arrived in a place, he had grown to greatly dislike Era. The headquarters of the Magic Council.

"Here goes nothing." Naruto sighed as he knocked on the grand doors until they opened.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Orc said gruffly as Naruto noticed unlike last time all the members were in person instead of being thought Projections.

"No problem. I am sure news has spread about what happened between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail but if you need any details feel free to ask." Naruto said with a polite tone and bow. "Not like I have anything better to do than come like a dog." Naruto muttered underneath his breathe.

"We were rather shocked to hear Phantom Lord attacked your guildhall at the middle of the night and launched a direct attack against you and Magnolia Town the next day." One member said with a tone suggesting he felt less shocked but more disappointed.

"Yeah it was big bummer having to fight Phantom Lord after they started a war against us." Naruto said sarcastically grinning when he saw some members glare at him. "But hey if you don't like hearing it from rumours, I am sure you could ask anyone from Magnolia Town and they would vouch for me." Naruto said with a smug tone as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You brat!" A woman yelled only to get a glare from Orc.

"Enough! Naruto Uzumaki, we wish to know why you destroyed the Phantom Lord guild hall? Was it out of revenge for destruction of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall?" Orc demanded as Naruto rolled his eyes. Both Siegran and Uptear looked amused at his reaction.

"Yeah that huge Jupiter Cannon which Jose threatened to destroy Magnolia with was no big issue. I destroyed the Phantom Lord Guild Hall out of vengeance." Naruto mocked as he enjoyed the growls sent at him.

"I believe we can overlook the destruction of the Phantom Lord guild hall due to the unprovoked attack on Fairy Tail and threat to involve countless innocent lives no?" Ultear interjected smoothly as Naruto kept a neutral expression. He still would not trust her as far as he could throw her but knew she had the Magic Council ear.

Orc looked deep in thought as one male member yelled "Orc! You cannot be seriously letting Fairy Tail scot free? It would send the message that any guild can retaliate with any amount of force if they are attacked first!".

Naruto glared in frustration 'Damn old geezers! They still want to spin this on Fairy Tail?!' He stared at Orc and mouthed 'The King.' Knowing that the public and king would be on Fairy Tail side if word of this war got out.

Orc was silent for another minute before he grit his teeth and said grudgingly "Due to the evidence and circumstances the magic Council decrees that Fairy Tail actions were justified so no actions will be required against Fairy Tail!". Naruto smirked when he saw the annoyed looks from the other members especially when Naruto did a mock bow.

"Thank you. Once again the benevolent Magic Council has shown how they only uphold the most unbiased opinions when dealing with Fairy Tail." Naruto said with notable sarcasm making the glares intensify.

"Naruto Uzumaki we should also inform you that due to the unprovoked and unjustifiable actions of Phantom Lord that Phantom Lord will to this day be disbanded and Hose has been taken into custody of the Magic Council." Siegran told Naruto with a smile as Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto waved and started to walk off before saying "Well esteemed Magic Council it has been fun but I must be off. Rebuilding the guild, sharing news and everything is a big priority right now. I will run home of course since I don't need a carriage like some people." Naruto made sure to send a look to certain members of the council as he infuriated them even more.

As Naruto walked our of the magic council room he was stopped by Ultear who said "Naruto. Please wait. There are things I wish to discuss with you." Ultear made sure to put her arms underneath her ample chest and gave Naruto a seductive look. To her annoyance Naruto only gave her a look of disinterest and distrust.

"I said this before and I still mean it. I won't trust anyone who wears a mask no matter how pretty you try and make it." Naruto said coolly before he walked away from the smiling Ultear who had a slight twitch in her eyebrow.

'That little!' Ultear thought to herself as she walked to an empty corridor to meet a smirking Siegran.

"Seems like not all men fall to your charms Ultear." Siegran said with notable amusement as Ultear gave a fake smile.

"I suppose not." Ultear said with fake cheer before she got serious. "Are all the preparations ready for you plan?" Ultear asked as Siegran smile grew.

"Yes. Now all we need is my dear Erza for Zeref-sama's revival. It will take a few days to prepare my little trap but the time draws near" Siegran said with a dark smile which was mirrored on Ultear.

Naruto quickly ran back in a few hours back to Magnolia Town which notable higher spirits. As soon as he got back to where the guild hall stood he was swamped by his worried guildmates.

"Naruto-kun you are back!" Mira said with a happy smile.

"Did everything go alright?" Makarov asked with some concern.

Naruto just smiled and raised a fist up. "Fairy Tail is in the clear!" Naruto told them as they cheered.

"What will happen to Phantom Lord?" Lucy asked darkly as Naruto gave her a concerned look.

"Lucy are you alright?" Naruto asked with worry seeing a few tears appearing on the Blondes face as the rest of the guild gave her looks of sympathy.

"After you left, I got a letter from my father demanding that Fairy Tail hand me over." Lucy said angrily as Naruto eyes widened before he eyes grew angry. "My real name is Lucy Heartfillia heiress of the Heartfillia fortune and my father paid Phantom Lord to attack us to get to me come home." Lucy explained shamefully refusing to look at the faces of concern from her guildmates who told her it was not her fault.

Naruto stayed quiet but pulled Lucy into his arms as she looked wide eyed at him blinking away tears. "Why aren't you mad? Because I decided to run away from home Fairy Tail got attacked by Phantom Lord!" Lucy asked desperately as Naruto squeezed her tighter.

He said softly "I don't care why you left home Lucy or why your dad wanted you to come home. You are my family now along with everyone else so we would never let anything happen to you ever." This got happy gasps from Lucy as the guild smiled.

"Well put Naruto-kun." Mira said with a warm smile as Erza nodded too. Natsu sent him a grin while Makarov looked proud.

"That is right! What kind of guild would we be if we gave one of us up like a coward?" Makarov asked as the guild cheered. Lucy just kept crying in Naruto's embrace as he gently held her.

'Besides I doubt Jose actually gave a rats ass about returning Lucy alive to her dad. He probably only took the job as a pretense to attack us and he even fired a full power Jupiter Cannon at the town without getting Lucy out first.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the blonde who calmed herself down.

Lucy gave him a grateful smile as she pulled back while Naruto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Listen up you brats! Today has been rough on all of us so we shall go home and celebrate! Next day we shall start to rebuild the guild hall better than ever!" Makarov declared as everyone started to disperse into groups.

Naruto was about to walk back to his home until his team looked eagerly at him. "What?" Naruto asked with sweat running down his back when they looked at him.

"Naruto! Let us stay at your place tonight!" Natsu demanded as they all looked at him expectedly.

"What? No way! Gray strips everywhere he goes, Natsu and Happy would eat all my food." Naruto exclaimed as Lucy and Erza had huge grins on their faces.

"How about us Naruto-kun? You wouldn't leave two ladies to their own devices would you?" Erza asked with a pout and whine. Naruto sighed when Lucy also sent him a pleading look.

"Fine one night." Naruto relented and sweatdropped when they cheered and Natsu and Gray laughed at his expression. "Bring your own clothes though. I am not guessing your…. Sizes…" Naruto said awkwardly with a slight blush as Lucy and Erza giggled before they ran to their places to grab a change of clothes.

"Careful man. Erza like to be clingy when she sleeps." Gray warned with some humour as Natsu and Happy already left with laughter.

"I am not going to sleep in the same bed as them!" Naruto said furiously as he had a massive blush. Inside his head he imagined a somewhat erotic picture of being sandwiched between Lucy and Erza busty bodies which he blinked away.

"Right. Well anyways see you and everyone else tomorrow." Gray said with a smirk as he walked away.

"Stupid perverted ice stripper." Naruto muttered as he regained control of his face just as Erza and Lucy came back with a bag full of clothes each.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Erza asked as Naruto noted the lack of honorific now.

"Not a thing. Let's go before it gets too late." Naruto suggested as the two women nodded and walked with Naruto to his home.

After several minutes they arrived to Naruto's invisible house in the middle of a forest. Once he unsealed, he touched the doorknob and opened it.

"After you my Ladies." Naruto said with a smile as he invited them. Erza and Lucy smiled and once they got in, they gave a gasp. They had seen inside once before but it stood impressed them Naruto had the whole thing for himself.

"Its pretty late so I will cook us all a quick dinner while you can take a bath or shower to freshen up." Naruto offered as he already walked to the kitchen and pulled out several ingredients out of his fridge.

"You don't have to do that. Its your home and we are guests." Lucy said as she started to feel regret for pressuring Naruto into letting them stay over.

"Its no problem. I think of myself lucky I get two beautiful ladies in my home anyways." Naruto said with a grin as he denied it being a burden. Lucy blushed at his comment while Erza nodded and smirked sultry.

"Well Naruto would you like to take a bath with me? I think its only fair since I am spending the nght for free." Erza offered with a seductive look as she grinned inwardly when she saw Naruto face turn a dark shade of red and blood start leaking down his nose. To her amusement Lucy was also blushing but almost seemed jealous. "We can wash each other back or even front to front as long you don't get any funny ideas." Erza offered as she pulled a towel out of her bag and clean clothes as well.

'Dammit! Does this woman have no shame? Its just like with Mira-chan! Do they not understand how impossible it would be to NOT jump them or try to grab them in a bath?!' Naruto thought to himself imagining some very erotic scenes involving him and Erza in a tub. Naruto was holding onto his nose which was leaking blood due to his thoughts and Erza suggestions.

'Erza-san! She is so forward trying to seduce Naruto like this! Unless is this really what she considers a friendly thing? I mean she has always been kinda un modest with her body. Why is this getting me so frustrated? Its not like it really means anything with my Naruto? Wait did I say my?! I am dating Naruto or anything so it shouldn't matter if he bathes or does something with another girl! I hope nobody is reading my thoughts…' Lucy thought in a span of less than a minute with her face going through several stages.

"Its ok Erza… Really I mean it might get weird and everything." Naruto said nervously as he continued to hold his nose closed while Erza gave him an amused look.

"Are you sure? It can save on some money if we take one bath and we can get closer." Erza suggested walking to the bathroom with a notable shake of her hips.

"Its ok! Besides I got to make dinner and everything hehe." Naruto replied as he missed Lucy sigh of relief.

"Very well." Erza sighed before she gleamed. "Lucy come with me! It will be fun!" Erza demanded as Lucy eeped as she was pulled by Erza along with her clothing bag.

"Together?!" Lucy squeaked unable to resist the much more powerful wizard who only whistled in amusement.

"What would be the problem be for 2 girls to share a bath together? We can wash each other without a problem." Erza remarked as she grinned seeing Naruto with his nose overflowing and him with a happy expression on his face. "No peeking Naruto!" Erza called out before she closed the door with a blushing Lucy behind her. Naruto barely heard her as he very vivid imagines hit his mind of his 2 very attractive female teammates.

Erza pulled off all her clothes without hesitation not even minding when Lucy stared at her with some awe as she slowly undressed. Erza turned the hot water on and after a few minutes filled the tub with nice hot water as she stepped in sighing with notable pleasure and relief.

"Come in Lucy! The water is perfect temperature!" Erza told Lucy who had finished undressing herself. Lucy nodded before she carefully stepped in also sighing in relief and pleasure as eh aching body relaxed in the hot water.

The tub itself was shockingly large able to fit both females with ease so neither felt cramped. The water level was high enough it went midway to both of the busty wizards' chests but the bubbles covered what laid undeath the water.

"This feels amazing!" Lucy moaned as she washed her hair and face in the water.

"Yes, it is a rather a nice change in pace from taking showers at home by myself." Erza remarked as she also washed her hair. "Too bad Naruto could not join me or even us. There is plenty of space here if we scooched over." Erza remarked with a sigh as Lucy got flustered again.

"You mean that was a serious offer?!" Lucy shouted in surprise as Erza just shrugged. "He would be naked with us in a tub!" Lucy stated indignantly as Erza seemed nonchalant.

"I honestly don't see what the big issue is Lucy. I trust Naruto very much so I know he would know where to draw the line if he was bathing with us." Erza commented as she gestured to Lucy to start washing her back. Lucy did so with her jaw dropped.

"I mean I trust Naruto more than anyone but he is still a guy! I can't blame him if he has urges that he can't control but they are still have urges!" Lucy insisted not in a place to be in that kind of situation even with a guy she secretly liked.

Erza turned around to Lucy with a dead pan expression. "Have you never had a guy try to look down your shirt or take a peek of what is underneath your skirt? Mira and I honestly dress more conservatively than you Lucy and we are fully aware that guys are checking us out even when we are on jobs." Erza asked with some sarcasm as Lucy closed her jaw with an out of the park expression.

"Uh well I mean. I know I have some impressive sizes and everything and I realize people are going to look.. but its different than letting a naked guy get so close to me when I am naked!" Lucy insisted shaking her head trying to prove her point.

Erza sighed and gave her a disappointed look. "Do you think Naruto would honestly be a man who if you said no would not be able to control his urges and back off Lucy?" Erza scolded her as Lucy blinked realizing that she was generalizing Naruto who had been nothing but kind to her as nothing more than a man trying to get into her skirt.

"…." Lucy was silent before Erza chuckled.

"I did not mean to put you on the spot Lucy. I realize that there are some boundaries that must be respected and I know Naruto would ne uncomfortable with it as well." Erza admitted as she gestured for Lucy to turn over which she did. Erza started washing Lucy's back.

'Somehow I think despite this she would still eagerly invite Naruto into her bath if I wasn't here.' Lucy thought to herself as she started to wash Erzas back and red hair.

Lucy decided to change the subject from this awkwardness and ask something else. "Don't you think it was nice of Naruto to invite us in to his house, let us use his bath and even make us dinner?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Naruto is truly a nice teammate with a wonderful heart. Perhaps I should do something nice to repay him as we did kinda guilt him to letting us come over." Erza remarked as she looked back at Lucy.

"Lucy! Erza! Dinner is ready so finish up your baths soon ok?" Naruto loud voice could be heard from beyond the door.

"Ok Naruto! We will be out soon!" Lucy replied as Erza got out first grabbing a towel from the towel rack to start to dry off her naked wet body. Lucy soon got out too and started to dry herself up. Lucy was pleasantly surprised to see 8 clean towels in the bathroom so each girl grabbed one for their hair as they redressed into their pajamas.

Lucy and Erza opened the door to walk back to the kitchen only to be overwhelmed with the delicious smell of hard cooked food.

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled "I hope its ok girls. I didn't know I would have guests over so I just cooked a simple meal out of the stuff from my fridge!" Naruto said modestly. Erza and Lucy were already drooling as they sat on each side of Naruto.

Naruto had been barraged with comments and imagines from the Tailed Beasts inside of him telling to 'claim' at least one if not both of his female teammates. Matatabi had even claimed that 'the red head was asking for him to step up!' much to his embarrassment. Naruto had to resort to using 3 shadow clones to finish the meal while he confronted the Tailed Beasts directly inside his mind. He made it clear no matter how attractive he thought they were he had no intentions of starting anything with ay of them until he was sure that is what they wanted.

Naruto had taken a quick look at Erza and Lucy. Erza wore a pink PJ top and bottom while Lucy wore blue ones. They each had a towel on their head for their slightly damp hair which Naruto noted still looked rather good on them especially the loose parts framing their faces.

The meal consisted on 3 huge bowls of rice one for each of them, a giant rice cooker full of fresh rice, 3 vegetable dishes and 2 meat dishes.

"This looks amazing Naruto!" Lucy told him as he waited for them to start eating before he took hi first bit.

"This is absolutely amazing Naruto! I mean I knew you could cook from the train ride but this is absolutely delicious!" Erza told him with stars in her eyes which were mirrored by Lucy.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Naruto said as he ate a quick rate while Lucy and Erza devoured the food. After everything was eaten both Erza and Lucy looked much more content than before.

"Thanks for the meal and everything Naruto!" Lucy thanked him with a bow.

"Yes, Naruto it was a wonderful night and I thank you as well." Erza praised as Naruto smiled.

"No problem. I think we shall all go to sleep tonight as I think the next couple of days will be just helping out rebuilding the guild so rougher." Naruto suggested as Lucy and Erza nodded while they each went to separate bedrooms.

Naruto entered his and told the photos of his parents and Jiraiya "It is not what you think. They are just friends staying over for a night!" He could also imagine his dad laughing, Jiraiya giving him a thumbs up and his mom fussing over him for the misunderstanding.

The next morning, they all woke up pretty early so Lucy and Erza could return to their homes before anyone could find out they spent the night at Naruto's. Naruto waved goodbye to the girls as they walked away. Naruto made sure to reseal his home again before he slowly walked over to the guild hall.

Naruto made sure to arrive their first as he greeted the town people who happened to be setting up for their openings. After an hour Mira was the first to show up and was quite surprised to see Naruto be there before she was.

"Naruto-kun! You are here awfully early today!" Mira said with a smile as Naruto grinned at her.

"Yeah I am eager to start repairing the guild hall!" Naruto claimed as she smiled with amusement.

By the next hour later everyone had arrived with Mira noticing that Naruto glared at Gray and Natsu who looked away. She also noticed Lucy and Erza seemed much happier than usual but shook it off as a coincidence.

'Wonder why Naruto-kun is mad at Gray and Natsu? Also, why Lucy and Erza seemed so relaxed? Ph well I guess if they want me to know they will tell me at some point." Mira mused as she turned back to Makarov who began to go over the plan.

The next week passed quickly for Fairy Tail as they started construction on the new guild hall with no notable events happening. Naruto did tell Lucy and Erza quietly without anyone noticing that they were not going to stay at his house again like that which Lucy pouted but agreed. Erza offered to let Naruto sneak into her place and bath as repayment but Naruto had declined with a blush.

Naruto did notice that Gajeel appeared to be hovering near the ruined guild hall but never close enough for anyone to see him. Naruto also sensed Juvia around the construction zone hiding wherever Gray happened to eb working. He even noticed once that there was a lunch box carried by a wave with Juvia's signature with it. Naruto could only conclude that somehow water wizard had a crush on Gray but was unable to express it.

'Haha poor Juvia! Gray has someone who loves him and he has no idea! Good thing I never had anyone like that for me!' Naruto thought to himself as he carried several planks of wood towards Makarov.

_Meanwhile in the Elemental Nations_

A Certain busty Hyuga sneezed out of nowhere making her younger sister rather concerned.

"Onee-san! Are you ok?" Hanabi asked with worry.

"Its ok Hanabi. It must be a one-time thing." Hinata claimed as she grabbed a tissue for her nose.

"Maybe somebody is talking about you?" Hanabi teased as Hinata rolled her eyes playfully.

_Back in Earthland_

By the end of the week the basic construction with the basic structure was complete much to everyone relief. Makarov came up to Naruto with a letter in hand.

"What's up Master?" Naruto asked with some curiosity.

"My boy I got a personal request for a solo job asking for you." Makarov told him proudly as the guild got interested. While it was not un heard of it was rare for a requestor to ask for a specific team let alone a specific person for a job.

Naruto looked over the letter before a grin appeared on his face. "It seems like a fun one and I would love to do it by myself." Naruto said confidently as the guild looked at him eagerly. His only thought after reading the job request was **'Teacher'.**

**AN2: I know some fan service for Lucy and Erza but they have not had any recent scenes so I added them in for the spotlight. Most scenes are with Naruto or the girls he is gong to be in relationships with. Some don't spam my reviews asking for other characters like Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel or etc.**

**Erza seems to have little shame with the looking and even causal touching between teammates so I sued that. Lucy seems ok with people checking her out but touching is a huge no (her canon outfits are pretty revealing)**

**I WAS going to add the guild (particularly Natsu) asking what his dragon slayer magic is but I am SAVING IT for the beginning of next chapter. Yup next arc will be alluded Teaching chapter I mentioned in previous chapters! Prepare to meet some new characters (NOT OCs just not Fairy Tail characters who have appeared to Naruto yet),**

**People can guess what his dragon slayer magic is (I can still change my mind until he actually uses it by the way) but it won't be fire or ice ok? (I don't want to upstart Natsu or Gray by having Naruto already use a version of their magics). (by the way it COULD be more than one Dragon Slayer Magic) He will have a teacher for it.**

**The elemental Nations still exists but Naruto can't have news of it as he is stuck in Earthlnad (I am not changing the rule so Hinata can visit him ok?) I just added the small omake because I thought it was funny. Naruto never went through the 'last' Movie so he never really understood Hinata's feelings or what they meant.**

**Please review! (also don't expect specific updates to specific stories I update what I want with some getting more love ok). Simple fact if I don't update what I want I don't update all.**


	20. Naruto Gets a Request from the King

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted October 23, 2019(Wednesday)

**AN1: sorry for the later updates. Life is life and I am just not that motivated right now to write a whole lot. I will try to get some updates for stories but no promises. For my Naruto Rose Story: Please stop requesting SPECIFIC STUFF for his Semblance and Weapons! I am not looking them up just so eh can use them in the RWBY universe!**

Chapter 20 Naruto Gets a Request from the King

"What?! Why does Naruto get a solo job out of nowhere?" Natsu whined as the guild started whispering to each other about what Naruto's solo job was.

"Naruto, Natsu does have a point. If you are going on a job without the team, we should discuss it first." Erza said with some disapproval as Naruto sighed.

"Wait team?" Lucy asked as the rest of the guild looked incredulous at her.

"I mean you, handsome, Gray, Natsu and Erza are basically joined at the hip so yeah we assumed you guys are a team." Cana told her amused as Lucy blinked several teams to process it.

"Yeah Lu-chan I mean I don't think you guys talked about it or anything we just assumed by how close and how well you guys work together you are basically a team." Levy added as Cana nodded approvingly.

"I see no reason why we can't make it official." Erza said as Natsu, Gray and Naruto nodded. Lucy looked awestruck as the guild clapped at the announcement.

However, Mira had a sour expression on her face as she murmured "Nobody asked ME if I wanted to be on a team with Naruto-kun or anything.". She was hiding behind the bar counter which had been restored. Lissanna just gave a nervous laugh hoping that her big sister would not dispute this.

Then Naruto's official team looked expectantly at Naruto who sighed dramatically. "Fine. Here is the discussion. Not going, not going, not going, not going sorry." Naruto said pointing at Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy respectively.

There was silence for a moment before the guild yelled at the same time "What kind of discussion was THAT?!".

Makarov coughed getting everyone attention. "I agree with Naruto. This job is too important for you all to join in just because you want to have fun with Naruto." Makarov said sternly as Natsu and Gray looked annoyed. Lucy and Erza looked more confused while Naruto sighed.

"Please explain Naruto." Erza asked nicely as Naruto nodded.

"Alright the King of Fiore has decided to open a Teaching School for wizards and has invited me to be a substitute teacher for a few students." Naruto revealed as the guild started to whisper in excitement.

"THE King himself asked for Naruto?" Jet asked in astonishment while Lucy looked abt confused.

"King? Has anyone actually met our King?" Lucy asked the guild and to her astonishment everyone shook her head.

"Lucy. The king has more power in our country than the Magic Council but usually they deal with things more off hand so they leave the decisions mostly to the magic Council." Naruto explained ignoring the grumbling at the mention of the Council. "So, it is no wonder very few wizards every get time alone with the king." Naruto expanded as Makarov nodded in agreement.

Lucy eyes shined at the new information while the rest of the guild whispered at the idea of meeting the king.

"So will the king even be at the school?" Gray decided to ask but Naruto shook his head.

"Nope but his daughter Princess Hisui will be managing it on his behalf so we need to make a good impression." Naruto informed them as the guild inched away from his teammates who looked less pleased at the implications.

"What the hell? So, the reason we can't come is because you think we will make a bad impression?" Natsu shouted spewing out fire as Naruto gave him a dry look.

Gray smirked at Natsu and said smugly "I can see why Natsu would be a bad choice but I think I wojuld represent Fairy Tail very well." Natsu butted heads with Gray in anger.

"What did you say Ice Stripper?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"You heard me Fire Breather!" Gray retorted.

The guild let the two have their little moment before Erza smashed their heads together.

"Boys behave!" Erza barked as Gray and Natsu held their throbbing heads.

"Yes Erza." Gray said submissively.

"Sorry Erza." Natsu whimpered as Happy just sighed.

"Ok now that is over. Could you elaborate why you insist on going on this job by yourself Naruto?" Erza asked politely as Lucy gave him a curious look as well.

"Besides the fact the King asked personally for me to come alone?" Naruto asked rhetorically as the guild looked abit annoyed at his answer so he decided to continue. "Fine. Here are the practical reason's why the rest of the team should not come with me. Natsu you destroy things a lot and I don't think the King would appreciate you destroying his school he spent a fortune on to build." Naruto told Natsu bluntly as Natsu started yelling with fire coming out.

"What is that suppose to mean? Do you think I have no control and I just destroy everything I touch!" Natsu asked as the guild looked at him flatly.

"Yes." Everyone echoed as Happy gave him a sad pat on the back.

"Gray." Naruto said pointing to Gray who looked relaxed. "You tend to strip accidently at random moments and I am pretty sure the students I will be teaching will be our age or younger. If you strip in front of younger girls that is pretty much sexual harassment." Naruto informed him as Gray looked insulted.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked before the guild pointed at him.

"Gray your clothes." Mira said as Gray looked down to see him in just his boxers.

"Crap! Where did my clothes go!" Gray asked as he comically jumped up and started looking for his clothes.

'Seems like good reasons to me so far.' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop as Cana laughed at Natsu and Gray.

Naruto turned to Lucy with a sympathetic smile as Lucy looked at Naruto. "Sorry Lucy but although you don't have any quirks like these guys." Naruto informed him pointing to the two other males of the team as Lucy giggled in agreement. "Your magic is pretty much specialized to people who want to and able to lean Celestial Sprit Magic so I don't think you would get a lot out of teaching." Naruto told him gently as Lucy sighed but nodded.

"That's ok Naruto. Thanks for explaining." Lucy told him with a smile as Naruto smiled back at her.

Everyone inched away when the Scarlet Knight walked towards Naruto and looked at him expectantly. "Naruto, I understand why for the others you would prefer they do not come with you but I wish to know why we cannot go together on this job." Erza asked with a raised eyebrow as Naruto looked at her directly.

"Erza, I will be honest. You are amazingly strong and kind but you do not have much patience for teaching. Before you say anything your magic **Requip: The Knight **is exceedingly difficult for anyone besides you to learn and this class will only be for a week or two at most. I do not believe that in that short of span of time you could pass on magic in an effective matter." Naruto told her calmly as everyone held their breath waiting for Erza's reaction.

Erza blinked before a warm smile appeared on her face. "You are absolutely right Naruto. You make excellent points plus I believe you will do excellent as a teacher. You do have more magic than the ones you showed us, right?" Erza said with an intrigued look as Naruto just smiled innocently.

"Plus, did I tell you guys this job is only worth 5000 jewels?" Naruto decided to ask as everyone looked wide eyed at him. "Yeah it is hardly enough for one person let alone getting split into 5." Naruto mused as Lucy ran up to him.

"Wait a job from the king himself is only worth 5000 jewels?" Lucy asked in disbelief as even completing this job solo, she would not have enough for next month rent!

"Yeah. It is basically volunteer teacher work for fun and good exposure for the guild." Naruto said cheerfully as Makarov gave him a look of approval for thinking beyond himself.

Natsu and Gray looked far less annoyed now about being left behind when they learned the actual prize was much less than what they were expecting. "You would think the rich king would be less stingy and give out millions of jewels for a job he asked for." Natsu murmured as Naruto just chuckled.

Naruto could tell most of the guild felt the way Natsu did despite not saying it out loud. He personally could care less about the amount as he had a fair amount saved up. He was happier to be able to teach for once instead of solving a problem he was helping the future generations.

"One question remains though. Why would the King request for Naruto specifically? I get he would not want everyone popping up especially for the low reward but it seems weird that he asked for a person specifically." Wakaba pointed out as Mira glared at him. Lissanna frowned while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He could never understand why the older guys seemed threatened by him despite him nto showing any ill will towards them.

"Hey that's not cool to attack Naruto-Nii like that. Its nto like he asked the king for a job and he got one." Lissanna said defiantly as Wakaba raised his hands in surrender.

"Its no problem. I honestly wondered that as I have never met the King of his daughter like you guys." Naruto pointed out but to his surprise Mira gave him a knowing smile.

"I think I know the reason. Naruto-kun has a pretty famous reputation by now so the King wants to know if he is as good a person as people say." Mira remarked as she brought out several copies of Sorcerer Weekly. Everyone crowded in as Mira pointed out several articles.

To Naruto embarrassment Jason seemed to have an uncanny source on his life here since he got to Fairy Tail.

"Wow they got how Naruto beat the entire Eisenwald Guild besides Erigor by yourself!" Lucy pointed out in excitement.

"They also got how Naruto beat Erza one on one!" Cana whistled in appreciation.

"Huh somehow they got confirmation you beat Deliora in Galuna Island!" Gray commented.

"Hey Naruto-kun and mine job to West City is in here!" Mira said with glee as Naruto blushed remembering what happened after the job.

"It even has how Naruto saved Magnolia from the Jupiter Cannon and ate its magic power!" Elfman said impressed as Naruto waved them off.

"Look it sounds impressive when you put it together but these are just simple things that happened." Naruto said modestly as the guild smiled at his attempts to lessened his efforts. However, Natsu had a serious look on his face.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked worried as Natsu walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto. I know you were a dragon Slayer before you ate that Jupiter Cannon blast so stop stalling and tell us what your element is?" Natsu demanded as Naruto gave him an amused smile.

Several people looked confused. "Element? Didn't Naruto become a Jupiter Dragon Slayer after consuming the blast?" Bisca decided to ask.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I got the power foo the Jupiter Cannon because my magic container was empty due to the effects of the **Drain** spell. When I ate the blast my Magic become like the Jupiter Cannon but it was temporarily. I don't have that power anymore." Naruto confirmed.

Lucy asked in worry "What happens if a dragon slayer eats an element that they are to trained for?".

Natsu decided to answer "If we eat elements our magic is not made for we will get sick." Everyone gulped at the imagine.

"That is not technically correct. If the magic has multiple elements in it and you consume it you might get some power from the trace amounts of your elements in it but afterward you will get sick." Naruto elaborated as Natsu blinked never realizing that.

Erza realized something "Wait if you are a dragon slayer like Natsu why don't you get motion sickness?" Erza asked realizing that this must be why Naruto knew about motion sickness on the train.

Natsu eyes widened comically as he started spewing out "What the hell? You mean Naruto has been a dragon slayer and doesn't get sick on a train?".

Naruto shrugged and replied "Natsu you and other dragon slayers get motion sickness as your bodies were not prepared for the heightened senses and abilities before you got the magic. I had my senses and abilities only somewhat enhanced after getting Dragon Slayer Magic. Most of my abilities I had before I got the magic so I had my body prepared essentially." Natsu looked outraged while the rest of the guild looked impressed. Naruto was sure to not mention his Shinobi training allowed him to do more things than Dragon Slayer magic.

"So, what is your element Naruto?" Gray asked as everyone leaned in eagerly while Naruto took a dramatic pause.

"Alright. So, here is **Sky Devil Slayer **magic in my left hand." Naruto declared as yellow wind gathered in his left hand. "And in my right hand." Naruto said as everyone turned to his hand looking expectantly. "IS! What would be Dragon Slayer Magic if I wanted to use it." Naruto said teasingly as everyone head dropped before the guild gathered around him angrily.

"What?! Tell us your element already!" Natsu shouted as Naruto kept shrugging.

"Naruto what is the big deal with your Dragon Slayer Magic? I mean we don't expect you to pop it out or anything but you could just say its name." Cana remarked but she recoiled when she saw Naruto eyes grow cold.

"Naruto?" Lucy asked in worry as the guild backed away when Naruto kind face was filled with anger.

"You want to know the truth?" Naruto asked with pure coldness as his eyes with a dark shade of blue. "The truth is my **Dragon Slayer Magic **is a failure! It did not turn out the way I wanted to! Unlike Natsu I did not have Igneel to hold my hand and teach me every step of the way how to use Dragon Salyer Magic correctly! I got it after training but not the one I wanted! Why else do you think I hid the fact I could use it till I had to huh!" Naruto ranted angrily as angry wind picked up around him.

"Naruto calm down!" Makarov yelled as Naruto angrily punched the air and a burst of **Sky Devil** magic blew the door off its hinges.

Naruto realized his temper got the better of him and the wind disappeared as he looked more tired than anything. "Sorry everyone for losing my temper and for the door. This should cover the repairs." Naruto said in regret as he handled a large number of jewels to Makarov before he walked out of the guild.

"That seemed extreme for Naruto. I wonder what happened with his Dragon Salyer Magic for him to try to hide it?" Erza asked after Naruto left. Natsu looked shocked at Naruto anger and wondered what Naruto meant about not having Igneel teach him.

As the guild just stood there in silence Makarov decided to take charge. "Anyone who wants to do a job is still free to or the rest of you can help with repairs and remodelling!" Makarov declared as Lucy walked up to Mira when the guild dispersed.

"Mira-san is there any jobs I can take with the rest of the team?" Lucy asked as Mira rummaged through the job requests before giving her one.

"Hey Lucy. This is a request to help a town with a bomb threat. With the 4 of you it should be no problem." Mira told her gently as Lucy nodded her head in appreciation. "Also here is a second one in case the first one goes awry. Its for a play." Mira whispered as she handed her a folded job request to Lucy.

"Thanks Mira-san." Lucy said appreciation as she pocketed the second one and walked towards Erza, Gray and Natsu who still looked shook up with Naruto's outburst.

_Meanwhile with Naruto several miles outside Magnolia town_

The Tailed Beasts inside Naruto were worried about Naruto as he never had such an outburst since he came to Earthand. Naruto let his body go on auto polit as he ran towards the School.

"**Naruto."** Kurama said with notable worry as Naruto looked with a sigh.

"I should not have blown up on them like that." Naruto acknowledged.

"**But you didn't want them to think your dragon Slayer Magic was something all inspiring right?" **Gyuki remarked as Naruto looked distant.

"Its just I spent a lot of time and effort into learning Dragon Slayer Magic and it turned out like this." Naruto said sadly as the Tailed Beasts lowered their heads.

"**Its powerful Naruto-kun but not what you wanted to accomplish in learning it." **Matatabi noted as Naruto looked glum.

"I know everyone here thinks I am some kind of genius but like in the Elemental nations all I am is good at hard work and never giving up." Naruto declared as the Tailed beasts gave him a smile before he just ran in silence for several hours.

Naruto eventually saw the giant school and whistled "When the King goes big he goes big. I wonder who my students will be?" Naruto remarked as he entered the door and went to the admission office.

"Hello. May I ask why you are here?" The receptionist asked politely. She was an older woman with red hair and green eyes but still youthful looks.

"I got this and came to fulfill it." Naruto said as he passed her the letter from the King. She read it over before her eyes widened.

"Forgive me! Please have a seat and Hisui-Hime will be right away Uzumaki-sama!" The Receptionist said with a bow.

"No need for formalities but happy to wait." Naruto said cheerfully sitting down on a comfortable looking couch. 'Wonder what the Princess looks like?' Naruto wondered. He like a lot of people never met the Royal Family before and he only heard that the Princess was about his age if not somewhat younger.

Several minutes passed before the Receptionist waved him over and pointed him to the Head Master office. Naruto walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." A feminine voice answered as Naruto opened the door and was awestruck for just a moment when he saw the Princess for the First time.

Naruto had grudgingly admitted since coming to Earthland that somehow every girl his age seemed to be much bustier than the girls or even full-grown women he had met in the Elemental nations. Busty Girls were a rarity with Naruto only knowing Hinata and Tsunade as being busty although he had heard about the Mizukage Mei and Kumo Jonin Samui. Yet somehow almost every girl he had met in Earthland was busty or exceptionally pretty at least. **(AN2:) **Levy was the only one that came to mind that was not overly busty in his guild but it seemed like the norm so he was not stupid enough to bring it up.

'Is there something in the water here that makes all the girls super pretty?' Naruto mused to himself as he was sure his Godfather would die of happiness if he lived here. Cana popped to his head as the girl Jiraiya would most happy to meet. A busty brunette who drink a lot and had no issues with guys checking them out or even flirting with her. Although he had a feeling his Godfather would more likely get swindled out of paying for Cana's drinks more than anything real besides maybe inspiration for his pervy books but he was sure Jiraiya would be happy either way.

Several girls flashed into his mind including Mira, Erza, Lucy just from his guild. Hisui looked about 16 and despite not being busty like his guild mates he could admit to himself finding her beautifully in a royal princess way. She had wavy light green hair that reached her middle of her back, two strands framing her face and a tuff on her forehead. She seemed to have a more pale complexion with dark green eyes. She wore a white and green dress that clung to her body that was low cut exposing some of her developing cleavage and ended at her mid thighs along with light green gloves that went with her long sleeves. She did not wear stocking or socks only some green high heels with some royal accessories like bracelets on her left thigh and another halfway on her right leg. She wore a golden tiara with a red gemstone in the middle, a large silver necklace with a green pendant and a pair of silver earrings. **AN3:**

Overall Naruto noted she fit the Princess look down to a T. Hisui smiled at him as unknown to him she checked him out quickly and was impressed with what she saw.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki-san. Thank you for coming on such short notice on behalf of my father." Hisui said with a smile as Naruto grinned back to her.

"Not a problem Hisui-Hime." Naruto said with a bow as she giggled.

Hisui thought for a moment before she asked shyly. "Can you please call me something a bit less formal?". Naruto gave her a look of confusion so she explained "I don't have many friends especially close to my age so I am hoping we can be friends?" She asked with a blush as Naruto beamed at her.

"Of course, Hisui-chan! In return I want something less formal than Naruto-san ok?" Naruto told her as she nodded her head.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Please call me Hime when in public though. When it is just us chan is fine." Hisui proposed as Naruto agreed.

"Now classes will start tomorrow so today I think we should get to know each other better so we can communicate when the students arrive." Hisui suggested as Naruto chuckled at her formal way of putting it.

"Consider it done." Naruto said with a grin as Naruto wondered what the pretty princess had in mind.

**AN2: Please don't spam my reviews thinking I am bashing the Naruto series. It just seems like it is not in the drawing style of the corrects to make a lot of busty girls unlike the Fairy Tail series. (also please don't spam me what about Temari or random other girls you think are busty ok?)**

**AN3: They never specified am age for Hisui but she looks close to Lucy age so I am having her 23 after time skip (so she is 16 now). He appearance is the same as in canon she is just not as tall or mature yet. Yes, she will be in the harem after the time skip. **

**There using familiar honorifics isn't that fast as I think Hisui likely has few friends because of how important she is and Naruto uses whatever honorifics people want him to use.**

**I gave a few hints on what his Dragon Slayer is so feel to guessed! (it will likely be revealed next chapter or the one afterwards.) If you want to know I will PM directly if you are right or not. Naruto is human and not always happy. He can snap at people too.**

**Basically, he wanted XXXXXX Dragon Slayer Magic (not the correct number of letters) but got a related YYYYYY Dragon Slayer Magic. (Not the one he wanted after training so he doesn't use it often)**


	21. Naruto gets his pick of the Litter

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted November 5/2019(Tuesday)

**AN1: So this is not the teaching one but the Hisui and Naruto getting to know each other better one.**

**I dunno I might try to focus on getting every story at least one update a month or just do whatever. My drive for updates is pretty low right now…**

Chapter 21 Naruto gets his pick of the Litter

"So Hisui-chan what do you want to do on this free day?" Naruto asked the pretty princess curiously. He had never been to this part of Fiore so he was fine just doing whatever the Princess asked.

"Hmm.." Hisui thought for a moment before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Shoot! Sorry Naruto-kun. I still have to decide on whether to accept one student into the term and who they should be placed under." Hisui apologized with an apologizing look.

Naruto sent her a grin and shook his head. "No worries Hisui-chan. Do you want some help?" Naruto asked as Hisui tilted her head to the side.

"Help?" Hisui asked as she gathered some files from inside her desk onto the top.

"Yeah help! I mean if you can't decide whether to accept the student maybe you need another person's opinion." Naruto remarked before adding "Two heads are better than one right?" Naruto joked lamely.

Hisui sent him a blank look before a fit of giggles left her mouth making Naruto grin. Hisui quickly covered her mouth when she realized how un lady-like she just acted. She was still pleased at Naruto attempt to lighten the mood. "Alright Naruto-kun you win." Hisui surrendered before she took one folder marked 'On Standby'.

Naruto looked art Hisui who was scanning through the folder with a frown. "So, what's the problem?" Naruto asked as Hisui looked up and sighed.

"Most of the people rejected are people who boast that 'they get to be the first people taught at the school rub by the King!' in their reason for picking us." Hisui said with annoyance as Naruto also frowned. "However, this applicant wrote 'I want to try really hard and do my best.' As the reason why." Hisui said with a look of tiredness.

Naruto gave her a look of confusion so she explained. "The entry fee for taking the class is 50 000 jewels and this poor applicant only could afford 10 000." Hisui said with regret as she bit her lip nervously. "Father told me I have to be objective with the applicants and cannot play favourites which is what I do if I waive the fee for this one applicant." Hisui revealed sadly as Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Hisui-chan can I see the folder please?" Naruto asked as Hisui looked at him before she handed the folder over. 'Hmm. Lets see. Wendy Marvell huh? Looks like she is part of a guild called Cait Shelter? Never heard of them. Yeah it does look like she could only afford part of the entry fee but her application seems honest and pure.' Naruto thought reading over the file silently.

"Any idea what the Cait Shelter is?" Naruto asked as Hisui thought it over.

"Hmm. Honestly, I only know that Wendy Marvel herself registered the guild herself on behalf of its master several years ago. It is not famous like Fairy Tail or Luminous Scales but is a registered Legal guild." Hisui informed Naruto who though I was rather strange but choose not to comment on it.

After at few minutes Hisui sighed and grabbed her pen with a sad look in her eyes. "If I am going to become Queen I must stay fair so sadly Wendy Marvel must be rejected." Hisui said but to her surprise Naruto stopped her with a shake of her head.

"Hey you don't need to be hasty here. If you think Wendy is an ideal student and the only thing stopping her from coming here than I can pay the 50 000 jewels." Naruto assured her as Hisui looked wide eyed and surprised.

"What? You mean you want to buy admission for a girl you have never met before based on nothing?" Hisui said with an incredulous tone as Naruto sweatdropped.

'It sounds crazy when you have THAT kind of tone.' Naruto thought to himself as he swore he could sense the Tailed Beasts snickering at him. "Hey its no big deal. You can keep your neutral objective position and Wendy here can get a chance to better herself. Everyone wins!" Naruto said cheerfully as Hisui looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you go so far for somebody you never known before Naruto-kun?" Hisui demanded as Naruto looked away for a minute.

"Because nobody can become great if nobody believes in them." Naruto replied with deep thought before adding "If people didn't believe in me than I would not be here today." Naruto then had several imagines appear in his mind: Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Team 7, Rookie 9, Kohona, the Ninja world, Mavis and than Fairy Tail. 'Because of all of them I could become somebody who could help others instead of falling into darkness.' Naruto thought sombrely as he stared back into the wide eyes of Hisui.

"Naruto-kun… Why do you think Wendy is worth betting on?" Hisui asked seriously as Naruto smiled softly thinking of his past.

"I can't be sure but I have a feeling Wendy will be big in the future and I feel this simple act could help a lot." Naruto tried to explain as he pulled out several bundles of Jewels to hand to Hisui who looked reluctant.

"Naruto I shouldn't accept this… You are already going to be teaching a class and the pay isn't that great…" Hisui said trying to refuse the offered jewels.

Naruto sighed before an idea struck his head. "Ok don't consider this a freebie ok? How about this? In exchange for getting Wendy's fee paid for I get to have her in my class?" Naruto offered as Hisui gave him a bewildered look.

"So you want to pay for this girls class and you want to teach it too?" Hisui asked him as Naruto rubbed his head trying to explain.

"Think of it this way. Paying for Wendy's class is an investment, right? So, by teaching her I can see if  
my using jewels for her sake pans out." Naruto commented as Hisui bit her lip before finally accepting the jewels.

"Fine if you want to make a bet be my guest." Hisui said in a puffy voice looking away from Naruto as she signed for Wendy acceptance. Naruto could still hear some admiration making him grin on the inside.

After Hisui put her magic seal on it through a stamp the box containing the applications flashed before they flew off using magic.

Hisui looked at the time and saw it was getting pretty late so she sighed "Sorry Naruto-kun it looks like our time to get to know each other will just have to be dinner. Maybe tomorrow we do something more exciting." Hisui said apologetically as Naruto gave her a weird look.

"Wait didn't you say classes start tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Did I?" Hisui said with a thoughtful look before she shook her head. "My mistake. Today is Friday and classes don't start till Monday I guess next school day?" Hisui giggled trying to amend her statement as Naruto chuckled softly.

'Seems like our local princess is just like any girl a heart.' Naruto mused seeing the Regal Princess blush briefly.

"Dinner sounds fine but I just realized I don't p\have a place to stay for the duration of the classes so can you point me to the local hotel?" Naruto asked nervously as Hisui giggled.

"Don't be silly Naruto-kun you are a guest of honour here. Father and I already paid for your stay at a private home near the school!" Hisui assured him as Naruto rubbed his head at the Princess generous offer.

"Geez you don't have to do that ya know? Its not like I am strapped for cash or anything…" Naruto started as Hisui raised a hand making him got silent.

"You didn't need to pay for Wendy's admission either." Hisui reminded him putting her hands on her hips sternly. Naruto chuckled at the sassy Princess as he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Alright your Highness I know when I am beat." Naruto joked as Hisui narrowed her hands.

"Of course, as your future Queen you accept when I give you a gift." Hosui claimed before she laughed at how out of character it was for her.

Naruto and Hisui soon walked out of the school and campus to a secluded area where a few fancy houses were spread out. Hisui walked first bringing out a key before she unlocked the door gesturing for Naruto to enter first.

Naruto walked and whistled in appreciation. Despite it lacking the homey feeling of his place in Magnolia he could easily admit this place was very fancy and a step up from a hotel. He could see a fully operated kitchen, 2 bedrooms, bathroom and a living room.

Hisui and Naruto entered the kitchen and Hisui turned to Naruto with an embarrassed look before saying "Naruto-kun are you ok just eating a dessert? I admit I only know how to cook simple desserts."

This actually surprised Naruto as most royals in the Elemental Nations had people cook for them 24/7 so he assumed all nobles were incapable of cooking for themselves. He was pretty pleased to see the pretty Princess be more than a pretty face.

Naruto grinned "It's ok Hisui-chan! I am actually a decent cook myself! Why don't you handle dessert while I cook our supper?" Naruto offered. A part of him wanted to have people over in the Elemental Nations while he realized he greatly enjoyed cooking in this world.

Hisui looked at her for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. "Consider it done." Hisui said as she grabbed some fresh apples, flour, salt, sugar, and some water to prepare her dessert.

Naruto smiled at the happy Princess while he grabbed some rice, vegetables and meat from the fridge to prepare the main course for the two of them.

After several minutes Naruto finished the meal while Hisui was done with the Apple pie and was letting it cool on a nearby table.

"Wow Naruto-kun this smells delicious!" Hisui praised seeing how the meal looked simple but smelled more delicious than the fancy food her cooks at home made for her!

Naruto grinned before he started eating at a polite rate while Hisui took a first bite and her eyes widened in delight.

"Naruto-kun it absolutely amazing!" Hisui praised as she eagerly continued eating while Naruto gave her a modest smile.

"Thanks, Hisi-chan it means a lot!" Naruto told her while he wondered why people thought his cooking was so good while he just thought it was ok.

Inside Naruto's Seal Matatabi grinned and thought to herself '**Silly Naruto-kun. Little do you know a quick way to a woman's heart is through cooking.'.**

After an hour with Hisui commenting on his cooking and on several flavours, she never tried they were done supper. Naruto was pleased to see the Princess happy and was pleased to try the dessert

The apple Pie was cooled down but still warm so Hisui sliced it into pieces and quietly watched for Naruto's reaction out of the corner of her eyes.

Naruto took a bite before saying "This is amazing Hisui-chan!".

Hisui eyes lit up as she asked "Really you like it?".

"Like it? I loved it!" Naruto praised as he savoured the warm treat. "I mean it is so warm and sweet and gooey!" Naruto commented as Hisui beamed in happiness. "I mean anyone would find you the perfect wife with sweets like this." Naruto said without thinking as Hisui instantly looked away. Luckily for her Naruto was too immersed in the pie to notice.

Hisui face lit up as she felt her face p in a bright red glow. She placed her hands on her face in embarrassment feeling how hot she felt. 'What's wrong with me? He is just complimenting my cooking… I should not be so embarrassed! I mean calm down!" She chanted to herself trying to calm her racing heart down. Luckily it quickly passed as she returned with a calm but pleased look.

"I am glad you enjoy it Naruto-kun." Hisui said pleasantly as they finished supper on a happy note.

"Hisui-chan are you free tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Hisui rose up to leave.

"Yes, I am but Sunday I need to prepare the school for the students and I need to tell your expectations for being a teacher." She told him with a smile as Naruto sent a grin at her.

"Ok how about you come on tomorrow early and I can cook your breakfast and then we can go someone fun ok?" Naruto offered cheerfully.

Hisui thought for a moment before she nodded "That sounds acceptable Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow." She said as Naruto waved her goodbye.

Naruto quickly got ready for bed after a relaxing shower. He figured being the Princess in charge of the school Hisui must have her own accommodations.

The next morning around 9 Hisui rang Naruto up at his home only to have him answer shirtless to her embarrassment. Naruto apologized and put a shirt on explain it was part of a daily routine he did when he was at home. Hisui accepted his apology as Naruto made breakfast for them.

It was hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast which amazed Hisui.

"You mean to tell me you never had any of this stuff before for breakfast?" Naruto asked in surprise as Hisui nodded her head.

"Growing up I guess I ate different things than most people do." Hisui acknowledged as she happily dug into her pancakes.

Naruto smiled happy to see the relaxed princess getting a new experience.

After the breakfast Naruto asked "So Hisui-chan what is fun to do around here?". Hisui gave a light blush as Naruto quickly noticed a flyer in her hand about a carnival in town.

Naruto could sense the Princess was too proud or at least too embarrassed to admit wanting to go so he decided he would take the pressure off. "Say Hisui-chan I heard a rumour this place has a great carnival in town. Perhaps you can show me how it is today?" Naruto asked non chalently as Hisui looked confused until she realized what was happening.

"Of course, Naruto-kun but I think we stand out too much if we go." Hisui pointed out as Naruto snapped his finger.

When the smoke cleared Hisui saw she was now a blonde with causal jeans and a hoodie instead of her green hair and white dress. Hisui gave him a questioning look before he chuckled "I just used some basic transformation magic and you should call yourself less formal. How about Asia-chan?" Naruto told her as she looked thoughtful.

"Alright. I suppose Asaia would be appropriate. You should change your name too. How about Menma-kun?" Hisui replied as Naruto eye twitched.

"Sure Asia-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he thought it must be a coincidence that Hisui picked a name that went against his own 'ramen' topping name. Her smirk she sent his way implied otherwise. Shortly afterwards they went to the Grand Carnival where luckily nobody recognized 'Aasia' or Menma'.

This meant they could be themselves without people seeing recognizing them. Naruto even changed his hair to blaxk and straight on the off chance somebody would recognize him. Menma and Asasai quickly realized they enjoyed both high and fast rides.

Menma quickly got her a Giant Fox Doll from the Ring Toss event which Asasia gav huge grateful smile in return. Asasia reaction to eating cotton candy was hilarious for Menma and was worth getting the stink eye afterward.

For lunch they decided to stay at the carnival and ate some hot dogs and fries. Menma judged that Asasia never had either of them judging by her reluctance and alter her absolute delight of face after eating them.

Menma could only assume that growing up in royalty Asasia never ate what the obels would call 'common food'.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening playing many more games and winning more prizes most of them Menma gave to Asasia much her embarrassment. Several hous later Asasia and Menma dropped off their prizes at the school and Menma's home while keeping on their disguises.

Asasia decided to treat Menma for the wonderful da by going to a fancy usually reservations only restaurant. Hisui earlier booked an appointment for the two of gave the Maitre D a special note to prove her reservation which Naruto saw and was impressed at the Princess foresight.

Naruto got to experience a world class experience getting smaller portions but many different foods were offered while Hisui merely commented on the spectacular flavour as usual. After the dinner Hisui walked with Naruto back to his home as Naruto simply enjoyed more time with the Princess.

"Naruto-kun I would like to thank you for an amazing day today." Hisui said warmly as Naruto sent her a grin.

"No problem Hisui-chan! I had a lot of fun too! You are pretty fun!" Naruto told her before he felt something collide with him and when he looked down he saw the Princess barrel into him a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything Naruto-kun." Hisui whispered as Naruto instinctively hugged her back. She pulled back after a minute and turned away with a huge blush on her face. "Tomorrow please meet me after 1 so we can discuss what your responsibilities will eb ok?" Hisui told him in rush before she walked off before he could respond.

Hisui quickly ran off out the door before she put a hand on her beating heart. Truth be told she already had a small crush on the older blonde and she could not help giving him her first hug out of appreciation. She admitted he was her first friend she had and she could not help how her heart beat quickly when he smiled or when she got a compliment.

Naruto on the other had a look of confusion and small embarrassment from the unexpected interaction with Hisui. Naruto reflected he dd not get many hugs in the EN besides the one from Sakura for saving the village and one where she tried to lei claiming she loved him. Both times he felt only platonic feelings of kinship looking back.

When he got to Earthland Mavis and him exchanged hugs frequently ad he thought nothing of it. It just felt right especially when he felt Mavis loneliness melt away since only, he could make physical make contact with her Ghost body. Then the rare hugs with Mira which still made him embarrassed but he could admit he greatly enjoyed them especially when he got a whiff of her sweet hair and the feeling of her body against his.

The hug with Hisui was different again but he decided if Hisui did not bring it up tomorrow he would not either.

The next day he decided to sleep in and slept in till 11 before he made himself a quick lunch. He entered the school and walked to Hisui's office .

Hiusi sent him a smile with no trace of yesterday events affecting her which was perfectly fine with Naruto. "Naruto-kun thank you for coming. Here are the expectations. If you have any questions. Feel free to ask." Hisui told him as she handed him a bundle of papers.

"I will make sure to do that Hisui-chan." Naruto told him before he sat down and started skimming through the papers. He summarized in his head 'Seems easy enough: show up by 9 with students expected to come before, class is 9-4 with an hour lunch at 12. The option to choose to eat with students if wanted but not required.' Naruto thought to himself these seemed more than reasonable so far.

'Since this is the first time, I won't be grading them but I will have to do a summary of what they learned and recommendations if I thought this training was worth it. Huh it seems like they do it to me too at the end of the class. Kinda like a peer review thing. There is a free cafeteria but students or staff can choose to bring their own food or go to the nearby restaurants as long as I know. I am responsible for any injuries that happens on school grounds. Sounds easy enough. Huh this is cool. There will be speciality rooms for individual students if requiring more aggressive magics and even a few gym rooms as well!' Naruto thought to himself seeing no problem with any of the rules.

Naruto decided to ask "Hey how many students am I teaching anyway?".

Hisui gave him a mysterious smile before answering "This is considered a prodigious school despite it being a first-time school so the class sizes won't be very big. This is due to the strict selection process and the higher than normal admission costs.".

Naruto thought to himself 'Well she didn't answer my question.'.

Before he could ask "Yes Wendy Marvel has been placed into your class as part of our arrangement and I did not mention you paid for her class." Hisui told him as Naruto sighed in relief.

He wanted his students to have an unbiased opinion of him and not feel indebted to him before the class started.

Naruto feeling bad for the amount of work Hisui still seemed to have to do offered to help out. She was grateful and showed him where his office was and where his classroom was. She showed him the cafeteria. He started after the tour helping her set up banners to welcome the new students and various odd jobs around the school. Hisui in the meanwhile dutifully went through tons of paperwork without a sound.

'Consider how much Tsunade-Baa-chan Complains about paperwork I am pretty shocked Hisui-chan is doing it with such grace. I am glad in some ways I never became Hokage as that seems like torture.' Naruto thought as he watched Hisui slowly but surely go through her giant piles.

By supper time Naruto offered to cook for her but she politely declined saying she was going to get some early rest as she had to be all prepared for the first day of the term. She expected him not to be late with a glare which he just laughed promising her he would be on his best behavior.

The next morning Naruto woke up and went in a casual suit as there nothing in the guidelines about a dress code so figured it would not matter. 'Ok Besides Wendy I wonder who I will get to teach?' Naruto thought to himself entering the school. No matter how much he pestered Hisui she refused to tell him who his students were but she did give him an amused look.

**AN2: I know people are going to complain about Wendy admission but I honestly don't think she has a lot of money. It is never brought up but I find it weird Wendy actually could afford to stay at Fairy Hills (which is 100 000 jewels per month when Lucy complains 70 000 is too much for her). Unless she has A LOT saved up from Cait Shelter it would not make sense she would be able to pay (as she is shown mostly going on team jobs with Team Natsu)**

**AN3: Naruto's NAME is pretty famous but not his face. He has not actually been interviewed yet so people don't recognize him by face. Hisui face and outfit is much more recognizable.**

**AN3: The next chapter or couple just hang with me ok? The timeline won't be perfect but its not suppose to be. Just remembers this is happening at the same time as the rest of the team going through the play and later Tower of Heaven Arc.**


	22. Naruto first Teaching Lesson

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted November 15/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Yeah for fans of the "Hope of the Sun and Moon"…. The reason it is not getting updated is I cannot think of a good way to introduce the great Naruto/Apollo confrontation I know people are expecting. Any way you guys would be cool me skipping over and just having a mention so I can get back on track with the Quest?**

**People can complain about my choices on his students for this chapter but remember its MY story so I get final cuts.**

**Yes these girls WILL be in Naruto's harem after the time skip (I have a special plan for Wendy who is 12 right now)**

Chapter 22 Naruto's first Lesson

The first thing Naruto noticed when he entered the classroom was how empty it was. Sure, there were enough desks for at least 20 students and still not be cramped but he noticed it was no where near full capacity. He was sure Hisui-chan must have planned this out as some form of revenge of him or something as this was not what he expected.

_Meanwhile with Hisui_

"Tee hee. I am sure Naruto-kun has met his students by now." Hisui said with a happy smile as she was doing paperwork. Truthfully, she picked students she thought would not be comfortable with other teachers who were at least several years older than Naruto. Wendy was a last-minute choice by Naruto himself but she was sure that Naruto would find it at least amusing the choices she picked.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto quickly did a head count and noticed that the entire 'class' was only 3 girls. And by girls they were literally girls who appeared to all about 12 years more or less.

Naruto had a burst of nostalgia when he first was part of team 7 with Kakashi but it was quite different as these girls would to be on a team together and would only have a few weeks of classes with him.

"Ok glad to see everyone here. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I shall be your teacher for this class." Naruto introduced himself as he heard various greetings sent his way.

"Hi!" The red-haired girl said brightly as she almost appeared to bounce in her chair.

"Hello Naruto-sama." The White-haired girl said quietly and respectfully.

"Hello Naruto-san." The blue haired girl said meekly almost with a mix of fear and amazement.

Naruto decided to do what his former teacher did to get to know them better. "Ok since I don't know your names yet and I don't think just memorizing them from looking at your applications is a good way to do it. We shall do a little meet and greet as part of our first lesson." Naruto told them kindly as they looked at him expectedly.

"Uh. Naruto-san we don't know very much about you either so maybe you could start first?" The red-haired girl asked expectedly. This made Naruto almost smile remembering Sakura asking the same thing on their first team meeting.

Naruto was half tempted to do what Kakashi did on their first meeting and tell them nothing about himself but he knew it wasn't a good thing. He knew Kakashi held a lot of pain back then and did not want to get attached but it was different here. He knew it would only be a short class but he still wanted to bond with his students so he took it seriously.

"Ok so how about name, which guild you are part of, likes/dislikes, hobbies and your dreams?" Naruto told them as they nodded. "OK so like I said I am Naruto Uzumaki, I recently became a part of Fairy Tail." Naruto started until he saw a hand go up. "Yes?" Naruto asked warmly with a smile as everyone turned to the white-haired girl.

"Uh… Naruto-sama how long have you been in Fairy Tail?" The White-haired girl asked quietly trying to avoid anyone eyes.

"Excellent question." Naruto praised as the girl blushed. "I have been at Fairy Tail for several months now but before I was a free lance mage." Naruto explained before he coughed to get them back on track. "Anyways my likes are my friends, helping people, going on jobs, ramen, and I guess just talking. My hobbies include being a mage, cooking, working out and listening to music. My dislikes are people who make fun of others, bullies, people who abuse their powers and dark mages. My dream I guess would be help Fairy Tail keep its good name and keep the peace." Naruto finished after some thought. His original dream was to become Hokage but that was out now. He had little ambition to be guild master but did want to follow Mavis's example.

Naruto saw them gave him awestruck smiles so he waved over to the red-haired girl to start.

"Ok! My name is Sherria Blendy and I am part of Lamia Scale! I like being part of my guild, I dislike people who look down at women and my hobbies include learning magic and love! My dream is to make Lamia Scale number 1 guild!" Sherria said excitedly as she smirked at Naruto who rolled his eyes playfully.

Naruto was abit confused on the whole 'love' part but overall, he could tell he liked this young confidant girl. He took a moment to look her over. She appeared to be about 12 judging her short and petite figure. She had dark short red hair in pig tails held by yellow bows and bright blue eyes. She wore what he could tell was an actual schoolgirl outfit despite there being no dress code. She wore a shirt white Sailor shirt with pink outlines and a yellow bow that was short enough to show off part of her stomach. She also wore a blue mini skirt along with black knee socks and black shoes. If Naruto was being honest with himself if she was older or at least closer to Lucy's age at least he might've found her sexy but her young age made her seem cute in his eyes.

"Very good Sherria-chan! Nice is you." Naruto said deciding to add the 'chan' due to her younger age. Sherria beamed at him as the white-haired girl nervously smiled.

"Hello Naruto-sama. My name is Yukino Agria and I am part of the Sabertooth guild. I am not very powerful either." Yukino said sadly as Naruto frowned at her low self esteem. "Um.. My likes I guess is trying to learn magic. I dislike hmmm I don't think anything except Zeref and my dream Is to find a way to kill Zeref." Yukino said darkly; as the other girls shuddered at her dark answer while Naruto frowned at her need for revenge. Naruto decided the girl was to sad right now so he decided not to ask her hobby.

Naruto took a quick look at Yukino who appeared to be a little younger than Sherria placing her about 11 years old. Naruto for a moment thought he saw a younger clone of Lissanna but quickly dispelled that illusion from his mind. Yukino had short light blue hair that she kept framed around her face. She had bright Hazel coloured eyes that had lost their rage and returning to looking politely at him. She wore dark blue jeans and a light blue tank top and sandals. Naruto had a feeling based on his own guild mates when she hit puberty, she would be very mature.

"Ok Yukino-chan nice to meet you." Naruto told her as she nodded politely. He decided that adding chan was pretty much a need for younger kids as he was their senior and teacher.

The last person who he knew was Wendy based on her file looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her when he focused on her. She looked the shyest person he had met of anyone.

"Hi…" Wendy said nervously with her face covering her face in embarrassment. "My name is Wendy Marvel and I come from the Cait Shelter guild. We are not very big or very powerful but its my home." Wendy admitted softly. "Um… I like Carla my friend but she is going to be mad as I left without telling her…" Wendy adding looking close to tears as he gestured the other girls to give her space and not look at her directly. This seemed to help as Wendy huffed before continuing her introduction "Dislikes? Hmmm… I guess if I had to dislike something its sometimes Carla gets abit too overprotective." Wendy admitted but she got red when she saw Naruto give her an amused smile. "Don't tell Carla I said that!" Wendy pleaded as Naruto laughed and waved her on. "Hobbies? I guess I like watching the sky at night and listening to the wind." Wendy said thoughtfully as Sherria smiled. "My dream is to help as many people as I can!" Wendy said confidently as Naruto nodded his head. **AN2:**

Naruto had one thought when he looked at Wendy closely 'Cute'. Naruto could handle Sherria cute but confident look, Yukino polite look but everything about Wendy screamed 'cute' to him. Wendy had long dark hair which she let flow to her back, bright brown eyes that screamed innocence and sharp canines suggesting she focused on type of magic exclusively. She wore a green dress that went down to her lower thighs and was strapless exposing her shoulders and guild mark on her right shoulder.

Naruto could hear laughter from the tailed beasts much to his embarrassment as eh had to the urge to comfort the younger girl and give her a hug and pat her head since it would inappropriate for him to do.

"Albright Wendy-chan nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile as Wendy mumbled a hi as she looked away nervously.

"Ok so this course will be a bit informal as I don't know exactly what you want from this course but I will do my best so everyone here gets something from this course. I won't grade you or anything but I expect you to try and get the most of our time here." Naruto told them sternly as they all looked alert and ready.

"Since you are all from different guilds and will leave apart after this class is done, I will do one on one with all three of you and spend my time equally so nobody thinks I play favourites or anything." Naruto told them as he remembered how he fought as a child Kakashi was playing favorites with Sasuke during the Chunnin exams. He realized looking back Kakashi was simply most qualified and most capable of teaching Sasuke while Jiraiya was the best person to teach him. Kakashi and him simply had too different of styles to be particularly great student and teacher although he did take the teamwork lessons to heart. He was sure he could find something with each of his new students to help develop and grow.

"Uh sensei? How are going to teach all three of us equally with one of you?" Sherria added deciding Sensei was appropriate for this situation.

Naruto smirked before he made two sealless Shadow Clones appear shocking the girls. "These are unique Thought Projections who can do anything I can including using magic. I will teach one of myself while the Projections tutor the others. Do not think the Projections are a lesser version of me. They can do any task I can so they are essentially me teaching you at the same time." Naruto assured the girls who nodded their heads dumbly.

Naruto's clone dispelled as Naruto went to the white board and said "Since its our first day we will take it easy and just go over some magic theory and history, then lunch, then more history and finally I will set you aside individually and ask what you want out of my lessons." Naruto looked back and asked "Does that sound good to everyone?". The girls nodded eagerly liking their new teacher already who seemed cool and kind.

"Ok let's begin." Naruto told them as he dispelled his clones and started the known history of magic. He used **Illusion magic** to illustrate his point. He learned it from Mavis but for him it his was a far cry from Mavis's and it was mostly a party trick if anything else. He knew sufficiently powerful wizards like the 4 Gods of Ishgar and above could easily see through his illusion magic and he knew Mavis's might work on them. He wouldn't use them for combat is it was a gamble to bet on his illusions holding up but for teaching he found it worked wonders. **AN3:**

He talked about how nobody truly knew when magic started or how but it was most famously recorded to be used 400 years ago during the era where dragons roamed the world. He used **Illusion magic **to show imagines of tarrying dragons but than used the magic to turn them into much cuter ones to the girl's amusement. If they cooing and giggling were any indication. He talked about how wizard guilds were only a recent thing in the last 100 or so years alluding to Fairy Tail beginnings without naming Mavis.

He saw them girls eagerly writing the information down in notebooks making him chuckle. "Relax. I won't test you on any of this knowledge but I think it would be good for you to have some context." Naruto explained as the girls let off sighs of relief. Now they could focus on listening instead of trying to cram it down.

"Any questions so far?" Naruto asked as Yukino bravely raised her hand making him nod towards her.

"Naruto-sama what magic do you use?" Yukino asked eagerly. Naruto could see out the corner of his eyes Sherria and Wendy on the edge of their seats trying to be discreet. This question made him chuckle.

"Like any wizard potentially I use several of them. As you could see before I used **Illusion Magic** to show realistic pictures." Naruto explained and made two knights fight each other. This got excited claps from the girls who watched happily as the realistic battle soon ended.

"As you all know magic there are 2 main categories of magic: Caster and Holding Type magics. Caster type magic is magic that is expelled by the mages body while Holding Type requires magical items or some form of external from to perform." Naruto lectured as the girls nodded being fairly common knowledge.

"**Illusion magic **is a caster type same as my **Requip **magic." Naruto explained as he used **requip** to bring out a sword and put it back as he saw Sherria eyes sparkle at his use of magic.

"Now I can't and won't tell you which types of magic to study as it depends person to person on what kind of magic fits them." Naruto said wisely before he looked at the clock and saw it was near noon. "Ok its lunch now so we shall resume at 1." Naruto told his students.

"Hai!" They chanted to him as they got ready to go to the cafeteria. However, Naruto raised a hand to stop them.

Seeing their curious looks he chuckled "Relax its not a test or anything but since this is our first day today, I made some lunch for all of us to share." Naruto told them as he pulled them out a scroll. Truthfully, he thought he had at least 20 students so he made bentos for 20 but since his scrolls kept food in perfect condition it mattered little that he made extra.

Yukino eyes teared up as the guild did not believe in coddling anyone so they never shared food while Wendy looked wide eyed at the kind gesture. Sherria just cheered happy for the free food.

"Thank you, sensei!" Sherria said happily accepting a bento box as he pointed to a large table in the corner. She got the hint and happily skipped over there and waited for her classmates.

Yukino wiped her tears when she saw Naruto give her a look of concern. "Thank you very much Naruto-sama." Yukino told him sincerely as she bowed and accepted a lunch box to sit next to Sherria.

Finally, Naruto looked at Wendy before frowning when he saw the young girl refuse to leave her desk just fidgeting and looking away from everyone even when Sherria called her over. Naruto could already see quirks form from the girl. Sherria was simply a happy go lucky girl, Yukino was polite to everyone she saw and Wendy was too nervous to be comfortable around people.

Naruto sighed before he tossed a Bento with perfect accuracy to a spot away from Sherria so there was a gap between Sherria and his Bento. He picked up a Bento with one hand and walked up to Wendy with a smile.

"Wendy-chan I think you are hungry." Naruto observed as Wendy shook her head furiously with a blush.

"Its ok Naruto-sensei! I am fine!" Wendy insisted until a massive growl came from her stomach. This made her blush even more before Naruto softly pat her on the head. She looked up with wide innocent eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Your stomach says otherwise." Naruto teased her gently as Wendy mumbled with her face down. Naruto gently took her hand into his as she blushed harder before he led her to the table siting her down to a happy Sherria while he sat where his Bento landed.

"Its ok if you are nervous Wendy-chan. Meeting new people can be scary." Naruto told her soothingly as she looked up nervously. "Wendy-chan, Yukino-chan and Sherria-chan you might not believe it but I am not just your teacher but also your friend so feels free to tell me if something is bothering you." Naruto told them as they looked at him in surprise.

"Friend? I don't really have any…" Wendy admitted as she looked down sadly. Naruto heart ached for her as Sherria and Yukino looked at her in surprise. Naruto remembered how hard it was to make friends as a child due to growing up a jinchuuriki and he vowed he was going to do everything he could to help Wendy not feel the way he did.

"Well now you have 3 Wendy-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at Yukino and Sherria who nodded their head. Wendy lifted her head up in shock as she cried a bit.

Naruto gently rubbed her head before she sniffed "Are you sure you want a friend like me?".

To his joy Sherria was the one who answered the question. "Come on! That is no way to ask a question! Of course, we are friends!" Sherria insisted as Wendy gave a smile and wiped away her tears.

After this sweet moment they finally started eating and to his confusion the girls cried about how good his cooking was while he rubbed his head in embarrassment. He always thought his cooking was ok but it seemed like people who ate it thought otherwise. They spent the rest of the lunch hour slowly getting to know each other better with the quieter girls Yukino and Wendy even started to come out of their shells and talk more.

After lunch he showed them his **Sky Devil Slayer magic **by using small amounts of it to make small objects in the room hover. "Technically this magic is only a combat magic but I have learned to use small amounts of it with great control to do more household tasks." Naruto explained with a chuckle. He found it always funny people thought this magic used to slay demons was cute or beautiful when the book explicitly said it was meant for battle.

Sherria eyes sparkled and she shouted "That is so cool sensei!" Her eyes followed the book as it flew around the room. Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Yes Naruto-sama it is very impressive." Yukino said politely with less enthusiasm than Sherria but still keen interest.

Wendy gasped and clapped when he made a breeze of air brush past her hair leaving it a mess to the amusement of everyone as she fixed it quickly.

Naruto decided for the last hour of the class he would individually ask each girl what they wanted from him personally. He decided since they were from different guilds, he would train them separately so he put up **Rune** magic barriers around each girl and a clone so they could talk in private. The rune Barriers prevented sound and even sight from being leaked for each space they contained.

Meanwhile the original Naruto was with Wendy asking what she wanted.

"So, Wendy-chan what is it you want to learn?" Naruto asked as Wendy began fidgeting. Naruto thought Wendy was about the cutest thing he ever seen but he knew she was just being nervous and happened to look adorable.

"I want to learn how to fight like a true dragon slayer like you!" Wendy declared with confidence as Naruto looked wide eyed at her.

"Eh?" Naruto stuttered especially when Wendy seemingly losing her nervous energy leaned and sniffed him several times.

"You smell like a dragon like me so I knew you were a dragon slayer when you grabbed my hand." Wendy explained as Naruto smile grew on his face.

'Incredible! Natsu who is older and likely used Dragon Slayer Magic longer than Wendy-chan NEVER noticed I had dragon Slayer magic till I absorbed the Jupiter cannon! Natsu has been on my teams for months now and he never noticed and yet Wendy-chan noticed it within a day!' Naruto thought extremely impressed with this young dragon slayer.

"Very impressive Wendy-chan!" Naruto praised as Wendy blushed but smiled. "Here is my Dragon Slayer magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer magic!**" Naruto told her producing a blue spark to prove his point. She looked awestruck at his magic but to his surprise she shook her head.

"No, its not just that." Wendy said with deep concentration. "Your smell does have a stormy scent to it but it also has the smell of a warm breeze." Wendy stated as Naruto eyes widened to plates when Wendy produced a small amount of blue air around her.

"Wendy-chan is that?" Naruto asked in amazement and shock.

"My Dragon Slayer magic is **Sky Dragon Slayer**." She told him quietly as he gaped before blue eyes formed around Naruto except it was less calm looking than Wendy's magic.

"You are right Wendy-chan and you are the second person I have told this but my SECOND Dragon Slayer Magic is **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic." **Naruto told her looking away.

"Wind?" Wendy asked in confusion tilting her head.

"Mine is the original unrefined version of yours." Naruto admitted shamefully as Wendy looked wide eyed at her Fellow Dragon Slayer.

**AN2: Before people spam me. I DON'T Hate Carla! She won't have a good relationship with Naruto at first as she feels he is trying to 'steal' Wendy from her (and she thinks she is the only one with Wendy's interests at heart) while Naruto will be frustrated at her close-minded attitude. Wendy will be caught in the middle but will always try to play the peace maker.**

**AN3: There another minor magic for Naruto!**

**AN4: Finally, his SECRET DRAGON SLAYER MAGICS! (I hinted it several times what it could be) There is Gale Dragon Slayer Magic used by God Serena. In Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest chapter 35 page 11. Wendy makes a distinction between **_**Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**_** so I rolled with it!**

**In my mind and this story Wind Dragon Magic is the original form of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic without the healing aspect. Naruto WANTED Sky Dragon Slayer Magic but he created Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and considered it a failure (hence his freak-out) To him the fact he only got another destruction magic made it pointless to use. Naruto DID have a teacher for Dragon Slayer Magic (so First Generation) but it did not work out for him the way He wanted.**

**Sky Devil Slayer magic CANNOT do any form of healing so Naruto uses it strictly for combat. Mavis of course knows about his magic.**

**The Tailed Beasts alluded to his failure which they don't see it that way but they understand why Naruto hates the fact he has Wind Dragon Slayer Magic. (He will tell a reason to Wendy but I think people can guess why he hates it).**

**The talk with Yukino and Sherria will be next chapter but you guys can probably guess what they want.**


	23. Setting up for Future Classes

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted November 26/2019(Tuesday)

**AN1: I know I dot make massive jumps in my story and it seems pretty inconsistent but remember Naruto does not follow his team everywhere. I might do some jumps with his teaching. (I wont likely do day to day)**

**Yeah, the girls in his class are FUTURE harem girls. Mavis is too if people forgot.**

Chapter 23 Setting up the Future Classes

_Meanwhile with Sherria_

"So Sherria-chan what is it you want to learn from my course?" Naruto's clone asked as they sat down.

Sherria looked star eyed at him and answered happily "Sky God Slayer magic!". Sherria clapped her hands together as Naruto smile lessened.

"Oh, I see." Naruto said hesitantly which Sherria noticed instantly.

"Sensei? Is something wrong?" Sherria asked worried as Naruto tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Truth be told **Sky God** **Slayer** Magic is not one I have actually used before." Naruto admitted as Sherria face dropped.

"Oh. I see." Sherria said sadly making Naruto pat her head. She lifted her head up to stare at Naruto with blue eyes.

"God Slayer magic like all Slayer magic is caster Type Magic so its possible to teach it even if you don't practice it. True this method is a bit rough but I can be your guide." Naruto told her encouragingly.

Sherria tilted her head in confusion as she asked "How can you teach me or help me with it if you can't use it Sensei?".

Naruto used a small swirl of **Sky Devil Slayer **magic making her eyes sparkle again. "**Sky Devil and Sky God **Magics are different in practice but theory they do have similarities. Plus I might have a way to show you the theory as well." Naruto told her as she beamed at him. "Just remember **Sky Devil **is purely offensive so I cannot help you with the Healing aspect with **Sky God **Slayer magic. That is something you will have to master on your own time." Naruto reminded her as she nodded her head.

"Of course, Sensei! I will do my best!" Sherria told him excitedly as he smiled down at his student.

_With Yukino_

"Yukino-chan. Be honest. What do you wish to learn from my course by the end of it?" Naruto's other shadow clone asked the white-haired girl.

"Hmm… Naruto-sama if I could choose any magic, I would want to learn Celestial Spirit Magic." Yukino admitted honestly as she put her hands in front of her face nervously.

Naruto's face dropped as he pouted. "Geez you picked the one course of magic I honestly cannot help you with at all." Naruto admitted as Yukino eyes widened.

"You can't help me Naruto-sama?" Yukino asked in shock as she heard several rumours about Naruto Uzumaki from Sorcerer Weekly.

"Celestial Spirit magic is Holding Type magic which means it is impossible to use without the actual items. It is not the same as Holding Type magic which in theory anyone can have the magic taught to them or transferred. It is not as simply as reading a book and trying a bunch of time to get the magic to work. You need the keys to actually do the magic." Naruto explained glumly as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Oh… I see Naruto-sama." Yukino said sadly as Naruto bit his lip.

"Dammit… If Lucy was here, she could at least give you some tips although I doubt, she would let you use her keys or anything. She is pretty picky about her keys not being used by anyone else." Naruto mumbled as he regretted asking Lucy not to come. 'How ironic Lucy's only branch of magic is ironically the one one of my students wants to learn and she isn't here!' Naruto thought in annoyance.

Yukino heard him mentioning Lucy and she grew curious. "Lucy? Are you talking about Lucy from Fairy Tail?" Yukino asked with admiration.

"Yeah Lucy is one of my teammates from Fairy Tail. Why are you a fan of hers?" Naruto asked with a grin as Yukino blushed.

"Not so much a fan more she has a reputation for having contracts with 5 Golden Keys which is higher than Celestial Spirit Wizard has ever had!" Yukino told him as Naruto smirked.

"Well I try to mention to Lucy that one of adorable students looks up to her." Naruto told her as Yukino looked away and started moving her hands nervously. Naruto was sure Lucy would love to hear she had a fan since although was hardly vain she was pretty proud about her magic.

"Look I cannot teach you the magic since I am guessing you can only use it once you have a key." Naruto told her as her head dropped. "But I have noticed Lucy does have a weakness that I will try to help fix with you Yukino-chan." Naruto explained as Yukino tilted her head in confusion.

"Weakness?" Yukino asked wondering what specific Lucy would have that she would sure to have.

"Yeah. The weakness of Spirit Magic is the user is pretty vulnerable while using it." Naruto explained as Yukino had a blank and confused look on her face. "Think of this way. While your spirits are fighting usually the Wizard is in the back but if someone attacks you your spirits could be too late to protect you." Naruto observed as Yukino eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh no. What can I do Naruto-sama?" Yukino asked in worry as he gave her a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry about Yukino-chan! I will teach you some basic hand to hand combat." Naruto told her as she looked surprised. "I am not expecting you to fight my friend Natsu to a draw or anything but by the end of our time together I hope to at least get some basics down for you." Naruto suggested as Yukino eyes shone with determination.**AN2:**

"I will make you proud Naruto-sama!" Yukino declared as Naruto smiled at her. Just than the bell rang and all three barriers disappeared.

Naruto's shadow clones disappeared as Naruto blinked for a moment getting their memories.

"Ok girls today is over! Good job everyone!" Naruto shouted as the three girls bowed to him. "Ok tomorrow we might go over some more theory or I might start your individual training. I am not 100% sure." Naruto told them as he started walking to the door.

"Sensei!" Sherria chirped as Naruto walked back and turned around.

"Yes?" Naruto asked politely.

"We are staying at the dorms here in the school so if you want to stop by, I am in room 305." Sherria told him with a wink as Naruto stuttered at the younger girls blatantly obvious invitation. Yukino had her mouth wide open while Wendy looked like a tomato. **AN3:**

Naruto took the opportunity to walk away before it could get any weird. He happened to walk into Hisui who sent him an amused look.

"Naruto-kun did you enjoy your first class today?" Hisui said with a pleasant smile but Naruto could tell she enjoyed his embarrassment.

"You didn't tell me my class was going to be only 3 pre-teen girls Hisui-chan." Naruto whined as Hisui gave him a chuckle.

"I suppose I did neglect to tell you those details but I think I still picked the right sensei for the job." Hisui told him as Naruto huffed. Naruto was not mad per se he got his students but if word got out, he was teaching pre-teens he knew certain members of his guild would never let him live it down.

"Yeah Yeah." Naruto relented as Hisui eyes softened. "Those 3 girls have a lot of potential I can tell you that." Naruto praised as Hisui sent him a proud smile.

"And Wendy?" Hisui inquired as Naruto sent her a huge grin.

"She is definitely going to shine! I am going to make sure everyone will know the name Wendy Marvel one day!" Naruto claimed as Hisui sent him a disbelieving eyebrow. "Plus, she is the key to my own magic problems." Naruto whispered which Hisui was not able to catch clearly.

"Huh? Did you say something Naruto-kun?" Hisui asked as Naruto caught himself and shook his head. "So, you don't plan to play favourites huh?" Hisui asked slyly referring to his euthanistic display of Wendy.

"Oh, hush you." Naruto chided as Hisui giggled. "I plan to divide my time equally with all three girls and try my best so they each get something really good out of my class. Its just Wendy-chan happens to have a few more similarities to me than the other girls." Naruto commented as Hisui looked intrigued.

"I would love to chat Naruto-kun but I must be going." Hisui told him apologetically as Naruto waved her apology off.

"No problem Hisui-chan. See you later." Naruto told him warmly as he waved her off before he went to his temporally house. He waited a few minutes before he looked out the window to make sure nobody was coming.

"Ok here goes. **Hiraishin Justu!**" Naruto whispered before he vanished into thin air. The next instant he arrived back on Tenrou Island in the main library room where he appeared next to a marking he had on the floor.

"Same old Tenrou Island." Naruto said fondly seeing it exactly the same as he left it. "Right I have to find that book for Sherria-chan." Naruto reminded himself as he started to look around.

He began to run through several books trying to find one he was sure was there until he heard footsteps and was on guard as he leapt closer to the door.

"I see you came home again huh Naruto?" A happy familiar voice said as Naruto relaxed his guard.

"Good to see you too Mavis-chan." Naruto said with a grin only to get knocked over by a blonde blur. Mavis had run full speed at Naruto causing him to slip and fall on the ground. "Ow. Was that needed Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked only to feel her warm body press into his as he tried to stand up. He felt Mavis arms wrap tightly around his neck and her face to press directly into his shoulder.

Naruto instinctively wrapped his own arms around Mavis slim figure as he heard Mavis sigh in relief. Unbeknownst to him she actually took in his scent trying to memorize his smell which she was now in love with. Mavis had come to terms with the fact she was heads over heels and truly in love with the blonde goofball in front of her.

Naruto just thought she missed him so he let her hold onto him for a few minutes with nothing but silence.

"I missed you so much Naruto." Mavis murmured as Naruto gently rubbed her long hair which he always liked about her.

"I missed you too Mavis-chan." Naruto said honestly. She was his first link in this strange new world and it was a link he would always treasure.

Mavis reluctantly pulled away but held onto his hand with her own smiling when he gave her a confused look.

"Mavis-chan…" Naruto said looking at her seriously making her secretly blush.

"Yes?" Mavis asked pleased at the contact of his hand in her own.

"You seem different than the last time my clone and you spoke." Naruto noticed as Mavis felt her face get flustered.

"Is that so?" Mavis answered nervously as Naruto studied her face carefully.

"Yeah. You seem a lot happier than before." Naruto remarked as Mavis could hardly keep a smile from bursting her face open.

Ever since her true feelings for Naruto were realized to her she could not help feeling complete and even as a ghost she had never been happier.

"Oh, you know. Seeing you is always fun!" Mavis told her as he gave an unconvinced look.

"Is that so?" Naruto said with a smile feeling Mavis may be hiding something from him but choose not to pry. Naruto pulled his hand out of hers much to her disappointment as he gave her a grin rubbing his hair.

"So, Naruto why did you come back here all the sudden?" Mavis asked interested as she was sure he would not come back till the S-class trials. She knew it would happen for a few more months at least.

"Oh, silly me! You reminded me!" Naruto said thumping his head as Mavis gave him an amused giggle. "I am looking for a book on **Sky God Slayer **magic!" Naruto told her as Mavis gave him a confused sad look.

"**Sky God Slayer **magic? I thought you didn't want to learn it ever since you know…" Mavis said as Naruto looked away. Mavis was well aware of his perceived 'failure' of **Wind Dragon Slayer** magic.

Naruto stayed silent as Mavis gave him a look of sympathy.

"Look there is NOTHING to be ashamed about with creating **Wind Dragon **Slayer magic. Most Dragon Slayers can only use the element taught to them directly or one from a Lacrima. There is no record or at least very few records of Dragon slayers trying to reverse engineer other elements different than the one they already have." Mavis told him kindly as Naruto gripped his fist in frustration.

"I don't care what other wizards have done with Dragon Slayer Magic. I wanted one that heals but all I did was create a knockoff that hurts others." Naruto said bitterly as Mavis sighed knowing he was not going to relent on his failure.

"Alright. If you don't want to learn **God Slayer Magic** and if you are going to mope about your 'failed' Dragon Slayer magic." Mavis said ignoring Naruto eye twitch about the 'moping part'. "Why do you want a book on **Sky God Slayer Magic**?" Mavis asked as Naruto smiled happily.

"One of my students wants to learn it and I thought I could teach it her!" Naruto announced as Mavis starred blankly at him a moment before looking confused.

"Huh?" Mavis said dully as Naruto blinked before seeing the problem.

"Oh right. You see I got a part time teaching job with some students and Sherria-chan wants to learn **Sky God Slayer **magic!" Naruto explained missing the frown on Mavis's face.

"Sherria-chan? I thought you didn't like honorifics Naruto?" Mavis said with jealously clear in her voice. She knew he used 'chan' on her name since they were close and he would usually use it if someone actually asked for it.

"Oh, she is like 12 so she is definitely a 'chan'." Naruto said dismissively as Mavis sent a sigh of relief.

"**Our partner doesn't get the ghost girl wants to bed him, right?" Shukkaku **asked dully as the tailed beasts sighed.

"**Nope. When it comes to fighting, he may be second to none when he gets serious but girls, he is definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed." **Matatabi agreed as she waved her tails in annoyance. She wanted Naruto to have many girlfriends and if he kept avoiding the hints it would take longer!

"Ok I will get your book for you but in the meanwhile tell me about your students ok?" Mavis asked cheerfully as Naruto gave her a weird look.

"Sure Mavis-chan." Naruto said as he thought 'Weird. For a moment there I thought she was getting cold to me but I guess that was just my imagination.'.

As Mavis hummed while searching through her vast collection of magical books Naruto decided to sit down. "Ok so my class is actually just 3 teen girls." Naruto admitted as Mavis gave off a giggle.

"Just like a Jonin Sensei huh Naruto?" Mavis teased as Naruto laughed as well.

"Pretty much except these girls are from different guilds so after my lesson it won't be a team just 3 wizards on their way." Naruto acknowledged as Mavis gave off a hum asking him to continue. "Anyways there is Sherria-chan who wants to learn **Sky God Slayer **magic and I promised her I could at least teach her the basics. She is a rather cheerful girl who I am sure will be popular when she grows up." Naruto told her deciding her little invitation to her room was a joke.

"Sounds like a nice girl." Mavis said absentmindly as Naruto sent her a look. "I am looking ok! Just continue with your other students!" Mavis snapped as Naruto mumbled an apology.

"Well there is Yukino-chan who is super polite and wants to learn Celestial Spirit Magic. She seems like the girl who treats everyone with respect but I think lacks self confidence." Naruto said thoughtfully as Mavis kept looking.

"Hmm. That might be difficult as you are not a Celestial Spirit Mage and it is Holder type Magic so you need the keys to actually the magic." Mavis mentioned as Naruto sighed.

"I know but I plan to help her with hand to hand combat to offset a Celestial Spirit Wizard weakness in battle." Naruto told her.

Mavis turned back to him impressed. "I see that is rather creative Naruto." Mavis praised as Naruto grinned.

"Plus, to sweeten the deal I plan to…" Naruto said before he leaned and whispered into Mavis's ear the rest of the plan.

Mavis eyes widened before she said "That is rather generous of you Naruto." She had a strange look on her face.

"It might be but I do plan to let Sherria-chan borrow that God Slayer book afterall." Naruto remarked as Mavis eyes widened before she found the book.

"Here it is Naruto!" Mavis said excitedly as she pulled a seemingly random book that said '**Sky God Slayer Magic**: **The Lost Magic."**

Naruto took a peek at the title before he grinned pulling Mavis into a tight hug. She eeped but instantly sank into his warmth. "Thanks Mavis-chan! You are the best! I knew I could always count on you!" Naruto praised beaming at the blonde.

"Sure. No problem. Actually, I will make a copy and let you give it to the girl. It will have a magic seal on it so the letters will only appear for you, me and the girl." Mavis told him with a blush as Naruto nodded to the First Master wisdom.

"Good idea Mavis-chan. Lost Magic is dangerous after all." Naruto agreed as he pulled away so Mavis could use her magic. She quickly summoned a copy made of magic which copied the text of the book she was holding onto. Seals quickly appeared and grew bright when she placed her hand on it.

She gestured to Naruto who understood as he put a small amount of his magic into the book which made it emit a light. "There now it recognizes us as 'readers'. Once the girl is ready have her put her magic into the book and it will only accept us three as readers." Mavis told him as he nodded in excitement.

"So, who is the last lucky student of yours Naruto?" Mavis asked hoping he would not treat this girl any less than any of his other students. To her surprise a genuine proud smile appeared on his face.

"It is Wendy Marvel. She is honestly extraordinary and she is my personally pick." Naruto said with happiness as she gave him a confused look.

"Personal pick?" Mavis asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"She didn't make the cut and she was about to cut but I vouched her based on a good feeling so she was added to my class." Naruto summarized as Mavis smiled at him.

"That was very kind of you Naruto." Mavis praised as Naruto waved her off.

"I did wonder about her but Wendy-chan is pretty nervous and lacks self confident more than anyone I have met." Naruto noted as Mavis frowned. "But she has unbelievable magic potential and she is a **Sky Dragon Slayer **Mavis-chan." Naruto told her looking at her directly in the eye.

"A **Sky Dragon Slayer**?" Mavis gasped as Naruto nodded slowly. "Naruto you know what that means?!" Mavis asked excitedly while Naruto smiled softly. "She can help you get the magic you always wanted!" Mavis told him in happiness as she knew better than anymore how much loathing he had when his attempt at healing Dragon Slayer magic failed over and over again. She thought it was almost Karma giving Naruto the break he deserved.

"I won't make her do anything." Naruto said firmly as Mavis frowned at him.

"Naruto you do realize she might be the ONLY **Sky Dragon Slayer **in the whole wide world, right?" Mavis asked him furiously.

"I did think of that." Naruto admitted.

"Then why won't you take advantage of the situation?!" Mavis demanded wanting to know why the person she loved would not demand to learn the magic he seeked more than anything.

"I would not deserve the magic if I made her do anything." Naruto said simply as Mavis gave him a disbelieving look. "Besides I feel with Wendy-chan we can teach other since our magic is more similar than anyone else's." Naruto reassured her as Mavis still looked abit skeptical. "I have a feeling when this class ends it won't be the last time will see any of my students. Wendy-chan in particular I just have a feeling she will do great things and I will stand alongside her." Naruto mentioned as Mavis shrugged.

"Whatever you say Naruto." Mavis said before she asked "Can you stay here with me till tomorrow?" Mavis looked nervous as she knew he would unlikely just return here for no reason until the S-class Trials.

Naruto gave her a warm smile. "Of course, Mavis-chan let me just get changed ok?" Naruto asked as she nodded before he went to get one of spare clothes he kept on the island. He left several sets of his clothing and toiletry supplies here as he still considered this his first home in Earthland. He changed out of his suit to a more causal hoodie and pants while Mavis ghost form was still in her white dress she wore like always.

Naruto soon went to his old room with a single bed and crawled in and he was not surprised when Mavis slid in next to him. He always considered it innocent enough and figured she was desperate for human attention which she only could perceive when she made physical contact with him. She had slept next to him countless times when they lived together and he did not consider it any different from before.

Unbeknownst to Naruto Mavis did consider it quite different. It was the first time she slept next to Naruto after she realized her true feelings, she would savour every moment of it.

"Good night Naruto." Mavis told him as she snuggled up next to him.

"Good night Mavis-chan." Naruto replied warmly as he wrapped his arms around her as if practiced many times.

Mavis closed her eyes enjoying Naruto warmth and scent. He didn't realize she took Naruto's hugs for granted but now she longed for them forever. Naruto thought to himself 'Hmm Mavis hair still smells like Sweet Vanilla like before but it smells nicer than before." Little did he know Mavis feelings metaphorically transferred to his perception of her. She almost subconsciously was trying to convey he love through the hair he liked about her.

**AN2: I know people are going to complain Yukino will get the raw end of the deal but Naruto does plan to give her something by the end of the arc which in his mind will 'even things out'. (hint hint)**

**AN3: Yeah Sherria has a schoolgirl crush on Naruto which will manifest as 'love' after the timeskip (remember she will 19 by than)**

**AN4: I l know the Mavis part MAY seem random but I did plan it out when I started this chapter so Naruto could find a way to effectively teach Sherria Sky God Slayer Magic. (the copy she gets to keep will be the one she will Master Sky God Slayer magic from) Mavis gets to another scene with Naruto after her feelings were resolved in chanter 17.**

**AN5: Essentially Naruto will consider Wendy his personal student after the class ends. Wendy and Naruto will teach other quite abit. She will learn how to make her magic offensive while she will teach him how to make his magic able to heal.**


	24. Training the Girls part 1

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted December 17/2019(Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**For people fan of Naruto Kent…. How much of canon do you actually want? I am abit stuck on it as I do want certain points like Naruto meeting Jor-El and waking up Kara earlier than canon but…. Send me PMs with your thoughts!**

**I am not sure if people like I am doing this INSTEAD of the Tower of Heaven Arc (Naruto will hear about it but since he is quite far away, he doesn't know about it until afterwards) but I found writing this original arc fun. I am not sure how much longer this arc will be but Sherria and Yukino will not likely get any more scenes (I think) before the Grand Magic Games while Wendy will still join Fairy Tail roughly the same time as in canon. I think I might do a time skip soon till the end of the training after showing what roughly happens with each girl (I don't have enough to continued to do a day's worth of content in a chapter)**

**Oh yeah, this story has ALMOST 500 reviews! Woah! I hope I answered all the reviews! (check your PM inboxes)!**

Chapter 24 Training with the Girls part 1

After spending a warm and satisfying nigh sleeping next to Mavis Naruto gave her ghost final smile and hug before he set off again. With the God Slayer book in hand Naruto used the **Hiraishin** to appear back in his temporary home.

"Ok now that I have Sherria-chan book and a basic idea what how to gauge what kind of style Yukino-chan should learn. The only problem is Wendy-chan… I know I told Mavis-chan I would not force him to teach me how to use **Sky Dragon magic **but she really is the only one who could help me." Naruto murmured as he once again prepared lunches for his class.

Naruto had decided for simplistic stake he would send clones for Yukino and Sherria while he taught Wendy directly. Any **Sky God Slayer **magic Sherria could actually produce would easily be cancelled out by his clones **Sky Devil Slayer **magic. As for Yukino he was not arrogant but he could not see a clone getting dispelled by a newbie using basic hand to hand combat. While Wendy may not be powerful physically his **Wind Dragon Slayer **magic was very hard to actually keep 'tame' hence one of the reasons he refused to use it in combat.

"**Ha! Tame! My ass!" **Kurama crackled from inside the seal.

"Why did the Old man even create you with butts? Its not like you guys even crap…" Naruto retorted in annoyance as the Tailed Beasts sent him indignant looks.

"**Ok ignoring that blatant insult..." **Matatabi said with restrained annoyance. **"Naruto-kun remember when you tried to force Wind Dragon to become Sky Dragon?" **Matatabi asked with motherly concern as Naruto looked away.

"It was just a few cuts nothing more." Naruto claimed stubbornly as the tailed beasts scoffed.

"**Cuts, you right. That training you do with the Rapping Brat did less damage than that Wind Dragon recoil." **Kurama reminded him as Naruto winced.

"**Its true Naruto. If Bee tried to do what you did, he would be dead several time over." **Gyuki remarked as only Kurama and his jinchuuriki actually had true regeneration. Other jinchuuriki could heal by forcibly advancing in transformation but not as a passive skill like Kurama.

Naruto had learned early on that no matter what you did to **Sky Devil **Slayer magic it simply would not heal and it was not possible to make it do so. So, he just used it for combat but Naruto was not satisfied with the **Wind Dragon **magic he 'learned'. His Dragon teacher told him of Grandeeny and how her unique **Sky Dragon **was the only Dragon Slayer magic in existence to have healing properties.

Since Grandeeny was not around he tried to force his self discovered **Wind Dragon **magic to heal instead. Long story short the magic itself became unstable and blew up multiple times. The magic caused massive cuts on his body and destroyed vast amounts of forest every time he tried to change the properties of the destructive magic to healing magic. In reality it was comparably to a **Wind Release: Rasen-shuriken **exploding due to unstable chakra. **AN2:**

"**That Lighting Lizard called you something, what was it? Of yeah 'Brat of 100 scars'.**" Shukakku added helpfully as Naruto grunted. Truthfully if he was not an Uzumaki and Kurama jinchuuriki he likely would have died multiple times in his foolhardy attempts or at least permanently scarred for life.

Naruto frowned and looked down at his hands in thought. He had truly believed he could reverse engineer **Sky Dragon **magic but ended up with the violet **Wind Dragon **instead. He had tried to use his various transformation and even _Six Paths Sage Mode_ (which he avoided using in Earthland) for better control but it still ended up in failure. In his transformations the damage to himself became less and less but he still somehow lacked the actual skills to create **Sky Dragon **magic.

"Whatever. Like I told him I will find a way to heal in this world no matter what." Naruto said with determination as he started with walk to his classroom with Sherria's book in hand.

Outside the classroom he heard the girls excited whispering so he decided to let them finish with him waiting outside.

"Come on Wendy tell me what Naruto-sensei is teaching you!" Sherria cheerful voice chirped.

"I thought we were supposed to have keep our studies secret…" Yukino quiet inquired.

"Come on! We are friends, here right? Plus, we are sharing the same sensei so we are essentially sisters!" Sherria insisted as Naruto sweatdropped at his red-haired student's excitement.

"Sisters?!" Wendy squeaked with a red face Naruto could already imagine.

"Sure, why not! Its not like blood is the only thing that makes families, right?" Sherria said confidently as Naruto felt a grin stretch on his face.

'If that girl wasn't part of Lumia Scale, I think she would be great in Fairy Tail.' Naruto mused with pride.

"Come on its easy! Ok here. I told Naruto-sensei I want to learn **Sky God Slayer** magic and he promised me to learn the basics!" Sherria chirped as he heard gasps of excitement from Yukino and Wendy.

"That's amazing Sherria-sama! Ok since you told us what you want to learn I suppose its only fair I tell you what I want to learn. Naruto-sama is going to teach me some basic hand to hand combat so I can defend myself. He can't teach my **Celestial Spirit** magic since its Holder Type magic but he can show me how to defend myself while using it." Yukino admitted with admiration. This got claps from the other girls.

"That is very smart of Naruto-sensei!" Sherria said with approval. "Now Wendy you have no reason to hold out on us. Tell us!" Sherria insisted as he heard Wendy stutter.

"Well… I guess it can't be helped. Naruto-sensei wants to help me develop my **Sky Dragon **magic." Wendy said nervously as he heard Sherria squeal while Yukino clap in amazement.

"**Sky Dragon Slayer magic?**" Sherria questioned.

"Yeah it's Dragon Slayer magic that can heal and fight but so far I can only heal and support people." Wendy clarified.

"That so cool Wendy! Why do you think Naruto-sensei can help you with Dragon Slayer magic though?" Sherria asked curiously.

Before Wendy could answer Naruto decided it was the perfect time to interject.

"Ok my dear students I think that is enough with the gossip." Naruto said with a clap as he entered the room. To their credit the girls did appear to be abit guilty gossiping with Naruto outside the room.

"Morning Sensei!" Sherria sang with a wave.

"Morning Naruto-sama." Yukino said with politeness and a bow.

"Naruto-sensei I hope you weren't waiting too long." Wendy added with nervous head tilt.

"Morning Wendy-chan, Yukino-chan and Sherria-chan." Naruto greeted back. "I was hoping to keep your lessons private." Naruto mused as Sherria ruffled her hair in embarrassment. "But it is up to you what you want to do with those lessons so I suppose no harm no foul." Naruto commented as Sherria gave a slight sigh of relief.

"So, here is how I will structure the remaining classes now. We will still go over theory or at least do something as a class together, have lunch together and than my clones and I will do individual training with all three of you at the same time. Sound good?" Naruto told them as they looked excited.

"Hai!" All three of the chorused back to him.

So, Naruto started his lecture detailing several of the risks of going on S-class jobs and the rewards. "Just to let you know. Being S-class is not all fun and games. You might have a famous reputation but you also have more responsibilities. You are essentially your guilds most famous members so people both look up to you and judge you more harshly than your fellow guild members." Naruto revealed as the girls looked awestruck that a S-class wizard was taking the time to actually not only lecture them but also teach them what they wanted to learn.

After another interesting lecture Naruto once again showed his premade lunches and judging by the hungry expressions on the teens faces, they were more than happy to accept.

"Naruto-sensei can I ask you something?" Sherria after eating another bite of her delicious lunch.

"Go ahead Sherria-chan." Naruto agreed as the girls turned to Sherria who had an innocent expression on her face.

"Sensei you cook all these meals yourself, right?" Sherria asked with her eyes sparking.

"Yup cooking is fine for me." Naruto told her with a nod.

"So…. If I married you later you would cook for me everyday right?" Sherria asked with a wink as both Yukino and Wendy spit out their food with surprise and massive blushes. Meanwhile Naruto nearly choked on his food as he tried to process his young albeit cute student seeming advances.

'What is with this girl? She is more forward than Mira-chan and Mira-chan is a world class model! Sherria-chan is like 12 and she is already this forward!' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Sherria as if she grew a second head.

Before Naruto could even muster a response Sherria smiled and winked again. "Just kidding sensei." Sherria chirped as Naruto let a sigh of relief. "Not at least for a few years. I am still a kid after all." Sherria whispered.

After that more than awkward lunch Naruto decided to split the class up to his two clones training Yukino and Sherria while he personally trained Wendy.

_With Naruto Clone and Yukino_

Naruto shadow clone took Yukino to a gym room with a series of training dummies.

"Ok Yukino-chan every person is different so there fighting style is different but I think you will be better with a kicking style defence." Naruto told her as she nodded.

"Whatever you say Naruto-sama." Yukino replied eager to learn.

"Ok here are some basic kicking exercises so you can strengthen you legs and learn how to use kicks effectively." Naruto said as he showed her how to do high kicks and low kicks and even sweeping his foot to catch people off guard. As Yukino clapped in excitement Naruto decided to add his 2 cents in. "Also Yukino-chan here is a little thing to remember when using kicking style to defend yourself." Naruto told her seriously as Yukino gulped.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" Yukino asked a little worried by Naruto's tone of voice.

"Never and I mean never wear a dress or skirt if you plan to use kicks to defend yourself." Naruto told her as she looked confused.

"Why Naruto-sama? They are rather comfortable and they give a wide range of leg range." Yukino asked utterly confused.

"Because if you wear them and kick." Naruto said dramatically as Yukino leaned in. "You could give your opponent or crowd a peek at your panties." Naruto said bluntly as Yukino blinked for a few moments and opened her mouth several times.

Yukino face turned continuously more darker shades of red as her embarrassment and anger grew. "You are a pervert Naruto-sama!" Yukino screamed in righteous female anger. She could not believe her teacher would know something like that without looking up a girl's skirt! She put her hands on her jeans as if somehow Naruto was going to peek if she did put her hands out to protect her panties.

Naruto put his hands up and waved them. "Hey it just makes common sense! It is not my fault that if you kick high enough it gives a guy a perfect view to your underwear!" Naruto explained with some annoyance. A small part of his inner pervert believed that despite Sakura not being in the same league as most of the girls he met in Earthland essentially flashed guys when she thought with such small booty shorts.

"Well." Yukino stuttered unable to come up with a response to Naruto's well thought out reply. "You can't tell a girl what to wear! Its rude!" Yukino decided her response was more than justified. Naruto's sigh told a different story.

"Look if you want to wear a dress or skirt and still battle, I can't stop you." Naruto amended as Yukino huffed putting her hands on her hips crossly. "Just wear some shorts underneath so at the very least you and not giving the guy a free peek at what colour underwear you wear ok?" Naruto requested with a face palm. Naruto was sure if his pervert Godfather was here, he would tell her the opposite advance and even suggest she use it as a tactic. After showing it to him first of course…

"That makes Naruto-sama." Yukino said returning to her polite reverence of him.

"Ok here is a small demonstration of what kicking can do in combat." Naruto said to her as he gestured her to stand back. "Commence practice battle level Expert." Naruto shouted.

Several beeps can be heard as all the sudden the practice dummies gained a magical aura and weapons like swords and clubs in their hands. They started to rush at Naruto who put his hands in his pockets and looked bored. Yukino gasped as they rushed at her seemingly defenceless teacher.

As the first dummy rushed him it slashed a sword at Naruto who deflected it with one leg with no effort. He leapt with the other leg and spun sending a powerful kick that shattered the dummy instantly. As two more appeared to Naruto's side he leapt up easily and landed on the head of the dummy. He kicked it head off and kicked the head with enough force to send it flying through the stomach of another animated dummy.

This continued for several minutes as Yukino looked in awe of her teacher defeating a small army of dummies without using his hands or magic even once. He used a series of jumps and kicks to decimate all the dummy without even a single one getting close to hurting him. In the end all that was left was a pile of destroyed dummies with Naruto standing next to the pile with a smile.

He was glad to see his student all interested and fired up.

"Ok so I think just repeating several variations of kicks and finding out what is best for your build and strength will best. We will repeat and repeat over and over again until it becomes second nature to you." Naruto declared as Yukino got out of her awestruck state to nod.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" Yukino said before she noticed the mess. "Shouldn't we clean them up though?" Yukino added as Naruto chuckled.

"No need to worry Yukino-chan they are just magic constructs inside this room. Watch." Naruto told her in amusement as he snapped his fingers causing the room to reset itself and new stationary dummies took their place.

Naruto's clone took a seat on the bleachers as he watched his white-haired student began a slow but consistent routine of kicks and jumps. He noticed it appeared it was the first time Yukino was actually doing this method of training but he was pleasantly surprised at how flexible was she was. He mused it was likely because she was a growing girl and could bend more easily than he expected her to. As he expected Yukino favoured jumps and high kicks with single movements instead of weaker multiple kicks.

Naruto seriously hoped Yukino would take his advice to avoid dresses when she got older or at least wear shorts underneath. It made him rather jealous and protective of this girl who would likely grow up to be very beautiful show off her legs and panties when she thought. He refused the idea he wanted only himself to see herself exposed like that reasoning it was just his sensei duty to look out for his students especially if they were girls.

Yukino had no idea of her sensei's thoughts but his suggestion about not exposing herself when she kicked did stick on her head along an embarrassing thought on what her sensei would say if she flashed him when she got older. It was both embarrassing and did make her abit curious of her sensei would see her as more than his student now. **AN3:**

**AN2: This is a summary but Naruto will show an exact memory later on with his Dragon Slayer training. I am thinking GMG. This gives you a pretty good idea what kind of training he went through. (He did not get 'babied' into Dragon Slayer magic like the 5 'past' Dragon Slayers)**

**I have a funny Naruto and Sherria training planned and a pretty serious one between Naruto and Wendy. Wendy is truly his prized student as her training will help Naruto out as well. **

**AN3: Yukino is a growing teen and she does have a crush/adoration of Naruto who has treated her much nicer than anyone (besides her sister) has ever. Those feelings will manifest Hard when she is a young adult and Naruto 'returns' in the Grand Magic Games.**


	25. Training the Girls part 2

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted January 3, 2020(Friday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Sorry for not posting on Christmas or New Years…. Anyways Happy New Years! Happy New Decade!**

**I don't which story will be posted next sorry. I literally chose a day and write a chapter if I can. I DO NOT pre-write any chapters for my stories…**

**I think I will do one more chapter of this arc (I won't do day by day as a lot of the training is repetitive). Could change but it is more likely than not one more chapter to show Wendy side of the training.**

Chapter 25 Training the Girls part 2

While one of Naruto's clones was slowly integrating Yukino into a fighting style to offset Celestial Wizards general weakness another of his clone was with Sherria.

"So Sensei. Any ideas on how you are going to teach me **Sky God Slayer **magic when you don't use it yourself?" Sherria asked with a smile as Naruto and her were in an empty classroom.

"With this Sherria-chan!" Naruto said dramatically as he pulled the copy of Sky God Slayer magic out of his jacket. When Sherria finally saw what the book was she gasped making Naruto grin.

"Is that a real book on Sky God Slayer magic? That must be priceless!" Sherria asked with wide eyes. Lost magic was generally so rare that usually only a handful of people in each century had even one lost Magic.

Naruto shrugged before admitting "Its only a copy but yeah the original is one of the few books on **Sky God Slayer **magic so I suppose it is priceless." Naruto always admired how Mavis's collection of magic was truly splendid besides certain magic she had books on most nay kind of magic you wanted to learn.

Sherria started pacing excitedly as she started excitedly talking about how much she was looking forward to this training. This went on for several minutes while Naruto was rather glad Sherria was only 12. Her bouncing around if she was closer to Lucy age would likely give any pervert a show but he petite measurements made her cute.

Naruto raised a hand up and coughed making the excited Sherria blush at how childish she was acting but Naruto smile made her at ease again.

"Ok so before we get started to need to access your magic first. Generally people activate it in different ways but I found just breathing and concentrating on a warm core in your chest works pretty well." Naruto lectured as both of them sat in the middle of the room on comfortable mats.

Sherria nodded eagerly and sat with her legs crossed making Naruto silently thankful. Naruto could not honestly say he found Sherria attractive like he did Mira or more mature woman but he would be lying if Sherria somehow flashed him he would instantly look away either. He was a mature guy afterall and he did always find skirts seemed to be for the express purpose of showing off a girl's legs.

Sherria took several breathes and started to focus as Naruto watched her intently. After several minutes Sherria opened her eyes and huffed.

"I don't feel anything!" Sherria whined as Naruto held back a grin. Naruto himself was more than abit whiny in his training at several points. Mavis could attest to his slightly bad attitude when Naruto discovered his reborn body had fairly small magical reserves at first.

"Give it time Sherria-chan. We have days for you to at least activate your magic so there is no real rush." Naruto told her soothingly as Sherria puffed her cheeks cutely.

"But Sensei I want to have as much time with you actually training this magic not doing these boring exercises!" Sherria retorted putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed and put his hand on his forehead in frustration. 'I wonder if Kakashi-sensei or Pervy Sage ever felt as frustrated with me?' Naruto thought to himself. Looking back, he could admit now he was not an ideal student as a Genin and even his mismatched team were not great when they first started out.

"Sherria-chan we can't get to more exciting stuff till you at least able to draw out magic at will." Naruto tried to explain as Sherria moved her hands to her small chest and puffed it at him.

"Fine! You will see I will get it no problem!" Sherria declared as she went back to the previous mediating position.

Several minutes later with no visible changes Naruto could see his red-headed student was starting to get rather frustrated judging the vein almost visible on her forehead and her legs twitching angrily.

'Hmm this will never do.' Naruto thought to himself before an idea struck him. He smirked before thinking 'Sakura would kill me for suggesting this but it will definitely get results.'.

"Sherria-chan." Naruto said loudly as Sherria huffed and opened her eyes.

"Yes sensei?" Sherria grit out with notable annoyance despite her normally cheerful attitude.

"This will be something new I wanna try. Just stand up first." Naruto told her warmly as Sherria blinked several times.

"Like this?" Sherria asked as she stood up looking up her much taller teacher who also stood up.

"Yup now just stand there for a minute ok?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure whatever you say sensei." Sherria answered in confusion as Naruto grinned at her. She gasped and felt her face heat up when Naruto rushed forward and put his hand on the small of her back where the shirt ended and her back was exposed. He used the hand to pull her forward so they were pressed right against each other.

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" Sherria eeped in embarrassment and surprise. Despite her attitude from before this was the first time she was ever this close to a boy and she was starting puberty so her attractive sensei did bring out unfamiliar feelings in her chest. Her face was redder than her own hair as she could feel her sensei strong muscle press aagainst her petite body.

Naruto leaned in so his face was on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Just relax Sherria-chan. I just need to confirm something."

Little did the clueless blonde know this position made the young redhead very bothered and hot and relaxing was rather hard for her to do. "Ok sensei." Sherria whimpered as her teachers warm breathe brushed against her ear. She was not sure what was happening but she rather enjoyed the proximality.

Naruto smiled and said softly "I knew it." Naruto took a quick sniff while Sherria was this close to him.

"Know what?" Sherria asked with her face pressed into Naruto's shoulder.

"You used strawberry shampoo after taking a shower this morning." Naruto informed her having smelt faint hints of it but up close he confirmed it.

"Eh?" Sherria asked as her blush disappeared to become pure confusion as Naruto pulled back with a massive grin.

"I am just saying it smells nice on you and it goes with your hair colour. Maybe its also your natural scent as well?" Naruto complimented her innocently.

Sherria turned red with righteous feminine anger as she glared heatedly at her sensei. "You are such a pervert!" Sherria screamed as she slapped Naruto with all her might.

Naruto did not even try to dodge or block the blow as his face barely moved from the hit but his grin turned into a warm smile.

Sherria started to pant as her anger was still visible until Naruto gently pat her forehead warmly and ruffled her hair fondly. "Congratulations Sherria-chan." Naruto told her warmly as Sherria anger disappeared.

"For what?" Sherria asked suspiciously as Naruto pointed at her chest.

"For unlocking your magic container." Naruto told her proudly as Sherria gasped.

Sherria put a hand on her chest as she felt warmth emanating from there that was not there before. "This is magic? It feels so familiar." Sherria said softly as she could not help the giant smile from her face.

"Yup every wizard magic container is special but it is there own so of course it feels familiar." Naruto told her as he led her to a couch where they sat down together.

"But how? I wasn't able to use it before but now it feels like it is everywhere in my body." Sherria wondered as she looked at her hands and felt the warmth in her chest move to her hands instinctively.

"Do you think I made that comment about your shampoo for no reason?" Naruto asked her in amusement as Sherria mumbled with some embarrassment. "You were all stressed out and frustrated you did not access you magic right away so I gave you an outlet to focus on aka me. Despite you being angry you no longer unfocused and you instinctively activated your magic all on your own." Naruto explained proudly as Sherria gaped.

"Wait! You mean you pretended to smell my hair just to get to hit you?" Sherria accused pointing at Naruto who shrugged.

"Well I mean you do have strawberry shampoo and it does smell good but yeah you thinking I was a pervert was just an act." Naruto admitted as Sherria looked at her feet in embarrassment. "By the way you back felt really nice to hold onto. You must really take care of your skin." Naruto told her without thinking making her red face even redder.

"Thanks." Sherria said in embarrassment as her teacher complimented her appearance. She really did a have a serious crush on Naruto but could tell he was humouring her at best due to her young age.

Naruto smiled to himself and thought 'Well Sherria-chan is usually rather abrasive and forward but it rather nice to see her embarrassed. It actually suits her hair colour which was pretty soft when I touched it.' Naruto even as shadow clones had his mothers motor mouth and just thought or said without really thinking it over.

After several minutes of Naruto getting to tease the young redhead, she finally regained her confidence and looked expectedly at her sensei. "Ok now to learn how to use **God Slayer **magic!" Sherria chirped but she frowned when he shook his head.

"Maybe tomorrow. Its enough you managed to unlock your magic container on the first time." Naruto told her as she pouted. "Instead the rest of the day we shall be going over theory and relaxing." Naruto told her as she put her hands over her chest childishly.

"What? That sounds lame! I mean if I have magic now why should I not be practicing it all the time!" Sherria demanded as Naruto burst out laughing. "Sensei its not funny!" Sherria pouted as Naruto smiled at her.

"Sorry its just I said the same thing to my sensei who taught me magic as well." Naruto admitted as Sherria eyes widened.

"You were like me?" Sherria asked in amazement as she honestly thought Naruto was the coolest and strongest person she met.

Naruto smiled in remembrance as he remembered back to his training.

_Shortly after Naruto first unlocked magic_

Naruto was huffing on the ground as Mavis looked down at him with exasperation.

"Naruto! You got to stop pushing yourself so hard. Magic takes time to learn. You cannot just force it bend to your will." Mavis lectured putting her hands on her hips as Naruto looked away.

"Come on Mavis-chan! Magic is so cool so why can't I use that **Sky Devil Slayer** magic in the book you gave to me yet?" Naruto whined as Mavis sighed.

"**Lost Magic** is higher tier magic and you have just started to get a magical container to manifest. It will take you some time to get the control and power needed to actually safely utilize the magic." Mavis tried to explain as Naruto glared up at him.

"Well I will show you!" Naruto declared as he grunted as **Sky Devil Slayer **magic started to form in his hands.

"Naruto stop! Its dangerous!" Mavis ordered with a worried tone.

Naruto just grinned at her "No need to worry! See I got it! Wait huh?" Naruto said as he looked down only to see the wind gathered crackle and explode in his hand. The recoil from the explosion knocked Naruto out as severe burns appeared on his body. **AN2:**

"Naruto!" Mavis screamed as she bent over and picked him up. The wounds quickly healed but Naruto was still unconscious.

Naruto groggily woke up only to see Mavis glare at him with disappointment and anger clear in her eyes. Naruto looked away in guilt knowing Mavis was right.

"You idiot! If it was anyone else you would not be getting up so easily! There is a reason why we take things slow!" Mavis shouted as Naruto squirmed and bit his lip.

"How long was I out for?" Naruto asked quietly as Mavis still glared at him.

"A day. You are lucky your tailed beast friends inside of you recovered your body so well. Anyone else would be out for at least a week or month." Mavis said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I am sorry Mavis-chan. I am so sorry." Naruto apologized still looking away not able to handle his newest sensei looking at him with disappointment for his rash behaviour. Instead he heard quiet sobbing and felt Mavis warm hand gasp his. He looked up and instead of anger he saw Mavis with tears in her eyes as she looked at him directly in the eyes. If anything, he felt even worst.

"You are such an idiot Naruto." Mavis declared as tears still flowed down her face. Naruto quickly pulled her into a hug on instinct as Mavis kept sobbing onto his back.

"Why are you crying over me? If anything, you should be mad at me or refuse to teach me magic after the stunt I pulled." Naruto asked Mavis who stayed quiet for a minute.

_Back in present._

"Sensei? Sensei? Sensei?" Sherria voice echoed in Naruto's ear as Naruto blinked out of the memory.

"Sorry I got lost in a memory for a minute." Naruto apologized sheepishly as Sherria gave him a curious look. "Anyways I was kinda a brat when I first magic." Naruto admitted as Sherria gave him a skeptical look.

"Sensei You were a bad student?" Sherria asked with a raised eyebrow as Naruto gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah I thought I could learn magic really quick and ignored my teacher's warnings." Naruto said sadly as Sherria leaned in looking worried.

"What happened Sensei?" Sherria asked as Naruto gave her a sigh.

"The magic backfired and I got hurt all because I rushed trying to learn magic. When I woke up my teacher lectured me and I thought I crossed a line and she would stop teaching me. It was the least I deserved for disobeying my teacher and causing harm to myself out of pride." Naruto recollected as Sherria looked at him in awe drawn into his story.

"You know what she did?" Naruto asked Sherria who shook her head. "She cried and hugged me. I was so confused on why she wasn't angry at me for my stupidity so I asked her. She told me with tears in her eyes 'I am your teacher so I will always worry about you no matter how many stupid mistakes you make'." Naruto revealed as Sherria grew tear eyed.

"Since that day I have followed my teachers teaching and she has never steered me wrong. That means like her I worry about all my students Sherria-chan so I don't want you to rush in your magic ok?" Naruto assured her as Sherria nodded her head.

"It seems like your teacher was something else Sensei." Sherria noted as a smile appeared on his face. "Who is she anyways? Is she famous?" Sherria asked digging for information.

Naruto smiled fondly and lightly tapped her on the forehead making her pout. "Nice try but my teacher isn't looking for fame or fortune so I am not going to betray her trust. But yeah, she is something special. She may have been strict teacher but she is one of the most kindest smartest people I have ever met." Naruto told her making Sherria smile at Naruto's admiration for his unknown teacher.

Anyways for the rest of the day we will play games and the end of each lessons till the end." Naruto told her as Sherria looked dumbfounded at his suggestion.

"Games? Seriously sensei I am not a child." Sherria whined making Naruto laugh.

"I know it sounds silly but I learned this from my teacher. If you got cocky and forget about your friends you lose your ground and become prideful. Playing silly little games will help you relax after each day and when you do get **Sky God Slayer Magic **down you will remember these lessons so you won't fly into the heavens." Naruto told her as he brought out a deck of playing cards out of his pockets.

For the rest of the day Naruto and Sherria played several fun card games and to her amazement it did help her relax. She even learned more about her teacher in this off time while Naruto also learned more about her. This pattern continued for several days till Sherria could manifest small amounts of **Sky God Slayer **magic freely with Naruto helping her draw it out faster and more at a time.

"Sensei?" Sherria asked as she sent a wave of **Sky God **magic at Naruto who lazily ducked making it miss.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked as he watched her carefully gather magic in her hands. 'She is getting this quicker than I thought. She is using less in less time to gather magic in her hands and wasting less magic just to start it up. She seems like a little genius in my mind.' Naruto thought to himself proudly.

"Sensei will you go out on a date with me when the lessons are over?" Sherria asked innocently as Naruto stumbled allowing the black wind to actually hit him. He didn't take damage from it but Sherria could not help a small amount of vindictive pride when her magic hit him. Despite it not damaging him and him not even bothering to put up a guard a hit was a hit in her books.

"What? You are joking right?" Naruto sputtered at once again his student's flirty attitude bled through. Her wink and smirk certainly did not help her innocent expression.

"What's the problem sensei? Do you have a fiancé?" Sherria asked.

"Well no…"

"How about a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Then it should not be a problem if we got out for dinner after the lessons are done right?" Sherria asked as Naruto sputtered trying to think of a reason not to.

"Its just… You are too young! I mean if anyone saw me with you, they would think I was a Pedophile or a lecher taking out a cute girl like you out to dinner!" Naruto yelled as Sherria smiled at his 'cute' comment.

'Hmm cute… I would rather sexy but I guess I will take what I can get.' Sherria thought to herself. Sherria huffed before crossing her arms. "Fine but when would I be old enough for me to not too young." Sherria asked challengingly as Naruto grinned.

'Not sure why but she is sure persistent.' Naruto thought to himself thinking this was not a serious thing. "Tell you what. When you are at least 18 and somehow we meet up again I will take you on a date." Naruto promised putting his hand out. **AN3:**

Sherria had a huge grin on her face as she shook his hand eagerly. "No backsies!" Sherria demanded as Naruto laughed.

'I am sure she will forget about whatever this is long before 6 years are up.' Naruto thought to himself thinking he was clever for not alienating his much to young student.

Naruto to his embarrassment did happen to see up Sherria schoolgirl skirt when she practiced her kicks with **Sky God Slayer magic **and saw she did like red very much so. He chose not to mention to Sherria but her smirk implied she was not as clueless as he was led to believe.

'I am not sure if this girl happened to be a student of Cana but she will definitely have to keep the boys away when she grows up.' Naruto thought as Sherria once again gave him a cute pout making him once again lose focus and get hit with another burst of **Sky God** magic.

**AN2: Before people complain Naruto is not a genius. If it was Sasuke he would probably use his Sharingan to analyse how magic works but Naruto still has to do trial and error. But Hagomoro chose Naruto as the only one to go through (he alluded he could only do it once) not because he thought Naruto would be a master of magic. But because he knew Naruto heart was the one that needed to be there. **

**AN3: Don't worry. This will come back to bite Naruto in the ass in the Grand Magic Games due to what his shadow clone jokingly promised. Remember a ninja word is his promise and that is Naruto ninja way.**


	26. Wendy learns the Truth part 1

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted February 5/2020(Wednesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**I honestly am sorry for how long it took to update anything for January…. Its been a busy month. I went to the Unity Day (100 TV show) convention in Vancouver and that was a blast!**

**This is a shorter chapter just to get back into writing. (Hey you take a break and it comes back to kick you in the ass). Not one of my better chapters but I am getting back into writing and not just thinking of future chapters for my stories. Honestly, I am having trouble focusing on a chapter so this one is basically half of the Wendy chapter.**

**BTW! What is with the lack of PMs?! I mean I get it no more reviews if no new chapters but I feel like just chatting is nice too!**

**Don't expect weekly chapters for now as I literally only written this one chapter over 2 days since my last post which was beginning of January. I am super rusty. (I forgot typing it exhausting!)**

Chapter 26 Wendy learns the Truth part 1

Naruto original self meanwhile was the most nervous with the very shy dragon slayer.

Wendy was looking at the ground trying to avoid the older Dragon Slayer eyes while Naruto was abit at a lost on how to interact with the younger girl. Unlike Sherria who was rather confident in herself or Yukino who although quiet was rather easy to open up to. Wendy Marvel appeared to have a severe case of confidence issue if not slight fear of him.

Naruto could tell it was not him necessarily projecting a 'fearsome' persona more of the young girl not interacting a lot with people and being shy overall.

Meanwhile Kurama inside his seal was more amused than anything else. **"Hmph. That little girl is the complete opposite of Naruto when he was her age. He was a brat who for the life of him would not shut up about anything and held the outmost confidence in himself. That girl is a lot more like the Hyuga girl who was in love with him." **Kurama grumbled as Matatabi looked intrigued.

"**You mean Hinata-chan?" **Matatabi asked as Kurama nodded gruffly.

"**Quite a shame our host was too naïve to recognize her feelings for him before he was sent to Earthland.**" Gyuki remarked as Kurama snorted.

"**He was and still is an idiot when it comes to a girls' feelings. Although I suppose it ended up better this way as it would be harsher for him to regret it if he had to be a world a part." **Kurama said harshly but the other tailed beasts could tell Kurama was still looking out for their jinchuuriki.

Unaware of the talk between his tailed beasts Naruto decided that Wendy would not be the one who would start the conversation.

"Wendy-chan?" Naruto asked kindly as Wendy looked up but quickly blushed and looked to the side.

"Yes?" Wendy asked meekly playing her fingers nervously.

Naruto smiled at her which Wendy abit less nervous as she looked up at him. "What do you think of my **Dragon Slayer **magic?" Naruto asked as he summoned **Lightning Dragon Slayer** magic in his right hand while **Wind Dragon Slayer **magic in his left hand.

Wendy eyes shone in amazement as she studied the different dragon slayer magics in her teacher's hands. The right hand had blue electricity flowing and dancing around. Her eyes followed the lightning with great happiness as despite its dangerous nature it seemed almost calm and welcoming. She than focused on Naruto's left hand and could not help but flinch.

Naruto saw her reaction and grimaced slightly although he could hardly blame the young Dragon Slayer.

Wendy saw the dark blue wind which despite Naruto's obvious control seemed more like a mini typhoon than anything else. Wendy could almost sense the wind trying to burst out at any moment and it appeared only Naruto's control over his magic was keeping it at bay.

Wendy blinked before answering honestly "Naruto-sensei your magic is amazing! I mean I have never heard of anyone having two different forms of **dragon slayer **magic yet you have such control and power over them both!" Wendy wide eyes made Naruto smile before he shook his head.

"Wendy-chan it is not as amazing as it sounds." Naruto told her much to the girl's confusion. "Any Dragon Slayer in theory could learn multiple elements with sufficient effort but it would quite a rarity. Dragons like Grandeeny or my teacher who would gift us with **Dragon Slayer Magic** are rather rare or using a Dragon Lacrima is also rare. Those are extremely rare as well." Naruto lectured as Wendy tilted her head to the side.

"Dragon Lacrima?" Wendy asked as Naruto resisted the urge to pat her on the head especially with his active Dragon slayer magics.

Naruto thought for a second before answering. "In basic terms it is like an artificial way for people to learn Dragon Slayer magic without a Dragon teaching us." Wendy nodded her head as she looked thoughtful. 'No Need to tell her Dragon Lacrimas are really scales or bones of living or dead dragons that have been enchanted.' Naruto thought to himself figuring the girl would be terrified if she learned that fact. **AN3:**

"Anyways like you I learned from a Dragon Teacher for my **Lightning Dragon **Slayer magic like **Sky Dragon Slayer magic.**" Naruto informed Wendy who looked happy remembering her foster mother.

"How about the **Wind** Sensei?" Wendy asked as she looked confused when Naruto sent a look of disgust at the wind gathered in his hand.

Naruto clenched his hand which made the wind in his hand disappear as he let the Lighting in his other hand dance around Wendy for a few seconds. Wendy was amazed when the Lighting did not harm her in the slightest if anything it felt warm but it did cause her long hair to get fizzy when it passed through it before it flew up and disappeared.

As Wendy patted her hair back to its straightness Naruto sighed and looked at her seriously. "Wendy-chan. Your magic is vastly superior to my **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**." Naruto told her as Wendy blinked in surprise looking at her teacher like he was joking.

"Sensei you cannot be serious, can you?" Wendy asked wondering if her teacher was teasing her.

Naruto shook his head and stated "No I am being 100% serious her my dear student."

Wendy shook her head furiously and yelled "Sensei! I could tell that small amount of magic you used was more powerful than anything I could ever produce!". Wendy was sure even if she gathered all her **Sky Dragon **magic into a wall that little bit could still tear through it with ease.

If anything, Naruto face grew bitter making Wendy instantly worried. "Wendy-chan. Do you know what I see when I look at your magic?" Naruto asked warmly despite his tired expression.

Wendy shook her head expecting a condescending remark only to get a warm pat on her head. She stared up at him as Naruto gave a warm smile.

"I see a warm summer breeze making everyone in its path feel warm and connected." Naruto told her as Wendy eyes watered feeling her teachers pride in her flood in.

"Sensei." Wendy whimpered as nobody besides Grandeeny herself told Wendy they were proud of her magic despite her own lack of combat experience. Naruto pulled the younger girl into a quick hug allowing her to wipe her face against her shirt before she apologized and pulled back.

Naruto waved her off with a smile before he grew grim. "My **Wind Dragon **magic is the complete opposite. It is like a typhoon that destroys everything in its path. All I can do with it is direct its path and control how much comes out. I cannot make it help my allies out except by defeating my foes." Naruto told her with pure bitterness in his voice as Wendy instinctively held his hand with both of hers trying to give him some comfort.

Naruto smiled as Wendy felt her cheeks heat up but she didn't let go feeling the need to help her teacher out any way she could.

"I suppose its my own fault for self teaching myself this magic." Naruto admitted out loud as Wendy looked confused again. "Let me explain. After learning **Lightning Dragon **magic from my Dragon Teacher I thought I could use the principle of **Dragon Slayer **magic and apply it to my **Sky Devil **magic and get something new." Naruto told her as he took a deep breath.

"However, what I created was a more uncontrollable version of **Sky Devil **Slayer magic imbued with Dragon Slayer magic with I dubbed **Wind Dragon **Slayer. It was a complete failure and I vowed never to use it when my allies were close." Naruto said regretfully as he thought of what would happen. While his **Sky Devil **magic by nature would never heal, he refined it enough to 'push' or 'grab' his allies if needed. His **Wind Dragon **magic however if it touched an ally it would shred them to pieces like any foe. **AN4:**

Wendy felt her heart go out to her sensei who looked self hating at this moment so despite her shyness she threw herself at him in a hug making Naruto surprised but pleased. She threw her small arms around him as he wrapped her in a hug too.

"Sensei I think you are amazing!" Wendy told him in determination as she felt in her heart despite her teacher's great power his kindness and heart was even greater.

Naruto could only marvel at the little girl's innocence and kindness and his bitterness faded away as he said simply "Thank You Wendy-chan."

As she hugged her sensei Wendy mind started to race as she connected the dots. She remembered Naruto telling her how his magic was an unrefined version of hers and how he wanted to create something from his **Sky Devil **with Dragon Slayer properties.

'Don't tell me? Sensei was trying to create **Sky Dragon Slayer magic **from a guess?' Wendy thought in amazement as the pieces started to fit together.

Wendy pulled back and stared directly into Naruto's eyes with a serious expression making Naruto rather surprised. "Sensei. Were you trying to create **Sky Dragon **Slayer magic and ended up with **Wind **Dragon Slayer magic?" Wendy asked him staring into his eyes for his reaction.

Naruto eyes widened before a proud smile reached his face. He put his hand on her head and patted it making her scowl cutely in annoyance "You really are something else Wendy-chan. Yes I wanted a magic that could heal my allies instead of simply protecting them from harm." Naruto admitted as Wendy sent a huge smile at him.

"Sensei that is amazing! I mean you have all this power and you want to heal people is an amazing goal!" Wendy told him happily as Naruto blinked several times.

"Um…. Thanks, I guess?" Naruto said awkwardly not expecting his student to have such a positive reaction as he could see how she could think he was trying to steal her magic by copying it. "But you know I failed right?" Naruto asked her as Wendy backed away and shook her head.

"You haven't failed Sensei! You just need someone to teach it you! Like Grandeeny taught me!" Wendy declared as Naruto eyes went wide.

"You mean?" Naruto asked with hope clear in his voice.

Wendy nodded and said confidently "Yes. You will teach me how to use my magic for offensive while I teach you how to heal!". Naruto gaped for a moment before he pulled her into a tight hug making her eep and her face turn red.

This sudden hug felt different than simply comforting someone who was feeling down. This was true gratitude especially with him whispering "We will learn together.".

**AN3: With the reveal that eating the 'flesh' of a Dragon or Dragon Slayer can grant someone Dragon Slayer magic makes you wonder what a Dragon Lacrima is actually made of? I am going it could be scales or something as Sting and Rogue received one from their Dragons who were technically still alive.**

**AN4: Think of it comparing a Rasen-shuriken to Wind Style Great Breakthrough. That is basically the difference between Wind Dragon and Sky Devil. He won't use it in a situation where it would hurt his allies or even his foes if he did not want to cripple them. He only used a small demonstration in front of Wendy which he greatly suppressed.**


	27. Wendy begins to Train

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted February 18, 2020(Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**AN: I will admit it. This story I have planned A LOT for. I know certain people wont like certain liberties I choose to take but for it is works out. But we shall see. Expect short chapters for now. I no longer can write longer chapter's (I know 3K chapters still sound short but actually writing them out is hard!) on a weekly basis. I either do a chapter on one of my break days or spread it out over several days. I also only focus on one chapter a story at a time. (I don't have bits written for multiple stories)**

**Some people think I am dragging this along but I am really enjoying this original arc. Next Arc will be canon Laxus arc ) with a Naruto twist of course) and Sherria and Yukino will likely not reappear till GMG arc. Remember this happens at the time of the "Tower of Heaven Arc" so it happens like canon.**

**Hey everyone! Any ideas for Naruto's Lighting Dragon Teacher name? (he is currently unnamed in my head so asking for help!)**

**Oh yeah for people who hate or dislike Wendy you might not like what I plan to do for her after 7 year gap. Let say there is a reason she is Naruto student right now.**

Chapter 27 Wendy begins to Train

Shortly after this heartfelt declaration Naruto told Wendy he would be testing her first on basic dragon Slayer offensive techniques. Naruto and Wendy entered a battle room where they stood side by side.

"Ok Wendy-chan every Dragon Slayer or even Slayer Magic user in general have their own style on how they fight and ultilize their magic to help. However, there are several techniques universal for all Dragon Slayers. The most basic one but one I find useful for all situations is a **Dragon Roar** attack." Naruto told her as Wendy looked straight at him full of attention. **AN2:**

"For example." Naruto said before he opened his mouth as blue Lightning gathered in his mouth before yelled "**Lightning Dragon Roar!". **The gathered blue magic shot out of his mouth as a beam at the wall as Wendy gasped. Before the wall could be destroyed a barrier appeared and absorbed the magic gradually reducing the beam and smaller and smaller until it vanished.

"That was amazing Naruto-sensei!" Wendy beamed as Naruto sent her a grin.

"Thank You Wendy-chan." Naruto told her simply before telling her "A **Roar** attack in essence a human version of a **Breathe** attack utilized by true dragons. Our powers would not match up to a true **Breathe** attack in normal circumstance but it can cause considerable damage to humans and most things if used properly.

Wendy nodded her head eagerly and asked "So how do I produce the **Roar**?". She was eager to try it out with her **Sky Dragon **magic after seeing her teacher use a Lightning version.

Naruto took a step back and said "In essence you gather magic in the back of your throat, take a deep breath and shout. For Sky magic like **Dragon or Devil** we can use the air around us along with magic. So unlike other slayers you do not need to produce it directly inside our mouths."

Naruto watched carefully as Wendy took a deep breath and yelled **"Sky Dragon Roar!"**. However, unlike his concentrated beam of Magic, Wendy Roar seemed rather feeble. It was a quick breeze that quickly vanished after leaving Wendy's mouth.

Wendy instantly felt tears appear in her eyes as she thought 'No I am a failure!'. She expected a scolding or sigh of disappointment but instead felt Naruto's warm hand on her head as she looked up to see a proud smile.

"Nice job Wendy-chan. That was a solid first try." Naruto complimented much to Wendy's confusion.

Wendy whimpered as she dried tears with her eyes as Naruto gently rubbed her hair softly. "I failed sensei to get anything close to what you had." Wendy said sadly as Naruto shook his head.

"I think you misunderstand Wendy-chan. My first try with a roar attack was 10 times worst than that." Naruto told her as Wendy eyes widened in shock.

"But how? I could barely get the magic to leave my mouth and yours is so condensed and powerful." Wendy said in confusion as Naruto chuckled making her more confused.

"Do you think I could do this instantly like this without lots of practice? All Dragon Slayers need time to get used to their magic. The fact your **Roar** was capable of leaving your mouth at all makes me rather proud of you." Naruto told her honestly as Wendy blushed and looked away.

"This time instead of releasing the magic instantly like you did before hold you mouth open and let the air get sucked in. Once the air pressure gets much for you than release at once." Naruto told her gently as Wendy looked confused at him tilting her head.

"But Sensei…. If I take time to gather air in my mouth how will that be practical in a combat setting?" Wendy assuming she would take at least several minutes to gather air in her mouth. She knew she would eb highly vulnerable to even the weakest mage if she was gathering wind for an attack.

Naruto grinned at her before saying "Wendy-chan this is just practice. I won't be attacking you while you are gathering air in your mouth." Wendy cute bush made him laugh. "This is merely a way to see how much power you could gather if you had all the time in the world for a **Roar**. Afterwards we shall practice so you can gather more wind faster cutting down the time to get a Roar out." Naruto explained as Wendy mouth opened in acceptance.

"Hai sensei!" Wendy said with determination as Naruto nodded at her to start. Wendy closed her eyes as she opened her mouth. Slwoly air started to flow into her mouth as she continued to suck in air. Naruto waited patiently while watching as he could sense Wendy's magic level rising the more air she consumed.

About 10 minutes later Wendy stopped breathing in air with her stomach almost bloated looking and her cheeks puffed out. Naruto thought she looked rather adorable at the moment but was more focused on Wendy performance now that she reached her limit.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!" **Wendy screamed as she released all the magic and wind in one massive roar. A mini typhon was released but since Wendy was unprepared the recoil from roar sent her flying. Since she no longer had stable footing the attack was aimed at the wall slipped and shot towards Naruto. Wendy was flying backwards while the attack flew at Naruto at high speed.

Naruto thought quickly and punched the air with his right hand "**Lightning Dragon Push!" **Naruto said calmly. Blue Lighting formed in his hand instantly and released meeting the **Sky Dragon Roar** in a violet crash. Naruto and Wendy's attack collided but cancelled each other out as Naruto calculated the exact amount of magic needed in his attack. Nearly the next moment Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Wendy allowing her to crash gently into his arms instead of a wall.

Wendy looked weakly up at Naruto in amazement as Naruto cradled her safely in his arms.

"Sensei." Wendy said weakly as Naruto gave her a proud smile. "I feel so tired right now." Wendy admitted not even having the strength to blush at being cradled by her teacher.

"It was your first time using your magic for an offensive attack instead of healing or support magic. Anyone would be tired their first time. Rest my little student and know I am proud of your progress today." Naruto explained to her as Wendy smile grew a bit before falling asleep completely.

Naruto smiled to himself as he went to one of the spare bedrooms available to him as a teacher and laid Wendy gently in a bed as she slept happily in the soft bed. Naruto pulled up a chair and a book as he causally brought **Lightning Dragon **magic in one hand causally and the other hand the book. He casually made the magic turn into elaborate shapes and constructs showing his master of it as he began to think.

'Wendy has real potential although I am sure my guild mates will mistake her healing as a pacifistic magic. She was capable of gathering quite of bit of magic and release all at once and her magic levels are quite high considering she has only ever used it for healing before. She is not like Natsu who continues to grow stronger by fighting constantly yet Grandeeny obviously picked a real winner too.' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced over at Wendy sleeping face with a smile.

'Plus, she changed me too. Despite how much I love **Lightning Dragon **Slayer magic I would probably still use **Sky Devil **Slayer magic first around my guild mates. However, this girl just makes it so I feel **Lightning Dragon **magic is just as normal as breathing.' Naruto mused as Kurama smiled broadly inside his seal.

'**Brat, it is no always the people we learn from that changes us but the ones who we teach.' **Kurama thought to himself as Hagomoro and Naruto were the people who influenced it most in his long life.

'And maybe she can turn this into something I would be proud to use for my comrades.' Naruto thought to himself as the Lightning disappeared in his hand. Naruto was looking at his empty hand almost imagining his 'cursed' **Wind Dragon** in it instead.

Several hours later Wendy woke up with a loud yawn as she heard "Good Morning Wendy-chan." Coming from Naruto sitting next to her with a meal in a tray.

"Eep! Sensei! How long was I out for?" Wendy asked in surprise and embarrassment almost leaping up from the bed.

Naruto laughed before thinking it over. "Hmm it is about 2 in the afternoon so you missed lunch." Naruto remarked as Wendy stomach growled on time making Wendy face turn scarlet.

"That long? Sorry I wasted our day today!" Wendy apologized as Naruto blinked before setting her lunch in front of her hands down. To her surprise Naruto shook his head.

"Wasted our day? Not at all Wendy-chan. I would consider today a great success. Now eat up." Naruto told her as a breeze came over with a sandwich flying slowly into his own hands.

Wendy looked down to see a generous meal. A soup, some bread and a grilled sandwich with fries. "This is all for me?" Wendy squawked in surprise as Naruto nodded chewing on his own sandwich. "Thank you so much Sensei!" Wendy said thankfully almost crying out of gratitude as Naruto nodded his head in acceptance.

Wendy instantly started to dig in making Naruto smile as he kept his slower pace up watching the cute, petite dragon being a cute little glutton trying to consume the soup and bread at a rapid speed. Naruto was highly amused that it appeared Wendy was affected by the heat of the soup seemingly more worried about consuming as much of it as she could as fast as she could. **AN43**

Several minutes later of Naruto getting to be amused at Wendy chugging the food down as fast as possible. Wendy stopped with a happy sigh of relief as Naruto calmly finished his sandwich.

After a few seconds Wendy eyes widened before she started bowing with a red face. "I am so sorry for my bad manners!" Wendy apologized only to hear a warm laugh as Naruto removed the tray from Wendy's bed allowing her to sit up properly.

"No need to worry Wendy-chan. I made this meal especially so you could enjoy it. Judging by how fast you ate it I assumed I did well?" Naruto asked as Wendy looked down with a red face nodding. Part of her was embarrassed that her teacher made her food especially. A romantic part of her thought it was very sweet.

"Ok since the school day is almost over how about we just talk the rest of the day?" Naruto suggested as Wendy blinked realizing it was true. She was abit disappointed there would be no more training today but understood it would not worthwhile to start something new with only 2 hours left.

Wendy decided to ask something that she was wondering. "Sensei?" Wendy asked as Naruto looked at her with a nod. "Sensei you told me that my first attempt at a roar was better than yours. So what was your Roar like than?" Wendy asked curious.

Naruto grew sheepish and rubbed his head in embarrassment before sighing. "I puked and my Teacher almost threw up a lung in laughter." Naruto admitted as the **Tailed Beasts** burst out in laugher at the memories.

"You puked?" Wendy asked in astonishment as Naruto looked away with slight blush.

'Stupid Dragon. All he said was 'push Lightning out of your mouth!' Naruto thought angrily as one particular Tailed Beast was laughing much louder than the others. He was not afraid to show his opinion on Naruto performance.

"**Serves you right! You thought it was the same as a Tailed Beast Bomb so you threw up!" **Shukkaka chortled as Kurama covered his face in shame while Gyuki tried to look away from Naruto accusing glare.

Naruto had honestly had the Lighting in his throat build up and he tried to puke it out. Instead of forming a beam like his current Roar it ended up burning his throat as the lightning flowed with his vomit. Anyone else would be seriously injured from this but Naruto was more embarrassed and angrier than anything from this experience.

Naruto soon returned to reality as Wendy head rolled back as if she was having a hard time imagining him failing like that.

"Anyways I think the next couple of days I will alternate having you taking shorter breaths and learning how to draw out more in a shorter amount of time. That way you can have decent attack without using all your magic at once and not using too much time to do so." Naruto commented as Wendy looked eager to learn.

Soon the bell rang as Wendy and Naruto parted ways as he thought to himself 'Wendy training will go splendidly. Now the only question is will I be able to get any real amount of **Sky Dragon Slayer **magic ready before the class is over?'.

**AN2: Before people SPAM me saying Wendy had training before she went to Fairy Tail in canon… Yes, I believe that is probably true. However, in MY story Grandeeny focused all of her time together nurturing Wendy before she used the Dragon Soul technique so she left out combat. Wendy can freely activate her sky Dragon Magic but without a combat teacher it would just float around basically. Hence Naruto involvement.**

**AN3: Could not help adding a cute Wendy moment.**

**Naruto realistically wont be healing anyone any time soon after the class but his refined control may allow him to use Sky Dragon Slayer magic as a safe combat magic. His Wind is too wild and uncontrolled as stated before.**


	28. Naruto the Sky Dragon Slayer

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted March 03, 2020(Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Ok I would apologize since it seems like I am focusing on this story more but to be honest this and Hope of Sun and Moon are my favorite of my stories so yeah. Did people like the hints I gave in the trailer for this story?**

**Do people actually read my responses to reviews? I try to respond to ALL of them but it never seems like anyone replies... just saying...**

**People read the Author Notes on the top and bottom! I put so much info in them!**

**FF7 REMAKE DEMO came out today! My birthday is Friday the 6****th****! I will try to update something for it! (no promises)**

Chapter 28 Naruto the Sky Dragon Slayer

Over the course of the next several Days Naruto and Wendy continued to train Wendy to use offensive type spells for her **Sky Dragon **magic.

"Ok Wendy-chan lets see what you can do with a roar. Remember the goal is not find a mix so you can do a Roar that doesn't exhaust all your magic power at once and allows you to charge it quick enough you don't need several minutes to charge it. **Sky **magic is best used to blow someone away rather than straight up damage unlike other kind of roars." Naruto told her patiently as Wendy looked rather disappointed her Roar seemed 'lacking' compared to the destruction Naruto's **Lightning Dragon Roar** did to the training dummies in training.

Wendy nodded her head in understanding as she took a breath "**Sky Dragon Roar!"** Wendy yelled as she released a shout. The Roar produced was far weaker than the one she produced when she used all her magic power in the first training day but a great improvement from the breeze, she produced on her first try. The torrent of wind flew at the training dummies causing them to topple over from the force.

Wendy took a deep breath but looked relatively fine from the training. Wendy looked up with a blush when Naruto clapping from behind her alerted her to his pride in her.

"Well done Wendy-chan! You have improved greatly after only a few days of training. I knew my cutr student would get it!" Naruto said proudly grinning when Wendy turned red and started to look at her feet nervously.

"Its all thanks to your training Naruto-sensei." Wendy said modestly as Naruto shook his head walking up to her and patting her head. Wendy pouted cutely when he ruffled her hair making him laugh.

"Nah. A teacher can only go so far. Any student who puts in the effort can surpass the power of the so called 'geniuses. Wendy-chan I know with effort you will go far." Naruto told her honestly as Wendy put her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment.

'Naruto-sensei's praise feels so good.' Wendy thought to herself. She remembered how she loved getting praise from Grandeeny but somehow this was different. She had not quite realized she had quickly developed a hero worship/crush on her kind teacher. **AN2:**

"Besides between you and me I rather like your magic better than my friends Natsu's." Naruto told her much to her confusion as they sat down on a large couch.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked as Naruto chuckled thinking of his pink haired dragon slayer teammate.

"Natsu Dragneel. He is one of my teammates from Fairy Tail. You might have known him as 'The Salamander of Fairy Tail." Naruto told her as Wendy eyes shone in recognition. Naruto sweatdropped as Wendy brown eyes seemed to light up.

"Wow you are friends with the famous Salamander! That is so cool Sensei!" Wendy said in true amazement. **AN3:**

"Hehe." Naruto said nervously rubbing his head as Wendy turned back to confusion. "Well Natsu is famous because he destroys things with his **Fire Dragon Slayer **magic constantly. Matter of a fact at least half of Fairy Tail revenue goes into paying off the destruction he causes on jobs." Naruto said with a sigh as Wendy looked bewildered.

"That's horrible!" Wendy said as Naruto chuckled shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh. It's the Fairy Tail way. My guild is full of people with rowdy and unique quirks but we are a family at the heart of it all. They are nice people once you accept their quirks." Naruto said with a soft smile as Wendy smiled too.

Wendy grew a sly smile as she asked "How about you sensei? Do you have any quirks?" Wendy asked as Naruto gaped at her forwardness.

Naruto coughed claiming "Nah. I am pretty normal. Unlike some people I have control over my magic so I don't need to cause collateral damage as part of the job." Wendy nodded her head in understanding.

However, the Tailed Beasts inside of him had different thoughts.

"**No quirks except being ramen obsessed." **Kurama commented.

"**Incredibly reckless." **Gyuki added.

"**No idea what to do with girls.**" Matatabi claimed with a sigh as Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch.

'Shut up!' Naruto thought angrily as he ignored the tailed beasts laughs at his expense.

Naruto smiled at Wendy who looked eager to continue training.

"Ok another basic **Dragon Slayer** technique is to gather your **Slayer** magic into your hand and keep it to increase the strength of a punch." Naruto lectured. Wendy expression turned serious as she listened to her senior **Dragon Slayer**.

Naruto and Wendy walked to the edge of the room as Naruto snapped his finger. This caused the room to make the furniture to disappear and instead the room filled with stone dummies who looked like they were in battle poses.

"Watch carefully Wendy-chan. You simply call your magic to your hand and punch with it focusing on the magic to stay stable. **Lightning Dragon Thunder Punch!**" Naruto yelled as Blue electricity gathered around his right hand. He swiftly punched a stone dummy in the head. The dummy exploded into a pile of dust before a massive explosion happened. Dust surrounded the room as Wendy braced herself from behind Naruto. She put her hands over her face to protect it from the dust. **AN4:**

Naruto smiled before waving his hand as **Sky Devil **magic filled the room. The dust vanished as Wendy looked forward with her mouth open in shock. The room was now filled with debris of destroyed stone dummies. She had not counted beforehand but she guessed there was at least several dozen beforehand.

"Suigo! With a single attack Naruto-sensei destroyed them all!" Wendy said in awe as Naruto just smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Its not that impressive." Naruto said modestly before adding "**Lighting Dragon Slayer **magic is rather offensive in nature so dummies like these are nothing."

Naruto clapped his hands as the room 'reset itself'. The destroyed dummies vanished and the room cleaned itself using the power of magic.

Wendy once she got over her awe looked at Naruto seriously making Naruto look at her seriously.

"Ok sensei now I am going to teach you **Sky Dragon Slayer **magic." Wendy declared as Naruto looked shocked before unexpectantly he picked up Wendy and hugged her tightly.

"You wont regret this!" Naruto promised as Wendy looked an interesting blend of blue from lack of air and red from embarrassment as Naruto sheepishly set her down.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as Wendy caught her breath. "So how does this work?" Naruto asked as Wendy looked thoughtful.

"Hmm give me your hand sensei. I want to test something." Wendy asked as Naruto blinked before reaching his hand in front of hers.

Wendy closed her eyes as she held Naruto's hands with both of hers as Naruto waited patiently.

Green **Sky Dragon **magic appeared in Wendy's hands and surrounded Naruto hand. Naruto looked at the magic with awe missing Wendy expression turn confused.

'Sensei.. You…' Wendy thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked conflicted for a moment.

Naruto snapped at his thoughts as he looked at Wendy with concern. "Wendy-chan is something the matter?" Naruto asked with worry clear in his voice.

Wendy blinked before shaking her head. She gave a bright smile before saying. "Its nothing Sensei. Before we go on I want to test using a punch full of **Sky Dragon **magic ok?".

Naruto his disappointment and confusion before nodding. "Sure Wendy-chan whatever you want." Naruto told her as he snapped his finger causing a single stone dummy to appear in the middle of the room.

Wendy looked at the stone dummy before blue **Sky Dragon **magic enveloped her right fist. Wendy ran towards the dummy with her hand cocked and ready. "Ha!" Wendy yelled punching the Stone dummy. Naruto expected the dummy to crack or at least shake abit but what happened shocked him.

"AAHHH!" Wendy yelled in pain as an ugly crack could be heard as her wrist somehow twisted and cracked from the impact. She fell to the floor in pain as her right hand fell to the floor twisted.

"WENDY-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Wendy and less than an instant. Naruto cradled Wendy who looked on the brink of falling unconscious as Naruto mind raced a mile a second.

'Dammit what do I do? **Sky Dragon Slayers **cannot use their magic to heal themselves unlike **Sky God Slayers** so Wendy-chan can't heal this on her own. I don't have healing magic! If I try to reset it might make it worst! What do I do?' Naruto thought frantically as Wendy started to lose consciousness from the pain.

"Stay with me Wendy-chan! It will be ok!" Naruto yelled trying to reassure the younger girl. 'Dammit! I have no choice! I gotta use that!' Naruto thought to himself in determination as he stared at his right palm while his left cradled Wendy carefully.

"Naruto-sensei." Wendy whispered as Naruto snapped back to Wendy.

"Wendy-chan! Save your strength I am going to help you!" Naruto promised but to his shock Wendy smiled despite the pain.

"Sensei. Look you did it." Wendy said proudly as Naruto was confused until he looked down and saw blue magic that mimicked Wendy's **Sky Dragon Slayer **magic in his hands. **AN5:**

"This can't be! This is!" Naruto said in shock before he quickly grabbed Wendy's broken wrist with his right hand covered in blue magic. To his shock and relief Wendy eyes fluttered open and she let out a giant sigh of relief as the magic started to heal her wrist slowly.

"Sensei. I knew you could do it." Wendy said proudly as Naruto was still in shock with what was happening.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked with his mouth wide open as he continued to gently hold him in his arms carefully.

"Congratulations. You are now a **Sky Dragon Slayer **like me." Wendy declared as Naruto continued to look too shocked to say anything as Wendy just continued to smile.

"But… You didn't…. I didn't…" Naruto said unable to grasp how he suddenly manifested **Sky Dragon **magic out of nowhere.

"Sensei. You looked cute when you are confused." Wendy blurted out with a giggle. Wendy was too giddy to realize what she said while Naruto was still too shellshocked to take it seriously.

Naruto looked rather comical as he continued to look at his hands which was covered in **Sky Dragon **magic and switch to Wendy giant smile.

"Wendy-chan are you alright?!" Naruto asked once he got his bearings straight while Wendy nodded still relaxing in Naruto arms but no longer with an expression of pain.

"Thanks to you Sensei." Wendy told her serenely as Naruto looked confused.

"But I didn't do _Anything._" Naruto insisted as Wendy shook her head.

"You healed me with **Sky Dragon **magic even now." Wendy said matter of factly as Naruto still looked uncertain.

"But how could I have done that! I have never been able to produce **Sky Dragon **magic before and you haven't started teaching me yet!" Naruto insisted as Wendy gave him a sad smile to his confusion.

"I didn't need to teach you anything Sensei." Wendy told him as Naruto eyes widened.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What are you saying?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I am saying made the magic appear yourself." Wendy revealed as she looked Naruto straight in the eyes. **AN6:**

"That's impossible!" Naruto said in denial as Wendy gave him a look of understanding.

"Naruto-sensei. When I used **Sky Dragon **magic before on your hands, I was testing to see what your magic looked like." Wendy explained as Naruto nodded as he suspected something like that. "Do you know what I saw when I looked at your magic core?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm **Lightning Dragon **Slayer magic?" Naruto asked as Wendy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, and other magics as well. But I also saw a core so familiar and I realized it was like my own." Wendy revealed as Naruto connected the dots.

"Wait! You mean?" Naruto asked shocked to his core.

"Your magic core was capable of **Sky Dragon **magic before I had to do anything." Wendy revealed as Naruto looked around in denial.

"Then WHY? Why if I could produce **Sky Dragon **magic before did **Wind Dragon **magic come out?!" Naruto asked desperately as Wendy closed her eyes wishing she could wash away her teachers' pain.

Wendy took her wrist out of Naruto's hands despite his protests to show it was fully healed. Wendy pulled away only to sit a foot away from the blonde so she could look up at him directly in the eyes.

"Sensei why did you want to learn **Sky Dragon **magic? You have more offensive type magic than mine." Wendy pointed out as Naruto blinked.

"I wanted to be able to heal people." Naruto admitted as Wendy gave him an approving nod.

"Grandeeny was the closest thing to a Kaa-chan for me so she taught me her magic. Looking back, I think healing is what I wanted too." Wendy said with a look remembering her childhood with her foster mother. Naruto smiled at the girl as she looked back up at him.

"Naruto-sensei. I have to ask you this and I need an honest answer not matter what it is." Wendy told Naruto with a complete serious expression as Naruto blinked but nodded.

"Of course." Naruto said seriously wondering where this was going.

Wendy looked at him directly in the eyes and with complete bluntness she asked "Before you healed me in your heart you thought you could never heal anyone right?" Wendy asked as Naruto eyes widened to giant proportions.

"What? How could you say that?" Naruto asked hurt as Wendy still looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Wendy sighed and said with sadness "Magic is a reflection of one's heart. It is neither good nor evil. That is what Grandeeny taught me." Naruto nodded hearing something similar from Mavis. "So the fact you produced **Sky** **Dragon **magic for awhile now but unable to use it means it must mean it was a mental barrier." Wendy looked at Naruto who looked shocked at this explanation.

"That can't be! I wanted to heal for so long! Why would I want to not be able to heal if I want to use it ore than anything?" Naruto asked desperately as Wendy looked straight into his eyes.

"I think deep in your heart you thought to yourself 'I will never be able to heal no matter what I do.'. So your physical abilities allowed you to heal but your mental barriers you put on yourself locked up the magic and you created a magic **Wind Dragon **in response to those barriers you did not know you had." Wendy guessed as Naruto gasped before he looked away. **AN7:**

'All this time have I the problem? Did I believe I was incapable of learning healing magic and my magic responded?' Naruto thought to himself in anguish at the realization he created a problem he was not aware of.

"But wait. If those barriers existed and blocked me from using **Sky Dragon **magic no matter how much I tried why did it appear today?" Naruto asked Wendy who smiled at him.

"Because Sensei. When the stakes were high you did what you needed to do and the magic responded to that need." Wendy said simply as Naruto connected the dots.

"Wait! You mean hurt yourself on purpose knowing I would be able to heal you?" Naruto said with a slight accusation as Wendy nodded. **AN8: **

"Of course, Sensei. I did not make that screw up by accident." Wendy said as if it was super obvious.

"That's so irresponsible Wendy! What if I couldn't do it huh? How could you put so much faith in me?" Naruto demanded worried rather than angry at this deceit.

Wendy smiled simply as she shyly leaned up to him and said "Because you trusted me and believed in me. So, I chose to do the same." Wendy eyes fluttered as she fell asleep against Naruto. Naruto just pulled her close and smiled. He was beyond touched at her belief in him.

'If there is a God here. Thank you for letting me meet this little girl who changed my life forever.' Naruto thought as he just let Wendy sleep peacefully against him.

**AN2: I know this sounds like the 'big brother' complex canon Wendy seems to have for Natsu but by the time of the GMG (not saying when) it will develop into a true love for Naruto. (especially since she won't be 12 anymore). **

**AN3: Wendy may be ridiculously mature for her age and everything but she still a child so she can be forgiven for having teen like moments.**

**AN4: I SUCK at making up original names for magic. (I try to use canon names when possible). Remember Naruto is a FIRST Generation dragon Slayer unlike Laxus so he names his attacks differently sometimes.**

**AN5: Bet you didn't see this twist huh? This could have gone several ways but I thought this was the way I wanted it to go. If people complain so be it.**

**AN6: I will explain it more in this chapter but the inspiration came from Smallville season 10 finale. Jor-El reveals Clarke ability of Flight was locked behind a mental barrier he created for himself. Jor-El even implied that Clarke without that mental barrier could have flown much sooner like Kara did. (Kara instantly flew in her season 7 premiere and Jor-El tells Clarke heactually has all the powers she did)**

**AN7: Before you ask. The Tailed Beasts did not know about those barriers he put up. Naruto spent his entire life in the EN unable to heal (he does not count sharing chakra or 'restoring life force-six paths powers- as 'healing') and that experience carried over when he learned magic. That 'trauma' left a scar on his heart which made it impossible to use the magic he already carried. Best explanation I can give. **

**AN8: Trust is the strongest feeling outside of love. In my opinion at least.**


	29. Naruto's Last day with Students

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted March 24, 2020(Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Glad people liked Naruto 'unlocking' Sky Dragon Slayer magic! It could've gone several ways but I wanted an approach to explain why Wind Dragon Slayer magic actually was 'created' and how Wendy actually could coax out his true Dragon Slayer magic. **

**Yeah I know…. You want to me update more and more of my other stories but even with the Virus and Social distancing I am still rather busy (actually more than usual) so I can only give you what I can. How is everyone doing?**

**I did have a different plan for Naruto and his students but I wanted it be more light hearted than depressing, (These are Naruto first students and later on part of his harem after all)**

**I am 100% sure but I doubt next chapter will go straight into the actual Laxus arc/Harvest Festival. I was going to have the actual Goodbyes in the chapters but I wanted to save it for the next chapter (and it was super late when I posted this. 11:30PM my time)**

Chapter 29 Naruto's last day with his students

The days passed by like an extremely fun moment for Naruto but soon enough his time as a teacher was at an end.

"Hmm… I knew it was only going to be for a short while but it still hurts to say goodbye." Naruto mused as his single self walked to his classroom for the last time. He decided ahead of time that he would not bother with a lesson of his final day with students rather he would spend it being himself Naruto Uzumaki-Ninja Mage- not Naruto Uzumaki-Teacher.

"**Naruto-kun. It is only natural to get attached to these students especially when you put so much effort into helping them achieve their goals." **Matatabi purred sweetly in his mind as Naruto smiled softly.

"Yeah these girls are going to make it huge and I am so proud to have been a small part of their growth." Naruto said proudly as he entered the building smiling at the receptionist who bowed at him like usual.

Naruto bit his lip nervously before he entered his door.

"Hey. How is~" Naruto started before he felt a little red missile crash into him. He was sure if he was not as strong and prepared as he was, he would've been toppled over from the impact. Instead he just grabbed the little missile and brought her to his chest in a warm hug.

"Hey Sherria-chan." Naruto said simply and warmly as he let the young girl cry into his chest putting her softly on the head while his other hand held her close to him.

"Sensei! It is too soon!" Sherria whined with a loud cry tears running down her face.

"Hey. Lets make the most of today okay? It is not like we will never see each other again." Naruto said gently as he walked with the young girl still clinging onto him like he would disappear if he let go. When the girl refused to let go and go back her desk Naruto sighed and decided it was a lost cause.

He instead snapped his fingers as the room reassembled itself making the desks disappear-much to the surprise of Wendy and Yukino who were sitting in their desks- and instead a large comfortable mat replaced the desks in the middle of the room. While Naruto sat down with Yukino reluctantly sliding off his lap but sitting right next to him, Wendy and Yukino sat close to him looking with red teary looks making him feel even worst than before.

"Naruto-sama…" Yukino said sadly with her sad brown eyes looking holding her hands in her lap.

"Naruto-sensei!" Wendy whimpered as tears started to stream down her face as Sherria looked down silently.

Before any of the girls could react a gently but firm breeze picked them up and pushed them into Naruto's arms as he clung until them tightly. "My students. This is not the end of our story together just the end of a chapter." Naruto promised them as they snuggled closer to their teacher who changed their lives.

"Let me start by telling you how proud and honoured I am to have 3 wonderful and beautiful young girls as my students. I would not trade out time together for anything and I will never forget out time together no matter how short it was." Naruto started as the girls gave him small smiles despite tears still running down their faces. "I will tell you what is special about each of you at the end of the day but right now how do you wish to spend our last day together as teacher and student?" Naruto asked as the girls left his embrace and stopped crying. Instead they had thoughtful expressions trying to think.

'What to do with Sensei?' Wendy thought putting her face into a cute pout.

'Last day with Naruto-sama and Sherria-sama and Wendy-sama?' Yukino thought intensely.

'Hmm… I guess asking for a date would not be the best use of our time.' Sherria thought abit annoyed.

As the girls looked cutely trying to think of something to do Naruto smiled before looking to make sure nobody was around. 'Hisui-chan might be happy about this but hey today they are still my students.' Naruto thought smugly.

"Girls. How about I take you to Magnolia Town so you can see the people my guild affiliates with?" Naruto suggested brightly as the girls looked shocked by that suggestion.

"Eh?!" Yukino said dumbly with her mouth wide opened.

"Sensei! That is impossible to get there and back today!" Wendy commented.

"Even if we had a Magic mobile it would take at least 8 hours to get to Magnolia one way!" Sherria claimed as Naruto just smirked.

"Oh. I have a way to get there and back before the day is done." Naruto said with a wink as his students looked openly eager and curious. "Do you trust me?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Hai!" The 3 girls chanted instantly as Naruto smiled at them.

"Ok hold hands and close your eyes." Naruto asked as the girls looked at each other and nodded.

Sherria held hands with Wendy and Yukino while Naruto took one of Yukino and Wendy's hands making a small circle.

'Ok here goes. Haraishin Jutsu!' Naruto thought as the girl vanished and landed instantly outside of Magnolia Town where unbeknownst to the group one of Naruto's markers was hidden.

"Ok everyone open your eyes now." Naruto asked as the girls opened and blinked. They shouted in shock to see the happy and joyful town of Magnolia Town right in front of them.

"That's so cool!" Wendy said joyfully seeing so many happy townspeople filled her with joy.

"How did we get here?" Yukino asked as she looked around definitely no longer recognizing the town in front of her.

"Magic." Naruto said offhand as the girls give him a flat look at his vague answer.

"Okay… Care to be more specific Sensei?" Sherria asked with a pout as she crossed her arms in annoyance making Naruto laugh.

"Hey. Your sensei can't tell him all my secrets yet or you might surpass me and I only taught you for a few weeks!" Naruto claimed in a joking tone as the girls shared a laugh at their teachers' unique sense of humour.

They walked for abit only to get a large group of people swarm their group when they recognized Naruto's unique blonde hair and whisker markings.

"Hey its Naruto of Fairy Tail!" One of the men announced much to the shock of the girls. Instantly the group become much bigger as women, children and men and all swarmed in to talk to Naruto who looked abit flustered and confused. **AN2:**

"Hey everyone." Naruto said nervously shaking people hands as they all started chatting to him. 'Is there a reason everyone in this town wants to talk to me?' Naruto thought in confusion. He knew Fairy Tail had a good stable relationship with the town they inhabited but he was still a relatively new member by comparison.

'**Maybe because you saved their asses from that Jupiter Cannon? Its hard to miss that death beam being shrunk down and eaten.' **Kuruma suggested drily as Naruto tried to wave it off.

'The entire guild helped out during that Phantom Lord incident.' Naruto claimed modestly refusing to take all the credit for stopping the war.

'**Maybe they read the Sorcerer Weekly magazine and know about your accomplishments?' **Matatabi remarked as Naruto smiled still greeting people outside his mind.

'**Figures. That brat craved attention all his life and of course when eh gets it he has no idea how to handle it.' **Kurama remarked with a hidden smile proud of his partner. The other tailed beasts smiled at the most hateful tailed beast so relaxed because of their shared host.

After several more minutes of the crowd trying to get to know Naruto the best they could in a crowded situation with them seemingly not realizing Naruto was with his students Naruto had had enough.

Naruto raised his arms as the crowd grew silent eager to see what he had to say. "Guys I really appreciate you coming out to talk to me and I promise I will get to know you all better later but today I am rather busy." Naruto said in a polite voice that made the crowd sigh but relent.

"Naruto! Who are the girls with you? New members of Fairy Tail?" A young man asked and like lightning the crowd focused on the girls who were largely ignored up to this point.

Sherria merely smirked at the attention enjoying it while Yukino blushed slightly but looked ahead. Wendy however meekly 'eeped' and went behind Naruto legs for safely as the women 'awed' at this cute display.

Naruto gave Wendy a calming smile as he patted her on the head. "Nah. These are my students from different guilds but today is our last day today so I decided to take them to Fairy Tail home town of Magnolia." Naruto announced as the crowd cheered loving Naruto even more. They found him even more charming for taking 3 young girls under his wing despite not being from his own guild. Plus his exploits and lack of destruction made him even more popular to the townspeople. As much as they loved legends like Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster they 'oddities' did make the townspeople abut weary of them in general.

"What are their names Naruto?" A woman asked with a huge smile thinking they were all adorable especially with someone like Naruto looking after them.

"Well there is Wendy-chan, Sherria-chan and Yukino-chan." Naruto said pointing at each girl as e went along.

"Hello there." Yukino said with a bow.

"Hi." Wendy said meekly her face turning red when people cooed at her cuteness.

"I am Sensei's favourite!" Sherria announced only to rub her forehead when Naruto flicked it lightly. "Ow! What was that for?" Sherria asked indignantly only for Naruto to rub her hair to her annoyance.

"I don't have favourites. As your sensei it is my role to nurture all my students the best I can not to have a favourite and give them special attention. What you choose to do now with my teachings is up to you but I taught you all different things to compliment your own skills." Naruto lectured as his students looked up in awe. Naruto popularity soared once again for his speech showing he was a great man along with teacher. **AN3:**

Naruto looked down at the girls and asked "So what do you want to do while we are here?". Before they could answer the townspeople were eager to offer their suggestions.

"Come to my stand! We have the best burgers!"

"No come here and enjoy our bread!"

"Take a soak in our hotsprings!"

Were just some of the suggestions offered as Naruto gave an easy smile while Yukino and Wnedy were abut overwhelmed by the responses.

Sherria however demanded with a proud smirk "I want a full day of fun!". Wendy and Yukino gave her an incredulous look for being so proud. Naruto was about to chide his student before the townspeople cheered and they started walking to the local bakery.

"Sensei I didn't know you were so popular." Sherria remarked as Naruto got abit flustered.

"Neither did I." Naruto admitted as they got a bunch of free bread and sweets despite Naruto trying to pay for it.

"Hey don't worry about it! You saved us before and your good name has made our town economy booming so it's the least we can do!" The local bakery owner told him proudly.

Wendy looked at Naruto eager to hear about him saving Magnolia Town but Naruto waved her off.

'Its kinda embarrassing to be treated so well for being me.' Naruto thought in embarrassment especially when several young women offered to be his girlfriends which he politely declined. He did not notice Sherria annoyance at his attention from other women or Wendy slight frown.

Naruto looked around and found something odd as the girls were happily eating the sweets and bread. "Hmm. Usually Fairy Tail would be eager to party but I don't see anyone else from my guild in this gathering." Naruto remarked before a man decided to answer.

"I am not sure what has happened exactly but we heard that Fairy Tail is right now licking their wounds from some scuffle involving the magic Council or something." He answered as Naruto eyes narrowed. **AN4:**

His students took note of his mood and looked worried at him. Naruto smiled at them and said "Hey don't worry about my guildmates. Crazy stuff always happens to us. The magic council is always on us.". Naruto had a giant smile while a mini annoyed face above his head thinking 'Dammit! What the hell did those idiots do? I am so going to kill them when I get back tomorrow!'. **AN5:**

"Um sensei… I would not be quite so proud of being on the Magic Council bad side…" Wendy said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, come on Wendy! It sounds like a lot of fun!" Sherria giggled as Naruto laughed nervously.

The rest of the day Naruto and his students got pampered and looked after like movie stars. They got premium seating at a fancy restaurant for their lunch despite Naruto's weak protests. Wendy and Yukino were abit nervous about 'taking advantage' of the town's charity but Sherria seemed more than happy being pampered.

They all got high class lunch with a fancy dessert with Naruto remarking on the high quality much to the cook's joy.

'This taste good but Sensei cooking is better.' Sherria thought as she continued to eat her strawberry cake.

'This taste amazing but for some reason Naruto-sama simple cooking feels more heartfelt and fulfilling.' Yukino thought as she ate her vanilla cake elegantly.

'I wonder if Sensei will cook for again next time we meet?' Wendy thought simply as she ate her blueberry cake happily.

'I doubt any of my adorable students noticed they are eating cake that match their hair colours.' Naruto thought in amusement unaware of his students comparing his cooking to the restaurants. 'Although I suppose it makes sense as Sherria hair does actually smell like strawberries so it only makes sense she like strawberries.' Naruto thought finishing his triple layered bake that had lemon, vanilla and strawberries layers. **AN6: **

"Wait what? You want to compensate our meals for free?!" Naruto shouted when he was about to pay for their lunches. Unlike his own teachers he believed a sensei should always pay for their students' meals if they were celebrating.

"Yes sir. Our manager believes having a famous S-class wizard and hero here in our restaurant more than compensates a few simple meals." The waitress replied in confusion on why Naruto wanted to pay for his meals.

"No no no! That is not a reason why I should have free food!" Naruto insisted until Wendy pulled on his sleeve making him look down. "Yes Wendy-chan?" Naruto asked kindly as she looked away.

"Sensei you are causing kinda a scene." Yukino pointed out as Naruto looked to see the entire restaurant look at him with awe and confusion as Naruto blushed at the attention.

"Yeah Sensei. You should treat the restaurants kindness with better manners." Sherria pointed out with a teasing/chiding voice as Naruto got annoyed at their sass.

Naruto sighed and bowed "Thank you for the meal." Naruto said humbly as everyone cheered. 'Looks like I can't win against my students.' Naruto thought abit sourly.

The girls skipped happily as they decided to go to the hotsprings next which luckily had a section empty for the girls to have privacy.

"Aw Sensei! You won't be joining us?" Sherria whined as Wendy and Yukino turned red at the thought of bathing with their older hot teacher.

Naruto sighed as he walked to the men's side "I won't even begin to tell you the number of reasons why that would be wrong. Just meet up with me at 3 so we can return back to the school ok?" Naruto said.

"Hai!" The 3 girls chirped as they went into the empty hotsprings to relax.

Naruto meanwhile went to the men's side and just mediated inside clearing his thoughts. The girls spent the next hour and half just gossiping and giggling and just being normal girls. Sherria brought up several times how attractive Naruto was and wishing she was old enough to date him. Yukino just blushed and stayed quiet while Wendy turned an interesting shade of red and starting sputtering nonsense.

Soon enough it was time to leave with Naruto leaving a very generous tip that 'fell' into the register when nobody was looking. Naruto learned that this trip was also compensated but felt bad for all the free stuff so he decided a top was needed at least.

Soon the group waved goodbye to Magnolia Town as they arrived outside the town like before.

"Okay once again hold hands and close your eyes." Naruto commanded as the girls resumed their little circle from before. The next moment they were back in the classroom with not even a minute passing when Sherria looked at the clock.

Unfortunately for Naruto his return was not so pleasant. Outside was a very irate green haired Princess waiting for an explanation.

"Naruto Uzumaki! My office now!" Hisui screamed as Naruto waved nervously before he slowly followed the Princess to her office.

As soon as the door closed Hisui glared at him and put her hands on her hips impatiently. "May I ask where you and your students were all day?" Hisui asked with annoyance as Naruto sighed.

"I took my students on a little field trip on our last day together." Naruto admitted as Hisui eyes narrowed.

"And you couldn't tell me this because?" Hisui asked angrily as Naruto gulped.

"Because it was outside of the town abit." Naruto said vaguely wincing when Hisui eyes narrowed.

"Naruto-kun! I am responsible for everyone at this school! I cannot have my teachers even temporary ones running off without my knowledge!" Hisui lectured as Naruto looked away knowing she was right. Hisui seeing her point was made relaxed and said "Luckily sometimes my reports are incomplete when it is just a standard day." Hisui said slyly with a smile as Naruto grinned at her.

Before she could react, she got pulled into a tight hug by Naruto as he whispered "Thanks Hisui-chan you are the best."

Hisui blushed but relaxed into the hug "Baka." Hisui replied as she just enjoyed the contact.

Naruto eventually broke away and told her "Hey Hisui-chan."

Hisui blinked and replied "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto walked out the door after saying "You will be an amazing Queen some day. I know it."

When Hisui was alone she grew sad and whispered "I can't be a good Queen without someone like you by my side. Baka.".

Back in the classroom Sherria giggled when Naruto admitted he had a talking to by Princess Hisui about taking them on the trip. Wendy and Yukino gave him sympathetic looks but their smiles broke that look.

**AN2: Just want to point out that Naruto is not a 'nobody' as I am sure people think. He just doesn't spam a tailed beast bomb or chakra because he knows in a world without chakra it would paint a target on his back as a "foreign invader'. (He will tell Fairy Tail at some point but unlike certain fics he HAS sufficient magic he doesn't need to rely on chakra to fight and live).**

**AN3: Before People call Naruto a hypocrite later on. He invests more time with Wendy later on as they will be in the same guild and she chooses to use her time with him not because she is his 'favorite'. Although Wendy does share the same magic as him so its easier for him to teach her later on. Yukino and Sherria get their own style from just their own practicing.**

**AN4: not actually what happened in the Tower of Heaven Arc but hey the town people only hear rumours (they actually thought Laxus little civil war was just part of the Harvest festival in canon).**

**AN5: He is of course joking about killing them but he is worried.**

**AN6: pretty obvious what the three layers represent.**


	30. Naruto says Goodbye to his Students

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted March 31, 2020(Tuesday)/ April 1, 2020(Wednesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Like I keep saying I write what I want. Sorry if your story does not make the update list. Literally write and post. I don't hoard chapters. I know it says Wednesday but I consider it Tuesday because I worked all day Tuesday.**

**Question for the day: What do you guys think happens to 2****nd**** generation Dragon Slayers? We know first and 3****rd**** generation dragon slayers become dragons (unless the dragon seed is stopped)… Even 5****th**** Generation Dragon Slayers suffer but it never mentioned or brought up about 2****nd**** Generation like Laxus.. I personally think since it is 'temporary' (it has been mentioned their magic can be removed by removing the Dragon Lacrima) they don't get Dragon Seeds. What do you think?**

Chapter 30 Saying Goodbye

After the tongue lashing from Princess Hisui Naruto knew his time as teacher was about to end. His students after giggling seeing their amazing teacher yelled at sensed his mood and had their heads down.

Naruto picked all three of them into a tight hug and said trying to hold back his own tears "Hey. Like I said this morning I know we will meet again. We will not formally be teacher and students anymore but I will still be proud of you all.".

This is anything made the tears of the three young girls flow even harder as they starred up at Naruto sadly.

"Naruto-sama! After you leave tonight, we will have to go on our own paths and it will be hard." Yukino said sadly knowing that Sabertooth would not be impressed that she was still 'weak' by their strict standards.

"Sensei! Join Lamia Scale! That way I won't have to say goodbye to you and my dream of making my guild the strongest will be possible!" Sherria said confidently even when tears leaked out her eyes.

Naruto sighed knowing that Sherria likely developed some form of crush on him and she was trying to guilt him into defecting from Fairy Tail.

Naruto backed away and shook his head. "Sorry. I already made a family in Fairy Tail and I will never abandon them no matter what. I am a Fairy at heart and I intend to be a Fairy forever." Naruto said sternly with his eyes looking sad when Sherria glared at him.

"How is it fair? You come into our lives. Change it in ways we never would have expected and at the end of it all we are suppose to walk away and move on?" Sherria shouted angrily at Naruto who bit his lip. Wendy looked even sadder sitting with her hands on her knees in depression while Yukino tried to wipe her tears away.

Naruto gave them a sad smile before he looked them in the eyes. "I will give you last lesson as your teacher today." Naruto announced as the three girls' tears slowed down and they looked up at him. Their eagerness to learn from him managed to outweigh the sadness of him leaving for the moment.

"Somebody I once considered my enemy since he fought with someone who wanted to attack me gave me a life lesson. He told me what real strength was. What do you think the source of my power is?" Naruto asked as the three girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Magic?"

"Magic Power?"

"Insane amount of magic power?" were Yukino, Wendy and Sherria answers at the same time.

Too their collective shock Naruto shook his head. "Honestly that would be the answer most of the Fairy Tail teammates would give." Naruto said as Sherria frowned in jealously of Naruto clear affection of his guild. "The source of my power is 'having someone precious to me to protect and care for.'. For me that is what Fairy Tail is for me. My family I want to protect always." Naruto said proudly as the three girls eyes widened at his answer. **AN1:**

However, Sherria jealously and hurt manifested as she glared at Naruto. "What about us than? Are we not your precious people too? Yet you would still leave us to back to Fairy Tail?" Sherria said angrily as Wendy and Yukino tried to shush her.

Sherria expected her teacher to be angry at her which in her mind would make their separation easier if he thought she was an ungrateful brat. To her shock Naruto face held nothing but compassion and affection as he smiled at her.

"You three are my precious students and nothing in the world will ever change that. All three of you are important to me. Before I met you three, I never thought I could ever be a teacher but thanks to seeing you grow I know I didn't fail." Naruto said warmly as he brought Sherria into his arms. Wendy and Yukino gasped as they cried happy tears.

"Then why? Why can't we be together always?" Sherria whimpered into Naruto arms as Naruto sighed.

"As your teacher my role is not hover over you like a wall but rather accept you need to grow on your own and make your own paths. I know we will meet again but by then my teaching will just be the beginning part of your developments and not the end result." Naruto told them warmly as Sherria cries lessened as a happy smile appeared.

"Well that just means I will have to grow strong enough so you regret not joining Lamia Scale when you had the chance." Sherria declared as Naruto laughed while Wendy and Yukino smiled.

Naruto pulled away and grinned at her "I look forward to that day." Naruto said simply before he sighed knowing it was time to say his goodbyes.

"I want to give all three of you a gift as sort of a graduation present for being my first students." Naruto told them as they blinked in surprise. "You were my first students I ever had that I got to teach magic to so I am so proud." Naruto said warmly. **AN2: **

The girls beamed at him as he walked over to Sherria who grinned at him.

"Starting with your favourite huh? Good strategy Sensei." Sherria teased as Yukino and Wendy frowned at her statement.

Once again Naruto flicked her forehead making her pout. "I still don't have favourites but somebody has to be first." Naruto told her sternly but her grin didn't lessen. "Sherria-chan your magic potential honestly shocks me. I only taught you the basics of magic and yet just from that you have progressed so far with Sky God Slayer magic." Naruto told her proudly as Sherria eyes got a bit teary from his praise.

"You will see one day! I will make **Sky God Slayer **magic the most powerful magic ever and you won't be able to poke my head like a child!" Sherria said defiantly as Naruto smirked at her reaching to poke her on the forehead.

Sherria yelled and sent a blast of **Sky God **magic at him which batted his hand slightly while Naruto gave her an amused smile.

"Ok Sherria-chan I will be waiting." Naruto told her before she barrelled into him wrapping her arms around him.

Naruto let her hug him before he pulled away only to reveal the **Sy God Slayer** book much to her surprise.

"Wait! How did you get that?" Sherria demanded as Naruto smirked at her and winked.

"I am your teacher. Of course, I would be able to take it back without you looking." Naruto claimed as suddenly Wendy and Yukino looked nervous checking their pockets. Naruto laughed ad said "Relax I took it back for a reason."

"Are you taking it back now that I am no longer your student?" Sherria asked sadly before Naruto shook his head.

"The complete opposite." Naruto told her as Sherria looked wide eyed when he gave it back to her. "I added some enchantments so no matter how long you have it, it will never get wrinkled or get wet. It's also linked to you so you can never lose it ever again. I also made it possible so it can shrink to fit into your pocket and expand when you want to read it." Naruto told her.

"Sensei!" Sherria yelped before he smiled at her.

"It is my gift to you so you can become this generation first and best **Sky God Slayer**. Congratulations my pupil." Naruto told her warmly as Sherria looked at the book with awe.

Sherria bowed before she stepped back so Naruto could turn to Yukino.

Yukino kept her head down till Naruto gently rubbed her white hair making her look up with a blush but a smile regardless.

"Yukino-chan I know I couldn't help with your dream to be a **Celestial Spirit **Mage." Naruto started before Yukino shook her head furiously.

"You did help Sensei! You helped me able to fight if my keys were unusable!" Yukino said refusing to let her teacher believe he failed her.

Naruto smiled at his student's thoughtful nature before he continued. "I know you feel like I helped you hut I do not believe I helped you very much so my gift is something I think will help with your dream." Naruto told her as Yukino eyes widened.

"Naruto-sama you don't have to…" Yukino tried to refuse until Wendy gasped making the girls look at her.

"Naruto-sensei! Is that?" Wendy asked in shock before Naruto grinned.

Naruto pulled out a golden key with a U shape for the handle.

"That's right. The Golden Key for Libra or so I am told." Naruto declared thinking back.

'It was kinda hard to find but when you have dozens of clones looking at job requests it is definitely doable.' Naruto thought since even his shadow clones could easily do non S-class jobs by themselves.

Yukino eyes widened in joy and happiness as Naruto gently set the key down into her hands.

"Take care of her for me Yukino-chan and prove to everyone you will be a great celestial spirit mage." Naruto told her gently as Yukino continued to hold the key reverently in her hands.

"Naruto-sama! What about Lucy-sama? If you have a golden key wouldn't you want her to have it?" Yukino asked abit hesitantly knowing anyone in Sabertooth would always put their guild above everyone else.

Naruto chuckled to the surprise of the girls. "Nah. Lucy is her own mage. If she can only get a Golden key because I give it her, she doesn't deserve to call herself a celestial Spirit Mage. She should have to earn her magic like everyone else." Naruto said. When the girls give him suspicious looks Naruto waved his hands. "Hey this is just a teacher getting his student the tool she needs to advance her powers. Not a hand out." Naruto explained as the girls nodded with Yukino bowing deeply while holding the key firmly in her hands.

Yukino croed out "Thank you Naruto-sama! I will do my best!". Naruto gave her a warm hug as she sighed in relief.

"No matter what anyone says just remember you are my student and you are amazing as yourself. You are strong and beautiful and you just have to remember that." Naruto told her seriously as Yukino blushed and looked away.

"Hai." Yukino mumbled putting one hand on her cheek in embarrassment.

Lastly Naruto turned to the nervous looking Wendy who tried to look at her feet until Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

Wendy eeped and turned red before slowly returning the hug and memorizing his scent.

Naruto said proudly "Wendy-chan your ability to heal will make you the best mage in my opinion." Wendy looked shocked at this admission while Sherria pouted.

"I will be able to heal too you know!" Sherria shouted in annoyance as Naruto sent her a cheeky smile.

"Next time we meet I shall see." Naruto teased as Sherria determination grew even more.

Turning back to Wendy who squeaked "But healing magic and even offensive Sky Dragon slayer magic is not very powerful.".

Naruto shook his head and told her "If everyone could heal, we wouldn't need offensive magic because we could understand each other without having to die and hurt each other." This new side of their teacher greatly shocked them especially with such a serious and sad expression he was wearing.

"A dear friend of mine was taught that the healer was the most important member of a team as without them if you got hurt you could die. So, they were taught you have to put the healer in the back but with **Sky Dragon and Sky God **magics you can have the healer fight and heal. So that is why I consider those two magics the best form of magic. It is easy to hurt people you don't like but not easy to heal people who are hurt." Naruto revealed his philosophy as the girls looked at him with stars in their eyes.

Naruto pulled away to reveal a small bunny like backpack as Wendy squealed the cuteness of the backpack while Naruto smiled.

Naruto put it on Wendy's back and told her "This may look cute but it is enchanted to hold almost any number of items inside. You simply need to put something into it and it will be stored without making the bag heavy. To take something out you just put your hand in it and think about what you need. If it has it will come into your hand through a sorta **Requip** fashion." Naruto explained as Wendy hugged the backpack tightly.

Both Yukino and Sherria were impressed with that magic so Sherria decided to ask about it. "Sensei why have we never heard of something so useful before?".

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment and said "It is rather unique magic that took my quite some time to create. It is actually the only one I made that actually holds things without adding the weight to the bag."

Wendy all the sudden charged into Naruto who lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I will treasure it always Naruto-sensei!" Wendy promised as warm tears stained his face which he didn't care.

"You were the reason I was able to get my problem with my magic under control. If anything, I owe you a lot Wendy-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear as Wendy face turned red.

"Just remember Sensei not to overdo it with the magic. It will not be a good idea to think you can heal anyone after only a few days of practice." Wendy whispered seriously knowing that healing magic when used the wrong way could still harm people. **AN3:**

Naruto smiled at her and whispered "I promise Wendy-chan I will be careful."

When he pulled back, he said "Wendy-chan don't forget you made 3 friends and anyone who meets you would be lucky to be your friend." Naruto said this since he could tell Wendy had incredibly low self esteem and thought she was 'unworthy' of being anyone's friend due to her timid nature and 'weak' magic.

Wendy nodded slowly while Sherria beamed at her and Yukino gave her a respectful nod.

Before anything could be said Hisui gave a sad cough making everyone look at her. "Sorry to say but it been an hour after closing. Everyone else has already left so I decided to wait till everyone was finished." Hisui honestly felt bad having to be the bearer of bad news but the class had to have restrictions especially since they were all from different guilds.

"Hisui-sama!" The girls yelled in shock not sensing her at all due to being focused on Naruto. They all gave deep bows as Hisui smiled and waved them off with a warm royal smile.

Naruto held back a grin and got on one knee as if he was a knight. "Hisui-Hime forgive me for going over the time." Naruto said with respect. He knew Hisui had an imagine to project so he would not be able to give her much a farewell.

Hisui nodded hiding her tears well before saying politely "Not at all Naruto Uzumaki. I am pleased to say you went well above and beyond the expectations for the school and class. Please give this to Master Makarov when you return home." Hisui held a bundle that looked almost like a magazine in Naruto eyes.

"Thank you, my lady." Naruto said just as formal as he got up and gently grabbed the package. Their eyes lingered for just a moment along with their fingers silently saying their goodbye without words.

Just as the girls were about to head out to the individual Magic-Mobiles to get them home Naruto held up his arm. The Magic Mobile were a new version funded by the King that instead of relying on a wizard to manually pump in magic it was set with a destination and return address. One only need out a required amount of magic one time to charge it up but it would-be one-way transports with the ability to stop for breaks. This new model was not in circulation yet since they were technically protypes but Hisui set them up to return Naruto's class back to their individual guilds.

"Wait. May I do one more thing for my students before we must say goodbye?" Naruto asked Hisui who looked thoughtful.

"I suppose as long as it doesn't require them to be hurt." Hisui said sternly as Naruto laughed. The girls stopped eager to see what Naruto had in mind.

"One last Naruto Uzumaki magic till we meet again! Hisui-hime, Wendy-chan, Sherria-chan and Yukino-chan this is for you!" Naruto shouted.

The girls braced themselves as a large amount of blue **Dragon Slayer magic** appeared in Naruto's hand. It was Lightning clearly due to the electricity sparking out.

"Here goes. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Kirin!" **Naruto shouted as the lightning shot into the air and out came a HUGE Lightning Monster out of the sky. It roared before lightning shot out of its body as it flew across the air. **AN4:**

When the monster vanished, Naruto was already gone but, in the sky, read in blue 'TILL WE MEET AGAIN! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS WITH YOU ALWAYS!".

The girls could only gasp at Naruto's power before they looked sadly as they got into their own Magic-Mobile to return home.

Each girl had their own thought.

'Naruto-sama I shall make you proud!' Yukino thought to herself clenching her new key in her hand.

'Naruto-sensei one day I will shall call Naruto-kun as my boyfriend.' Sherria thought greedily knowing she wanted her teacher.

'Naruto-san I know Carla will yell at me for leaving but it was worth it to meet you.' Wendy thought to herself gently stroking her new backpack lovingly.

'Naruto-kun. This throne will someday be filled by me. I hope when that day comes you can join me as King. You really are the one meant for such a role.' Hisui thought happily as she was on her journey back to Crocus to report on the success of the school.

**AN1: He was vaguely quoting Haku from part 1. Mavis greatly inspired him and he considered her words when he went to Fairy Tail guild the first time.**

**AN2: He hasn't forgotten about Konohamaru but it's not really relevant to mention him right now.**

**AN3: Spoiler he will have more lessons to actually practically use Sky Dragon Slayer magic is a healing version. Naruto is excited but not dumb. (He wont try to heal the stone girls as it will likely not work).**

**AN4: This is not exactly the same as Sasuke's Kirin. Naruto doesn't know if its as fast or powerful as Sasuke's version but he did name it to honour Sasuke. Naruto rarely uses Lightning Dragon Slayer magic as its rather destructive but he will make it his main if not secondary very soon. He rarely gets to test his magic fully let alone magic. (People who complain-think about this- if he used Tailed Beast power or Six Paths powers who could really stop him?)**


	31. Mira's welcome back song

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted April 7/2020 (Tuesday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Yeah Yeah I know. Only 1 update per week and its all Six Paths Jinchuuiki! (I am guessing that is what a majority of my readers think). Look I choose what I want to write and if I don't write what I want you guys get NOTHING from me.**

**Timeline wise the rest of Team Natsu have just gotten back from the Tower of Heaven arc and have settled into the new guildhall. Naruto arrives back roughly about a day or two. **

**WARNING: Like chapter 5 there is some Mira fan service. She is the most 'forward' of her feelings for Naruto.**

**In my opinion if Fiore had a 'best girlfriend/most sexy woman' poll I think Mira would win hands down both polls. What do you think? (I am going to add a poll for fun)**

**A slightly longer chapter to set up the Laxus arc which will likely be chapter after next. (There is still the Harvest Festival and Miss Fairy Tail Contest) (FYI Naruto won't be joining. Just want to point that out in case people were hoping for that) (I know a lot of my original fans came from Reading the Fox Scroll/Fox Scroll)**

**Just Realized Longest chapter in story! Wooh!**

**Also PLEASE STOP putting reviews on this story asking for updates on other stories. This applies for all stories. Review on the actual story!**

Chapter 31 Mira's Welcome Back Song and Returning Home

Naruto had used the time of his **Lightning Dragon Kirin** attack to use the **Haraishin **to teleport back to his home on Magnolia. Nobody had seen his tear-soaked face as he landed on his bed for the first time in several weeks.

"**Naruto. Are you going to be the crybaby like when you said goodbye to that bridge brat?" **Kurama asked impatiently as Naruto held his arms to his knees sadly.

"**Kurama! Naruto-kun obviously feels devasted he has to say goodbye to his students!" **Matatabi chided as she looked motherly at Naruto who tears lessened.

"**Tch. To think he has the power that rivals our creator yet he is still the boy who couldn't bring himself to kill a defeated ninja." **Kurama said in annoyance but the tailed beasts could see him looking away. **AN2:**

"Shut up Kurama." Naruto retorted after wiping his face of tears and reappearing in his mindscape to glare at his original Tailed Beast. Kurama rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"**We should cut Naruto a break. He is a prime example of a human who would never let power get to his head. He still thinks with his heart instead of his pride." **Gyuki added as Naruto sent a grin at the 8 tails.

"**Naruto do you plan to go back to your guild yet?" **Son asked as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Nah. I want it to appear I got back to Magnolia walking instead of teleporting." Naruto said after shaking his head. "Plus, I don't want them to know about the Harashin yet. Natsu would never let me have it and not ask to teleport everywhere instead of using a vehicle." Naruto said in annoyance as the tailed beasts chuckled.

"**How about chakra? We know you learned magic so you could a method to help people and appear as a normal wizard but have they not earned your trust yet?" **Isobu asked in confusion as he did not understand why Naruto was still hiding the other part of his powers from his guild 'family'.

Naruto looked away and said quietly "Soon.".

"**Naruto-kun it is not like before with Jinchuuikis and tailed beasts. I am sure they will still accept you if you told them about your origins." **Matatabi insisted knowing it broke Naruto's heart he could not truly be himself unless he was around Mavis and to a lesser degree Makarov.

Naruto glared before wincing. "Its not like before. I am the only one on this planet who can use chakra. It is not something that is a minority or and odidity it's a power only I can use. Maybe my friends will accept me for who I am but what about everyone else?! The Magic Council would see me as a weapon at best or threat at worst!" Naruto yelled as the tailed beasts gave him looks of pity. **AN3:**

Afterward Naruto decided to sleep in not having any dreams and woke up the next morning fully refreshed.

"Now to pound those idiots for doing something stupid while I was gone." Naruto mumbled as he walked to town luckily without the townspeople rushing him like before.

Naruto soon arrived at the new guild and whistled in appreciation. "Man that new guild makes our old one look like a shed." Naruto complimented as he heard a chuckle from the side.

Naruto turned around to see a light browned hair man who appeared to be close to his age with a very prominent bowl hair cut.

"You got that right Naruto-san." The brown-haired man said as Naruto looked abit confused.

"Sorry have we met before? I am guessing you are a member of Fairy Tail too?" Naruto asked not remembering meeting this man but he seemed to know him by name.

The man looked embarrassed and rubbed his head. "Sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. The name is Max Alors and I was in the guild when you and Lucy arrived that first day." Max explained extending a hand. **AN4:**

"No problem. Nice to meet you Max." Naruto greeted shaking his hand with an easy smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he realized something. "You voted for Erza during my fight her didn't you." Naruto said flatly as Max rubbed his head and tried to look away.

"Yeah. I gotta admit I was not expecting you to beat Erza. Sorry but she was our S-class wizard and you were a newbie." Max said apologetically as Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"Like I told Natsu. I don't hold against you guys for doubting me since you have known Erza longer although it did hurt abit Natsu actually thought Master would demote me if I had lost." Naruto said as Max looked guilty and silent.

Naruto and Max walked inside the guild where Max quickly joined a table with Wakaba and Macao as everyone else was quick to notice Naruto's return.

"Guys! Naruto is back!" Cana yelled as everyone started to cheer as Naruto waved but his expression was serious.

Lucy walked up to him abit confused as she asked "Naruto. What's wrong? Are you not happy to be back?". Erza was also next to Lucy with a sling on her arm as everyone looked concerned at Naruto's seriousness.

"I am happy to be back but I heard the guild got into some trouble with the magic council?" Naruto asked as Lucy and Erza looked at each other and furiously shook their heads.

"No! Its nothing like that!" Lucy said nervously as Naruto expression lessened as he raised an eyebrow.

Before Lucy could elaborate Mira bounced towards Naruto with her extremely happy expression. "Naruto-kun welcome back!" Mira announced with a smile that was not present a minute ago.

'What the? Mira-san seems really happy Naruto is back.' Lucy thought suspiciously as she had suspicions that Mira feelings for her teammate where beyond the family like love she showed the rest of the guild.

Naruto turned to Mira with a happy grin as Mira smile seemed even more radiant to the annoyance of certain male members of the guild.

"Mira-chan! Its wonderful to see your beautiful face again! I missed you." Naruto told her cheerfully as Mira giggled.

"Oh, you charmer." Mira teased as Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Sure, when he flirts with her its charming but when I tell her how beautiful she is its creepy." Wakaba said sourly as Max gave him an uncomfortable look.

"Maybe its because you are like almost twice her age? And have a wife and daughter…?" Max suggested abit creeped out at the much older man trying to hit on the much younger model. **AN5:**

"Love will find a way!" Wakaba whispered hoping nobody besides the people at his people heard him. Unfortunately for him Mira could clearly hear his perverted thoughts.

In a flash Mira disappeared behind him with a dark aura as everyone in the guild shuddered.

"Wakaba? Did you say something?" Mira asked sweetly as her demon magic started to leek out making everyone shudder in terror. Oddly enough Naruto was the only one unaffected and if anything looked confused.

"No! Mira-chan!" Wakaba said nervously. As much as he would love to have Mira as his girlfriend (despite the massive age difference) he could tell she would plummet him to the ground before letting that happen.

Mira gave him a dark look promising pain and suffering before turning around with a sweet smile back at Naruto and who only smiled back at her.

'Mira-Nee is still kinda scary. Although I am still cheering for her and Naruto-Nii! That way eh came become my real brother!' Lissanna thought from the bar. She knew Mira was not quite the little devil she was when they were little kids but she knew Mira only had eyes for Naruto and would plummet other guys for getting too close. People thought Mira was 'easy' being a model but she did it as a hobby but would only let Naruto in her heart. **AN6:**

'Not sure what happened.' Naruto thought before he turned his attention to Erza much to Mira's ire. "So what happened when I was gone?" Naruto asked Erza who was looking at Mira with a strange look before turning back to Naruto.

"Well..." Erza explained how Jellal had created the R-system using her childhood friends and kidnapped her to use her as the sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. Natsu and the rest of their team went to rescue her only to find it was a trap when Siegran convinced the Magic Council to fire Etherion. The Tower of Heaven instead absorbed the massive amount of Ethernano to turn into the R-system. Natsu had managed to beat Jellal and save her after the rest of the members got away safely.

"I see so you had some exciting days huh." Naruto said although he did give Erza and Lucy a concerned look. He quickly noticed Natsu wasn't there and made a thought. 'Natsu probably at the Etherion crystals to get a power up but since it was made of multiple elements his body shut down to passively release the excess magic from his system.'

'Dammit so Siegran and Jellal were Jellal in two places! That is why his magic felt off and why nether of them seemed to be as strong as they suppose to be. Siegran leeched Jellal full power in half to keep active and steal a seat in the magic council!' Naruto thought sourly with him even angrier when he learned about Ultear. 'That witch! I knew she was a snake but now she will be a dark wizard at best as its public knowledge she betrayed the council.' Naruto realized.

Naruto quickly apologized to his team for now being there but to his surprise they totally understood. "We get it man. We teased you before but we all know a request from the King or Princess can't be refused just like that." Gray said in an understanding tone as Naruto blinked.

"Yeah its all right Naruto. Please none of us expected things to spiral out of control so you are not at fault for doing your own quest." Erza said warmly before Naruto realized something.

"Hey what happened to Loke? Usually he is trying to hit on a girl here by now." Naruto said as he looked around for the orange haired man.

"Oh! Guess what? Loke was a Celestial Spirit! He gave me his Golden Key when he went back to the Celestial Spirit World!" Lucy gloated showing off her new key.

Naruto smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Congrats Lucy! That's great!" Naruto congratulated her as she grinned at him. "So how many Golden Keys do you have?" Naruto asked knowing the Golden Keys were all unique while silver keys had multiple copies of the same spirit types.

"With Leo's Key I now have 6!" Lucy said proudly as Erza patted her on the shoulder but accidently pushed her to the ground by mistake.

"That's amazing!" Naruto praised before thinking. 'Better not now I gave Yukino-chan a Golden Key as a farewell present.' Naruto thought wisely knowing Lucy would be rather annoyed due to her dream.

"Yup! Some day I will have all the keys!" Lucy declared as Naruto smiled at her.

'Whoops.' Naruto thought nervously.

Naruto then grew protective and looked at Lucy seriously making her abit red at his intensity of his look. "Lucy. I don't care what happens. If your spirits give you a hard time or ask perverted things from you just tell me and I will kick their asses into place." Naruto declared as Lucy grew red and looked away.

"Please don't threaten my spirits." Lucy said quietly but secretly she was rather pleased Naruto had her back despite knowing her spirits meant well.

"Naruto is a real man!" Elfman declared as 'manly' tears starting flowing much to Lissanna ire as the members neared the siblings backed away quietly. **AN7:**

Makarov than joined in with a smile. "Enough about them Naruto. How was your job?" Makarov asked as the guild leaned in eager to hear about how the guild first job requested by royalty went.

Naruto eyes went sad for a moment which nobody caught before he had a huge grin. "I would say it went splendidly Master. Hisui-Hime even gave me this to give to you." Naruto told Makarov holding the package.

Makarov looked eager as he opened it up to show an early copy of **Sorcerer Weekly**. Makarov skimmed through and laughed happily. "That is quite a good review my boy."

Makarov showed the rest of the guild the cover which showed Naruto with in classroom with an illusion of dragons behind him. It had words on the cover **5/5 stars rating, Best Class ever! When can Naruto teach again? and We want him back!". **Naruto got rather embarrassed when the guild started gossiping especially since Sorcerer Weekly usually portrayed the Guild in a light hearted but negative way but the issue seemed to really highlight how much publicity Naruto class got for the guild.

"Wow Naruto seems really popular for his class." Levy noted as she managed to read through the magazine at rapid speed. The entire issue was basically Princess Hisui giving an interview stating how proud she was on Naruto's teaching methods and efficiency.

Naruto bent down to Makarov level as the master whispered "A couple more issues like this and the bad press my other children give us may be forgotten." Naruto nervously laughed accepting the praise.

As everyone gossiped and congratulated the nervous blonde Mira walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"I am playing a song and would like you to have a front roll seat." Mira declared to Naruto who blinked but grinned.

"If your singing is as good and pretty as your face, I would be a fool to say no." Naruto remarked as Mira smile if anything grew warmer and more sincere.

Erza gave her best friend a look of confusion. "Didn't you sing yesterday when we arrived back in the guild?" **AN8:**

Mira gave a look of irritation much to the redhead's confusion. "Well I feel I can sing when I feel like it. Is there a problem with anyone else?" Mira asked with coolness. The resounding NO from the guys seemed to prove Mira's point.

However, one black haired man stood up and walked up despite the by haired woman's protests.

"Gajeel-kun Please don't make a fuss." Juvia urged as Gajeel grunted.

Naruto stared at them for a moment as Makarov tried to break the tension. "Naruto, Juvia and Gajeel joined us while you were gone."

Juvia gave a bow while Gajeel just stared and grunted.

"Naruto-san please forgive us for the trouble we caused when we were part of Phantom Lord." Juvia said politely.

Naruto grinned at the newcomers and patted Juvia on the back while gripping Gajeel hand.

"Hey! Let bygones by bygones!" Naruto said cheerfully as the guild let a sigh of relief. "But a fair warning. I am willing to forgive what you did under Jose. If you harm Fairy Tail now we won't be as forgiving." Naruto warned darkly as Juvia stepped back in fear while Gajeel looked abit nervous.

"I promise you we shall be your comrades for now on." Juvia declared as Naruto smiled at her and let go of Gajeel hand.

Gajeel grunted as he looked warily at Naruto. 'What the hell? I turned my hand to iron and his grip still almost broke my hand?' Gajeel thought hiding his hand away.

Mira had snuck away while Naruto started to get to know Juvia better. Unbeknownst to everyone else Gajeel had almost snuck off.

A few more later with Naruto sitting having a front roll table to himself while everyone else was spread out at various tables. The rest of his team were at a table behind him.

The men started cheering as the spotlight zoomed to the curtain before it opened as everyone mouth dropped when Mira came onto the stage sitting cross legged with a mike in front of her and guitar in her arms.

"Mira-san wasn't wearing this before!" Lucy said in awe and jealously. When they got back the day before Mira had sung in a plain red dress that was beautiful but covered her entire body with plan red open toed sandals.

"I have never seen her dressed like this for a song before." Erza admitted as Gray had a blush on his face along with the other men in the guild.

Mira had chosen to wear an incredibly short and tight sleeveless and backless black dress. It only covered the lower half of her remarkable cleavage and the went mid thigh. It had the Fairy Tail symbol on it along with the word "Fairy" across it. She had decided to wear white thigh high stockings that went about an inch lower than her dress ended showing an inch of her thighs. She also decided to wear rather tall heels showing off her perfectly painted blue toe nails. As almost to tease everyone her sitting position did not allow anyone to see up her dress while allowing them to see her tantalizing thighs and hips. Her guild mark was actually visible from this angle on her left thigh.**AN9:**

All and all every guy in Fairy Tail besides Elfman naively thought she was trying to dress sexy for their sake while the girls had different reactions. Levy blushed with a massive blush and envy as this dress really showed off the top model perfect proportions, Erza had a wide mouth thinking it was unusual for her friend to dress like this for a song. Bisca was glaring at Alazack who was gaping. Cana whistled in appreciation while muttering that Mira seemed to be more popular than herself. Lucy was blushing and trying to think how two years could make such a difference in appearance. Juvia was gaping wondering if somehow Mira was a 'rival for love' for Gray but she was more pleased when Mira was looking at Naruto out the corner of her eyes.

Naruto meanwhile could not keep his eyes off Mira as he took a moment to memorize her figure before he focused on her eyes.

Mira coughed and announced "This song is dedicated for Naruto-kun successful job for the Princess of Fiore!". Loud cheers could be heard while some mutterings "You never sing when I do a good job." Could also be heard.

Mira started to hum and strum her guitar as she started to sing a slow song which the girls thought was a long song. The guys were too focused on the model herself to pay much attention to what she was singing. The cat calling which Mira ignored did not help even pretend they were interested in her singing.

Mira eyes were closed with a smile on her face but she did do quick looks at Naruto who was transfixed on her face much to her amusement.

'Nailed it! Naruto-kun is totally only look at me!' Mira thought happily. 'Although it is rather strange but nice, he is focusing on my face instead of my tits or legs.' Mira mused. She was well aware most of the males and even a good number of females in Fiore thought she was attractive if not the most attractive girl in the country.

She still continued to model to the side mostly as it was easy money and she had nothing to be ashamed of. She rationalized if she went on a job, she would get hit on so why not give the horny guys a magazine to look at while she would not have to deal with guys directly very often.

However, there was one guy she was interested at looking at her and perhaps touching her a certain blonde S-class wizard who could not take his eyes off of her the entire song.

"Mira-chan sure looks happy and pleased right now." Naruto said not realizing Mira could hear him and smiled even more pleased. 'I mean Mira-chan could probably make any outfit look good on her and that outfit is hot. Her face is so serene right now and happy. Maybe she loves singing?' Naruto thought to himself not realizing he was the reason for Mira good mood right now.

A few minutes later the song ended to the annoyance and disappointment of the guild as Mira waved before a puff of smoke surrounded her returning her red casual dress on her.

"Sorry guys but the song is over." Mira teased with a win laughing when they demanded encores.

She swiftly jumped off stage and walked up to Naruto with an expectant look. "So, Naruto-kun did I meet your expectations?" Mira asked with a teasing look.

Naruto could only dumbly nod and said "Well if that my reward for a job well done maybe I should do more hard jobs in the future?" Naruto joked.

Mira smiled and leaned in so her face was next to his ear "Maybe you should?". Mira hot breathe made Naruto shudder as Mira smirked happy about the reaction she got.

The rest of the guild was once again dumbfounded at Mira's attitude as it was well known she was single and refused dates no matter who asked. It almost appeared Mira was flirting but several members denied 'their' Mira was interested in Naruto that way.

Makarov coughed and asked "Mira-chan do you know where Gajeel went? He was here before your song." Juvia and everyone blinked when they realized the **Iron Dragon Slayer** was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Gajeel decided to take a nap backstage." Mira said innocently as she started to remember what happened several minutes ago.

_Flashback to backstage_

_Mira had transformed into her 'outfit' for her song dedicated for Naruto when Gajeel stormed in._

_Gajeel grunted for a moment clearly not interested in her outfit. "Model. Its my turn to give a song." Gajeel grunted as Mira raised an eyebrow._

"_Hmm interesting. Most guys would die to get an up-close look at me in this outfit." Mira noted with amusement._

"_Tchh. My woman would not need to be so big chested for my tastes." Gajeel mumbled as Mira tilted her head. __**AN10:**_

"_Sorry Gajeel but I want to give a song for Naruto-kun return on a job well done." Mira said with slight apologetic tone._

_Gajeel scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right. You just want to give blondie a look at you in a skimpy outfit to seduce him and this song is just an excuse." Gajeel accused as Mira eyes narrowed. "I mean I have been here for a day and I can tell you want him to jump you. Its not my fault that blonde idiot is too stupid to tell." Gajeel claimed not noticing Mira hiss or her aura of darkness appearing behind her. _

_Gajeel grabbed one of her wrists and had Iron cuffs in his other hand intending to pin the model to the wall to steal the song for himself._

_He did not expect Mira other fist to be implanted into his gut as he spat out salvia in pain as he clutched his stomach in pain with both hands. In that moment of weakness Mira sent another punch into his face sending him into the wall knocking him out instantly and him falling onto the fall with a slump. Despite Mira's petite and curvaceous figure, she still had strength to make her S-class._

"_You forget I am an S-class Wizard far more powerful than you. Sorry about the bump but you insulted Naruto-kun and my feelings so you deserved it." Mira said as she calmly sat on her stool in position with a sweet smile._

Flashback end

Mira smiled as Juvia sneaked off to drag an unconscious Gajeel.

"Right. I suppose Juvia would you be a dear and drag Gajeel home?" Makarov requested choosing not to pull on this string.

"Of course, Master." Juvia replied dutifully as she dragged Gajeel out of the guild as Makarov turned around to see Naruto just joking around with Mira again.

"Not a dull day with you around huh Naruto?" Makarov mused as he wiped the blood from his nose from Mira's 'song'. He was a pervert despite seeing all of his guild as children. In his opinion it would be a crime to deny his guilds beauties such as Cana, Erza, Lucy and especially Mira.

**AN2: Yes Naruto STILL has six paths and tailed beast powers despite not going nuclear in Earthland. Why else do you think he bothered to learn magic? I have to keep pointing this out…**

**AN3: There I mentioned it in like almost every AN but Naruto finally says in the story why he uses magic instead of chakra. Openly declaring himself a walking nuke that honestly cannot be stopped is not really a smart plan.**

**AN4: for Max fans honestly, he had such a small role in the manga (which were mostly glossed over in the anime) till the Battle of Fairy Tail where his first big role as the announcer. It only makes sense Naruto was not aware of him being in the guild till this point. **

**AN5: According the wikia (which uses references from the manga covers) Wakaba is 36 and Mira is 19 during X748 (Lucy first year at Fairy Tail) so its pretty creepy for Mira in canon to get hit on. (Wakaba is Lucy' age difference between him and Mira). Plus Mira in my story will kill anyone besides Naruto who actually tries anything date like with her.**

**AN6: Basically, Mira's feelings. Naruto is still stunted on feelings for girls but if he was asked "Who would you pick as an ideal Girlfriend" he would pick Mira. Although he would not understand it as a dating question more a survey thing.**

**AN7: Elfman personality is canon because despite not 'killing' Lissanna like canon he realized he would have to toughen up to control his powers.**

**AN8: I know in the anime it appeared to be quite different. (Mira song than Gajeel song than fight). In the manga it was Mira song to welcome them home, next day Gajeel song (with a panel showing Mira chained up by Gajeel's Iron Dragon magic. It likely got condensed due to censorship in anime (as Mira chained up and gagged is kinda dark sexual. **

**AN9: Warned you about fan service. Plus, Mira is basically using the 'song' to flirt with Naruto and gauge his reaction. She is happy he finds her attractive but even more pleased he appreciates her face instead of just her chest.**

**AN10: Yeah Gajeel and Levy are going to be canon in this story. (I mean in 100 year Quest she is actually pregnant with his kid so yeah plus I like them together).**


	32. Learning about the Harvest Festival

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted April 17/ 2020 (Friday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Also people stay safe and healthy! If you feel sick stay home! Social distancing and wash your hands frequently!**

**Oh yeah I gotta say this. Before people complain this story is 'dragging on' just remember this is about Episode 42 (roughly) in the anime! I have less chapters than the anime does so I am not just padding the story! (I didn't do some of the fillers like the eating the small village or the flashback to Natsu and Happy episodes) **

**Yeah yeah I know another short Six Paths jinchuuriki chapter? Well people if I don't post short chapters I usually lose motivation to write for another week so there ok?**

Chapter 32 Talking about the Harvest Festival

The next day Naruto was walking with Mira and Makarov to grab some supplies from the local market. However, this had the effect of the model and Master of teasing Naruto relentless when the shop owners gave Naruto free produce and supplies much to his hesitation and embarrassment.

"I really cannot just take this from you." Naruto said trying to push the full baskets of food back into the arms of the man in charge of the shop.

"Nonsense! You are the face of Magnolia Town and we feel indebted you for raising the prestige and image of the town!" The man insisted as Mira and Makarov just smiled with slight smirks in his direction.

Naruto looked at Mira and Makarov for help but to his annoyance they just shrugged with Mira giggling into her hand. Naruto popularity was shown when Mira was not hit on to her surprise. She usually had to gently but firmly push men and fans aside when she went shopping anywhere.

"Wow Naruto-kun is quite popular here. He might even eclipse me." Mira remarked with a warm smile as she watched dozens of people crowd around Naruto as he tried to refuse the handouts.

"Guys I really should at least pay for this stuff." Naruto said weakly as even more gifts were shoved in his face. He was already trying to juggle 4 overflowing baskets of food in his hands much to Makarov joy.

'This kid is a goldmine! Nobody in fairy Tail has even gotten free hand outs like this and this all high-quality product!' Makarov thought greedily as money signs appeared in his head.

After several minutes of Naruto trying to fend off his fans Makarov decided enough was enough so he coughed as Naruto and the townspeople turned to his direction.

"Sorry to interrupt you all but we should be going." Makarov declared as visible groans could be heard from the crowd. Makarov frowned when he saw Naruto still try to leave the food behind. "Naruto! It would be disgraceful if you left the food behind that our town was so nice to donate to you." Makarov said sharply as Naruto looked up to see the expectant looks from the townspeople.

Naruto sighed and reluctantly carried the baskets again in his arms and did a small bow. "Thank you very much for the food." Naruto said politely as the crowd cheered him on.

The group was just about to leave when a young boy yelled at Naruto. "Naruto! Are you going to be in the Fantasia Parade?".

Before Naruto could as what the boy was talking about Makarov grinned and gave a thumbs up as the crowd shouted in joy as the group walked back to the guild.

Once they were sufficiently far enough away from the crowd Naruto carrying 4 baskets in his arms looked at Makarov with confusion.

"Ok Master what was that about? What is the Fantasia Parade and why did you get Mira-chan to get so many supplies for today?" Naruto asked suspiciously as Makarov gave him a look suggesting he thought Naruto was kidding.

Luckily Mira came to the rescue. "Master you must remember Naruto-kun has only been with us for a few months and has not lived in Magnolia Town for his life. He would not been here for the annual Harvest Festival." Mira reminded Makarov who awed and nodded.

"That's right. Forgive my boy its just you have fit in so well I almost forgot you are still a newbie." Makarov said with a slight teasing tone as Naruto pouted while Mira chuckled.

Mira seeing Naruto struggling abit to carry 4 bags by himself while also admiring how muscular he appeared to be looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun let me carry 2 of those bags so we are splitting the burden together." Mira offered as Naruto smiled but shook his head.

"Nah Mira-chan. It would be rather rude of me to make a lady of your beauty and fame to carry bags." Naruto claimed as Mira could not help but giggle while Makarov snorted. "Anyways here we go." Naruto said as he let go of the bags much to the surprise of Makarov and Mira. Before they could fall Naruto made a small movement with his right index finger and the bags hovered in mid air and followed them as they walked.

Mira and Makarov kept walking but looked dumbly at the hovering bags. Naruto whistled as he turned around. "I know its abit different than what I usually use for it but my **Sky Devil** Slayer magic can be used for everyday tasks too." Naruto told them as Makarov frowned.

"Hmm It is a bit different than the fearsome magic I read about." Makarov said drily as Mira could not help but nod her head slowly.

"Yeah Naruto-kun this is nothing like the magic you used to kill that Demon from before." Mira added remembering how destructive that magic was. If she squinted, she could see tiny bursts of blue wind surrounding the bags and moving along with Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah well I tweaked the magic abit from the what the book said. It was originally just used an offensive magic to kill demons but I refined it so it could be used for everyday tasks." Naruto admitted as he did not reveal he could use **Sky Dragon **Slayer magic for the same result after his training with Wendy. "Anyways. We were talking about the Harvest Festival?" Naruto asked getting them back on track.

Makarov coughed and started to explain "On October 15th once a year we have a festival in Magnolia Town as a celebration of the town and guild. The Fairy Tail guild hosts it and it consistent of two main parts."

Naruto looked down for a second 'Whoops… I missed my birthday training Wendy-chan and the others. Oh well the bonds we made were far more important than a cake and gift." Naruto thought realizing he missed his days up during his teaching experience. For Naruto besides the occasion cake with the 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya birthdays meant very little for him back in Kohona since he didn't have a family or friends growing up. Even in Earthland only Mavis insistence they celebrate was the only reason that changed for Naruto. **AN2:**

"One is the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Makarov said before a perverted grin spread across his face as Mira sighed while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun the girls in Fairy Tail basically dress up for a beauty contest and there is prize money of 500 000 jewels for the winner. You can probably understand the Master's reaction on why he is so excited about it." Mira said drily as she usually put very little effort into it since she both was financially stable ad she did modelling on the side.

Naruto blushed slightly and said "Yeah I could see that. So, who won last year?" Naruto decided to ask as he didn't have an idea who would win with such a usually busty filled guild.

Mira looked at Makarov who smirked at her while she crossed her arms and huffed. "Erza won last year by dressing up a maid outfit with heels." Mira said with annoyance and a frown when she saw Naruto get abit distracted. 'Dammit! Naruto-kun should not be thinking about my rival! He should be thinking about me!' Mira mentally screamed at her crush fantasizing about her redheaded rival.

"Ok I could see how that would be a popular event." Naruto admitted as Makarov chuckled and Mira rolled her eyes.

"Believe me. A good chunk of the town fills up the guild hall just to see us." Mira said with a flat tone as Naruto turned to Mira with a grin.

"Well best of luck! I am sure you will do great Mira-chan!" Naruto praised as Mira instantly smiled a giant smile and leaned in making Naruto flustered.

"Promise to vote for me Naruto-kun? I promise to put on a very hot show." Mira asked with her warm breath pressing into Naruto cheek while her body pressed into Naruto for a moment. She even batted her eyelashes cutely as Naruto gulped and looked away.

"Um… well I mean I haven't seen anyone perform yet but I am sure you will do great Mira-chan." Naruto said trying to avoid making a promise as Mira pouted but nodded.

'Aw young love.' Makarov thought proudly watching these young adults so close warmed his heart but even he could see Naruto was quite clueless on love. 'Not that I blame him. If I had to live his life, I am sure I would turn out bitter. It is truly a wonder how he turned out so empathetic and warm instead of cold and bitter.' Makarov thought sadly.

"Anyways after the contest we also have a Fantasia Parade to end the night with a bang. All the wizards in Fairy Tail stand on floats and display their magic for the crowds." Makarov added as Naruto looked thoughtful.

'Hmm which magic should I use?' Naruto thought as he had quite a few magics but some of them were not be meant to be as a show.

As Naruto was thinking Makarov decided to add another thing. "Naruto I would like to ask you for a favour from now on." Makarov announced as Naruto blinked and looked at Makarov expectantly. "From now on whenever we need supplies, I insist you come along with Mira." Makarov declared as Mira and Naruto gave him suspicious looks.

"Why exactly would you ask that Master?" Mira asked putting her hands on her hips with a frown.

"So, I can carry everything with **Sky Devil Slayer **magic?" Naruto asked flatly as Makarov waved his hands in denial.

"What? You take me to be so petty?" Makarov asked in mock hurt with the flat looks in return not helping. "No, it just it might help the Guilds expenses if you tag along and the town is happy to reward us with some supplies." Makarov said innocently as both S-class wizards frowned at him.

"Master! That is despicable!" Mira chided as Makarov just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know I don't any of this right. Its odd enough everyone here seems to know my name and want to greet me let alone give me stuff." Naruto said with an uncomfortable expression.

Mira instantly went next to him and gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey I understand how you feel Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Since you are a model?" Naruto asked as Mira laughed softly.

"Yeah but unlike you my fame mostly comes from people looking at pictures at me posing and thinking about me in their showers." Mira remarked with a sigh as Naruto eyes narrowed.

'Why I am getting so worked about this? I know Mira-chan poses for Sorcerer Weekly and that means a lot of guys will be thinking about her in that way… But for some reason the idea of a guy trying something with somebody like Mira makes my blood boil.' Naruto thought angrily which he hid. **AN3:**

Naruto looked at Mira's blue eyes directly and said "Mira-chan if anyone tries anything with you I will kick their ass to the moon and back."

Mira smiled and winked saying "That's sweet Naruto-kun but I am used to the attention. Besides none of those fans are worthy of being my boyfriend." Naruto didn't know why but hearing that statement made him feel relieved.

Naruto all the sudden laughed as Mira tilted her head. "I suppose I am the lucky one huh?" Naruto remarked as Mira looked confused.

"Lucky?" Mira asked.

"Yeah boys can look at you in sorcerer Weekly all they want but only we Fairy Tail family gets to talk to you directly and be friends with you in real life. I consider myself lucky you are always so friendly to me even though I am new." Naruto said softly in an honest tone as Mira beamed at him.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Mira said just as softly as she felt a mild blush appear on her face. 'If only you knew how I really felt for you.' Mira thought sadly. At this moment she wanted nothing more than break her promise and give Naruto her first kiss here and now even if somebody saw them. But she kept those feelings safely in her mind. **AN4: **

Makarov felt a little awkward but proud of his children as they gazed into each other lives. He honestly believed that Mira and Naruto could empathize with each other greatly as they were both ostracized for being 'demons' in their youths.

Makarov could not but sigh when he thought of his grandson and what today would've meant for him as a kid.

Mira turned to Makarov and asked quietly. "He isn't coming is he Master?"

Makarov looked down and shook his head. "I would be surprised if he even comes to Magnolia any time soon." Makarov remarked as Mira felt a bit bitter at that thought.

Despite what Sorcerer Weekly may have tabloidized before Naruto came to the guild, she did NOT have feelings for Laxus or anyone but she still felt sadness a group of their members were so isolated.

Naruto looked at them and asked "Who are you talking about?".

Mira and Makarov sighed and said "Laxus."

Naruto frowned remembering that brief meeting he had with the arrogant S-class wizard. "I know he is your grandson but what exactly happened to turn him into such a punk?" Naruto asked bluntly as Makarov expression grew sad.

"Laxus was a happy child but his father my son was not content with peace so he started to go down a dark path. No matter how much I pleaded with him to change his ways he refused being obsessed with power. He even started to leak secrets about our family so I had no choice **AN5:** but to expel him from the guild. Laxus has never forgiven me for that even since. He started to crave power and started to become like his father but in a way of wanting to Fairy Tail stronger than it is now." Makarov revealed as Naruto gripped his hands in anger.

Naruto could empathize with Makarov and he wasn't sure what he would have done. But he knew in the old Ninja village system aby threat to the village would have to eb dealt with no matter who it was.

Makarov looked tired and said "Maybe its my fault for not explaining to Laxus the consequences of why I did what I did? Or maybe I am the problem?". Mira shook her head furiously as despite her getting annoyed at his master perverted nature he was still the closest to a father figure she had.

Naruto stopped and turned to Makarov with a serious expression. "You can't blame yourself for what somebody else does Master." Naruto told him as Makarov still looked uncertain.

Makarov stated "But I am his grandfather! I should be able to keep him on the right path!"

Naruto had a look of nostalgia and said "A wise old man told me that no matter how talented the parents are there are no promises on how powerful the child becomes. That also means the parent cannot be held responsible if the child or in this case grandchild decides to not follow in their footsteps." Naruto was thinking of how much he was a dunce compared to his own parents but he became a late bloomer and surpassed them. **AN6:**

Makarov gave him a look of surprise while Mira looked impressed. "My boy if I didn't know any better I would say you are much older than you look. Or at least had life experiences of a much older man." Makarov remarked as Naruto just chuckled.

They soon reached the guild hall where Mira snuck off to get ready for the Miss Fairy contest. Naruto and Makarov headed back to the kitchen to drop off Naruto reluctantly free supplies.

Naruto was thinking to himself 'Hmm… So Mira-chan says she is entering, I know Lucy will enter for the prize money, Will Erza enter? Maybe as she seems pretty competitive. I think Levy might enter for fun, Cana I could see entering since she seems kinda flirty. I don't think Lissanna would enter as she seems fine watching her sister pose.' Naruto thought of the girls he personally knew in Fairy Tail.

He was sitting at the best seat with Gray and Natsu soon joining him.

"Naruto! You are back! Fight me!" Natsu declared only to get a punch in the nose by Naruto fast fists.

"Yup just got back yesterday but today is a day to celebrate not fight." Naruto replied as Natsu growled but soon sat down.

"Nice punch." Gray complimented happy to see his rival knocked down a peg as Naruto laughed.

"Nice to see you too Gray. This shpudl eb pretty fun!" Naruto remarked as Gray gave him a sly look.

"You better watch Mira-chan and Lucy or they will be sad." Gray remarked as Naruto gave him a look of confusion. **AN7:**

"Huh why just me?" Naruto asked as Gray rolled his eyes.

**AN2: I will be honest and admit it didn't cross my mind as days in animes are usually pretty vague and its more about the year than specific days. (I had to look up the wiki to see the Harvest Festival date). Naruto is now 'officially' 19 (due to deaging coming to Earthland). He hasn't bothered to tell people in Fairy Tail as he doesn't think much of it to be honest.**

**AN3: If I was being too subtle Naruto is jealous but he doesn't know what jealousy is (since he doesn't know what romantic love is).**

**AN4: basically a callback to chapter 14 where she promised she would try to act like a couple with Naruto without being a couple (he thinks its to keep her imagine safe but in reality its cause Naruto doesn't know her true feelings) If she wanted to seduce him she probably could but she wants a relationship based on love and respect and not lust (or simply because she is good looking)**

**AN5: not verified in the canon as it just said Ivan was going to do something to hurt Fairy Tail.**

**AN6: His talk with Hagomoro (canon Naruto was not practically ignored being compared as a dunce compared to Kushina and Minato but he surpassed them by the end of the 4****th**** Ninja War.**

**AN7: Gray is well aware of Lucy and Mira's feelings. He can admit they are attractive but he doesn't have feelings for them so he can see their feelings for Naruto. Its pretty obvious if you are not in denial or love blind.**


	33. Miss Fairy Tail contest!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted May 1, 2020 (Friday)

Word count (I am counting the AN as I put effort into writing them)-5377 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Just wanna be clear Naruto does NOT have a Dragon Seed! He was so VASTLY powerful BEFORE Dragon Slayer magic was enchanted into him he doesn't get ANY of the 3 side effects: rampages, Dragon Seeds or motion Sickness. Not saying he can't partially dragonify or turn into a dragon but he won't become a dragon. **

**I did this chapter like in a day on my day off so guys remember I am using my free time to work on the stories I wanna work on. Not requests. This might be the longest chapter if not one f the longest chapters! Wooh!**

**The order of the 'models' will be different than canon for a head canon reason. Mostly for girls who have an interest in Naruto to be last while girls who are just having fun or posing for other guys can be first.**

**EXTREME FAN SERVICE CHAPTER! Warned! Fanfic won't let me post links but I think I could make the profile pic or something into the pics?**

**Remember the contest is based on VOTES. I will reveal some of who voted for who after Laxus 'Battle of Fairy Tail' part. Remember this is my story so I pick. In canon it is not even mentioned who voted for who anyone just who won.**

**Next chapter I doubt will be as long or exciting as this as I really had fun just talking and doing fan service which is more to my style.**

Chapter 33 The Miss Fairy Tail Contest!

Max had elected himself the announcer of the sought-out event and to Naruto's pleasant surprise for once Naruto was not the center of attention in Magnolia.

Naruto looked around and saw predictably most of the crowd was men. Naruto did spot Lissanna sitting at a table with her brother who waved at him which he happily waved back.

'If Pervy Sage was alive I think he would die happy being at one of these contests.' Naruto thought fondly. He knew of his former sensei's obsession with pretty women and a modeling contest with busty young women would be right up his alley. He could imagine Jiraiya dying of a nosebleed while giving a thumbs up.

While Max was hyping the crowd out and likely giving the woman behind the curtain a few extra minutes to prepare Naruto turned to Gray and Natsu.

"So, is there anyone you are looking forward to seeing Naruto?" Gray asked with a certain smirk suggesting he knew something that Naruto didn't.

"…." Naruto sent him a deadpan looked as Gray kept that smirk up.

Naruto turned his attention to Natsu who was whining about the lack of a feast while Happy was laughing.

Naruto whispered "I think if anyone was cheering for someone it would be you for Juvia.". This got the intended reaction as Gray turned white and started shivering.

"No way! That girl is too clingy! Plus, her water magic is so cold!" Gray claimed as Naruto sent him a dry look.

"Mr. Ice Wizard shouldn't talk about coldness as if it was a bad thing." Naruto said flatly as Gray glared at him. "Plus, it seems like Juvia really cares about you so you could at least give her some attention." Naruto said wisely. He seemed completely unaware of the girls waiting on HIM.

Gray turned away with a thought in his head 'If this guy only realized he actually has a few girls after him… I guess its still better him being a clueless idiot who cares than an asshole playboy like Leo acted like.'. **AN2:**

Everyone turned to the stage as Max finally cleared his throat. "It looks like we are all ready now! Now who is ready for the Ms. Fairy Tail contest?" Max shouted.

"We are!" The majority of the crowd shouted at the same time. Naruto swore he saw Makarov leap into the air with joy making Naruto sweat drop at the old master enthusiasm.

"Now to begin the battle of beauty with myself Max Alors as your host! These lovely women are all single so time to begin!" Max yelled as the crowd starting yelling as well.'

"Now our first contest is an exotic beauty who will drink you under the table: Cana Alberona!" Max announced as the spotlight zoomed on Cana.

Several cheers could be heard from men and women as Cana was posing with her right hand on her curvy hip and the other hand behind her head with an attractive smirk on her face. She was wearing her normal blue bikini like top and brown Khaki pants.

Naruto cheered as well although he didn't know her well, she seemed to have at least a fun-loving personality if not slight drinking problem.

"Wonder who she will model if she dresses like that normally?" Naruto wondered as Natsu shrugged. Gray sent him a look before focusing on Cana again.

"Now show us some magic and skin!" Max pleaded as Cana smile turned into a smirk.

Cana picked up a deck of cards and with magic they circled around her before a flash of light overtook her body. After the light and cards disappeared it revealed her in a rather revealing swimsuit. She wore simple brown sandals, lacy orange and green bikini top and bottoms and a few accessories on her wrists and little else on. Sparkles seem to emanate from her busy body almost showing her body off more. Her black guild mark proudly shown on the left side of her waist next to her belly button.

The crowd grew wild as she winked and said with a sultry tone "I am going to use the prize money to buy booze." She got the crowd even more excited with her pose. One hand on her shoulder and the other in her hair gently moving her long brown hair back to get a reaction.

Gray looked at Naruto's reaction and was rather surprised and a little mortified when Naruto clapped and shouted "That is an awesome orange swimsuit Cana!". The crowd seemed to turn to stone at Naruto's declaration which he didn't seem to see as he continued to clap and cheer.

'Is this guy for real?' The crowd thought unanimously at Naruto's strange behaviour.

Cana sweatdropped and resisted laughing at the irony of it all. 'This guy is one of a kind. He might be the guild most eligible bachelor but all he sees in my swimsuit is the colour of it? Wow Lucy you will have a tough time with this one…" Cana thought as soon the crowd started to cheer for her again. **AN3: **

_Behind the Curtain_

The Fairies in the back had several reactions.

Juvia was not paying attention being all focused on her turn to impress 'her' Gray-sama, Bisca shrugged not knowing Naruto, Levy sweatdropped and wondered if Naruto simply didn't have a type.

Lucy eyes were wide as she peeked out to see Cana in a rather skimpy bikini and Naruto seeming more impressed with the colour than the body underneath.

"What can I possibly do to get his attention if somebody like Cana can't?" Lucy said quietly in deep thought. Lucy expression turned depressed before she realized what she was implying to herself.

'What a minute! I am supposed to be here to win the contest for rent not impressing Naruto!' Lucy thought urgently as she turned red at her own thoughts.

Erza appeared next to her much to Lucy's surprise as Lucy gave a quiet 'eep' with Erza looking intrigued.

"I see. Naruto enjoys orange huh? I will have to keep that in mind." Erza said proudly as her smile turned into a smirk at this knowledge. **AN4:**

'That is all she got from Naruto's reaction?!' Lucy thought to herself at Erza's lack of a reaction.

"Wait! You are competing too?" Lucy asked suspiciously as Erza sent her a war smile.

"Of course. My pride as a S-class wizard and a woman cannot stand not compete in such a friendly competition like this." Erza claimed crossing her arms underneath her chest to prove her point.

"Goodbye prize money! Its bad enough Mira-san is competing but now Erza-san too!" Lucy whined not realizing that Erza implied she was going to dress in Naruto's colour seemingly for his sake.

Only Levy appeared to notice Mira's smile and good mood to magnify immensely when Naruto declared that he liked the colour of the swimsuit.

'Don't tell me Mira-san is happy Naruto is not drooling over Cana-san?' Levy thought incredulously.

Cana had walked backstage still in her bikini choosing to sit next to Lucy as her breasts bounced in her skimpy top.

"Man, I was hoping for a better reaction." Cana sighed dramatically closing her eyes for effects. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Lucy almost jealous look making her smirk inside. 'Lucy has it hard. So easy to tease.' Cana thought rather happily.

_Back with the crowd_

While Cana was walking backstage with her fans crying for her to come back Gray turned to Naruto with an absolutely incredulous look.

"What the hell? Cana wears almost nothing but a bikini top and bottom and you comment on the colour of her outfit?" Gray asked Naruto who looked at him in confusion.

"Whats the big deal? Yeah she has nice breasts and long legs but she wears a bikini top in public so her breasts are usually open for the public to see. The only real difference was the bikini bottoms and having her entire lower half revealed." Naruto claimed as Gray stuttered trying to understand Naruto's thinking process. **AN5: **

'Besides I am not Pervy Sage who claimed he can tell measurements with just a peek. It is hard to judge who has the best figure and I doubt Cana would tell me just because I asked.' Naruto thought as he almost felt a shudder in the air although he didn't know why.

Little did he know Cana would have told him her sizes or at least told him about her F-cup **AN6: **breasts just to get a reaction out of him. She also might've teased him claiming he could have a 'closer look or feel them for himself' if he brought her a few dozen drinks in return.

"We love you Cana!"

"Come back Cana!" were several of the shouts from her fans scattered through the crowd.

As Cana's fans slowly faded into silence Max was all prepped up for the next female wizard. "Our second contestant is making her debut in the Miss Fairy Tail contest and it will eb splash indeed! She may be new in the guild but her magic was S-class. Give a warm welcome the mage who make you eyes flood with joy, the cute little beauty Juvia Lockster!" Max announced as Juvia shyly stepped out.

"What a cutie!"

"She is S-class in my heart!"

"Show us some skin sweetheart!" Several people screamed as Juvia blushed slightly from the attention but her eyes were only on one man.

"This is for you Gray-sama! This is Juvia's love for Gray-Sama!" Juvia whispered as water surrounded her body and in a flash of light her covering dress was replaced.

Now Juvia in all her well-developed glory was left in was a dark blue bikini top and bottom with light violet poka dots. She stretched her arms in opposite directions as if she was welcoming the world into her embrace. She had a massive smile as her eyes sparkled looking into Gray's direction.

"Juvia-chan! Come to the beach with me!"

"Woah! A blue haired beauty!"

"Are you single!" were several of the shouts from the crowd as people cheered for the former Phantom Lord wizard.

Naruto looked expectantly at Gray who looked like a ghost and wanted to disappear.

"Come on man she is doing this for you!" Naruto chided his friend for his rudeness as Gray shuddered.

"That is why its so creepy! We just met and she is making such a big deal when we barely know each other." Gray proclaimed shuddering while Naruto sweatdropped. **AN7: **

Juvia misinterpreted Gray shuddering for love as her eyes turned into hearts. This had the unintended side effect of having some people in the crowd love her more. 'Juvia's feelng reached Gray-sama!' Juvia thought happily as she the curtain appeared in front of her so she could walk backstage.

"What is with all these bikinis! Are they trying to win with the fanservice factor?" Lucy hissed peeking from the curtain.

"It is a good strategy." Erza said impressed as Lucy pouted.

Levy stepped on stage with two members of Fairy Tail unbelievable happy.

"You show what you got Levy!" Jet yelled.

"You are our number one!" Droy shouted.

"Entry number 3! Next up is the petite but smart Solid Script Wizard Levy McGarden!" Max announced as Levy stretched her arms out with a smile.

"My magic lets me create solid words so here is a taster!" Levy announced as a magic circle appeared in front of her. Colourful words like snow, Butterfly, Metal and flower appeared behind her in their respective elements. She seemed to be happy just to be on stage with her happy smile.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheered while there was far less cheer from the crowd.

Naruto chuckled slightly "Got to give Levy some points for going on stage against people like Cana and Juvia and just having fun." Naruto said with a smile. He doubted based on the cheers that Levy would win but she seemed to have fun so he supposed it was alright.

Levy walked off stage so Max continued "Entry number 4 is a sharpshooter who can hit your head and heart with her bullets. Introducing the sniper wizard Bisca Mulan!"

Oddly enough Bisca was already in a purple bikini with her hand on her hip with a confident smirk as she gazed at a certain wizard Alzack from the corner of her eye. Unlike other wizards it appeared she changed behind the curtain not with magic.

"Here is my sniper magic!" Bisca chanted as several targets appeared in front of her and she seemed to have a sniffle appear in her arms from mid air she quickly shot the targets and did a victory pose.

The crowd cheered more for her beauty than her magic but not to the same degree as Cana or Juvia. Naruto gave a polite clap as he couldn't remember even talking to Bisca before.

Max could barely contain his excitement as Bisca stepped off the stage. "Entry number 5! I am very happy to announce last years winner, our very own Fairy Queen, the lovely Titania Erza Scarlet!" Max introcuded as Erza graveful stepped on stage with her normal armour on.

Unlike with the other contestants the crowd grew wild when Erza walked in. Naruto swore the guild hall itself seemed to shake from the cheers.

"We Love you Erza!"

"Fairy Queen!"

"Titania!"

People shouted trying to express their feelings for the busty redheaded knight who had a calm smirk.

"I am not sure why but this year I am extra motivated to win so I am going to share a rare requip I have not had the chance to use." Erza told the excited crowd. She briefly peeked at Naruto in the crowd who cheered her on making her pride flex itself happily.

"Aaah!" Erza shouted as a white light appeared around her. "Requip!" Erza shouted as her armour disappeared and anyone in the crowd swore their heart race as Erza new 'amoured' showed itself in all her splendid glory.

"Erza! Has has has turned into a nurse!" Max stuttered barely able to get the words out as most of the crowd eyes turned to hearts at Erza newest requip. **AN8:**

It was a very scandalous nurse outfit that any hot-blooded male would find very difficult to not want to pin Erza down and examine her more closely. Erza red hair had turned into cute pigtails and draped down her pretty face with a cute nurse cap for 'authenticity'. She had changed from clanky boots to open toed orange heels revealing her pretty feet and long legs with the skirt of the outfit barely reaching mid thigh. Every guy in the crowd believed if she bent over backwards even a few inches her panties would be visible.

The outfit had a one-piece nurse dress with the skirt ending mid thighs and the shirt beign short sleeved. The most impressive and eye grabbing part was her shirt exposed an ungodly circle of her breasts and judging by the jiggling it appeared she was not wearing a bra at the moment.

"Hmm. It appears there is a lot of guys here who have a fever right now? Maybe I should take their temperatures or perhaps just sit on their lap so they can relax? It is my duty as a nurse to help patients after all?" Erza said seductively with her biting her lip 'innocently' and with her left eye winking for extra effects. She even bent forward looking down at the crowd so everyone could see down her shirt with the breasts barely contained in her white shirt prison. She even had a mild blush just to tempt the boys even more. Nobody could ever verify this but it was believed her chest was a G-cup despite being normally 'sealed' in her armour.

Instantly it seemed like every man had a nosebleed or blush at this moment. Makarov was opening crying with happy tears as he perved out at his S-class wizard, Macao and Wakaba had hearts in their eyes as they were drooling. Gray had a minor blush as he looked like he was trying to look away but couldn't. Elfman was stuttering 'She is a woman?!', Natsu was abit confused on why Erza appeared to be trying so hard but he had a faint blush as well. Lissanna was blushing and having a hard time trying to think who was better her own older sister or Erza.

Erza mostly ignored the stares and focused on Naruto who she was trying to get a reaction out of. Naruto face was bright red as his eyes shifting from her chest to her eyes much to her amusement. She was rather pleased unlike with Cana he was not just complimenting on the 'colour' of her outfit but rather the outfit and body she had.

'It feels good to be appreciated it. Plus Naruto seems strangely immune to charms of women like Cana so a reaction like this must be a victory in itself.' Erza thought happily as she stood up much to the disappointment of the crowd.

"Please check on my fever Erza-sama!"

"Only you can heal me!"

"My body is aching and you are the only one who can help me!"

Several men and even women were begging of the busty redhead who placed her hands on her curvy hips confidently.

"Sorry but it looks like my turn is over." Erza said mischievously with a wink as the crowd begged her to stay. "Looks like a win for me again this year." Erza added confidently as she turned around and walked away. Almost every guy eyes were focused on her plump rear highlighted in a tight skirt. Even Naruto who considered himself very honorable could not help his eyes from flickering to his attractive teammate.

_Backstage_

While the guys and girls were drooling over Erza the other contestants had their jaws to the floor. Bisca had her face red while secretly hoping her crush-cough Alzack- was more interested in her performance over Erza's.

Juvia was fuming at the 'rival of love' trying to seduce 'her' Gray-sama. "How dare she! Trying to seduce Gray-sama in that outfit is so vile!" Juvia whispered angrily not realizing Erza was trying to impress Naruto not Gray. Gray had just so happened to so out of the loop of his childhood friend posing he could not help but be enamored with her.

Levy was pretty envious of her guildmate confidence and stunning looks. She looked down at her chest with a bit of sadness before sighing and shaking her head of the bad thoughts.

Cana whistled impressed. "Our Fairy Queen really is a crowd pleaser. Looks like my booze money is gone but hey its all in good fun." Cana noted with a smirk. Erza actually covered more of her body with the outfit but somehow outshone Cana with her looks and posing.

Lucy had her mouth wide both mortified and shocked and abit jealous of Erza's performance. "How am I suppose to top that? Go naked?!" Lucy asked rhetorically knowing her chance of winning were basically shot now.

Mira was all smiles but there was a darkness aura behind her. Fortunately for her everyone was too focused on Erza to notice Mira was leaking killer intent. She was both jealous and annoyed her best friend and rival would work so hard on the contest this year. She in her irrational but somehow logical mind suspected that Erza was at least partly doing this to impress Naruto much to her irritation.

'So, Erza-chan thinks she can steal the show by wearing a skimpy outfit and having guys drool at her feet huh? Two can play at that game!' Mira thought furiously her pride as a woman and need for Naruto's approval shone brightly in her mind.

Erza soon walked in with a confident smile smirking when she saw her competition looking away from her in jealously.

Erza did notice that Mira seemed off so she walked over to her with concern in hey eyes still wearing her nurse outfit.

"Mira. Ae you okay? Is something the matter?" Erza asked in worry as everyone turned to Mira who put on a bright smile.

"Oh, its nothing Erza. Gotta say you still got it. I was rather impressed with your… performance out there." Mira said with fake cheer as Erza smiled warmly.

"Thanks Mira. I have to say it was rather fun to express myself and a thrill to be in the spotlight." Erza said happily as she missed Mira slight eye twitch. Her chest bounced as if to prove her point.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Mira said while thinking 'Yeah I know all about men checking out my tits and ass when I pose.'.

"Anyways I hope you luck but it looks like it's a clean sweep today." Erza said with a modest tone as Mira fake smiled back to her.

"Thanks, my friend but you never know. I might try this time and anything can happen." Mira remarked as Erza met her smile with a challenging one.

Meanwhile Lucy was shivering with fear. 'Are those guys for real? I feel my bones freezing from the chill here!' Lucy thought dramatically.

'Wait try? Does that mean Mira-san is going to bust something out too!' Lucy thought in worry as she secretly thought Mira's and Erza's natural beauty surpassed her own or at least confidence level.

_Back with crowd_

"You have been waiting for! The lovely pride of our guild. Entry Number 6! The famous Fairy Tail centerfold. Whose beauty and grace have stolen the hearts of men and women across Fiore! Mirajane!" Max shouted as Mira walked in with her red dress and a wave to the crowd.

The crowd went as crazy and if not more than when Erza had appeared.

"We Love you Mira!"

"Sign my face!"

"Best Day Ever!"

"I will give you a billion jewels to pose for at my home!"

Were just some of the responses from the crowd while Mira secretly sweatdropped at the last guy comment.

"Now show us yourself!" Max yelled as Mira smiled with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey our lovely guests. My magic is transformation magic so I thought like Erza I would show you something special." Mira declared as the crowd went even more crazy in anticipation.

Mira took a quick peek at Naruto who gave her a massive thumbs up and smile making her feel warm.

Mira took a deep breathe as she got enveloped in light magic. In the next moment half, the crowd passed out from shock and lust while the other half had massive blushes and drool. Naruto felt his nose bleed slightly as he resisted gawking like the other people in the crowd. **AN9:**

The rest of the guild had a harder time controlling it like Naruto. Makarov had already passed out with blood flowing from his nose and a smile on his face, Wakaba and Macao had similar expressions. Natsu and Gray were gawking with Gray's expression much clearer. Elfman had a look of confusion as he looked at Lissanna who was caught between impression and jealous.

Mira had chosen to wear a 'schoolgirl outfit' but much like Erza if she wore that in a school she would probably be expelled for 'indecent exposure' similar to Erza causing more problems with her outfit than solving. It composed of a VERY small white button up shirt that was mostly unbuttoned revealing ton of her mouth water cleavage. People seeing into her shirt like Erza Mira had chosen to not wear a bra so even not moving her impressive chest bounced and moved ever so slightly due to their size and shape. The shirt seemed to small for her in any circumstance so with her huge chest it bunched up revealing Mira's smooth stomach and wide hips. The outfit also had a skirt that was just a tad longer than the one Erza wore being mid thigh but it appeared to be looser design so it freely fluttered in the small breeze almost teasing the men and women on whether she had panties on. The skirt was black with orange stripes and looked loose enough to fall off at any moment.

Mira had chosen like Erza not to wear any socks or stockings but competed the outfit with blue high toeless heels with it adding some height to her shorter frame. She even added a faint shade of pink lipstick and pink nail polish to add even more sexual look for her 'innocent' appearance.

She completed the look with one hand on her hip and the over her lip gently touching it with her finger. She winked and puffed out her chest "Please be gentle with me. I have never done this before." Mira added with an innocent pout as if she was asking for her first time in bed.

Whatever dignity the guild had left went out the window with that simple pose. Blood leaked from men and women alike as hearts appeared on the faces of almost every person in the guild hall.

Naruto knew as a model Mira was well sought out and she likely knew how to seduce men if she wanted to but this took it to a new level. His face was extremely red and it took all his self control to not scream their 'love' for Mira like the rest of the idiots in the hall.

Mira soon walked off with a slight sway of her very attractive hips as almost every man committed this short moment to memory. She gave Naruto a slight wink but the men thought it was for them in their selfish and self diluted minds.

_Backstage_

When Mira walked back in, she was pleasantly to see her competition gawking at her as she still wore the outfit even backstage.

'Oh my. I appeared to have broke a few people with my performance.' Mira thought with amusement putting her arms underneath her abundant chest. Mira didn't know for sure but she thought her chest was roughly on par with Erza's but her shorter frame in her own opinion made them stand out more.

Levy was caught in a trance staring between Erza and Mira chest and comparing it to her own. Bisca had a massive blush as she refused to look either S-class wizard in the eyes.

Juvia grit her teeth at the even more skimpy 'rival in love'. 'Why have the Gods cursed Juvia with so many rivals in love for Gray-sama heart!' Juvia thought dramatically ignorant that Gray was the last male on Mira's mind at the moment.

Lucy was gaping and looking down at her sensible but nowhere near exposing cheerleader outfit (despite her claims it was not) compared to Erza's nurse and Mira's schoolgirl outfits.

"Bye bye rent money! Hell, second place might be out of reach too! How can I compete with Erza-san or Mira-san!" Lucy whined with tears running down her face.

Erza much to Mira's surprise did not appear to be mad but rather happy.

"congratulations on that performance! If you performed like that, I am sure last year you would've won." Erza praised her but Mira secretly detected something.

"Thanks Erza. Who knows maybe I can win it this year?" Mira said in joking tone as the girls shared a laugh. 'She is making it sound this year I am not going to win!'. Mira thought with narrowed eyes.

As Mira and Erza exchanged joking threats someone else chuckled as everyone looked at the stranger in surprise.

"That is no way for our S-class female wizards to act." A woman in green dress said condescending. "Especially on such a happy day." She remarked as she went to lower her glasses from her eyes.

"Everyone look away from Evergreen now!" Erza shouted in warning.

"Too late." Evergreen said viciously as her eyes were revealed and a light appeared from them.

**AN2: It's a silver lining. He would not have attracted Mira to himself if he was arrogant and enjoyed the attention of women liking him. Plus, Naruto truly has not had the 'moment' where he realizes what romantic love is. **

**AN3: Cana thinks he has style and, in the guild, most datable. I know people took her in the 'no' for romance part in early chapters hard but you never know right? This is not a solid no or yes but she was in the top of my mind when I started my story. Girls like Ultear and Angel as STILL nos ok?**

**AN4: Erza is not really competing for Naruto's attention but she finds his slight attraction to her amusing and she trusts him. Basically, she thinks it would be a nice treat for being such a dear friend to her and being a teammate.**

**AN5: Before you Cana fans troll me here is my reasoning. For Naruto having been with Fairy Tail for a few months now he has basically 'settled' and gotten used to the fact that there is A LOT of busty girls in his guild. So, someone like Cana who regularly shows off her chest in front of everyone no longer affects him to a great degree whether she is in pants or a bikini bottom. **

**AN6: There is NO canon measurements stated so I am free to make up a cup size for my story and roll with it. **

**AN7: This is Juvia and Gray by the way. Not changing my mind.**

**AN8: I chose a very different outfit since Erza is here to win it. Plus, if she got the goods she is wiling to use them.**

**AN9: Unlike canon where Mira took it as a joke despite likely winning if she tried, Mira in this story is there to win it!**


	34. Battle of Fairy Tail begins

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted May 8, 2020 (Friday)

Word count (I am counting the AN as I put effort into writing them)-3739 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Another shorter chapter. The Battle of Fairy Tail might be a little stale in my story but I will try my best to make it interesting.**

**ALSO, last chapter people misread my AN. I will post who won the Miss Fairy Tail contest and who the CHARACTERS voted for. A lot of people thought the readers were the voters but sorry no.**

Chapter 34 Battle of Fairy Tail Begins!

After several minutes of waiting and letting people recover Max decided to start his commentary once again. Many tissues for bloody noses and having people slap their neighbours awake for some of the more 'passionate' members of the crowd from Mira's creative choice for her performance.

"Well we are back folks. Sorry for the delay! I was not expecting that kind of display from Mirajane-san…" Max yelled while whispering the last part. The crowd chuckled as everyone ignored the blood lost from the last several minutes.

Elfman turned to Lissanna with a very conflicted look while Lissanna was trying to get her own face under control.

"Lissanna! Was Nee-chan always this passionate about the contest?" Elfman said nervously as he was not one of the men who passed out from his older sister's performance although he did gape.

"No… not that I can recall…. I mean Mira-Nee and Erza-san have only been doing these events the last 2 years." Lissanna said thoughtfully putting a single on her cheek and looking up in remembrance. **AN2:**

_Flashback 2 years ago (this is after Lissanna is saved and Mira changes her personality somewhat)_

"_Introducing Fairy Tail Newest Pinup Model Mirajane Strauss!" Max yelled as a majority of the crowd shouted as Mirajane walked in with a smile and wave. Mira was virtually the same except with slightly shorter hair and smaller breasts._

"_Hey guys! Usually when I pose for Sorcerer Weekly, I get told what to wear and pose but I guess this is all me huh?" Mira joked as the crowd cheered her on._

"_Show us your stuff Mira!" Max shouted as the crowd yelled with him._

_Mira had a thoughtful expression before a smirk appeared on her face. "Let me show you this magic." Mira said as the crowd looked on in anticipation._

_A magic circle appeared underneath Mira as she hummed. After the flash of light, the crowd was horrified to see her in her __**Take Over: Satan Soul **__magic! _

"_I had enough of your perverts gawking at me when I pose for Sorcerer Weekly! I don't need another excuse on stage!" Mira yelled in her demonic voice as she shot an __**Evil Blast**__ into the crowd with thankfully Lisssanna and Elfman at a different table. __**AN3:**_

_There was an explosion as the crowd was knocked out. Mira existed her __**Satan Soul **__form and walked away in her red dress with a huff back to where Lissanna and Elfman sat._

"_So, did you like my performance?" Mira asked her siblings rather sweetly._

_Elfman just nodded his head not wanting his older sister ire while Lissanna had a sweatdrop._

'_Good old sis.' Lissanna thought warmly as the contest was cancelled due to injuries._

_End Flashback_

'And then there was last year….' Lissanna thought remembered Erza sweeping the contest cleanly with a maid outfit and a smirk. While Mira decided not to go **Satan Soul **like the year before but instead used transformation magic to turn her head into Happy's and Natsu's much to the horror of the crowd.

"Now next up is another newbie but with a bode that can't quit. A celestial Spirit Wizard whose charm and beauty enchants her foes. I would like to introduce you to the Blonde Beauty Lucy!" Max yelled as the crowd went wild with Naruto cheering loudly as well.

There was dead silence for a few seconds as Max kept chanting Lucy's name out. This made Naruto suspicious as he stood up much to Gray's surprise.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Gray asked as Naruto eyed the curtain with narrow eyes.

"Something is wrong. The girls magic power has almost vanished completely." Naruto stated coldly as the guild stood up in surprise.

Suddenly a loud voice chuckled seemingly from nowhere. "Oh! Interesting. So, Naruto seems to have sensory abilities, does he?" The male voice mocked as everyone looked around for the source.

"This voice. It couldn't be." Makarov said in denial shaking his head frantically.

"Master if you must know yes Laxus has returned!" Evergreen said smugly as the curtain pulled back to reveal Evergreen standing there with the contestants as stone statues. Lucy, Bisca, Levy, Juvia and Cana had looks of terror while Mira and Erza had angry expressions almost as if they were about to attack.

"Erza! Lucy!" Gray shouted in despair.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman roared.

"Mira-Nee!" Lissanna shouted.

"Bisca." Alzack said angrily.

"Everyone…" Naruto said quietly looking at the girls with wide eyes.

The crowd started to shout as Max yelled "Everyone leave now!". The crowd was more than happy to oblige as they fled the guild hall as soon as possible leaving just the Fairy Tail members in the guild hall.

"Aw! You let the crowd leave before the party started! No fun!" A man with a visor covering the top half of his head along with his eyes with his tongue and a guild mark sticking out.

"Bickslow. It is better this way so only the contestants remain here." A green haired man with a sword on his waist said in c hiding voice.

"Wait. Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed are here? When did they get back? Laxus must be nearby then too." Gray said with a glare.

"Evergreen! Return the girls back to normal this instance! I command you as guild master!" Makarov yelled angrily as his eyes burned bright with light power.

Evergreen placed her hands in surrender mockingly. "Sorry 'master' but I take my orders from Laxus not you.". Makarov glared heatedly.

"That's right old man. Fairy Tail is going to be mine so I decided for the Harvest Festival to make it a game." Laxus stated as he seemed to appear in the air particle by particle.

'Thought projection. How cautious or should I say cowardly.' Naruto remarked looking around to see the guild essentially surrounded.

"Laxus! I am not playing around here! Return the girls back to normal or face my wrath!" Makarov roared as he started to partially become a giant.

Laxus had his hands in his pocket as he smirked. "Not happening unless you win the gam Gramps." Laxus claimed as Naruto quickly eyed the position of all 4 members.

'4 targets and it looks like only 3 of them are actually here.' Naruto thought glancing with the corner of his eyes.

Before another word could be spoken Naruto seemed to vanish much to everyone surprise. In less than an instant he had tossed 5 Shuriken at Bicsklow and 5 kunai at the unspecting Freed. He also sprinted at Evergreen with a blue Rasengan in hand.

'At this range she won't be able to dodge this!' Naruto thought as his hand neared Evergreen stomach with Evergreen eyes full of fear and surprise. **AN4:**

Everyone had to cover their face as a massive cloud of smoke appeared from Naruto ball in his right hand making an explosion. The smoke covered everyone as people coughed before shortly afterwards it revealed the results.

An inch before Naruto's Rasengan could hit Evergreen stomach a barrier of sorts surrounded Evergreen with complicated runes. Similar runes could be seen around Bickslow and Freed making the Shuriken and Kunai clang against the barrier and crack from the impacts.

Bickslow looked a little nervous while Freed looked stoic at the weapons that vanished in front of them. Evergreen was sweating at the look in Naruto's eyes and the fact she was almost hit by an attack before she could even react.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he pulled back his hand and said in annoyance "We appear to be an enchantment that grants your members a protection against us." Naruto looked at Laxus who appeared unnerved as Naruto's cold blue eyes before regaining his confidence.

Everyone else was gawking at Naruto's naked act of aggression as the majority of them could not even see Naruto's movements.

'Is this the same Naruto who fought Erza a few months ago? Was he really holding back this much even back then?' Gray thought with wide eyes. Unlike what he told others he actually believed Naruto would have beaten Erza without much trouble if he was serious.

Nobody noticed Naruto's use of chakra except for Makarov who starred intently at Naruto for a moment before glaring back at his grandson. Natsu unbeknownst to everyone looked at Naruto with confusion before looking back at Laxus.

"That's right. I can't have my team beaten before we start the game so I had Freed add something to the enchantment surrounding the guild hall." Laxus announced as he nodded to Freed who bowed his head.

All the sudden letters appeared in front of the guild in the same writing and style as the runes protecting the Thunder Legion.

"What the? '**No members of the Thunder Legion maybe harmed while this enchantment in active in the guild hall**.'" Wakaba read the runes. **AN5: **

"That is not manly Laxus!" Elfman complained.

"Come fight us here!" Natsu demanded lighting his hands in fire.

Laxus laughed crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Nice try but this cannot be over before we get to the game r this wouldn't be fun at all." Laxus explained as Makarov glared.

"Fine Laxus what is that you want?" Makarov asked reluctantly knowing that Laxus had hostages now.

Laxus smiled widely before looking down at his grandfather. "Retire old man and make the guild master Fairy Tail needs." Laxus said seriously.

As the guild yelled in protest Makarov raised a hand before shouting "Never. I don't know what game you are playing but it ends now Laxus!"

Laxus frowned before shrugging his shoulder "Oh well. I tried to do this peacefully with at least amount of pain possibly but you forced my hand old man. Now know this is YOUR hands. Now it is time to begin the Battle of Fairy Tail!" Laxus announced raising his arms in triumph.

"Battle of Fairy Tail?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am getting fired up now!" Were several voices talking at the same time.

Everyone turned to Laxus who had the Thunder Legion in front of him. "It is rather simple. A battle Royale with Fairy Tail vs myself and the Thunder Legion! All of Magnolia will be the battle ground." Laxus explained as the Thunder Legion looked smugly at the confused Fairies.

"Aw scared? There is like 100 of you and only 4 of us!" Bickslow mocked with his hands spread out.

"That's right. The rules are Fairy tail will have 3 hours to find and defeat every member of the Thunder Legion and Laxus or the Stone statues of the girls will be destroyed." Freed explained stoically unaffected by the glares sent his way.

"Let the girls go! I will not entertain your games!" Makarov shouted as Laxus thought projection sent a thunderbolt next to Lucy's statue making everyone yelp in surprise.

"Let me make this clear old man. You are not in charge here. I make the rules and you better follow them or else." Laxus threatened before he nodded to his team.

"Have fun!" Laxus mocked before a very bright light burst out from him as everyone was forced to close their eyes in pain.

Naruto closed his eyes in time and tried to sense the magic power of Laxus only to discover he could not sense magic outside the guild hall.

"Bisca I am coming!" Alzack said in determination as he ran out of the guild followed by the majority of the guild.

"Nee-chan! Don't worry! I am going to show Laxus what kind of man I am and save everyone here!" Elfman declared as he ran out of the guild.

Makarov growled before attempting to run out of the guild only to hit an invisible wall much to Gray surprise who seemed to be able to pass through the doorway with no trouble.

"Gramps!" Gray shouted in surprise as he tried to pulling Makarov across. Much to their annoyance Makarov the guild no matter what.

"It must be Freed's **Jutsu Shiki **magic. It is commonly referred to as **Enchantment **magic as well. It basically creates rules that cannot be broken but they take time to create and set up. Seems like Laxus set this up ahead of time to trap us inside." Makarov said gravelly as letters appeared in mid air.

Naruto after making sure Lissanna was alright walked up to Gray and Makarov. Lissanna had chosen to stay with the statues after deciding her brother and Naruto could save everyone.

"'**No person 80 years or older can leave this barrier. No Stone statues can leave this barrier.**'" Naruto read as Makarov looked down in shame.

"Sorry Gray I cannot leave to help out." Makarov sighed as Gray nodded to them with a dark look.

"If I get my hands on them first, they will wish I hadn't." Gray said darkly running off.

Natsu started to yell "Dammit! I am kicking Laxus's ass! I will not let Gray or Naruto show me up again!" Naruto took a step to the side as Natsu ran into the same wall as Makarov did much to both of their confusion.

"I am over 80 years old?"

"You're 80?!" Natsu and Makarov yelled at the same time.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he thought 'Must be because of them.'

"Crap! Natsu is stuck inside with me! Gajeel can you help take down Laxus?" Makarov shouted as Gajeel popped out of the bar eating some silverware.

"Sure. That guy pisses me off so I think roughing him up is fine." Gajeel claimed as he swallowed the silverware and ran at the open door. Only to hit the same wall as Makarov and Natsu mjuch to their confusion.

Naruto closed his eyes and heard his tailed Beasts calling him.

"**Naruto is this because of those dragons?" **Kurama said gruffly.

"I can only assume since the Dragon Soul technique seals the dragon inside a person they are treated as part of them. Since Igneel and the others lived quite some time before entering Natsu and the others the runes classify the Dragon Slayer as 'over 80'." Naruto thought as the tailed beasts nodded their agreement. **AN6: **

"**How about you with us Naruto-kun? We existed for about 1000 years before we entered you?" **Matatabi purred in worry.

Naruto sent the Two Tailed Cat a grin "I think it will be alright. We have only existed in Earthland for 7 years while the rest of the time was in the Elemental Nations so it won't register me." Naruto said confidently as he opened his eyes to see Makarov give him a pleading look.

"Naruto you are the only one who might be able to defeat Laxus. Please bring my Grandson to his senses." Makarov begged as they ignored the indignant grumbling of Natsu and Gajeel.

Naruto nodded and told his Master. "Don't worry I will teach that brat of a grandson of yours a lesson he won't forget and save the girls.". However as soon as Naruto placed his hand out to exit the guild there was a visible purple spark as Naruto recoiled his burnt hand in surprise.

"What the hell? Why did Naruto get burned?" Natsu yelped as everyone looked up at the door where no letters formed.

"**No person with S-class magic may exit this rune. No abilities to teleport or destroy the rune will be permitted." **Gajeel read as Makarov growled. **AN7:**

"Dammit that means even Naruto cannot leave since he has S-class level magic! Plus, it appeared Freed set it up so if Naruto tries to leave, he gets hurt instead!" Makarov yelled in frustration.

While they were reading the new runes Naruto hand had already started healing and repairing the burned skin.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he **Requipped** his Chokuto in his right hand. "We shall see about that." Naruto said darkly as he gripped the sword with two hands. "Everyone get away! If the guild gets destroyed, I will pay for the costs but saving everyone is more important right now!" Naruto announced as Gajeel and Natsu leapt back to separate sides while Makarov leapt behind Naruto.

Happy flew into the air and yelled "Here comes a big one!".

Naruto focused yellow magic into his blade and swung it with both hands yelling "**Devil Slayer Secret Art: Sky Wind Scar!". **

A massive yellow beam shot from the blade as it raced towards the doorway. Everyone braced from impact as the beam hit the wall with purple letters appearing upon impact. A battle of wills seemed to happen as the **Wind Scar** tried to get through the barrier but it held strong.

Much to everyone surprise the Wind Scar disappeared into a hole that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did Naruto's attack go? Did it get absorbed?" Natsu asked as he sniffed around.

Naruto eyes widened before he yelled "No! It's getting redirected!". Everyone was on alert a hole appeared a few second later in the air and Naruto's **Wind Scar** rushed back in Naruto direction.

"Take Cover!" Makarov yelled only to be surprised as Naruto instead put his left hand out in front of himself.

Before anyone can yell at Naruto the **Wind Scar **hit Naruto hand and halted as Naruto glared at his attack. Naruto held it off for abit before he took his right hand that was holding his Chokuto and 'cut' his attack. this simple slash destroyed his own **Wind Scar **with ease as the remaining guild member gaped at him. **AN8:**

Suddenly a cloud appeared in the guild hall with Laxus clapping in appreciation.

"Very impressive Naruto Uzumaki! I never expected you could destroy your own reflected attack so easily." Laxus sated with grudging respect as Naruto glared back at the blonde.

"Laxus! Let us out of here!" Natsu yelled as Laxus raised an eyebrow as if not expecting Natsu to be inside the guild.

"So now what old man? With your Poster Boy stuck inside the guild with you do you want to surrender now?" Laxus mocked as Makarov glared at him but didn't say anything.

Laxus grunted before pointing at a new wall with letters appearing. "Oh well. I can enjoy you watching as your children rip each other to shreds trying to get to me." Laxus stated as the cloud disappeared with his laughter being the last thing they heard.

"What the hell? **Alzack vs Jet vs Droy**. Why are they fighting each other?" Makarov demanded angry his children were fighting each other instead of the Thunder Legion.

"They must be stuck inside Magic Runes like we are except to escape only one can pass." Naruto said grimly as Happy nodded his head solemnly.

'Dammit! With us stick in here and more barriers everywhere Laxus can make it we waste our strength fighting each other with no real contenders to get the Thunder Legion let alone Laxus!' Naruto thought in frustration slamming his hand into the floor.

"**Alzack vs Jet vs Droy: concluded. Winner: Alzack." **Natsu read the screen as several more screens appeared revealing multiple fights were happening.

Lissanna dropped to the floor in despair as Natsu tried to comfort her. "Oh no. At this rate in 3 hours time we won't defeat the Thunder Legion we will defeat each other." Lissanna said in realization.

**AN2: Ok I know it says in canon that this is a 'yearly' tradition but in MY story the woman has to be at LEAST 17 years old to enter. I am not a fan of a 16-year-old or younger posing that on stage as that is kinda getting close to Pedo region. So, this is Lucy's and Levy's first chance of trying especially since they are both 17 when canon starts. Just want to clear up any confusion on timeline wise.**

**AN3: Before complain this is out of character… Remember Lissanna NEVER 'died' in my story so Mira's personality did not do a complete 180. Plus, this was shortly after Lissanna almost died so she hasn't completely mellowed out her 'demon self'.**

**AN4: YES! This is a REAL Rasengan full of chakra. Naruto isn't thinking with his head at this moment with his friends as stone statues. If it hit her he dialed back the power to mostly knock her out to force her to release her magic on his friends**

**AN5: Laxus did some preparation ahead of time for this little 'game' of his.**

**AN6: Never brought up in canon but that is my fan theory. I don't think entering the Eclipse Gate would count as they were born 400 years ago but only lived 19 years of life. Just like how Erza could leave the runes despite being conceived but her birth stilled for 300+ years.**

**AN7: BEFORE People spam me on how Naruto of all people can be trapped. In my world Runes that have vague enough 'rules' can seal things inside that the user themselves do not know about. So, Naruto despite having hidden chakra cannot leave as it would violate the rule 'no abilities to teleport'. However, the phrasing of the runes will play an important role soon.**

**AN8: Basically, like in the Bleach anime when somebody holds an attacking Cero with one hand.**


	35. Naruto is NOT staying in the Guild Hall!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted May 30, 2020 (Saturday)

Word count (I am counting the AN as I put effort into writing them)-4600 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Yeah I know it was a while. Partly due to I typically work on one chapter for one of my stories per week (its more or less like that now) and the other reason is I redid my idea. See next paragraph.**

**I will be honest. I had a completely different idea for the Naruto vs Thunder Legion fight but I talked it over with some people and changed my mind. This is STILL my idea but its been revamped (partly as I would get trolled so hard if I took route one even if I explained it completely)**

**-My original idea (and the 'loophole' I set in the runes) WAS: Naruto could not teleport out of it or physically leave the runes while he was 'S-class'. So he would eventually as a last resort enchant Bane Particles (or something close to it but what Naruto implied) inside himself to rapidly drain his magic level power to 'close to nothing' and trick the runes that he was no longer S-class. That way he could simply walk out but with the Bane particles inside of him he would continue to lose magic and he would basically be fighting a disease while he fought. He would eventually defeat the Thunder Legion with skill more than power but nearly on the brink of collapse when he fought Laxus.**

**=Looking it over I know people would HATE me for adding this (even though it was in reality the actual plan.) I set the rules up so only someone like Naruto could actually slip though. I got ENOUGH trolls for chapter 16 with the Drain spell and Naruto Thank You VERY MUCH. (I read all the reviews remember). You know who you were. I spent a lot of time thinking that fight over and I even give real reasons but did the trolls care? NO! They trolled my reviews and whatever. **

**My story! Sorry for the rant. Next chapter I dunno if it will as long as acion scenes are not my forte but I will try to make it interesting.**

Chapter 35 Naruto is NOT staying inside the Guild Hall!

Naruto shouted in frustration as he once again summoned both a Danto and his Chokuto blades in his right and left hands respectively once again for another assault.

"Stupid barrier die!" Naruto screamed summoning **Sky Devil **magic into bother blades once again slamming them at the Runes protecting the entrance once again. He kept batting it over and over again with the magic infused with the blades and although the Runes did appear to be 'hurt' any damage was repaired instantly.

"Dammit it all!" Naruto shouted panting. 'Even with the Full power of the **Wind Scar** infused into both my blades I cannot shatter this damn barrier! Whatever small amount of damage I can do is quickly repaired and I am just wasting magic at this point.' **AN2: **

Makarov gave Naruto a look of sadness as he watched Naruto once again fail to destroy their confinement.

"To think Naruto-Nii has being going full power for over an hour now." Lissanna remarked in amazement watching her older brother figure continuously slamming high level magic barrier without break. She knew her big sister would have collapsed by now if she used this amount of magic. **AN3:**

Meanwhile Natsu was away from the door but he kept hitting another side of the wall with his bare hands to no avail while Gajeel pretended he was not as frustrated as the other Dragon Slayers.

"Dammit it all! How many people are still fighting?" Naruto demanded as he started to take a few breathes from using magic non stop.

Happy looked at the screen seeing **Gray vs Bickslow** was displayed and **Elfman vs Evergreen.**

"It looks like Gray and Elfman are the only ones still fighting." Happy announced as everyone watched the screen with some hope.

"If one of them can beat the member they are fighting we might have a chance!" Lissanna said hopefully especially hoping her brother Elfman could somehow win and free the girls trapped in stone.

"Yeah Gray is just as strong as Natsu and Elfman is tough!" Happy chanted as Natsu glared at the cat with fire spewing out of his mouth in anger.

"Gray is as strong as me?!" Natsu yelled in protest while Lissanna gave her a nervous laugh not wanting to admit her own thoughts.

'I think Natsu has a stronger offense especially when his emotions are high but Gray typically uses strategy more with his ice magic having more supplementary effects. So, they are pretty balanced overall.' Naruto thought adding his two cents in while watching the screen carefully.

"I am afraid it might be too hopeful to think Gray or Elfman can beat their foes." Makarov said sombrely as everyone turned to the old master in surprise. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet while the rest of the group was yelling at Makarov.

"Master! How can you say that? Gray and Elfman-Nii are powerful! Maybe not as powerful as Naruto-Nii but they are no pushovers." Lissanna said as Makarov sighed.

"Indeed. I am not underestimating Gray or Elfman but the Thunder Legion clearly has planned this out for some time. They managed to catch most of our girls when they were most off guard during the contest." Makarov started to explain as everyone started to grit their teeth.

"They created a rune enchantment powerful enough to contain our S-class wizards and even prevent Natsu and Gajeel from leaving. They have littered Magnolia with Enchantments that likely only work in the Thunder Legion favor and most of our capable members wasted all their strengths taking out their fellow members just to reach the Thunder Legion." Makarov said with angry eyes.

Sure, enough the screen changed to **Elfman vs Evergreen: Winner Evergreen, Gray vs Bickslow: Winner Bickslow. **

Lissanna had tears running down her face to know that both of her siblings were beaten by Evergreen. Naruto put a hand on her head as Lissanna tears dried up from this simple but effective method of sibling affection. Naruto glared at the runes which almost appeared to smugly inform the trapped members they essentially lost.

Makarov lowered his head as another of his two children fell in battle.

Natsu however decided to show his feelings another way.

"Dammit Gray! What the hell are you doing? Losing to someone like Bickslow! You suck!" Natsu screamed in frustration smashing his fists at the runes once again.

Gajeel scoffed making the irate Fire Dragon Slayer turn to him.

"Do you got something to say?" Natsu hissed as Gajeel starred at Natsu directly in the eyes.

"Yeah I do. Those guys who trapped us in here played us perfectly and looks like we lost. We got no one left who can fight." Gajeel grunted as the screen added a new counter.

"**Members left: 5" **Happy read as Makarov did a quick count.

"Naruto, Gajeel, Lissanna, Natsu and me?!" Makarov yelled in realization as Naruto eyes narrowed.

"What about me Master? I am a member of Fairy Tail too." Happy complained as Naruto looked at him drily.

"That's right Happy! Go through the barrier and show us what a real Fairy Tail member can do!" Naruto said with fake cheer as Happy started to sweat.

"On second thought… I gotta stay and protect Lucy... Yeah that right…" Happy mumbled as Lissanna gave him an incredulous look.

The counter of the corner of the screen now read: **1:30 minutes remaining **as it continued to count down.

"Dammit at this rate we wont…" Naruto said before everyone heard several cracking noises.

"Everyone its Erza-san!" Lissanna yelled as everyone turned around to see Erza's stone stature flash for a moment before the stone cracked away to reveal an alive Erza in all her glory.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled in happiness while Gajeel grunted.

"Erza! Thank the Gods." Makarov said in relief.

Naruto smiled at her and offered her a hand trying to not let his eyes stray down her cleavage as Erza was still wearing the nurse outfit from before.

"Thanks Naruto." Erza said as she blinked several times before looking down at her outfit. "Right. This is not exactly appropriate anymore." Erza remarked as she **requipped **back into her normal **Heart Kreuz **armour much to Makarov annoyance-if his crying was not factor enough-. Naruto also was secretly disappointed although he would not say it out loud.

"So how did you undo the **Stone **magic by yourself?" Naruto asked shaking his head to the other **Stone **Statue girls.

Erza sent him a smile as she placed her hand underneath her right eye. "It must be my artificial right eye. Any kind of visual magic only has half the effect on me. So instead of 3 hours the magic on me naturally expired after 90 minutes." Erza mused as Makarov got a huge grin.

'Kinda like the **Sharingan** power to neutralize Genjutstu huh. Neat.' Naruto said somewhat impressed.

"**Members left: 6"** Happy read as Erza nodded to herself.

"That counter must update automatically. Don't worry I heard some of what was said when I was stone statue. Now that I am back I going to teach Laxus a lesson!" Erza said seriously running at the door before anyone could stop here.

She grunted as she met the same purple walls as the rest of the trapped members **requipping **a spear only to growl when it failed to go through the Runes.

"Dammit. So, Erza still can't go through like me since we both have S-class level magics. There goes the slight possibility the magic would not count her since she was a stone statue a minute ago." Naruto said in frustration.

Everyone spirits dropped when their surprise hope Erza (who could probably defeat the Thunder Legion herself) was unable to get by the Runes even when not a Stone Statue.

All the sudden they heard laughter as Laxus see through thought Projection reappeared with a mocking smile.

"Aw are you out of options Old man?" Laxus mocked as everyone glared at the cocky S-class wizard.

"Laxus." Naruto hissed as Laxus gave a mock bow.

"Aw! How scary!" Laxus pretended to whimper only to have massive evil grin. "I will admit that I did not expect Erza to get out of the Stone herself so I will have to give her at least a hand for dumb luck." Laxus grudgingly admitted giving her a dry clap of his hands.

"Laxus! Release our friends right now! You will not win with this charade!" Erza yelled angrily at Laxus with angry eyes.

Laxus gave her a dry look completely unafraid of the glare the redhead was giving. "As if. Even if you were free you would not be able to defeat me. We are on two different levels of power." Laxus scoffed as if the idea an S-class like Erza could beat an S-class like him.

"Shut your mouth Laxus! Erza could totally defeat a coward like you! Hell, I could kick your ass if I wasn't in this stupid barrier!" Natsu shouted as Laxus grit his teeth barely restraining himself.

"Yeah right Natsu. You are not even on Erza's level let alone mine." Laxus informed the infuriated Dragon Slayer.

Laxus raised his arms and declared "I am the strongest in the guild! Not Erza! Not that masked freak Mystogan! Not Gildartz if he was even here. Not even the Old Man is as powerful as me. And Especially not that newbie Naruto Uzumaki! Only I deserve the title of Fairy Tail strongest!" As everyone glared at the thought projection Naruto eyes narrowed.

'Is this all its been about? Trying to prove he is strong not because of Makarov genes? What a child.' Naruto thought gripping his hands tightly.

"So Old man ready to give up yet?" Laxus asked turning to the seething Master of Fairy Tail.

"I would never entrust the future of our family to a brat like you." Makarov said angrily as Laxus glared at him.

"Tch." Laxus scoffed as the Thought Projection began to flicker out. "In 80 minutes, I will be the Master one way or another." Laxus said cryptically.

As soon as Laxus left Naruto could feel the Tailed Beasts inside of him calling to him to talk to him directly.

"Guys. I need to mediate for a bit to find a way out of here. Please leave me alone while I think." Naruto asked as Erza stared directly into his determined blue eyes.

After a tense minute Erza smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I shall believe you will find your answer while we brainstorm on our end." Erza told him making Naruto nod his head in appreciation.

'We can talk later about that power you used before. It did not feel like magic.' Erza thought with some concern.

Naruto soon sat in a corner with his knees in a somewhat Y formation. He put elbows on his knees and closed his eyes taking a deep breath to focus on the connection to his mindscape. **AN4: **

Naruto stared up at all nine Tailed Beasts with an impatient look as he took his spot-on top of Kurama head.

"What is it? You guys know I am under a time limit right?" Naruto asked with a frown which deepened when the Tailed Beasts still had serious expressions.

"**Naruto this is about the Runes you are inside." **Gyuki said urgently as Naruto eyes narrowed.

"What about the Runes? Because I am S-class I cannot leave them." Naruto said sourly gripping his fists.

"**Naruto-kun. If it was simply a barrier like everyone believed your attacks would have shattered it by now." **Matatabi told him as Naruto gave an annoyed grunt.

"Sure as hell feels like a barrier. I batted at it for over an hour and I still couldn't get out. If that's not a barrier I don't know what you think a barrier is." Naruto snapped before sighing.

"**Naruto. Let us put it another way. Your magic power has gone down a third since you were inside the Runes." **Son told him as Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be down? I have been hitting that barrier with **Wind Scars** for over an hour! Anyone else would have collapsed by now!" Naruto said abit offended at the insinuation.

To his surprise all the Tailed Beasts shook their head at him.

"**Your idiot! What we mean is your magic power has not returned at all since you entered the barrier!" **Shukaku crackled as Naruto gave a slightly confused look.

"Why would it return? I have spamming attacks for non stop but I still have over 50% of my magic power left. It wouldn't start returning till I start to run dry or at least had time to recover right?" Naruto asked remembering his lessons with Mavis and his Dragon Slayer teacher. **AN5: **

"**Normally that would be the case but in reality, you should have recovered at least 5% of your magic in the time it took of you stopping your magic attacks but it is still at the same 67% from before." **Kurama informed Naruto who looked mildly surprised.

"Ok I admit that is odd but why does that matter now?" Naruto asked abit impatiently.

"**It matters since the question is: Why would you be unable to recover Ethenanio while in Earthland while not under a Drain spell? This world is literally overflowing with natural energy and magic power." **Gyuki said with a sigh as Naruto eyes widened.

"Wait! Are you saying this Rune is actually?" Naruto gasped as an imagine of Kaguya peaking out a black portal appeared in his head.

"**Now you caught on. This Rune does not create a barrier to keep you contained. It creates a pseudo mini dimension cut off from the rest of the town." **Isobu said with his tails waving back and forth lazily. **AN6:**

Naruto gaped before starting to pace on Kurama head. "That's insane! How could somebody create a dimension? I mean even a small one like the one surrounding the guild hall is something I didn't think possible with Rune magic!" Naruto shouted as Kurama resisted the urge to flick him off his head.

"**We first got a clue when the magic signatures of the 3 stooges left our senses when they left the guild hall. I mean barriers could in theory hide magic signatures but usually its to hide the signature of people inside from the outside not the outside from sensors inside the barrier." **Kukou announced as Naruto nodded his head having thought it was odd.

"**Next your attacks seemed to be doing far less damage even if the barrier was meant to contain S-class wizard with your power it should've at least cracked by now from the power of all your Wind Scars one after the other attacks." **Shukkaku explained without his usual crackle.

An imagine of Naruto using the power of the **Jupiter Canon **to coat his Danto blade making it overload the speed the barrier could restore it self from a barrage of attacks of equal power.

"**Finally the cut off sensation we felt inside of you felt familiar. It is just like we lost track of the chakra of the Hokage once we got transported to another dimension by Old Man Six Paths Mother." **Kurama growled.

"I see. Well we know the how I am stuck but we are still not at the point of how I get out. This dimension that was created cannot last forever especially if its dependent on the castor instead of a creation method like Super Old Granny used with that 3rd eye of hers." Naruto mused in a gloomy tone realizing he was still stuck.

The tailed beasts looked at each other and nodded.

"**This kind of magic likely uses a great deal of magic from the castor and I have noticed despite what it appears it has deteriorated abit since it activated. I would say even without doing anything it will have to automatically destroy itself in about 2 hours more or less." **Kurama grunted having used his sensory abilities to spot the difference in quality of magic.

"I see but that still gives them enough time to wait out the time before the Statues are destroyed or Master is forced to give up." Naruto said angrily thinking how cowardly they set up this so-called game.

Naruto leapt off Kurama head to start pacing as he adopted a thinking position.

"So, if I want to get out of the dimension in theory, I would have to destroy it to the point where it could not restore itself. The power to destroy a dimension…" Naruto mused as Kurama gave him a look.

"No Kurama! I won't use your power or Six Paths power which could destroy the dimension along with my friends and town if I not careful!" Naruto said sternly as Kurama rolled his eyes.

"**You can't expect to make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." **Kurama said coolly as Naruto glared at his partner.

While Naruto and Kurama bickered Shukaku was thinking hard before a massive grin appeared on his face.

"**Teehee! I got it!" **Shukaku chuckled as the tailed beasts and Naruto turned to the One-Tails.

"What is it?" Naruto asked kindly.

"**With this I will be better than that damn fox!" **Shukaku chortled smugly grinning at the glare sent by Kurama.

"**What did you say? You damn Tanuki!" **Kurama growled before Naruto gave both tailed beasts a quick thump of their heads making them recoil.

"Hey! I do not have time for your bickering now! I need whatever help I can get now!" Naruto shouted as Kurama and Shukaku avoided looking at each other.

"**Right. Sorry. Naruto. You know Tailed Beasts can exist in multiple places correct?" **Shukaku said seriously as Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah like Yin and Yang Kurama had separate memories despite coming from the same chakra." Naruto said fondly as Kurama grumbled but did not refute his statement.

"**Or like how before we sealed our complete selves inside of you, the small fragments we and Obito gave you could still talk and manifest inside of you despite the majority of our chakra was inside the Ten Tails." **Matatabi said as Naruto nodded with a grin.

'**Better than stealing my chakra like those Gold and Silver brothers.'** Kurama grumbled in his thoughts with hatred. The brothers stole chakra from inside of him and since he wanted them out the chakra never manifested as any kind of consciousness.

"Ok so how does that help me get out?" Naruto asked as Shukaku sent him a grin.

"**My chakra is inside the sand you manipulate. That means a mini version of myself exists outside of this dimension and inside Magnolia Town." **Shukaku explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean from that time?!" Naruto gasped as a memory of Naruto teleporting to the sand marked with his Hiraishin marking.

"**Yup! A version of me exists over there and since it is linked to me I can tell it to summon us to its location." **Shukaku chortled happy at the annoyed look Kurama sent him.

"A summoning jutsu?! Wait! There runes state 'no teleporting' which is the reason I can't teleport to any of my markers even inside Magnolia town. Wouldn't a summoning count as well?" Naruto asked nervously as he feared even this round about method would fail.

The tailed beasts sent him a look of amusement as if he said something rather cute.

"**Naruto. You underestimate the power of the Summoning jutsu. Provided a contract can be formed or special Tailed Beast chakra like you have, a summoning can happen at any point. Even if you sealed away a summoning creature inside a barrier the summoner could always weave the signs and retrieve them." **Kurama chided Naruto who still looked nervous.

"**Think about this. Father Six Paths was capable of summoning of us, your team and Madara Uchiha using the summoning Jutsu powered by Kage Chakra. Despite us being inside one of Kaguya's dimensions." **Isobu reminded Naruto who widened his eyes.

"That's right! I never thought about that! Now that I think about it Kakashi-Sensei did call that feat Godly. I thought it was just hero worship of Old Man Six Paths…" Naruto admitted before his eyes shone.

Kurama knew what his jinchuuriki was thinking and shook his head. **"Naruto. Don't even think about it. A summoning would not work between here and the Elemental Nations. It is simply too far away. The only reason a summoning would work between you and Shukaku clone is that Shukaku is linked to you." **Kurama said sternly as Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

Shukaku knew they were short on time so he decided to add "**Normally my clone would not have the chakra needed to summon you with us inside of you but since I am here it is a special case of it 'retrieving' itself. Since It is summoning me back you are brought along for the ride.".**

"Right! Thanks!" Naruto said confidently as he slowly faded out from the mindscape.

Kurama turned to Shukaku with a suspicious glare. "**You better not have suggested it simple to get one up to me." **Kurama growled.

"**Tch. Not everything is about you Kurama." **Shukaku claimed as the tailed beasts watched the back and forth with great amusement.

"**Besides. That brat has something about him that makes you want to help him. Its hard not to like him when he considers us tailed beasts as friends." **Shukaku said quietly.

The Tailed Beasts nodded their heads.

"**If only Yugito-san was alive. Then Naruto-kun could be together and I could feel their union at some point." **Matatabi said with a sigh as the tailed beasts gave the cat a weird look for wanting their jinchuuriki to hook up with her former one.

"**He is an odd one. He never shuts up but he always find a way to back up his claims." **Isobu remarked.

"**Naruto kept his promise and for that he will always have my trust." **Son said simply.

"**I suppose he represents the hope our creator wanted for humanity." **Kokuo said after a moment.

"**He and Fu-chan would have been best friends! At least he has Lucky 7 to watch his back!" **Chomei sang happily.

"**Him and Bee are the only Jinchuuriki treated me with respect. Yet I doubt Bee could get all the Tailed Beasts to cooperate and work together. Naruto truly is one of a kind." **Gyuki said resting his face on his palm.

"**He was MY Jinchuuriki first! If he gets into trouble, he should only use my powers." **Kurama growled as the tailed beasts looked amused at the most stubborn of them the most protective of their shared partner.

**AN2: Despite being very powerful when swung as a wave or beam the Wind Scar is considerably stronger when used directly to argument Naruto swords swings (close range).**

**AN3: Before people troll me. This is what Lissanna thinks is Naruto's 'full power'. He has not used Dragon Slayer magic openly in front of the guild or used chakra (besides the Rasengan which almost nobody caught). **

**AN4: It's the stance he uses in earlier Naruto Shippudden to enter Sage Mode. I am using it for his mediation stance as well.**

**AN5: This is my head canon. In canon Ultear explanation (when talking about the magic container and how to unlock magic container) it is stated that when a wizard is out of magic their container passively absorbs Ethenanio from the atmosphere to recover their magic. In my head that would imply that the wizard only gets magic when they mostly use it up. Or another way to put it would be wizards would run on a single 'charge' of magic (unable to restore it unless they run out). My theory is magic very slowly returns as soon you use it (as long as you don't use it without breaks) but it is very minute. The lower your magic is relative the more of It returns n less time. **

**AN5. Continued: or in math way: you are down to 90% of your magic and in a minute of rest you recover (1%) so you are technically getting something back but its hardly noticeable. Now if you were down to 10% you would recover 15% in a minute (and start to 'feel better'). Hope that helps with the conversation. (this does not work in Edolias where there is almost no magic left. Even with an X-Ball it takes much longer to recover magic)**

**AN6: Dun Dun Dun! I told you I had a plan why Naruto could not break out freely!**


	36. Naruto vs the Thunder Legion

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted June 30, 2020(Tuesday)

1 year- June 28, 2019

-sorry I did want to do a 1-year anniversary but I keep forgetting how annoying it is to type…

Word count (I am counting the AN as I put effort into writing them)-4600 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Reviews like you must have noticed are not popping up on the stories but I still get them in email notifications. So, don't worry I am reading everything!**

**Besides the one troll (you know who are. Making MASSIVE reviews to rant about my story and yet having NONE of yours to show how great your style is. Yeah really going to take your review seriously). They claim they will sever ties with me and my story which I hope they do. **

**Sigh… June has sucked quite abit… Hopefully July turns out better… I literally did not write anything between this and the Hope Growing Up chapter all month… Sorry for the lacks of updates for anything…**

**I think people overall enjoyed my last chapter with Naruto finding his way out of the Runes. People won't say it but I am pretty sure they like my updated way much better than the original plan I had.**

**Also, HAPPY 1 YEAR for this story! I don't know I was expecting when I started but love you all for the journey so fay! 1 YEAR Wooh!**

**One thing I NEED to address is this: Naruto is NOT nerfed! Naruto is holding back ALL the time! In the matter of fact, he is trying harder to NOT kill people by accident then anything. In arguably his only real fight so far was against Erza. Did he use chakra? NO! Did he use magic? Barely! Did he push Erza to her limits while holding back massively? You bet your *** he did! **

**I cannot believe I still have to justify why Naruto I not keen on being seen as a conqueror (lol Game of Thrones of Reference) by the people of Earthland…**

**WARNING: Battle Scenes are NOT my thing. I tried ultra hard in the Erza vs Naruto fight and I still got trolls saying that it was too long. Naruto barely fought while Erza was at full strength by the end. **

Chapter 36 Naruto vs the Thunder Legion part 1

Naruto blinked as he returned to the real world with Gajeel and Natsu with their faces smacked into the floor. He saw Makarov have a look of both exasperation and amusement while Erza frowned with her hands on her hips. Happy was trying to revive Natsu who groggily picked himself off the floor along with Gajeel. Meanwhile Lisanna was gaping with her mouth open.

"Um what happened?" Naruto asked as everyone turned to him realizing he just woke up.

"Naruto!" Erza yelped in surprise seeing her seemingly comatose teammate up and at it out of nowhere.

"Yeah. So why are the 2 dragon slayers face first in the floor?" Naruto asked before a teasing smile appeared. "Is this a new form of **Dragon Slayer Magic**? Floor eating magic?" Naruto joked as Lisanna held back a giggle while Gajeel and Natsu glared at Naruto with heat.

"You bastard! You did this to us!" Gajeel claimed growling at Naruto who blinked.

"Yeah you didn't wake up for over 40 minutes so we decided to bash your face in!" Natsu explained as Naruto felt his eye twitch.

"Oh really? That is how you wake people up huh?" Naruto grit out with a fake smile before Erza coughed.

Naruto turned the redhead who held Natsu back with one hand and a glare to Gajeel.

"Naruto. You almost seemed to be mediating on a coma but you were still breathing. So Master and I tried to wake you up. However, you seemed to _move_ on your own and avoided contact with us whenever we tried to shake you or pour water on you." Erza explained as Makarov nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah it was rather bizarre. It was almost like your body was moving without you thinking about it." Makarov mused as he sent Naruto an inquisitive look who only rubbed his head nervously.

"That so?" Naruto chuckled trying to play it off. 'Dammit I wasn't paying attention to the time while talking to them so my body must have gone into auto pilot mode.' Naruto thought as he turned to the irate dragon slayers.

"So, I am assuming you also tried to 'wake me up'." Naruto asked drily as Lisanna frowned when Natsu crossed his arms stubbornly.

_Flashback to a few minutes ago_

"_That is it!" Natsu declared lighting his hand with __**Fire Dragon **__Slayer magic._

"_Natsu! What are you doing?" Makarov shouted while Natsu gave him a savage smile._

"_I don't care how tough Naruto is! A smack from my fist will wake him up!" Natsu claimed as he ignored the yelling from Erza and Makarov. He sent his fiery fist at Naruto's seemingly asleep face only to be shocked. _

_Somehow Natsu completely missed when Naruto head tilted to the side so Natsu slid past Naruto and stumbled._

"_What the hell?!" Natsu screamed in frustration while Erza and Makarov shared a look of astonishment._

"_Its almost like Naruto-Nii moved out of the way on his own." Lisanna said in astonishment silently releasing a sigh of relief. As worried as she was about her self proclaimed older brother figure not waking up she knew a smack in the head would not help matters._

_Gajeel smirked and crossed his arms smugly. _

"_Wow Salamander you must really suck." Gajeel taunted as Natsu turned around and glared heatedly at the Dragon Slayer._

"_What was that Metal Eater?!" Natsu yelled slamming his forehead against Gajeel's._

"_You heard me! You can't even hit a sleeping guy? Talk about pathetic!" Gajeel said mockingly as he pushed Natsu to the side._

"_This is how you hit someone!" Gajeel said as he turned his right arm into iron. __**"Iron Dragon Club!" **__Gajeel shouted as his arm expanded in __**Iron **__form zooming for Naruto chest._

_Erza was about to rush in and stop the blow but just like before the guild was surprised._

_Just as the Iron fist was about to reach Naruto, Naruto left hand reached forward and smacked the arm effortlessly to the side._

_Gajeel growled as he resisted shouting in pain at his bruised hand._

_Before anyone could utter a single word, Naruto seemed to vanish in a burst of speed and reappear in front of Natsu and Gajeel. Still while appearing to be asleep he grabbed each Dragon Slayer by the face and slammed them into the guild floor with a resounding __**Thunk**__ echoed across the hall._

_Naruto reappeared the next moment back in his sitting position as both Dragon Slayers laid on the floor for a minute in pain._

"_Well I guess they got what they deserved." Happy summarized drily._

Back in Present Time

"I see." Naruto remarked looking over the bruised Dragon Slayers.

"Naruto! Did you find an answer?" Makarov asked urgently as Naruto turned his attention back to Erza and Makarov.

"Please say you found something? We only less then an hour left before Evergreen turns the girls into dust!" Erza said angrily gripping her fist in frustration. AS much as she was confident, she could possibly take down the Thunder Legion on her own she was still restricted inside the Guild Hall.

Naruto expression turned serious as he nodded.

"Yeah I figured out a way to get out but it will only work for me." Naruto stated as he stared at the door with a determined look."

'Just gotta to wait for Shukakku to summon me over to that side.' Naruto thought as his eye twitched when he heard Gajeel and Natsu complain.

"What the hell? What do you mean it a method for only you? Are you trying to take all the glory again?" Natsu asked accusingly only to recoil when Naruto cold blue eyes glared at him.

Naruto then stepped forward and gripped both Gajeel and Natsu arms with his hands tightly making them flinch.

"Glory? You think any of this is for glory?" Naruto asked spitefully.

"No! This is a battle we cannot lose! I don't care who forces Laxus and his cronies on his butt! However only I can get out of the barrier and stop them! It's that simple!" Naruto said angrily as his grip tightened.

"Naruto! That's enough. We get the point." Makarov announced sternly as Naruto soon realized that Gajeel was looking at him with a hint of fear while Natsu looked apologetic.

After a tense moment Naruto sighed and released the Dragon Slayers turning when Erza called him.

"Naruto can you do it? You will have to beat all three members of the Thunder Legion before you will be able to reach Laxus." Erza asked with a hint of worry in her voice. While she was sure Naruto was stronger than her she did not know if Laxus or Naruto was stronger. **AN2:**

Naruto eyes turned cold but determined as he stated coolly "Trust me. Laxus and the Thunder Legion will regret the day they messed with our friends and comrades. I can promise Master he wont be dead but he will definitely not get off scot free."

Naruto turned to Makarov who sighed but nodded.

"I suppose there will be helping it. Teach my brat a lesson, won't you?" Makarov asked as Naruto nodded before he felt a pulse of chakra.

"**Naruto are you ready?" **Shukkaku asked from inside Naruto seal.

'Yeah its go time!' Naruto thought back.

On a seemingly random and unimportant patch of sand nobody noticed the sand shift. It created a 'hand' for itself and pressed down as black markings appeared on the ground.

"**Summoning!"**

"**Summoning!"**

'Summoning!'

Shukkaku, his mini clone and Naruto thought in unison as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's gone!" Happy yelped as everyone looked around and sure and behold Naruto had escaped the guildhall.

_Meanwhile with Laxus in the church._

"What?! Where did that bastard go!" Laxus screamed as the Lacrima he was using to spy on the guildhall showed Naruto disappearing.

"Freed assured me that he could not escape! He even added several additions to the Runes to keep the S-class wizards trapped!" Laxus fumed as he gripped his hands with lightning sparking out him angrily.

_With Freed and the Thunder Legion_

Bickslow and a furious Evergreen turned to wide eyed and white faced Freed.

"Freed explain yourself!" Evergreen screamed at Freed who looked down in shame.

"I have no words for what happened." Freed admitted as Bickslow scoffed.

"Laxus is going to kill us!" Bickslow claimed as the three members gulped. Freed added extra restrictions on his rune around the Guild Hall specifically to prevent Naruto Uzumaki from escaping according to Laxus's orders. They knew even if Laxus would never say it out loud the Blonde S-class wizard was the greatest threat to Laxus's rule over Fairy Tail.

"I cannot explain it. I am certain with your intel about his strange teleportation abilities, his ability to leave the guild would be sealed. Yet somehow he still slipped through despite S-class!" Freed said in frustration.

Bickslow dolls happened to catch Naruto appearing and leaving Magnolia the one time with 3 unimportant girls and were quick to tell Bickslow in turn told the rest of the Thunder Legion. They were not certain exactly _how_ Naruto strange teleportation worked but they worked in the revised Runes to theoretically prevent any form of teleportation of happening. They were certain when Naruto did not burst out of the guildhall to stop his friends from nearly killing each other they had won. It looked like they once again underestimated Fairy Tail newest S-class wizard. **AN3:**

The Thunder Legion shared a nervous look as they remembered how inside the guild hall Naruto almost instantly took them out with strange weapons if not for the added protection of the **Runes** built in.

After a moment they nodded to each other when they felt Naruto strong magical presence appear several blocks away on a roof running.

"Doesn't matter. All we have to do is bring that Blonde bleeding to Laxus and we shall redeem ourselves." Evergreen said grimly while Bickslow smile grew.

"Yeah me and my babies cannot wait to tear that asshole a new one!" Bickslow sneered as several of his dolls flew and chanted in agreement.

"Let's go. Naruto Uzumaki foolishly tried to break my runes with brute force for well over an hour. He must have exhausted a fair amount of his magic in his vain efforts." Freed said rather simply.

The three members of the Thunder Legion soon leaped and starting to jump in different direction intending to ambush the lone Blonde/

_With Naruto_

Naruto was leaping from rooftop to rooftop as he stretched his senses to all of Magnolia Town. He could now freely sense magic since he was no longer contained inside the Runes in the guild hall. Although he still could not sense in the guild hall.

'Hmm so it really is like a different dimension. I really cannot sense magic inside the guild hall anymore then when I was inside of it. Although Laxus likely has some sort of loophole for him and his cronies.' Naruto mused glancing over at the guild hall.

He kept jumping as he looked around him. He quickly glanced over feeling several surges of magic power despite their attempts to be stealthy.

'So, they will try to surround and do a pincer move in my weakened state huh. Not a bad plan although they are still no where near my level. If Erza was here, she could take them too.' Naruto thought with a hint of condensation.

He quickly glanced at the Church feeling Laxus massive amount of magic. He quickly assessed that Laxus level of magic power was superior to everyone in the guild besides Makarov and himself.

'No point of taking care of Laxus first. His little crew will barge in regardless. Plus, if I waste my time on Laxus first he will simply command Evergreen to shatter the stone statues. I need to take care of the Thunder Legion now.' Naruto thought of a game plan as he stopped moving and leapt back.

This allowed him to dodge several blasts of light coming from above him. He then dodged 5 rushing dolls by leaping from roof to roof. He ducked avoiding a slash from Freed before kicking him away.

He stopped on a roof as all 3 members of the Thunder Legion soon surrounded him with mocking smiles.

"Not bad Uzumaki-san." Evergreen said mockingly batting her eyelashes while Naruto did not look amused at all. She even leaned forward to try to entice Naruto with her cleavage but Naruto did not let his eyes drift. He was already sick of this woman and he was not in the mood.

"…" Naruto stayed quiet not rising to Evergreen bait. 'She is responsible for the stone statues; he holds the key for the Runes and that tongue guy is a nuisance.' Naruto thought critically glancing over Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow respectively.

"Aw you are no fun! Where is the whole speech about how you will punish us for betraying the guild for Laxus? Gray sure had that speech ready when I beat him like the trash he is." Bickslow complained as Naruto glared at him for mocking his friend.

"Funny I was about to call you a piece of trash." Naruto said coolly as Bickslow head shot forward as he gripped his hands angrily.

"What did you call me bastard?!" Bickslow screamed murderously as Naruto stayed calm.

"I am just pointing out your magic level is much lower than Gray's is but I saw the Runes claim you beat him. I can only surmise that you lead him into one of Freed's **Runes** and sapped his power to beat him." Naruto replied as he smirked seeing Bickslow hesitate.

"Enough! Naruto Uzumaki, I am not sure how you escaped my **Runes** but on my honour as a member of the Thunder Legion I swear we will bring you down now!" Freed announced as he drew his sword again.

"For Laxus!" Evergreen and Bickslow shouted together as Evergreen leaped into the air while Bickslow 5 dolls soared into the air.

Naruto calmly **Requipped** his Chokuto into his hand and starred lazily at the 3 non S-Class wizards.

"Lets see how you like! You and Erza are considered so perfect by the people of Magnolia Town and it makes me sick! Titania the Queen of the Fairies! Naruto Uzumaki the Mage of the People**AN4: **Those titles makes me sick! I should be the Queen of the Fairies and Laxus should be the mage everyone inspires to be! Not a wannabe Blonde or bitchy Redhead like you or Erza!" Evergreen monologued while Naruto could feel sweat appear in his face.

'Wannabe blonde? Look who talking Laxus! Bitchy Redhead? Better then Envious Bitch.' Naruto thought listening to Evergreen rant.

"**Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" **Evergreen shouted as dozens of energy needles shot from her body towards Naruto as she continued to hover.

Naruto battered away her attack with his Chokuto with ease before she glared summoning more needles.

"Try and black twice as many!" Evergreen shouted as the volley of attacks doubled but Naruto still managed to block all the needles with a single sword without a single hit coming towards him.

"Haha! What are you going to do if you are blocking one barrage of attacks already and you only have one sword? Take this! **Baryon Formation **Baby!" Bickslow shouted as all five of his dolls spun in a pentagon shape before a massive green blast shot towards Naruto who barely spared the beam a glance.

Naruto free left hand shot a burst of blue **Sky Devil** magic at the blast and completely overtook the blast in mere moments. It than continued forward destroying the dolls before getting shot into the sky.

"My babies! How did you?" Bickslow screamed in apparent defeat as he dropped to his knees.

Naruto took this moment to leap at Evergreen while she was still hovering while continuously swatting away her energy needles at him. He swung his fist at her just barely missing while she halted her attack to soar even high as Naruto started to drop from his jump. **AN5:**

Freed then was in front of Naruto as he was falling with his sword enchanted.

"It's over. **Dark Echichure: Pai~~~" **Freed started to say before Naruto flipped in mid air on a platform of **Sky Devil Slayer Magic** to slam his fist into Freed stomach.

"Sorry but I am saving my strength for Laxus so you three are just appetizers for me right now." Naruto said quietly as his blow made Freed cough up blood before he kicked him into the ground harshly.

_Meanwhile with the Fairy Tail guild members_

Unbeknownst to Naruto Laxus had set up a viewing Lacrima inside the guild hall to show his battles with the Thunder Legion.

Natsu was openly cheering for his teammate while Gajeel was grunting but he had an impressed shine in his eyes. Happy will flying around happily.

"Wooh! Naruto-Nii is Suigo! He is handling the entire Thunder Legion by himself! He might be as good as Erza-san in swordsmanship!" Lissanna gasped with her eyes shining in admiration.

Makarov clapped and smiled smugly at the Lacrima since he knew Laxus was watching the guild and Naruto at the same time.

"What do you think boy? Naruto is beating your team to the ground and soon this game will be over!" Makarov said smugly.

Erza was analyzing the fight with critical eyes. 'No Naruto is better than me. I would be hard pressed to fight off Evergreen attack with two swords and I would still get hit abit but Naruto is unharmed and he is only using one sword. If I was fighting seriously, I could probably take the Thunder Legion one after another but all 3 together would be a tough fight for me and yet Naruto is effortlessly. How much more powerful is Naruto than me?'

_Back with Naruto_

After dealing with Freed he turned his attention back to Evergreen and Bickslow.

"Freed!" Evergreen screamed seeing her fallen teammate while Bickslow stood up with a menacing glare.

"Not bad blondie but did you think its over? My Baby are not the dolls but the souls inside of them! So even if you destroy them, they will always find a way back to me!" Bickslow taunted as 5 new dolls hovered behind him.

Evergreen and Bickslow were about to attack again but a sudden mini typhoon hit Evergreen making her scream as she was sent flying.

Before Bickslow could react Naruto with his cold eyes appeared in front of him as he effortlessly destroyed all the revived dolls with a wave of his hand before several currents of wind came from his shoulders.

"Sorry but I don't your mouth right now or even for you to deactivate your magic so you need to sleep."

Bickslow eyes flashed green when he met Naruto's eyes but he could only gasp. **AN6:**

"What the hell are you?! Your soul!" Bickslow screamed in fright before Naruto smirked darkly for just a moment.

"**Sky Devil Twin Cyclones." **Naruto said as the currents on his shoulders drilled into Bickslow making him scream in pain. The wind exploded and sent Bickslow into a building completely unconscious.

Evergreen then returned hovering in the air with notable bruises and dirt on her body as she looked outraged.

"You bastard! That is it! I am going to turn all your little girly friends into stone now!" Evergreen threatened as she laughed as if she was turning mad.

Evergreen sent a barrage of her Dust magic at Naruto who this time did not even bother to block with his sword as his hands glowed with **Sky Devil** magic batting them away as he continued to run towards Evergreen.

He leaped forward while his right hand was like a lightning fast sword swatting away her blasts with ease. He soon was eye level with Evergreen who managed to remove her glasses with oen hand.

"Fool!" Evergreen said maliciously as she activated her **Stone Eye** magic in an attempt to turn Naruto in a stone statue at close range. To her shock despite looking at him directly in the eyes Naruto did not even partially turn into stone.

Naruto instead spun in midair knocking Evergreen into a tower pinning her to it with 2 Kunai on each of her arms and legs through her clothes. He kept her modestly in mind so did not have the knives tear her clothes but instead merely pin her into the tower. He also had several generic swords hover around her threateningly as he hovered in front of her.

"Evergreen I will only say this once. Release the spell on my friends and I will let you go." Naruto threatened as the swords circled around her making her gulp.

"What makes you think I will deactivate the spell especially now that it is the endgame?" Evergreen said defiantly her loyalty to Laxus and his cause was absolute like her teammates.

Evergreen then smirked as she revealed "All I have to do is blink with my **Stone Eye** magic and I can turn them to dust even from long range. So, I think Naruto you are not the one to make demands."

Naruto eyes narrowed as one of the swords cut her arm of her dress sliding but not cutting her arm making her gasp in fear.

"Let me tell you something. I have enchanted these blades around you to hone on your magic signature. So, if you conjure up magic at all they will piece your non vital regions causing you so much pain you not be able to breathe let alone think about magic. True I won't kill you but you will wish you were dead." Naruto said darkly as he glared into Evergreen threatened eyes.

"I~~" Evergreen gasped torn for fear of her life and loyalty between her idol Laxus.

Before Naruto could force Evergreen to undo her magic he was ambushed and sent flying abit when he was focused on Evergreen.

He flipped in mid air and glanced at his assailant. He growled in annoyance when he saw who it was.

"Dammit! Why are you up again! You should stayed down. I promise you it will hurt less than what I plan to do you now!" Naruto declared. **AN7:**

**AN2: Before people troll me. Laxus in the canon 100-year Quest technically beat Erza (she fell unconscious while he ran out of magic power and regained consciousness while she did not). So he is stronger then her and its implied prior to the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus never used Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic openly but was still S-class.**

**AN3: There an in-canon reason how Freed kinda knew about the Flying Rajin and to adjust his Runes to prevent its use. Runes prevent abilities from happening that violate the rules unless they are rewritten which Naruto only has basic Rune magic understanding. **

**AN4: I know lame title but I have yet to decide on what his Fairy Tail nickname will be. Remember almost no one knows he has Lighting or Sky Dragon Slayer magic. Most people just see complete his missions efficiently and without property damage. If you have ideas please put them in a review or PM!**

**AN5: Before people think it is weird Naruto is letting these attacks happen, he is still playing around. They are VASTLY weaker than him so they have to do cheap shots when he is not looking but it is still not enough.**

**AN6: Bickslow won't say exactly what he saw but I think you can have a pretty good picture.**

**AN7: Pretty obvious who attacked Naruto but if not I will PM you directly and reveal next chapter.**

**I will release the next chapter (hopefully soon) with the aftermath and probably Laxus fight next. I just really wanted to finish this chapter up BEFORE July. Sorry to all my fans for the lack of updates for anything. I really am trying but its hard… I am not sure what will be updated next but I think off the top of my head it will probably be this as I kinda want to get to the next arc where he reunites with Wendy pretty soon. The Laxus fight I kinda have several scenarios in mind. Any thoughts from the fans? **

**Canada day will be tomorrow (for Canadians like me) when I post this. Happy Canada day!**


	37. Dragon vs Dragon!

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted July 28, 2020(Tuesday)

Word count (I am counting the AN as I put effort into writing them)-6062 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**I KNOW I am rusty but I am really trying. You basically get chapters as soon I write anything. I don't hold unto chapters like other writers. Sorry July I could not write a lot if any the entire month… I will post late my time and try to answer the reviews some time later the next day… CHECK your PMS please!**

**As I said OVER and OVER again: Naruto learned magic to fit in. He doesn't use chakra BECAUSE he does not need to and because frankly his power with chakra is pretty destructive.**

**The last chapter for this arc! More or less! Next one is wrap up and Naruto probably telling them about some of his secrets!**

**Over 6000 words everything included making the LONGEST chapter in the story so far!**

Chapter 37 Dragon vs Dragon! The Pride of Mavis shines brightly!

Naruto stood up patting off the tiny amount of dust that appeared on his clothes the only sign that he was fighting. He glanced at the figure that blindsided him from behind with a glare.

"So that is the full extend of your battle magic Freed? Gotta say its not bad but you really should have stayed down when I knocked you out." Naruto said with a sigh.

Instead of the stoic green haired Freed from a few minutes ago this new Freed looked like a demonic creature. He was covered in what appeared to dark armour along with hovering using 8 wings-4 on each side of his back- created from dark purple **Dark Echiture** magic.

"This is my **Dark Echiture: Darkness** magic. A forbidden spell I created and swore I would not use. However for Laxus-sama sake I cannot afford to let you go after him." Freed said stoically as Naruto cracked his shoulder to release the tension he was holding back.

Naruto refused to answer but he leapt up and quickly engaged in a hand to hand battle with the enhanced Freed. Naruto quickly learned that the armour also gave Freed considerably higher durability as the glancing blows he used to take him down before were brushed off as they exchanged punches and kicks in mid air.

'Freed magic and skill in this mode actually would make him a competent S-class. He might actually be able to compete with Erza or Mira-chan if they were not taking this fight seriously.' Naruto thought as he dodged a punch to the face before he leapt back to avoid several beams of Dark magic.

Freed glanced down and saw below him where Wakaba and Macao lying defeated on the ground unable to move. He knew in his heart that he this move was cowardly but also knew in a straight up fight he could not hope to defeat Naruto. **AN2:**

'Forgive me but for Laxus-sama _Freed the Darkness_ shall do anything to win.' Freed thought sorrowful before he eyes narrowed with resolve. He gathered a massive amount of Darkness magic into his hands and raised it above his hands.

"Try and take this Naruto Uzumaki! **Darkness Flare Bomb!**" Freed shouted as he thrust the bomb like attack at Naruto who slid around him as the bomb rushed towards the ground.

"Are you sure you want to dodge? You may be able to avoid my attacks but can they?" Freed asked coldly as Naruto eyes widened when he saw who was in the path of fire.

'Old guys!' Naruto thought urgently.

_In the guildhall_

"Wakaba-san!" Lisanna screamed watching from the screen.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted for his friend.

"That coward!" Gajeel growled.

'Naruto you gotta beat them.' Erza thought in worry.

'Laxus how far are you and the Thunder Legion willing to go to prove your point. Using our friends as hostages, forcing them to fight each other and even use their down selves as shields.' Makarov thought in sadness at how low his grandson and his friends had sunk.

_Back on the battlefield_

As the attack drew closer Naruto appeared with his back to it facing the downed old men with a reassuring smile. The attack collided with Naruto and a giant explosion of dust appeared as Wakaba and Macao could only weakly open their eyes.

"Naruto!" Everyone in the guildhall screamed seeing Naruto take the attack head on to save their friends.

After a few seconds a burst of wind appeared blowing away the smoke and cloud cover revealing Naruto in front of an alive Wakaba and Macao. Naruto eyes were stretched out as he used his own body to absorb the blast but his jacket was now torn in the back revealing his back with a nasty red scar and blood slightly leaking out. **AN3:**

"Hey you old guys doing okay?" Naruto said with a grin ignoring the pain on his back.

Wakaba and Macao could only widen their eyes in disbelief that the new guy who they openly showed some annoyance at used his own body to take an attack meant for them.

"Why?" Wakaba asked confused as he usually made snide comments towards or at the newest S-class wizard of Fairy Tail.

Naruto chuckled before standing up to turn to Freed. "You might not like me but I still consider everyone in Fairy Tail my comrades so I am willing to put my life on the line for them. It that simple." Naruto said sincerely as the two older men were shocked to their core.

Everyone in the guildhall gasped in relief to see Naruto in relatively okay shape. The girls gasped when they saw Naruto back and the blood leaking from his back.

"That is a true Fairy Tail member!" Natsu cheered at Naruto's actions and words while Gajeel grunted but nodded slightly.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered in agreement.

"Naruto-Nii!" Lisanna said with her hands gasped in worry for her older brother figure.

'Naruto you really are very kind. A true S-class wizard in every way and a true Fairy Tail member. But can you keep going and win if you try to protect everyone?' Erza thought in worry as a pragmatic part of her realized Naruto would need to conserve his strength if he was to defeat a fresh Laxus in a fight within the time limit.

Makarov thought back to a conversation he had with Naruto when they first met. **AN4:**

"_Naruto." Makarov asked seriously._

"_Yeah Makarov-sama?" Naruto asked politely._

"_How strong are you compared to people here?" Makarov asked looking at Naruto directly in the eyes._

_Naruto looked away for a moment before humming in thought. _

"_Hmmm… I dunno actually." Naruto shrugged but he held his hands up when he saw Makarov frown at his answer. "I am serious! I haven't fought many people since I came to Earthland so I don't have an accurate gauge on the power people here have." Naruto admitted as Makarov nodded._

"_But I did ask Mavis-chan once before." Naruto acknowledged as Makarov blinked still trying to gasp how someone from Fairy Tail could call the First Master so informally and affectionately as 'chan'._

"_She told me: You honestly scare me with your powers Naruto. I pray you never get pushed to a point where you need to use your full powers." Naruto said with a modest shrug._

Back to current times

Freed was in the air before he scoffed as Naruto glared up at him.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you so spineless you would attack the bystanders just so I would take the attacks instead?" Naruto shouted angrily as Freed stared emotionlessly at him.

"For the sake of Laxus-sama nothing I do is uncosndierable off the table." Freed said coolly showing his devotion to his leader. "The way I see is Macao and Wakaba are already out of the game and little more trash at this point." Freed explained as Naruto eyes narrowed.

"What did you call them?" Naruto hissed as he gripped his fist in anger.

"Trash. Anyone not strong enough to serve Laxus-sama's new Fairy Tail is trash. Your compassion for trash is rather strange Naruto Uzumaki. To think you have all this power ans waste it on defending the weak." Freed taunted as Naruto but his lip and growled.

"My philosophy is different to Laxus's. Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash." Naruto explained calmly as **Sky Devil **magic circled around him in waves.

Macao and Wakaba shuddered as their felt a sense of doom coming from Naruto despite his calm voice.

'What is this feeling? I better retreat!' Freed thought as he started to fly into the air again.

"And you know what is worst than those people?" Naruto asked rhetorically before he stared straight into the air.

"**PEOPLE WHO HURT MY FRIENDS!" **Naruto screamed manically as he had an insane smile on his face. Laxus and people watching through the Lacrimas gasped when they saw Naruto face. Instead of the calm face of Naruto instead the left half of his face was covered in tomoe like symbols and his left eye turned yellow. **AN5:**

Yellow **Sky Devil **magic surrounded Naruto like a second skin where it arched around him like little spikes as Naruto grinned devil like at Freed even as he tried to escape.

"**This is a game right? Lets play how many times can Freed get hit before he dies?" **Naruto shouted before he leapt off the ground with a burst of speed as Macao and Wakaba covered their faces from the dust cloud. **AN6:**

'This guy is completely different from the guy who risked his life for us a minute ago!' Macao thought as he could do nothing but try to stare into the air.

'This is dangerous. Has he lost control of his magic and personality to hate? I got to retreat and fall back for now.' Freed thought as he zoomed across the sky towards the edge of town at top speed.

"**Peek a boo! I found you!" **Naruto voice taunted as he appeared in front of Freed in mid air with an insanely happy smile as if he caught his prey.

Before Freed could even attempt a defence, Naruto sent a gut punch directly into Freed's stomach making him cough up spit from the impact. He then sent a kick making Freed soar into the direction he came from unable to recover in mid air.

'Impossible! He out sped me in mid air while I was in this form? Plus, this hits are different level from the attacks he used before!' Freed thought as he tried to flip in mid air. He managed to partially regain his footing slowing down his forced flight only to see Naruto flying at the same speed slightly above his head.

"**How do you like this?" **Naruto asked before his drop kicked him in the head forcing him into the ground instantly as Freed coughed up blood.

"**Aw you are not done playing are you? Remember people who lose the game are trash right?" **Naruto asked as Freed tried to move before Naruto lifted him off the ground.

Naruto then sent a punch to his face and then a series of punches and elbows thrusts into his body. Each blow which did not even give a second break for Freed to even attempt to recover from cracked Freed's armour before a particularly strong punch to the face destroyed the armour completely.

This revealed Freed completely unconscious with several bruises on his body with dried up spit and blood leaking from his mouth.

"**Aw! Less then 20 punches before he clocked out. How sad. To think this is one of Laxus lackeys. Pathetic." **Naruto said with an insane smile as he picked up Freed body by one arm and starting leaping roof to roof to where a petrified Evergreen was pinned down whimpering in fear.

_In the Guild hall_

Everyone was horrified at the display of brutality Naruto showed Freed.

"This is a joke right? Naruto-Nii is kind to everyone nothing like this!" Lisanna whimpered as she dropped to her knees seeing the person she admired most besides her own sister turn into a mindless beast like her brother did those years ago.

"Naruto snap out of it! No matter what Freed did gives nobody the right to treat him like this!" Erza shouted smashing her fists against the barrier useless.

For once Natsu was speechless as even he had limits. True he loved to fight and he usually had little regard for property damage but even he thought Naruto was going to far.

"What the hell? Blondie went insane after those marking appeared!" Gajeel exclaimed in disbelief.

'He didn't even go this apeshit when Phantom Lord attacked the guild.' Gajeel thought with some fear.

'Could this be what Shodai-sama tried to warn me about?' Makarov thought with narrowed eyes.

_Back to the letter __**AN7:**_

_Makarov claimed that Mavis only briefly told him about Naruto in the letter but in reality it came with a warning._

'_Makarov if you are reading this letter this must mean Naruto gave it you successfully. Naruto has the strongest and purest heart of anyone in the world. However even the strongest light can turn into darkness if provoked. __**Devil Slayer**__ magic comes with a cost: It usually consumes the heart of the Slayers who use it. Naruto strong will and power prevented any of this from happening but I fear he has a weakness that the magic could exploit._

_To Naruto friends are everything to him: political power, physical strength, wealth and fame mean nothing to Naruto compared to his friends. If he is there he will always to do everything he can to protect them._

_However, if his friends are lost or hurt that love can easily turn into hatred. When that hatred manifests I fear his pure heart and soul will be consumed by the __**Devil Slayer magic**__ and he will fight to hurt not protect._

_I write this not to turn you against Naruto. I trust him with all my heart and even our guild but merely as a warning as my duty as First Master of Fairy Tail._

_Back in the guild hall present day_

'Naruto you must resist the temptation for revenge! It will never end if you take a life! Please my boy remember what is important is not revenge but keeping our family safe!' Makarov pleaded watching on the screen.

_Back on the battleground_

After jumping on several roofs he arrived back in front of Evergreen bound form and tossed Freed's body in front of her without even blinking an eye as Freed body hit the roof with a thunk.

"**Now its your turn." **Naruto said happily slowly walking over to Evergreen who tried to move despite being pinned by his knives.

"Stop it! Stay away!" Evergreen screamed almost hysterically in fear seeing her friend brutally beaten down.

"**It's not so fun being on the side of watching your friends been beaten down is it?"** Naruto asked with a giggle strumming his finger dramatically.

"Stop! This isn't supposed to be the Fairy Tail way!" Evergreen screamed desperately as Naruto was only a few feet away from her now.

Naruto stopped and glared at her before saying "**Maybe its not but you know what is more important to me then honour?". **After watching her whimper he smiled with a dark look.

"**Revenge dearie." **Naruto answered with glee as his hand started to creep towards her exposed throat.

"**All lost magic comes with a price!" **Naruto added as he let off a giggle. **AN8:**

_Back at the guildhall_

"Stop! Don't Naruto!" Everyone screamed as they saw Naruto progressively get closer to becoming a villain in their eyes.

_Back on the battle field_

"Stop! I will undo my magic!" Evergreen shouted in defeat as Naruto retracted his hand which was mere inches from her throat and looked at her expectantly.

"**Well Dearie, I am waiting." **Naruto said with a hint of impatience.

Evergreen cried as she dropped her head in defeat with her will broken before looking up with glassy eyes.

'Forgive me Laxus-sama, I don't want to die.' Evergreen thought as her eyes turned green with her magic activating.

"Release." Evergreen declared as her eyes flashed for several seconds.

_Back in the Guildhall_

The people snapped out of their daze after seeing Evergreen release her magic and watched eagerly at the stone statues.

"All right Laxus your little game will be up without your hostages!" Makarov said smugly as everyone waited and watched the statues.

_Back on the battlefield_

"What's happening? This isn't right!" Evergreen said in fear as her eyes returned to normal as Naruto growled at her.

"**Laxus what have you done**?" Naruto hissed in anger as he realized what was happening.

_Back in the guildhall_

"Wait something is wrong." Erza gasped as the stone statues were still stone.

"Oh, come on Erza. Maybe it's a delayed effect?" Natsu suggested easily waiting for his friends to become human again.

"It can't be. As soon as my eye deactivated the magic, I instantly started turning from a rock to myself crack by crack. If they are still stone statues…" Erza remarked as everyone eyes widened.

"We've been duped?!" Makarov shouted as he glared back to the screen.

_Back to Naruto_

"I swear! I turned off my magic but I can't feel my connection to it anymore!" Evergreen pleaded hysterically as Naruto eyes bore into hers as if trying to read her soul.

"….." Naruto didn't speak as he carefully walked right in front of Evergreen as she closed her eyes fearing for the worst.

After a moment she opened her eyes to her confusion seeing both of Naruto eyes blue full of sadness despite the markings still on his face.

"Sorry. I really did not want it to go this far." Naruto admitted sorrowfully.

Before she could react, he tapped her forward softly making her instantly fall asleep as he head dropped. Naruto sighed before he snapped his fingers this made all his kunai vanish as Evergreen slumped onto the floor softly.

Then then wiggled his index finger as small bursts of **Sky Devil** magic appeared around Bickslow and Freed's bodies and carried them softly to where Evergreen was.

The markings on Naruto's face vanished as he glared in the direction of the church.

"I swear Laxus. I will make you pay for using everyone like pawns in your little game. Even your own followers." Naruto declared as he started to leap and run towards where Laxus was.

_With Laxus_

"Huh so they failed to keep Naruto contained. Should have known it would come to this." Laxus sighed as he got up from his sitting position.

"That just means I get to settle this the way I wanted it! Hahaha!" Laxus said with a huge grin crossing his arms in anticipation.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto stopped in front of the church before he punched the door causing it slam open as he walked in.

'10 minutes left to settle things with that brat.' Naruto remarked while he walked in.

He saw Laxus there with a massive grin unfolding his arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Welcome! Did you enjoy beating my little minions? Sorry they could not be more fun but at your level it's to be expected." Laxus mocked welcoming Naruto with a smile.

"I will do to you what I did to Freed if you don't free everyone right away." Naruto warned with a dark look only for Laxus to smirk before laughing clenching his stomach at the presumed joke.

"Haha! That's funny. You might have fooled the others with that impressive display but I could tell." Laxus taunted as Naruto eyes narrowed.

"It was an act wasn't it? Pretending to kill Freed due to his runes, threatening to kill Evergreen?" Laxus asked as Naruto stared at him with an emotionless mask.

"All to break Evergreen will and make her undo her magic?" Laxus guessed but judging by Naruto clenched fists he was right.

"A nice plan I must admit but luckily I thought ahead for this." Laxus admitted with a clap of respect. **AN9:**

_Back with the Guildhall_

The people there gasped in relief as Laxus confirmed Naruto insane bout was just an act. Lisanna was openly crying tears of joy.

"Haha I wasn't fooled for a minute!" Natsu claimed as Happy gave him a dry look showing he did not believe his best friend.

"I knew in my heart Naruto was not a monster. He just willing to do whatever it takes to save our comrades." Erza said warmly.

Makarov smiled but secretly thought 'I was afraid Naruto really lost his heart for a minute. I hope for everyone the day will never come when Naruto chooses the path of revenge and darkness.'

_Back with Naruto_

"You used **Body link magic** to highjack control over Freed's and Evergreen's magic the moment they lost consciousness or tried to undo their magics right?" Naruto guessed as Laxus gave him several claps of respect. **AN10:**

"Well done! I must say I did not expect you to guess correctly so quickly! Yes, Freed taught me the basics of the magic I used it on them without their knowledge ahead of my little plans." Laxus freely admitted as Naruto glared at him.

"Don't give such a cold look! I only took the route best for my plans to succeed! I knew there was always a slim chance somebody could beat Freed and force Evergreen to submit so I took that chance away!" Laxus justified smugly.

'That little! Using his own friends as pawns and tossing them aside when they fail him!' Naruto thought angrily.

"Now then. You tried to break the rules and free the captives before defeating me. Naughty!" Laxus said mockingly before his face grew a shit spitting grin.

"Rulebreakers need to be punish! New rule! If you do not beat me in the 10 minutes left not only will your little girly friends be turned into dust all of Magnolia Town shall vanish too!" Laxus shouted as he raised his arms up.

Naruto looked up and sensed magic all over the town. Looking deeper he widened his eyes when he felt **Thunder magic **stored in hundreds of places all around Magnolia town.

"This magic…. Its!" Naruto said in realization.

"That's right Naruto Uzumaki! My little present for the Harvest Festival! The almighty **Thunder Palace!" **Laxus declared as Naruto glared heatedly at the blonde.

_Back in the guildhall_

"**Thunder Palace**? What's that?" Gajeel asked as Lisanna and Natsu looked confused as well.

Erza and Makarov however gasped as Makarov fell to his knees in shame and denial.

"It's a spell that places orbs of magic all over a target in this case the town. Once a specified amount of time is set they will release vast amount of Thunder magic and destroy the town and everyone in it." Makarov explained as everyone gasped and glared at the screen with Laxus smug face.

"Gramps! We have to destroy them before they go off!" Natsu argued before Erza shook her head sadly.

"We can't. All of us are stuck inside the runes with only Lisanna and Happy being exempt. However the two of them do not possess the power to destroy hundreds of the orbs in less then 10 minutes." Erza explained with clenched firsts.

"Then Naruto-Nii has to do it!" Lisanna realized.

"Except Laxus won't just let him stop their fights to go after the Lacrima." Erza said as they looked at the screen helplessly.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto quickly turned around and was about to rush outside to destroy the Lacrima before Laxus's voice stopped him.

"Just a friendly piece of advice from comrades. I added **Body Link** magic to the Lacrima to them as well. If you try to destroy them they simply will release their magic on the person who destroyed them instead. There are hundreds of my little babies around time so even if you somehow destroyed them all you would die from the result." Laxus mocked as Naruto growled but turned back to Laxus.

'I can tell he's not bluffing. It seems I really will need to kick his ass first to solve anything.' Naruto realized as he glanced at Laxus with steel eyes.

"Scary! Plus I have been waiting this moment since Gramps stopped us in the guildhall! The chance to realize who really is the strongest in the guild! You may have beaten Erza but you are nothing compared to me!" Laxus declared as he leapt at Naruto with a right hook which Naruto ducked.

'Laxus is fast and strong. He deserves being the strongest member of Fairy Taili have met besides Makarov at the very least.' Naruto analyzed.

After several barrages of dodges and attacks Naruto saw an opening in Laxus's attack pattern.

Naruto ducked past Laxus's wide swing and prepared a right haymaker right for his fist. To his shock yellow Lightning appeared to take the hit inches from Laxus's face.

Laxus smirked before his entire body was covered in the same yellow Lightning and he dashed back in high speed.

Laxus laughed raising his arms in triumph. "Haha! I must admit you are not bad Naruto Uzumaki but how do you like my **Lightning **magic? Not the run of mill ones most wizards have!" Laxus announced as Naruto eyes narrowed.

'No this is not regular **Lightning magic. **This magic is!' Naruto thought.

Laxus then rushed forward with his hand covered in yellow **Lightning magic** while Naruto rushed forward to meet his charge.

Naruto tried to activate **Sky Devil** magic to cancel out the magic but to his shock nothing came out! Laxus used this moment to smash Naruto in the face. He did not let up and sent a barrage of **Lightning **magic enhanced blows before he sent a kick which sent Naruto flying into the wall of the church.

To add insult to injury he slammed **Lightning **magic at the wall above Naruto causing to collapse on top of Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

"You shocked? I forgot to mention this." Laxus said with fake apologetic tone of voice. "I had Freed set up runes in this place too."

Laxus pointed at the air in front of him as letter appeared in front of him.

"**Only Dragon Slayers can enter. Only Dragon Slayer magic may be used inside these runes."** Laxus read out loud.

_Back in the guildhall_

"Naruto-Nii!" Lisanna shouted in worry.

"Naruto! you have to get up! The fate of the guild rests on your shoulders!" Erza said in desperation.

Natsu realized something and starred at Makarov with serious eyes.

"Gramps if the runes say only Dragon Slayer magic can be used does that mean?" Natsu asked as Makarov sighed.

"Yes. Laxus is yet another Dragon Slayer although his magic was implanted inside of him unlike you, Gajeel or Naruto's." Makarov admitted as Gajeel and Natsu growled at the new knowledge. **AN11:**

_Back with Naruto_

Laxus sneered at the rocks covering Naruto before saying "Yes I am the **Lightning Dragon Slayer! **I don't like to use it out in public but today is special."

"Come on Naruto! Let's have some fun here! Hell, even Natsu called you out for hiding out your actual **Dragon Slayer** magic for yourself! Now with my runes out you will have no choice!" Laxus declared before he stopped hearing laughing coming Naruto.

"Hehe. I was hiding my own **Dragon Slayer **magic due to a promise I made which is no longer valid. But from here on out I might as well use it openly like you said. You will wish I didn't though." Naruto declared as he lifted the rocks off him with little effort using his left hand above his head.

"That's the spirit! Take this you loser! You have no right in my Fairy Tail with all that compassion!" Laxus shouted as he gathered **Lightning Dragon **magic into his mouth.

"**Lighting Dragon Roar!"** Laxus screamed as the yellow roar shot at Naruto at high speed.

Naruto smirked as the attack drew closer before his right hand shot out and actually stopped the entire blast in its track!

"That's impossible! Nobody can stop my **Lightning Dragon Roar!**" Laxus screamed in denial as his attack refused to push past Naruto's hand.

Naruto smirked at him before clenching his hand causing the attack to shatter and dispel on itself.

"You ever wonder what my element was? You might be abit shocked." Naruto remarked as he stood up before **BLUE Lightning Dragon **Slayer magic shot from his back lifting up and pulverising the stone after a few moments.

"That's impossible! I am the _ONLY_ **Lightning Dragon Slayer** in existence! There is no way a clown like you is one too!" Laxus screamed in denial hating the smirk on Naruto face as he walked calmly towards him.

He started shooting multiple barrages of **Lightning Dragon **magic at Naruto from both his hands and even several roars trying to destroy Naruto.

Naruto calmly walked through the attacks not even phrased as the attacks hit him before dispelling when he sent his own **Lightning Dragon **magic to cancel them out after he walked through them.

"That does it! I do not care if I destroy you and the church along with you! This ends now!** Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" **Laxus declared making the weapon in his hand tossing at Naruto with all his might.

"Childish." Naruto said simply as he formed a familiar shape in his hand.

"**Lightning Dragon: Chidori!" **Naruto said quietly having modelled this magic off his best friends own jutsu. He plunged his blue hand into the incoming yellow attack and pierced it instantly.

The proud **Lightning Dragon Slayer **could only gasp in horror as his most powerful attack was countered by a much smaller attack by Naruto.

Naruto appeared a foot away from Laxus who tried to capitalized on the opening by smashing Naruto face in with **Lightning Dragon **magic coating his right hand but Naruto effortlessly caught it with his unarmed left hand.

"**Lightning Dragon fists of fury!"** Naruto said before he smashed his right hand into Laxus stomach making him cough out blood.

'Why can he hit me but I can't hit him! Even if he actually uses the same magic as me I should have immunity to all **Lightning **attacks!' Laxus thought in pain. **AN12:**

Then came a series of blows that sent Laxus higher into the air with each blow. Laxus was not able to stop Naruto who refused to let up. When Laxus was halfway up to the roof of the church Naruto appeared above him.

"This ends it now Laxus!" Naruto shouted as he smashed a double handed blow right into Laxus face using his own momentum to push Laxus and himself into the floor.

The impact caused the floor to crack and spider web like cracks to appear from where Laxus was driven into the floor. Blue Lightning also appeared from the impact as the blow made Laxus weakly slump his head as he looked at Naruto one final time.

'I just wanted the guild to be strong but he still beat me. Maybe I was the weak one all along?' Laxus final thoughts before he finally lost consciousness.

Naruto quickly left Laxus in the crater and ran outside staring at the Lacrimas in the sky.

'I sense about 378 Lacrimas around time. Time to destroy them all." Naruto thought as he hovered into the sky using **sky devil **magic. **AN13: **

"This will finish it once and for all!** Dragon Slayer** **Secret Art: Lighting Dragon Slifer's Rage!**" Naruto shouted as a GIANT dragon created for magic Lightning appeared out his arms and flew above the Lacrima's. **AN14: **

The 'dragon' roared before countless rays of magic shot from its mouth and attacked each Lacrima at the same time. The Lacrimas shattered before they released all their **Thunder Magic **back to the source of the person who destroyed them.

Naruto just laughed as his own dragon vanished after the attack while he bathed in the magic from the broken **Thunder Palace** only feeling warmth instead of pain.

"Its finally over. I can sense the Runes being deactivated from Laxus defeat since he no longer has control over them anymore. I know the girls are safe so I would call it a good day." Naruto thought happily.

_Inside Naruto's seal_

"**Hmph Naruto acts all happy because he does not realize he opened a can of worms when he used a real chakra Rasengan on that woman." **Kurama grumbled.

"**True that pink haired Dragon Slayer may have been able to sense something was off and call Naruto out on it when he returns to the guild." **Gyuki remarked.

"**Hey let Naruto-kun enjoy his win!" **Matatabi said reproachfully as the other tailed beasts rolled their eyes. It was generally decided the Cat like Tailed Beast treated Naruto like a mother to her child.

"**Naruto like always will deal with the consequences for his actions and not run away from them. He was going to tell them at some point just now he will do it sooner then later." **Son said in a final like voice as everyone nodded.

**AN2: He doesn't really like Wakaba or Macao especially since they are insanely jealous Mira only pays attention to Naruto but guildmates are guildmates.**

**AN3: Naruto in his base form can still take some damage (he still does dodge instead of walking through attacks after all) but it would be almost impossible to do any kind of lasting damage to him.**

**AN4: This was originally part of chapter 3 but I forgot to add it when I first posted (and like I KEEP saying I don't repost or redo chapters!)**

**AN5: Think of Sasuke level 1 curse mark marking but only on half of Naruto's face.**

**AN6: The bolded Naruto talk is when he is insane and crackling.**

**AN7: Remember Naruto did not read the letter he just gave it to Makarov. Naruto trusts Mavis implicitly. **

**AN8: I DOUBT any of my fans will get the reference but Naruto is acting liking Rumpelstiltskin from the TV show 'Once Upon A Time'. The quote is a version of Rumple's famous line. **

**AN9: Basically, Naruto does not have the Sharingan or Rinnegan to cast an illusion to break her will so he pretends he will kill her if she doesn't. Freed and Evergreen are fanatics who would never willingly betray Laxus but they don't want to die. Just to be clear it was an ACT!**

**AN10: I know a stretch with the magic rules but I changed it so Laxus could take control of magic of his friends so only beating him could undo it. It was basically like Yukio in Bleach being unable to undo his own Fullbring powers around Ginjo (the pocket dimension around him and Ichigo).**

**AN11: Since Natsu is not fighting unlike canon I had Makarov explain it Natsu here instead of after the battle.**

**AN12: Naruto will explain crudely what happened next chapter. If you want to know ahead of time feel free to PM me or review and I will happily tell ya!**

**AN13: never said exactly how many in canon but the way they stated it implied that the 200 Erza took was about half of it so I took a slightly less then double number for it in this story.**

**AN14: Okay yeah its basically Slifer the Sky Dragon from the Yugioh Anime. (it does use Lightning style attacks in the anime)**


	38. Laxus's punishment

**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Sage Jinchuuriki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted September 4, 2020(Friday)

Word count (I am counting the AN as I put effort into writing them)-5385 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**I think for the next chapter I might skip over or just summarize the actual Parade as I could not do it justice like the anime/manga or change very much. I will just add the parts that are different like Naruto adding some magic and maybe Mira's and Lisanna having different magic due to the ripple effect of Naruto being here.**

**Getting close to 1000 reviews! Pretty excited!**

Chapter 38 Laxus's punishment

As the various townspeople of Magnolia Town looked up at awe at the 'fireworks' Naruto just hovered there allowing the magic to hit him but not damage him even as hundreds of blasts converged on him at once. **AN2:**

"Look mommy! A man is inside the fireworks!" A 6 year old girl said excitedly to her mother tugging and pointing at Naruto.

"That's nice dear." The mother said distractedly while trying to haggle for groceries from a local merchant.

Naruto just chuckled at the little girl even as his body was being lit up.

'Cute girl.' Naruto mused as slowly the after effects of the Thunder Palace weakened as the power source started to run out. Several minutes later the Lacrima finally ran out of power and exploded at the same time causing a massive series of mini explosions.

Naruto had decided against simply eating the Lightning directly despite being a native element due his **Lightning Dragon Slayer **magic mostly as he felt for once it was worth basking at a perk of his dragon slayer magic.

'Gotta say if my idiot but lovable team mates tried to destroy the Lacrimas they would be bedridden surely. For me it nothing but a nice warm shower without water.' Naruto mused as he descended and landed on a rooftop.

Naruto scanned around and to his satisfaction he felt the **Rune enchantments** all dispelled around the town and the return of the magic of the Stone statue girls.

"Phew now that is over." Naruto sighed before he landed where the Thunder Legion laid asleep. He briefly tapped into Kurama's negative emotion sensory power and felt that they lost the will to fight which he also felt from Laxus.

'I am sure Master will deal with them especially with one of them being his own blood.' Naruto said as he walked away from his defeated foes.

Naruto was tempted to go back into the guild but he heard some excited chatter calling his name as he jumped down only to be surrounded by several townspeople much to his embarrassment.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-nii!"

"How it going Naruto?"

Were several voices chatting excitedly at Naruto as he rubbed his head still not used to the attention.

'They are treating me like some big shot when I am just me ya know?' Naruto thought modestly as he never considered himself special but judging by the admiration in the townspeople eyes they clearing did.

"Hey everyone! Are you all excited for the big parade later tonight?" Naruto asked cheerfully only for the adults to grin at him while the children happily started jumping up and down.

"Are you going to be in it Naruto?" A woman holding hands with her husband and little boy asked.

Naruto looked abit shocked for a moment before thinking 'Wait. I am a newbie still…. Can I even be in the parade? Better ask the guild when I return but knowing how rowdy it is, they will probably tell everyone they have to be in it.'

"It will be a surprise but I am sure you will all enjoy it." Naruto promised hiding the fact he did not know if he was going to actually be in it.

Much to his continued embarrassment several teenage girls only a year or two older then Wendy came up to him with pens and paper.

"Naruto-sama please sign this!"

"No he is going to sign mine first!"

"Will you marry me?"

The girls all said as Naruto sweatdropped at the last girl comment.

"Um sure I will sign anything you lovely ladies want but I am not really looking to date let alone marry right now…" Naruto told the girls as several 'aahs' could be heard from the crowd as Naruto felt a bead of sweat run down his head.

_Meanwhile at Cait shelter_

"_Achoo!" Wendy sneezed cutely as she rubbed her nose at the same time Naruto was politely and carefully rejecting girls her age._

"_Seriously child you need to take care of yourself." Carla chided with her hands on her hips as Wendy played with her fingers nervously._

"_Well I usually don't get colds so it must be a one-time thing." Wendy suggested but winced when Carla frowned at her._

"_It must be because of your recklessness! I mean you left the guild for a couple of weeks WITHOUT consulting me?!" Carla shouted huffing in annoyance. __**AN3: **_

"_The master approved my request before I went." Wendy pointed out quietly as Carla continued on._

"_You should have told me so I could come with you!" Carla snapped more annoyed that in her mind Wendy was reckless to go to a new place alone rather then proud of Wendy for willing to take a risk._

_Wendy started to phrase her cat companion out as Carla began a rant accusing Wendy's unknown teacher of being devious for trying to teach someone 'as young as Wendy'. _

_Wendy was annoyed that Carla instantly assumed Naruto was bad for teaching her despite him only being several years older then her but she knew Carla hated to be contradicted and would only fight back harder if Wendy defended Carla._

'_When Carla actually meets Naruto-sensei I am sure she will change her mind. Sensei is kind and wonderful.' Wendy thought as she looked up at the sky mostly ignoring Carla as she paced and ranted about what she thought Naruto taught or did to Wendy in those short weeks._

'_Sensei. I know we will meet again. Your promised and our magic will keep us connected.' Wendy thought as she looked at her wrist remembering how Naruto healed it effortlessly when he used __**Sky Dragon Slayer magic **__subconsciously for the first time._

Back with Naruto

'Am I really that desirable? I mean its not like I am actively trying to pick up girls, right?' Naruto thought.

"**Idiot!"** The tailed beasts all chanted in his head which Naruto did not notice.

"**By trying NOT to pick up girls he already has a whole host of girls who have at least some feelings for him." **Gyuki sighed in exasperation.

"**Yeah. There is that Lucy girl, Mira clearly has the hots for him, Erza I could see getting into bed with him." **Son listed on his fingers. **AN4:**

"**Teehee if that Mira girl got her claws into Naruto I don't thinks he would let him go. She seemed to be very possessive on her friends and family and since she has demon power inside of her I am sure she would be even more possessive about her mate." **Shukakku crackled.

"**That cute Princess is so cute and clearly wants Naruto-kun to be her king in the future!" **Matababi purred in delight. She was the most active in trying to get Naruto 'mates'. In her opinion Naruto deserved the most love of anyone and having a harem was the best way to do it.

"**His 3 students all clearly want him with that redhead the most open about it. Give it a few years and they will be calling him teacher for another reason." **Kurama said with a shudder. In his opinion humans were the most strange species about having sex or mating. The idea of having special emotional ties just to court and mate seemed like a waste but his partner was still the only human he could say he liked very much so he was not the best judge of humans.

"**What about that Mavis woman? She might not look it but she is actually pretty strong!" **Shukakku crackled offering his 2 cents in the conversation.

The tailed beasts look at each other and actually looked abut unsure.

"**Hmm… Naruto-kun and Mavis-chan were clearly siblings or very close master/student living on that island for 7 years." **Matatabi mused as her tails moved slightly behind her.

"**But when she met Naruto's clone she did seem abit possessive of Naruto when he was hanging around Mira."** Saiken added.

"**And then when Naruto happened to visit her to get that book to teach that redheaded student of his she seemed much too happy and content to be simply glad to see him. Perhaps something changed in her?" **Son suggested as the Tailed Beasts hummed at that thought.

Meanwhile Naruto was distracted trying to politely refuse the many offers the townspeople were giving him once again.

"No thanks Kagome-san I don't need some home-made cookies." Naruto told a beautiful black-haired girl in her late 20's.

"Please try some of our local fish!"

"Do you need any spare clothing?"

"Try our newest pizza!"

Several people asked the sheepish Naruto who looked out of place.

'Geez I didn't even get this kind of reception when I saved Kohona from Pain… These people are actually trying to get my opinion on things like I am a God or something…' Naruto thought as he had to politely refuse an entire cake from the local bakery.

Although Naruto did fold when several young kids asked him to use magic.

"Please! We hear stories about the magic everyone in Fairy Tail uses but we haven't seen yours before!" a young cute 8-year girl asked with puppy dog eyes that made Naruto's resolve shatter.

"Alright I suppose using a little with your parents watching will be fine." Naruto sighed but smiled when the people started cheering.

"Okay here is some **Sky Devil Slayer** magic. It is mostly an offensive type magic but I have refined it so it can be used for simple tasks like this." Naruto explained as a yellow breeze appeared in his right hand.

The children gasped and cooed at the display of magic and clapped even more when Naruto started to make it move from his hand.

The magic travelled to a fruit seller and much to the amazement and joy of the townspeople it 'picked' up a basket of oranges and a basket of apples. It then lifted up the oranges out of the baskets and the apples out of the baskets and made them hover. He lazily and absent mindly waved his hand as the apples and oranges juggled from basket to baskets.

The crowd continued to cheer as the air dropped the oranges into the opposite basket along with the apples then picked it up again and put them back into the original baskets effortlessly.

"That's amazing Naruto!" Kagome told him in amazement as Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Hehe. Sometimes magic can be used for simple parlour tricks instead of freezing a bomb or exploding a lake." Naruto remarked.

"Okay one more magic then I really got to get back to Fairy Tail." Naruto announced much to the displeasure of the townspeople especially the children.

Naruto saw their disappointment and put a hand up as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"This one I haven't used in public so besides Fairy Tail almost no one has seen it yet." Naruto promised as the people eyes shone especially since Naruto said it was not well known. **AN5: **

Naruto created a blue spark in his left hand which quickly turned into the of several arrows before flying into several earth targets, he created by tapping his foot. They were all bullseyes as the people cheered again.

"Let's say my **Lightning **magic is a bit different then most people's and its rather fickle that I don't use it much." Naruto said cheerfully with a wink as the kids kept asking him for more magic displays much to his slight embarrassment.

_Meanwhile while Naruto is talking with the Townspeople Inside the Fairy Tail Guild _

While Naruto was trying to deal with his many fans the rest of Fairy Tail was driking and getting back to a state of normalcy.

Everyone who was turned to stone was back to normal and the members who nearly killed each other were treated and now back to full spirits.

"Its good to be me again! Being a stone statue sucked!" Lucy said cheerfully to Natsu and Erza who gave her warm smiles. Lucy was out of her cheerleader outfit she was planning to wear and this time in a rather comfortable hoodie and jeans.

"Yes, I must agree. I was released earlier but being stone was rather unpleasant." Erza admitted while stretching her limbs to express her point. Erza had chosen (to the disappointment of the males) to switch out of her skimpy nurse outfit back into her normal Heart Kreuz armour and skirt.

"If Evergreen hadn't caught us off guard, I would have punched her in her pretty little face. Would not be so pretty then huh?" Mira said darkly as everyone besides Lisanna inched away from the Irate Demon Wizard.

Mira had also chosen to go back to a form fitting red dress and when Wakaba whined about 'not seeing my lovely Mira-chan in such a pretty outfit.' She subtly threatened to fly him into a mountain and leave them their for 3 days making him shut up.

'Mira-Nee seems more annoyed and angrier that Naruto-Nii had to fight everyone on his own.' Lisanna thought as she could hear Mira grumbling 'why that little.' 'How dare they!'.

Juvia was flustered and swaying as she blushed.

"What Juvia has to be in the Parade too? I mean Juvia is pretty new…" Juvia asked nervously while Cana was drinking.

"Why of course you do. You are going to drive the crowd silly with that cute little face of yours." Cana teased drinking from her trusty mug.

Lucy freaked out as Gray gave her an amused look.

"Does that mean me too?" Lucy asked worried.

"Why wouldn't you be? Its traditional all active members of Fairy Tail use this opportunity to show our commitment and love for our guild and town." Gray informed her.

Gajeel and Natsu were in their own little corner but for once not hurling insults at each other.

"You saw it too right?" Natsu asked Gajeel who grunted but nodded.

"Yeah Naruto was using true **Dragon Slayer** Magic back there and not produced from a source when he at the Jupiter Canon." Gajeel acknowledged.

"How did he get **Dragon Slayer** magic though? Is he like us and learned it from a Dragon or is he like Laxus and he got from a Dragon **Lacrima** like Gramps told us?" Natsu asked in wonderment.

"Hm. How else could he get **Dragon Slayer **magic?" Gajeel retorted as Natsu glared at him.

"Ass."

"Idiot."

Natsu was about to growl at Gajeel but had an idea. "Do you think he has any idea what happened to our dragons? If he was taught by a dragon like us maybe his teacher has some clues?" Natsu suggested as Gajeel shrugged.

"Who knows. Our dragon disappeared on July 7 X777 but does not mean his Dragon if he even has one disappeared." Gajeel noted.

Levy was speaking to Wakaba and Jet who were overjoyed to see her well and stone free. She politely told them not to hug her in relief much to their respective annoyances.

"I wonder what Naruto-san will use for the parade?" Levy wondered out loud as instantly all conversations.

Everyone looked around and soon realized the hero of the day Naruto was nowhere to be seen much to their worry.

"Where's Naruto?" Erza demanded as everyone looked around.

"I hope he is okay since he did have to fight the entire Thunder Legion by himself…" Lucy noted as Mira hissed silently.

"Hey come on guys its Naruto. You told us how you saw him kick everyone ass right?" Cana brought up as the people in the guild had told them the brief details of what happened while they were either in stone or unconscious.

"Yay Naruto-kun is probably just talking to people and assuring them it was just part of the festival." Mira remarked as his last attack was rather powerful and spectacle.

As everyone agreed Lucy smirked and looked at Natsu out the corner of her eye.

"He is responsible unlike _some_ people I know." Lucy remarked.

Everyone got a laugh as Natsu grumbled before they heard footsteps and turned the guild hall doors. There stood Laxus with his signature jacket but with the vest opened revealing many bandages on his chest and arms.

Laxus was forced to walk back into the guild hall with his head held high. He walked past the people he had betrayed and forced to hurt each other all in a bid for power while feeling their glares as his back.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked gruffly refusing to meet anyone in the eye.

"What you too scared to talk to us now? Laxus-sama." Cana mocked angry that it appeared Laxus was acting like the last few hours did not even happen.

Laxus refused to take the bait and just stood even as most of the members hurled insults at him and the Thunder Legion.

Erza finally had enough and shouted "ENOUGH!" which made everyone clam up in fear.

"Erza. You do know what that jerk tried to do right?" Gray hissed only to wince when Mira chose to speak up.

"It's the Master's call what to do with him. Not ours." Mira said calmly but with a demonic aura around her making everyone step back. Erza could tell Mira wanted her own form of justice but held back out of respect for Makarov.

"He is in the infirmary taking stock of the supplies we have left." Erza stated staring at Laxus in the eyes who did not flinch away from her stare.

Laxus nodded his head and started to walk away before Mira was behind him.

"Just because it's the Master's call does not mean it's the same decision, we all have." Mira warned him coldly as Laxus just kept walking.

Laxus eventually made it to the infirmary where Makarov was shifting through medical cabinets and taking stock not even turning to look Laxus when he entered and closed the door.

Makarov stopped working but didn't turn to Laxus as Laxus just looked down in shame.

"Sigh. I don't know where to start with you." Makarov admitted as he walked until he was just a few feet away from his grandson and finally looked up at him.

"Boy look at me when I talking to you!" Makarov said sternly as Laxus moved his gaze to meet Makarov's.

"…." Laxus was speechless not what to say to the grandfather he betrayed.

"Fairy Tail is place where wizards who do not have a home or even a family can find the missing pieces together. It is a place where jobs can be found and done in peace. It is not an idea that can be taken and used merely as form of 'we are the strongest look at us!'" Makarov lectured as Laxus once again looked away.

"I am sorry. I never meant for the guild to get hurt. I just Wanted us to be strong and respected," Laxus apologized sadly as Makarov frowned.

"What you did pitting the guild against each other, threatening our lives and even threatening the town were actions that did the opposite of that! You made the bonds we share and hold so precious meaningless when you started this game to determine who was the strongest!" Makarov snapped.

"Trust is so hard to gain but so easy to break. Now nobody here can trust you or each other right now. You made the people who loved each other fight to protect the girls you had turned to stone." Makarov said as Laxus gripped his fist.

"All I ever wanted was you to surrender so I could make the guild strong in my own way." Laxus tried to explain wincing when Makarov furious look turned to him.

"Being the Number 1 Guild in Fiore would be meaningless if the guild itself no longer capable of working together. The building is just a building the title is just a title. The truly important thing is what Fairy Tail symbolizes and that is the people inside the guild." Makarov told him as Laxus slowly nodded his head.

"But I can tell you do not realize the important of that bond or you would have never tried to separate them. Where did I go wrong? What lesson did I fail to teach you?" Makarov wondered sadly as Laxus.

"Nothing. I was simply a bad grandson who refused to listen to the wisdom of his guild master." Laxus declared as Makarov gave him a sad smile.

"You are still young and naïve and reckless just as I was your age." Makarov mused remembering his childhood before his eyes hardened.

"But that still does not excuse your actions. I have no choice but as the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail to expel you Laxus from Fairy Tail forever." Makarov declared before he turned around so Laxus could not see the tears streaking from his heartbroken face.

Laxus eyes were wide with shock before they turned sad with resignation.

"I understand Master." Laxus said gratefully as he bowed his head in respect not seeing Makarov whimper.

"Oh. One last thing. I know I do not deserve to be Fairy Tail's Master after the stunt I pulled. I still have a lot of growing up to make up for shame I caused our family." Laxus said remorsefully as he started to walk towards the door.

"But there is someone here who I think could be the perfect person to replace you when the time you choose to retire. Someone who would put the guild first instead of any personal gain. Someone who would defend every member even if they badmouthed or disliked him." Laxus remarked as Makarov stood there with his back towards him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I sure in the fight he would be willing to take any amount of pain to protect your children no matter what they think about him." Laxus said as a memory of Naruto taking a direct attack from Freed to protect the helpless Wakaba and Macao using his own back.

"Just go on, you stupid brat!" Makarov yelled as Laxus was at the door before he turned around briefly.

"Thank you for everything Grampa. Take care of yourself ok?" Laxus said softly and sincerely just as walked through the door.

"Stupid child! All of children his age just willing to do whatever they want without thinking of the consequences?" Makarov asked to himself before sighing.

"Naruto Uzumaki guild master of Fairy Tail? Now that has a nice a ring on it. Just a pity the person most suited for this job would likely the last person who want it. Power is best used by people who don't want it huh?" Makarov mused as he started to walk towards Laxus had just left.

**Back in the guildhall**

Laxus had exited the infirmary where his former guild mates were chatting but as soon as he came to view the talking had stopped. He just walked with his head held high until Natsu walked up to him making him stop in his tracks.

"Laxus!" Natsu yelled as Laxus looked down at him.

"We didn't get to fight but next time I am going to kick your ass for sure! Just wait and see!" Natsu declared as Lucy and Lisanna sweat dropped.

'Of course, he would think of fighting at a time like this.' The girls thought at the same time.

Laxus didn't say a word but just nodded his head slightly to Natsu who looked at him in surprise.

Laxus continued to walk while everyone just stood quiet not quiet sure what to say to the man who started a civil war in their own guild.

Before Laxus could leave through the guild doors they swung open from the other side to reveal Naruto walk in with a serious look.

"Naruto-kun!" Mira said happily.

"Naruto!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

"Naruto-Nii!" Lissanna said happily.

"Naruto." Lucy said softly and thankfully.

Although all his guild members came to greet him, he raised a hand making them stop as his attention was solely on Laxus.

"Wait. Laxus." Naruto said to his fellow blonde who stopped and looked at Naruto's unreadable calm expression.

"Master expelled you right?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Laxus silent answer confirmed the guilds suspicions.

"It was the right call." Naruto said simply as Laxus bowed his head down not wanting to say anything.

"But. There is something you need to know." Naruto told him much to the surprise of Laxus and the guild members.

"Don't you hate me? I caused all your members to hurt each other and I even made you watch helpless as they fell like lambs." Laxus taunted as several members growled at him but Naruto did not take the bait.

"You don't truly believe you did the right thing no matter how you claim to act." Naruto accused Laxus who just bit his lip and looked away.

"In a way we are like brothers." Naruto mused as Laxus and the rest of the guild gave him incredulous looks.

"If this is something like 'every member of Fairy Tail is family' you can cram it! I heard enough of it from the old man!" Laxus growled but Naruto shook his head.

"Wrong. People who have the same magic especially if its from the same source can be called siblings or at least fellow students like Gray and Lyon." Naruto commented as Gray gave a slow nod in agreement.

"I am guessing you all know at least about my **Lightning Dragon Slayer **magic from my fight with Laxus right? In a way Laxus and I are two sides of the same coin." Naruto claimed as blue electricity formed in his hand while everyone looked at his hand.

"The Scales that form the Dragon Lacrima inside Laxus and the magic inside of me both come from the mighty **Lightning Dragon **himself! So, the source maybe the same but the method of gaining the power are different." Naruto revealed as everyone gasped.

"Naruto does have a teacher!" Happy shouted as Natsu was about to rush in and ask about Igneel until Gajeel shook his head.

"Not now Salamander." Gajeel said as he glanced at the tense Laxus who looked wide eyed at Naruto.

"So why?! Why can your magic affect me but I can't hit you?!" Laxus demanded angrily as **Yellow magic **came out his hand only for Naruto's **Blue **Lightning to intensify to match its power.

"Hmph. Don't think getting the power from enchanted scales is the same as having to take the hellish training of _him_." Naruto said stiffly as he got a memory of being underneath a yellow dragon who smirked at Naruto under his claw.

Laxus was about to demand more before Naruto eyes grew cold again making everyone wince and step back.

"I made a promise to him in return for his training. Want to know what that promise was?" Naruto asked darkly as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I promised him if the wielder of his scales was evil and irredeemable, I would beat the living snot out of that person and take the **Dragon Lacrima** out of their body no matter what happened to that person afterwards." Naruto revealed as people gasped at this revelation. **AN6: **

"Wait… If Laxus **Dragon Slayer** magic comes from a **Dragon** **Lacrima **and its removed would Laxus lose his magic power forever?" Lucy asked in shock.

"It would only stand to reason." Mira remarked although she was not nearly as sympathetic as some people were.

"So what? You going to take my magic power before I leave the guild?" Laxus asked in resignation as most members looked uncomfortable of the idea of Laxus losing his power and being forced to leave the guild.

Naruto's eyes warmed up before he looked amused at Laxus.

"I said if you were evil and unredeemable I would even if Fairy Tail kicked me out for mutilating you." Naruto confirmed.

Naruto smile turned small as he stared directly into Laxus's eyes.

"But I chose not to even when you used the **Thunder Palace **on the town." Naruto remarked before he walked past Laxus.

"Take some time and think about why I chose to not do my promise. People can change even if they lose their way for awhile." Naruto said quietly as Laxus left without another word.

Laxus soon met the Thunder Legion outside standing next to the Magnolia Town tree.

Evergreen and Bickslow thought how it was outrageous that only Laxus was being punished with expulsion especially since their entire group was responsible for harming Fairy Tail with their little 'game'.

Laxus acted strangely non-chalent and told them to try to stop acting like what they thought he wanted and to think of their own for once.

"Hey you guys like this place much more then I do so try to make the most of this second chance okay?" Laxus asked as he started to walk away.

"Laxus. How do you expect the guild to accept us after what we have done?" Freed asked desperately as Laxus turned around with a smile.

"If that guy we screwed over the most can still me I can change I think it means the rest of the guild can accept you back eventually." Laxus said with determination as he raised his arm in farewell and walked away.

As Evergreen and Bickslow screamed at Laxus to come back Freed just smiled and looked at the guild hall.

'Naruto Uzumaki. He reached Laxus's heart even when they were foes and I think he understood Laxus better then any of us could.' Freed noted.

**AN2: Think Agnologia when he fights Jellall and doesn't even bother eating his Grand Chariot at first while in 'human' form.**

**AN3: If you read my Reading The Fox Scroll story you see I have a slight bias against Carla. I will try to keep it under control but her and Naruto won't start out great.**

**AN4: Basically listing the **_**Confirmed girls that will be in the future (hey a few of them are TOO young to even be considered right now.) More girls will be in the future as they appear and share feelings with Naruto.**_

**AN5: Naruto has alluded before he showcased it to Wendy he almost never used Dragon Slayer magic (at least openly) except to convert the Jupiter Canon into energy and power.**

**An6: By the way this is NOT the promise Naruto mentioned to Laxus about why he doesn't use Dragon Slayer Magic openly.**

**Extra note: For Naruto he would probably pick Mira if he had voted just because he physically attracted to her on several times. Plus he doesn't really know it but Mira dressed up specifically to try and seduce him but pretend it 'part of the show' thing. But yeah he thought he couldn't vote. Natsu didn't remember or wasn't paying attention (his paper had an illegible scribble). Elfman supports his sister. Gray has an unresolved childhood crush on Erza. This is just an idea who voted for who. Naruto did not actually cast a vote.**


End file.
